Under the wing of the Virtues (german)
by professionalprimadonna
Summary: Dreizehn Jahre nach Promised Day werden die Homunkuli wiedererweckt und die Elrics müssen sich ihrer annehmen. Post!Canon!Au, Hohenheim lebt noch, Winry stirbt, Selim und Pride sind zwei getrennte Wesen, ähnlich wie Greedling. Warnung: OCs, OOCness, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi und es sterben Leute. M, weil Kraftausdrücke, Sex, Gewalt und Angst.
1. Vorwort

Unter den Augen der Tugenden

 _A/N: Das ist eine AU angesiedelt nach Vaters Niederlage im Manga/Brotherhood-Universum, wo Hohenheim noch lebt und Winry im Sterben liegt. Selim und Pride sind zwei Individuen, ähnlich Greedling. Warnung: OOCness, OCs, mehrere Paare und Shounen-Ai und so weiter. Wem das nicht gefällt, der möge nicht weiterlesen. Tut mir leid, aber tut mir nicht leid. XD_

 _Disclaimer, den ich in der englischen Version fast vergessen hätte: Fullmetal Alchemist gehört Hiromu Arakawa. Mir gehören nur der Plot dieser Geschichte und die Charaktere der Sieben Himmlischen Tugenden._

Zusammenfassung: Dreizehn Jahre nach Vaters Niederlage werden die sechs toten Homunkuli wiedererweckt, weil der Wahrheit langweilig ist. Selim Bradley, vormals bekannt als Pride der Hochmütige, möchte seinen Geschwistern noch eine Chance geben und fragt die Elric Brüder und Hohenheim um Hilfe. Hohenheim beschließt, ein paar alte Freunde um einen Gefallen zu bitten und diese erklären sich einverstanden, ihre wiedererweckten Gegenstücke zu überwachen. Leider heißt das, dass alle vierzehn mitsamt der Elrics und Freunden zusammenziehen müssen! Nehmt unsere Lieblingsbrüder, deren Vater, Mei Chang, eine todkranke Winry, ihre zwei niedlichen Kleinen, sieben unruhestiftende Todsünden und ihre leidgeprüften Gegentugenden, dann habt ihr Chaos pur! Kann diese seltsame Gruppe miteinander auskommen, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen? Lest und findet es heraus!


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

 ***Blickpunkt des Erzählers***

Der Alchemist sah zu als sein Transmutationskreis von weiß leuchtenden Energiestrahlen eingehüllt wurde. Er hatte seine ganze Familie zurückbringen wollen, nicht aus Sehnsucht sondern aus Gier nach Ruhm, und nun ließ er sich vom weißen Licht verzehren in dem Glauben, dass sein Plan aufgegangen war.

Dann fand er sich in einem weißen Nichts vor einer riesigen, schwarzen Tür wieder.

„ _Oje. Noch ein Eindringling."_

Als er diese losgelöste Stimme hörte, drehte er sich um. Da saß eine weiße, menschenähnliche und gesichtslose Gestalt.

„Wer bist du?"

„ _Ah, ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du das fragst! Manche nennen mich „_ Welt _". Oder „_ Universum _". Oder „_ Gott _". Oder „_ Wahrheit _". Oder „_ Alles _". Oder „_ Eines _". Und ich bin auch du."_

Das weiße Wesen zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. Dann schüttelte es den Kopf. _„Die meisten begehen das Tabu aus Unwissenheit. Sie kennen die Konsequenzen nicht. Um die Wahrheit zu sehen, müssen sie einen Preis bezahlen. Das ist das Prinzip des gleichwertigen Austauschs. Du aber hast das gewusst."_

Der Alchemist nickte. „Und ich bin bereit, jeden Preis zu zahlen."

Ein Mund erschien auf dem Gesicht der Wahrheit und verzog sich zu einem kalten Grinsen.

„ _Oh nein, du dummer Mensch. In deiner Unverschämtheit hast du eine unverzeihliche Tat begangen. Kein Preis kann sie ausgleichen. Außer deiner gesamten Existenz. Also werde ich dir für deinen Hochmut die Verzweiflung schenken, die du verdienst."_

Die Erkenntnis traf den Alchemisten wie kaltes Wasser. Er schrie, als schwarze Tentakeln sich um ihn wickelten und das Tor ihn verzehrte. Dann war er nicht mehr.

Die Wahrheit sah zu, wie das Tor sich schloss und den dummen Eindringling auf ewig einsperrte. Dann wurde ihr kaltes Grinsen weicher und nachdenklicher, als sie zum Tor sprach: _„Hm … was machen wir jetzt … oh, ich weiß! Lass uns ein kleines Experiment durchführen, wie wär's?"_

…

In der Menschenwelt erwachten sechs Personen im dunklen Keller wo die Transmutation durchgeführt worden war. Eine Frau, vier Männer und ein androgyner Jugendlicher mit einer palmenähnlichen Frisur. Sie öffneten die Augen und schauten sich verwirrt um.

Die Frau setzte sich zuerst hin. „Oh, mein Kopf! Was ist passiert? Gerade eben war ich noch im Limbus und jetzt bin ich hier?"

„Lust?", fragte eine kratzige, leicht feminine Stimme* und der Teen richtete sich auf.

Die Frau nickte: „Ja. Du bist also auch hier, Envy."

„Ja, scheint so – was zur Hölle? Greed? Wann bist du denn krepiert?"

„Lange Geschichte. He, Ekel. Lange nicht gesehen."

„Wage es nicht, mich Ekel zu nennen, du verfickter-"

„Ihr zwei, bitte! Jetzt ist keine Zeit für sowas! Wir müssen herausfinden, was passiert ist und wo wir sind. Anscheinend hat uns jemand zurückgebracht."

„Leben...wieder...wie lästig..."

„Lust!" Plötzlich wurde die Frau von einem fetten, kahlköpfigen Kerl stürmisch umarmt.

Sie schmunzelte und wand sich aus seinem Griff. „Hallo, Gluttony."

„Ich hab dich vermisst!"

Das Wesen namens Envy verzog das Gesicht. „Mann, musst du immer so gefühlsduselig sein?"

Lust sah sich um. „Also sind alle da? Halt, nein, wo ist Pride?"

„Er lebt", antwortete eine neue Stimme, „Und wird wahrscheinlich gerade als Mensch erzogen."

„Hallo, Wrath. Wie ich sehe, bist du auch wieder da."

„Ja, das bin ich."

Greeds Stimme unterbrach das Gespräch: „Jaja. Und wo ist dieser Scheißer von einem großen Bruder, Pride?"

Wrath knurrte gereizt: „Der lebt noch, das habe ich gerade gesagt!"

„Und woher willst du das wissen, Arschloch?"

„Er hat mit dem Fullmetal Alchemist gekämpft. Der Junge hat nicht das Rückgrat, jemanden umzubringen."

Greed kratzte sich den Kopf: „Ach ja, stimmt..."

Envy seufzte genervt: „Okay, jetzt lasst uns endlich abhauen. Ich will nicht ewig hier sitzen!"

…

Als die sechs wiedererstandenen Sünden durch Central streiften, erkannte sie niemand, nicht einmal Wrath/King Bradley wurde wiedererkannt. Niemand erinnerte sich. Nachdem sie tagelang durch Central getigert waren, stießen sie auf einen Zwölfjährigen, der in einem Café saß und las.

Greed sah ihn zuerst. „Das ist Pride! Scheiße, du hattest recht! Er _lebt_!"

Gluttony schniefte: „Er hat mich gegessen!"

Alle starrten ihn an, bis auf Greed, der bei der Erinnerung schauderte.

Da alle sechs Angst vor Pride hatten, wagte es keiner, sich dem Jungen zu nähern. Schließlich fasste sich aber Lust ein Herz und ging auf ihn zu.

 ***Selims Blickpunkt***

„Verzeihung? Ist dieser Platz frei?"

Als ich von meinem Buch aufsah, stand eine große, schwarzhaarige Frau vor mir. Sie trug ein sehr … freizügiges Kleid, hatte aber ein nettes Lächeln, also lud ich sie ein, sich zu mir zu setzen.

Wir redeten über das Wetter, die politische Lage und so.

Es machte Spaß, ich kann sonst mit keinem reden, weil immer Wachen bei mir sind.

Das ist sehr einsam.

Heute hatte ich es geschafft, mich raus zu schleichen, dank Prides Schattenkontrolle, aber das klappt selten. Also habe ich natürlich auch kaum Freunde.

Teils, weil ich Selim Bradley bin, der offiziell tot ist, aber auch, weil ich ein Homunkulus bin und jeder der es weiß Angst vor mir hat. Es hilft auch nicht gerade, dass besagter Homunkulus, mit dem ich meinen Körper teile, obendrein noch gruselig und arrogant ist wie sonst was.

Und hier war nun diese nette Dame, sprach mit mir und behandelte mich wie ein normales Kind. Das war was ganz Neues für mich.

Nach einer halben Stunde fragte sie mich: „Weißt du, wer du bist?"

Ich blinzelte und wurde misstrauisch. „Das ist eine seltsame Frage. Ich bin Selim Bradley. Wer sollte ich denn sonst sein?"

Die Dame zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie sagte: „Selim? Das ist aber ein hübscher Name. Aber weißt du auch, wer ich bin?"

Ich wollte gerade antworten, da meldete sich plötzlich die unheimliche Stimme in meinem Kopf zu Wort: _Ich weiß, wer das ist. Lass mich raus, nur für einen Moment. Ich will sichergehen, dass das, was ich sehe, wirklich wahr ist._

Ich gab nach und ließ ihn übernehmen, nur für einen Augenblick. Doch das war genug. Plötzlich flackerten ein paar seiner Erinnerungen in seinem Seelensturm auf und ich wusste, wer die Frau war, die mir gegenüber saß.

„...Lust?"

…

 **Ich: Hurra, die Homunkuli sind wieder da! *sarkastisches Klatschen***

 ***Ich habe diese Fanfic ursprünglich in englisch geschrieben und übersetze sie jetzt nur, deshalb hat Envy in dieser Geschichte seine englische Synchronstimme.**


	3. Gebt ihnen eine Chance!

**Kapitel eins: Gebt ihnen eine Chance!**

Die Elric-Brüder und ihr Vater Van Hohenheim saßen abwartend vor mir.

„Danke, dass Sie drei gekommen sind", sagte ich erleichtert.

Edward Elric nickte: „Klar doch. Gibt's einen Grund dafür, dass wir so schnell wie irgend möglich herkommen sollten?"

Ich lächelte amüsiert: „Mr. Elric, ich hätte Sie nicht ohne Grund gebeten herzukommen."

Er errötete verlegen: „Oh ja. Stimmt schon."

Sein jüngerer Bruder kicherte und Hohenheim hielt es gerade noch so zurück. Diese drei sind meine einzigen Freunde von außerhalb. Meine Mama hat sie mir vorgestellt, als ich klein war, jetzt sind sie meine Alchemielehrer. Als Pride in meinem Kopf erwachte, haben sie mir geholfen damit (und mit ihm) zurechtzukommen. Jetzt weiß ich was Pride in meinem Namen schlimmes getan hat und ich will das nie wieder. Ich will nur Selim Bradley sein. Immer nervt Prides Stimme in meinem Kopf und manchmal macht es mich irre, aber sie sind da und helfen mir. Manchmal, wenn ich sehr wütend bin, kommt Pride raus, aber zum Glück kommt Mama mit uns beiden klar.

Mr. Elric sah die anderen beiden böse an, bevor er mich fragte: „Was gibt's denn? Am Telefon hast du gesagt, es wäre dringlich."

Ich seufzte: „Ja, es gibt ein Problem. Ein riesiges. Jemand hat versucht, eine menschliche Transmutation durchzuführen, aber der Alchemist der es gemacht hat, ist dabei gestorben. Der Generalfeldmarschall wollte das selbst übernehmen, aber dann habe ich etwas raus gefunden und gebeten, mich selbst darum kümmern zu dürfen. Hört mal, die Transmutation ist nicht völlig misslungen – etwas ist aus dem Tor gekommen."

„Was denn?", fragte Hohenheim, „Es muss wirklich arg sein, wenn du uns um Hilfe bittest."

Ich kratzte mir den Kopf. „Ich möchte, dass Sie das für sich behalten. Diese Information ist streng vertraulich. Sehen Sie … die anderen Homunkuli sind zurück. Außer Vater."

„Was?", kreischte Mr. Elric und wir alle zuckten zusammen.

Die Augen des jüngeren Bruders weiteten sich, vor Entsetzen wohl. „Oh mein Gott! Wir müssen sie aufhalten, sonst werden Menschen sterben!"

„Warum weiß das Militär nichts davon?", fragte Hohenheim.

Ich erklärte: „Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass das Tor den Alchemisten für seine Arroganz verschlungen hat (was an sich keine Lüge ist), dass aber ansonsten nichts passiert ist."

Mr. Elric wollte wieder brüllen, aber sein Bruder legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte mich: „Warum erzählst du es niemandem? Diese sechs Homunkuli sind gefährlich. Sie töten Menschen, einfach weil sie's können oder diese als nutzlos ansehen!"

 _Das ist wahr_ , gab Pride in meinem Kopf zu.

Ich seufzte traurig: „Ja, ich weiß. Ich teile ja meinen Körper mit Pride. Ich weiß, was für schreckliche Sachen sie gemacht haben. Aber sie haben hauptsächlich nach Vaters Befehlen gehandelt (das sagt jedenfalls Pride). Jetzt wo her tot ist, sind sie völlig verloren. Sie wissen nicht, was sie machen sollen. Deshalb dachte ich mir … könnten Sie ihnen nicht helfen?"

„Auf keinen Fall", schrie Mr. Elric und ich zuckte zusammen, „Die haben es verdient, zu-"

„Leise", zischte ich, „Draußen stehen Wachen! Ich werde doch überwacht!"

Hohenheim seufzte: „Es tut mir leid, aber Edward hat recht. Diese sechs haben Schreckliches getan. Sie müssen zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, ehe sie jemandem schaden können."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe ja gerade gesagt, dank der nervigen Stimme in meinem Kopf weiß ich, was passiert ist."

 _Wen nennst du hier nervig, du freches Balg! Ich schwöre, wenn du nicht mein Container wärst-_ , rief Pride aufgebracht, aber ich blendete ihn aus und fuhr fort: „Aber hören Sie mich an. Ich glaube unter der richtigen Führung werden sie vielleicht bessere Personen – ich weiß, Sie sehen sie nicht als solche, aber bitte versuchen Sie es. Mir haben Sie doch auch eine zweite Chance gegeben, nicht wahr, Mr. Elric?", wandte ich mich hoffnungsvoll an Edward.

Er kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf. „Das stimmt."

„Und ich habe beschlossen, nicht Pride zu sein. Schon seit einem Jahr höre ich seine Stimme, aber ich will niemals auf sein Niveau sinken und auf andere Menschen herabschauen. Auch wenn Pride sagt, ich bin ein Homunkulus, ich fühle mich als Mensch. Aber die anderen sechs Sünden sind Prides Geschwister und daher auch meine. Ich weiß nicht warum, denn ich kenne sie ja kaum, aber ich sorge mich um sie. Und Pride auch, selbst wenn er zu stolz ist, das zuzugeben."

 _Das ist nicht wahr! Du närrisches Kind! Ich sorge mich nur um mich selbst!_

Ich grinste: „Er streitet es ab."

Hohenheim schmunzelte: „Es macht dir Spaß, ihn zu ärgern, nicht wahr?"

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter: „Und wie, Mr. Hohenheim! Er behauptet, keinen Zorn zu kennen, aber wenn ich ihn auf seine Fehler anspreche, regt er sich sofort auf!"

Hohenheim wurde ernst: „Sei aber vorsichtig, dass er dich nicht auslöscht. Pride war der mächtigste der Homunkuli. Er ist grausam, trügerisch und gefährlich."

„Weiß ich. Manchmal, wenn ich echt wütend bin, kommen seine Schatten und Stimme raus. Zum Glück lässt Mama es selten so weit kommen. Und Pride mag sie. Für ihn ist sie auch eine Mutter."

„Ich erinnere mich", stimmte Alphonse zu, „Das hat er mir erzählt, als wir in der Erdkuppel feststeckten. Dass er noch nie zuvor eine Mutter hatte und ihre Sorge um ihn interessant fand."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hohenheim interessiert, „Er tat immer, als würden Menschen ihn anwidern."

„Tun sie auch", bestätigte ich, „Aber Mama ist die Ausnahme. Und Edward auch, ein bisschen."

Edward sah verblüfft aus. „Ja? Von ihm hätte ich keine Dankbarkeit erwartet."

Ich lächelte: „Er tut, als hätte er keine. Aber er täuscht mich nicht so gut, wie er d-OH SEI STILL, PRIDE! Tut mir leid", entschuldigte ich mich, als sie zusammenzuckten, „Aber manchmal geht er mir echt auf den Zünder. Egal, Sie haben mir und Pride eine Chance gegeben und wir wollen sie ergreifen. Können die anderen Homunkuli nicht auch eine bekommen? Bitte?"

Hohenheim und die Elric-Brüder wechselten einen Blick, dann sagte Alphonse: „Würdest du uns ein paar Minuten geben, um das zu besprechen?"

Ich nickte: „Klar. Ich bin dann im Garten." Dann ging ich raus und wartete nervös auf die Antwort.

 _Meinst du, sie sagen ja?,_ fragte ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

 _Ich bin mir sicher_ , antwortete Pride, _Sie sind unerträglich barmherzig._

Es klang nicht so abwertend wie er wohl beabsichtigt hatte.

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Sobald Selim weg war, sagte ich: „Wir können sie nicht im Auge behalten! Klar, wir kennen sie besser als jeder sonst, aber wir haben keine Zeit dafür! Ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich habe Frau und Kinder und Winry ist krank! Ich kann nicht auch noch die Homunkuli beaufsichtigen. Al ist gerade aus Xing zurückgekehrt und er und Mei Chang wollen bald heiraten..."

„Es ist okay", sagte Al, „Ich werde es Mei erklären und sie wird es verstehen, dass das jetzt wichtiger ist. Aber Winrys Zustand ist wirklich ein Problem- Papa, warum weinst du?"

Der Kerl trocknete sein dämliches Gesicht und sagte: „Tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte helfen..."

„Entschuldige dich nicht!", knurrte ich (er entschuldigt sich für jeden Scheiß!), „Ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Und wenn du das nochmal sagst, trete ich dir mit meinem Metallbein in die Fresse! Und Winry wird wieder gesund. Sie muss. Sie muss einfach..."

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte sie sich plötzlich unwohl gefühlt. Als ich mit ihr zum Arzt ging, sagte er, sie hätte Krebs. Ich … ich will sie nicht verlieren wie meine Mutter...

Al umarmte mich von hinten. „Heh … wir helfen dir, damit umzugehen. Mit den Homunkuli auch."

„Genau", stimmte Hohenheim zu, „Aber du hast recht, Edward, alleine schaffen wir das nicht. Du bist kein Alchemist mehr, und ich habe meine Energie fast aufgebraucht. Alphonse und Mei Chang sind die einzigen, die sie wenn nötig in Schach halten können."

„Was machen wir also?", fragte Al, „Ich finde, Selim hat recht."

 _Al, du bist zu gut für diese sündige Welt. Sündig … haha. Mieser Wortwitz._

„Sie sollten eine zweite Chance kriegen, aber alleine können wir sie nicht zügeln. Vielleicht fragen wir besser Mustang..."

„Bist du irre?", zischte ich, „Er hat Lust und Envy gebrutzelt und Envy fast zerquetscht. Wenn er die sieht, rastet er aus, und die haben bestimmt auch nicht vergessen, wie sie gestorben sind! Die gehen sich doch gleich an die Kehle!"

Al runzelte die Stirn: „Stimmt auch wieder. Aber wer sonst könnte..."

„Ich habe eine Idee", rief Hohenheim und sprang auf, „Ich kenne jemanden, der helfen kann. Alte Freunde, die mir einen Gefallen schulden. Wenn ich sie aufspüre, sollte das Problem gelöst sein."

„Toll", sagte ich sarkastisch, „Und wer sind diese 'alten Freunde'?"

Der Blödmann lächelte geheimnisvoll: „Das erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr sie kennenlernt."

 ***Selims Blickpunkt***

Ich sprang sofort auf, als das Trio rauskam. „Und?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Edward seufzte: „Na gut, wir machen es."

Ich strahlte: „Wirklich?"

„Ja", sagte Hohenheim, „Wir müssen nur erst ein paar alte Freunde von mir kontaktieren."

„Klar!", rief ich, aber dann-

 _Hohenheim? Alte Freunde? Ich traue weder ihm, noch ihnen, wer immer sie auch sein mögen!_

„Pride hat Einwände", informierte ich ihn, „Er traut Ihnen und Ihren Freunden nicht."

Hohenheim erhob ruhig die Hände: „Er hat weder von mir noch ihnen was zu befürchten, solange er sich zusammenreißt. Aber dazu ist er sicher vernünftig genug. Außerdem kennt er sie schon."

 _Wow, davon fühle ich mich sooo viel besser!_ , kommentierte Pride sarkastisch.

„Kann ich sie kennenlernen?"

„Du bist Prides Gefäß, also wirst du sie sowieso treffen. Und ich glaube, sie werden sich freuen dich kennenzulernen."

Das klang vielversprechend, also lächelte ich: „Okay."

„Und keine Sorge, sie sind nette Leute. Sie werden nicht gemein sein zu dir oder Pride."

„Okay. Danke für Ihre Zeit. Sie können jetzt gehen."

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Wie immer gingen wir schweigend, bis Al versuchte, die Atmosphäre aufzulockern. „Also, Dad", sagte er lächelnd, „wer sind diese alten Freunde von dir? Ich bin neugierig."

„Ja, ich auch", murrte ich. Das war nicht gelogen, ich war wirklich neugierig.

„Keine Sorge, ihr findet es gleich raus. Beim letzten Mal wohnte noch einer von ihnen hier in Central und der wird wissen, wo die anderen sind."

„Wie viele von diesen 'alten Freunden' hast du eigentlich, Kerl?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur sieben. Beeilung, der den ich meine, ist Arzt und ich wäre gern da, bevor seine Praxis zumacht. Ich hoffe, sie ist noch da."

„Ein Arzt?", fragte Al interessiert, „Dann ist er sicher nett!"

 _Klar, wie Dr. Knox,_ dachte ich trocken.

Hohenheim schmunzelte: „Er ist äußerst gutherzig. Ihr werdet einander bestimmt mögen."

„Mhm, sicher", grummelte ich.

„Da sind wir", sagte der alte Mann plötzlich und blieb vor einem weißen, zweistöckigen Haus stehen, neben dessen Haustür ein Ärztewappen hing. Hohenheim klingelte.

Drinnen bewegte sich jemand und kam flinken Schrittes zur Tür.

„Wer ist da?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme, die weder als männlich, noch als weiblich eingeordnet werden konnte.

Hohenheim antwortete: „Ein alter Freund aus der Vergangenheit. Und ich habe meine Söhne mit."

Die Tür wurde förmlich aufgerissen, was mich und Al aufschreckte, bevor eine eine blasse, flinke Hand uns ins Innere zerrte.

…

 **Selim übt seine Überzeugungskunst, die Elric-Brüder und Hohenheim gehen darauf ein und … HEILIGE SCHEISSE, WER IST DENN DIESE UNBEKANNTE PERSON?**


	4. Dieser seltsame Arzt

**Kapitel zwei: Dieser seltsame Arzt**

Das Licht war leicht gedämpft und als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass der Raum ordentlich und peinlich sauber war, so wie eine Praxis sein sollte. Doch es war auch freundlich und gemütlich.

Hohenheim wandte sich zur Person um, die uns reingelassen hatte: „Ich bin froh, dass deine Praxis noch hier ist. Ich war Jahrzehnte lang nicht hier, da fürchtete ich, du wärst schon weggezogen."

„Oh, noch ist nicht Zeit. Ich kann jetzt noch nicht gehen, also habe ich eine andere Identität angenommen. Aber dein Timing ist gut, ich bin erst neulich aus Ishval zurückgekommen. So viel zu tun! Aber die glücklichen Gesichter der Geholfenen waren die Mühe wert."

Ich sah mir die Person vor uns näher an. War es ein Mann oder eine Frau? Schwer zu sagen. Das feminine Gesicht, lange Haar und die zierliche Gestalt waren definitiv die einer Frau, doch das schmale Becken und die flache Brust deuteten eher auf einen Mann hin.

Irgendwie erinnerte mich das an jemanden. Envy. Er erinnerte mich an Envy.

Das ärgerte mich – was hatte diese formwandelnde, zwittrige Palme in meinem Kopf verloren?

Doch diese Person war anders. Anders als Envy war sie goldblond, hatte Sommersprossen, aber vor allem ein warmes Lächeln und gutmütige gelbe Augen. Auch die Stimme war angenehmer, melodisch, warm und einladend. Alles strahlte Güte aus, Envys Gegenteil.

Offensichtlich bemerkte die Person, dass ich sie musterte. Er oder sie drehte sich zu mir und Al und lächelte breiter: „Das sind also deine Söhne? Du hast uns gar nicht gesagt, dass du eine Familie gegründet hast, du Geheimnistuer! Lasst euch ansehen, Jungs!"

Jungs?! Ich bin Familienvater und Al wird bald heiraten!

„Wie heißt ihr denn?", fragte der Arzt neugierig.

„Ich bin Alphonse", ließ sich Al vernehmen.

Ich brummte: „Mein Name ist Edward. Edward _Elric_."

Der sommersprossige Blonde hob eine Augenbraue. „Elric?" Er wandte sich an Hohenheim. „Ist das der Name ihrer Mutter? Sie sehen dir so ähnlich!"

„Nein, tun wir nicht!", regte ich mich auf. Ich sehe _nicht_ aus wie er! Al hielt mir schnell den Mund zu, bevor ich weiter schimpfen konnte. „Entschuldigung", sagte er, „Ed mag Papa nicht so gern. Er musste gehen, als wir noch Kinder waren und Mama ist kurz danach gestorben."

„Oh, ich verstehe", sagte der Arzt, „Ist okay, ich verstehe das. Schwierige Beziehung. Meine Geschwister und ich mögen unseren Vater auch nicht so gern."

Häh? Er und seine Geschwister auch nicht?

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich gespannt.

„Oh, er wollte uns sofort nach der Geburt töten, weil er uns für Fehler hielt. Hör mal, Edward Elric. Euer Vater mag nicht immer für euch dagewesen sein, aber er liebt euch. Vergiss das nicht, okay?"

Ich fühlte einen Kloß im Hals, nickte aber. Es stimmte, Hohenheim würde sowas nie tun.

Der Arzt lächelte: „Aber genug der Traurigkeit! Dein Timing ist perfekt, Hohenheim! Alle sieben von uns sind hier! Wir feiern meine und Michelles Rückkehr aus Ishval! Kommt doch mit hoch, ihr drei, die anderen werden sich so freuen, euch zu sehen!"

Er wollte nach oben eilen, aber ich packte ihn am Arm. „Halt! Ich hab so viele Fragen und die will ich sofort beantwortet haben!", verlangte ich.

Der andere Blonde gluckste: „Du bist ja ungeduldig! Aber nur zu, frag ruhig."

Ich funkelte ihn wütend an. „Erst mal, wie alt sind Sie? Sind Sie überhaupt ein Mensch? Was sind Sie? Was ist ihr Geschlecht und woher kennen Sie Hohenheim so gut?!"

Der androgyne Blonde seufzte: „Oje, da treibst du mich aber in die Enge. Aber gut, setzt euch hin, ich erkläre es euch. Da ihr Hohenheims Söhne seid, kann ich euch wohl vertrauen."

Blöder Hohenheim … bin ich sonst etwa gar nicht vertrauenswürdig?

Doch Al und ich kamen der Aufforderung nach und der Doktor setzte sich uns gegenüber.

„Also, mein offizieller Name ist Dr. Ramiel Gratian Angel. Aber ihr habt wahrscheinlich schon erraten, dass das nicht mein richtiger Name ist."

„Ja, das war klar", bemerkte ich sarkastisch.

Dr. Angel runzelte die Stirn. „Kein Grund so feindselig zu sein. Ich habe euch doch gar nichts getan und will es auch in Zukunft nicht. Ich würde es überhaupt nicht zustande bringen, Menschen ernsthaft zu verletzen. Und was deine Frage, ob ich ein Mensch bin, betrifft …"

Er zog seinen Kittel und seine Handschuhe aus. Darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd, Hosen und Stiefel von der gleichen Farbe. Doch was mich erschütterte, waren die Knotenpunkte an seinen Armen und Händen. Die hatte ich zuvor schon gesehen, an den Homunkuli. Doch Dr. Angels Knotenpunkte waren blau. Dann knöpfte er sein Hemd ein wenig auf und offenbarte einen blauen Ouroboros auf seiner Brust, direkt über dem Herzen.

„S-Sie sind ein Homunkulus?!", japsten Al und ich gleichzeitig.

„Ja", sagte der Doktor ruhig, „Erlaubt mir, mich richtig vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Kindness die Barmherzige. Ich bin eine der Sieben Himmlischen Tugenden."

…

 **Dundundunnnn! So, hier haben wir unseren ersten OC! Und es werden noch mehr kommen! DundundunDUUUUUNNNNN!**


	5. Noch mehr Homunkuli!

**Kapitel drei: Mehr Homunkuli?!**

Der Homunkulus namens Kindness lachte: „Was sind denn das für Gesichter? Habt ihr gedacht Vater und die Sieben Todsünden wären die einzigen Homunkuli da draußen gewesen?"

Al und ich konnten nur nicken.

Kindness fuhr fort: „Nein, sind sie nicht. Die Todsünden sind sogar unsere jüngeren Geschwister."

„Was?", schrie/flüsterte ich, „Der bärtige Mistkerl hat euch gemacht?! Wie? Warum?"

Die Tugend seufzte: „So wie er auch unsere kleinen Geschwister gemacht hat. Und warum, er wollte es gar nicht. Er hat zweimal versucht, seine sieben Begierden von sich abzutrennen, aber beim ersten Mal ging etwas schief und deshalb gibt es uns. Als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte, wollte er Humility, Charity und mich töten und sich die anderen Tugenden wieder einverleiben."

„Aber warum wollte er gerade euch drei töten?"

„In seinen Augen waren wir Schwächen. Wir standen seinen selbstsüchtigen Zielen im Weg. Also wollte er uns loswerden." Zum ersten Mal hörte Kindness auf zu lächeln. „Zum Glück hat Charity gemerkt, was er vorhatte, keiner ist aufmerksamer als sie. Sie befahl Patience, ihn zu betäuben und während er schlief, haben wir uns schleunigst aus dem Staub gemacht. Wir wollten doch nicht gleich nach unserer Geburt sterben! Seitdem leben wir verdeckt. Zuerst sind wir nach Xing gezogen und da haben wir euren Vater kennengelernt. Er hat uns geholfen, unsere Begabungen zu kontrollieren und als Menschen zu leben. Wir haben ihm Hilfe gegen Vater angeboten, aber er hat abgelehnt. War es nicht so, Hohenheim?"

„Ja", bestätigte der Kerl.

„Warum?", fauchte ich, „Sie wären uns eine Hilfe gewesen, weißt du?!"

„Nein, wären sie nicht", widersprach Hohenheim, „So nachtragend sie dem Zwerg im Kolben gegenüber auch waren, sie waren so lange weg von ihm, dass sie nichts wussten, was uns im Kampf hätte helfen können. Ist nicht böse gemeint, Kindness", fügte er hinzu, als der eine Augenbraue hob.

„Schon gut", gab Kindness gnädig nach. „Aber da ihr ja jetzt Bescheid wisst, kommt doch mit nach oben und trefft die anderen Tugenden! Sie werden sich freuen dich zu sehen, Hohenheim, und wollen auf jeden Fall deine Kinder kennenlernen! Bestimmt ist Charity jetzt mit dem Essen fertig, ihr könnt mit uns essen. Sie kocht sowieso immer zu viel. Und wenn ihr schon da seid, erzählt uns doch, was passiert ist! Wir warten sehnsüchtig auf Neuigkeiten!"

Kindness stand auf und ging nach oben, Hohenheim folgte und Al und ich, immer noch überwältigt von dem was wir gerade erfahren hatten, folgten ihnen nach.

„Heh, kann ich dich was fragen?", rief ich Kindness nach.

Dieser drehte sich lächelnd um. „Sicher doch."

„Bist du ein Mann oder eine Frau?"

Der Homunkulus kicherte: „Nun, zwar bin ich als Dr. Angel ein Mann, aber eigentlich bin ich geschlechtslos. Privat wäre es mir aber lieber, wenn ihr mich als Mädchen betrachtet."

Oh. Okay. Dann war Kindness von jetzt an also eine 'sie'.

…

 **Tja, wie Kindness selbst sagt, eigentlich hat sie kein Geschlecht. Da aber ihr Gegenpart Envy (der eigentlich auch kein Geschlecht hat) gewöhnlich als ein 'er' bezeichnet wird, dachte ich mir, dass Kindness, als sein genaues Gegenteil, eine Sie sein soll. Sie ist übrigens eine Gestaltwandlerin, deshalb kann sie ein männliches Alias haben.**


	6. Das sind die Tugenden!

**Kapitel vier: Das sind die Tugenden!**

Als wir in der Küche ankamen, wurde klar das Kindness nicht gescherzt hatte.

Vier Leute schwirrten eifrig durch die Küche, während zwei weitere das Treiben beaufsichtigten.

„He, Leute!", rief Kindness, „Schaut mal wer zu Besuch kommt!"

Sofort sahen alle rüber und als sie Hohenheim sahen, hellten sich sechs Gesichter auf und er wurde in fröhliches Gelächter und mehrere paar Arme eingehüllt.

„Hohenheim, alter Mann!"

„Wir haben ja ewig nichts von dir gehört!"

„Wie geht es dir?"

„So schön dich zu sehen!"

„Warum sind die alle so froh, den Kerl zu sehen", brummelte ich. Ein leises Lachen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Neben mir stand ein blass-blonder Junge in weißem Shirt und Hosen, mit einem ruhigen, gefassten und zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Warum sollten wir es nicht?", fragte er, „Wir haben doch keinen Grund uns nicht zu freuen! Ihr seid seine Söhne, oder? Ihr müsst es sein. Ihr habt seine Haare und Augen."

Al antwortete für uns: „Ja, ich bin Alphonse Elric und das ist mein großer Bruder Edward."

„Großer Bruder?" Der Junge lächelte belustigt, „Er ist ja kleiner als du!"

„WEN NENNST DU HIER SO KLEIN, DASS EIN REISKORN NEBEN IHM WIE EIN BERG AUSSIEHT!"

Alle zuckten ob meines Ausbruchs, nur Al schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht und der Junge blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Oje. Geduld ist auch nicht deine Stärke, was?", lachte der Junge.

„Ich bin total geduldig!", zischte ich. He, roll nicht mit den Augen, Al!

Ich grollte: „Wer bist du eigentlich, du Bengel?"

Der Junge, der so alt aussah wie Selim, schmunzelte: „Jemanden der über vierhundert Jahre alt ist einen Bengel zu nennen, ist doch sehr krass, findest du nicht? Ich bin Patience der Geduldige. Es ist schön euch kennenzulernen, Edward und Alphonse Elric, aber seid bitte nicht so laut. Dies ist ein friedfertiger Haushalt und auch wenn ich es vertragen kann, schätzt Humility es gar nicht, wenn jemand, vor allem in Kindness's Haus, explodiert."

„...'Tschuldigung."

Mittlerweile hatten die anderen Tugenden Hohenheim aus ihrer stürmischen Begrüßung entlassen und konzentrierten sich jetzt auf uns.

„Soooo", sagte eine schöne, goldlockige junge Frau im weißen Wickelkleid gedehnt, „Du hast die Zeit und die Frau gefunden um Söhne zu zeugen? Und uns nichts davon erzählt? Nicht cool, Mann! Jedenfalls, hallo Jungs! Da ihr mit diesem alten Mistkerl hier seid, denke ich, ihr wisst, dass wir Homunkuli sind?"

 _Sie nennt ihn Mistkerl, ich glaube, ich werde sie mögen!_

Al nickte und ich antwortete: „Ja. Kindness hat was durchsickern lassen und ich habe nachgefragt."

Die Frau lachte: „Wie aufmerksam! Hi, ich bin Charity die Freigebige. Schön euch zu treffen!"

Sie erinnerte mich an einen alten Freund – paradoxerweise ihr Gegenstück Greed. „Edward Elric."

Sie gab mir die Hand. Wie alle Homunkuli hatte sie kalte Hände, doch dafür hatte sie einen herzlichen Griff und ein warmes Lächeln. Sie fragte Al: „Und du bist sein Bruder, richtig? Wer ist der Ältere?"

„Er", sagte Al lächelnd und zeigte auf mich.

„Und wie!", murmelte ich.

Al ignorierte mich einfach. „Hallo, Charity. Ich bin Alphonse, aber du kannst Al zu mir sagen."

Charity grinste: „Cool. Ich glaub' das mach ich! Wie alt seid ihr denn?"

„Achtundzwanzig", sagte ich.

„Siebenundzwanzig", sagte Al.

Charity gluckste: „Ihr Glücklichen! Ich bin über vierhundert! Und ich bin gerade mal die Drittälteste! Humility und Chastity sind noch älter als ich!"

„Komm schon, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", spottete eine kurzhaarige blonde Frau im weißen Überrock, bevor sie uns die Hand gab. „Chastity die Reine", sagte sie. Das war alles. Sie sah aus wie die Selbstkontrolle in Person, doch ihre Augen waren freundlich und auf eine gewisse Art schelmisch.

Die nächste war eine große, schlanke Dame. Sie war ganz Enthaltsamkeit und Balance, selbst ihre Stimme wenn sie sprach: „Ich bin Temperance die Maßvolle", stellte sie sich vor. Ich fragte mich im Stillen, ob auch nur ein Funken Feuer in ihr steckt.

Ein rothaariges, sommersprossiges kleines Mädchen in einem weißen Jäckchen und Rock kam danach. „Hi, ich bin Diligence die Eifrige. Was die anderen Tugenden nicht tun können, tue ich."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Al neugierig.

Der Rotschopf zählte an ihren Fingern ab: „Ach du weißt schon – die Drecksarbeit. Alles, was große körperliche Kraft erfordert, Botenmädchen sein, Leute ausschalten die uns schaden wollen, und seit dem Bürgerkrieg auch rote Steine klauen. Diese Tröpfe vom Militär merken nicht einmal, dass ein kleiner Rotschopf in ihr Quartier schleicht und ihre streng geheimen, beschlagnahmten Güter klaut."

„Du tust was?", fragte ich fassungslos.

Diligence rollte mit den Augen: „Krieg' dich ein, Mann. Wir sind zwar die Tugenden, aber wir sind auch nur Homunkuli, die die Energie ihrer Steine der Weisen erhalten müssen! Wir versuchen zwar, Ärger zu vermeiden, aber da wir mit dem unteren Ende der Gesellschaft arbeiten, ist er unvermeidlich. Erst letztens wurde Kindness einfach zwölfmal in die Brust geschossen und ich hätte dem Kerl den Hals umgedreht, wenn Kindness mich gelassen hätte! Ihr hättet das Gesicht von dem sehen sollen, als Kindness einfach aufgestanden ist, als wäre nichts gewesen! Aber genug von mir! Du bist dran, große Schwester!"

Die angesprochene Person trat vor: „Ich bin Humility die Bescheidene und es ist mir eine Ehre, euch kennenzulernen. Seid ihr auch so bescheiden wie euer Vater?"

Humility war seltsam. Leichenblass, mit farblosen Haaren, die ihre Augen verdeckten. Ihr Mund war zu einem wissenden, aber nicht blasierten Lächeln verzogen. Sie trug eine schlichte, weiße Robe, die bis an ihre Fußknöchel reichte, doch die Ärmel waren zu lang. Ihre Stimme war leise und demütig, doch es lag eine ruhige Autorität darin. Sie musste nicht die Stimme erheben, man hörte ihr einfach zu. Sie hatte was Liebenswertes an sich, etwas Niedliches und Einladendes. Als ich an Pride dachte, wurde mir klar, warum Humility sein Gegenteil war. Sie strahlte keine Macht, dafür aber Weisheit und innere Kraft aus, und sie hatte nichts von seiner unfassbar arroganten und herablassenden Art. Auch, wenn ich sie heute zum ersten Mal sah, war mir doch gleich klar, dass diesem Homunkulus egal war, was sie war und dass sie sich niemandem überlegen fühlte.

Ihre Geschwister schienen auch kein Überlegenheitsgefühl zu haben.

Mein Blick traf Als und wir wussten, dass wir die Sieben Himmlischen Tugenden mögen würden.

…

 **Und wir lernen Kindness's Geschwister kennen! Juhuu! Übrigens, wenn ihr an meinem Design für sie interessiert seid, ihr findet es auf Tumblr: .com**


	7. Wir helfen euch gern

**Kapitel fünf: Wir helfen euch gern.**

Homunkuli müssen nicht essen. Deshalb hatten Charity und Diligence es auch eigentlich nicht nötig zu kochen. Es stellte sich aber raus, dass die Tugenden von Zeit zu Zeit gern aßen. Wie Kindness gesagt hatte, kochte Charity zu viel, denn sie verteilte die Reste gern an Notdürftige, die in der Gegend herum schlichen. Deshalb gab es heute aber mehr als genug auch für uns drei. Wie immer hatte ich großen Hunger und stopfte mich voll, aber dann sah ich Temperances angewidertes Gesicht, da hielt ich mich zurück. Hohenheim bekam aber keine Schelte von ihr – wieso kommt er mit allem davon?

Al probierte von allem was und kostete alles aus, als hätte er erst seit gestern seinen Körper zurück. „Das Essen schmeckt lecker", sagte er Charity, die daraufhin freudig strahlte.

„Danke! Ich liebe es zu kochen und tue was ich kann! Aber nun zu euch! Erzählt uns doch mehr über euch! Bestimmt habt ihr eine Menge Erfahrungen gemacht!"

Ich wollte nicht über meine ganzen Fehler reden, vor allem nicht vor Humility, die mich sicher verachten würde, aber Al warf mir einen aufmunternden Blick zu, und so fing ich an.

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Tag so, Al und ich redeten, Hohenheim sagte ab und zu was, und die Tugenden saßen um uns herum und hörten aufmerksam zu. Die ganze Geschichte hindurch blieben ihre Gesichter neugierig und ermutigend, nicht einmal runzelten sie die Stirn, nicht mal Humility. Als ich erzählte, wie ich Als Körper zurückbekommen hatte, lächelte sie sogar zufrieden.

Danach gab es nicht mehr viel zu erzählen, wir erzählten von unseren Reisen in fremde Länder, wo wir Dinge gelernt hatten, mit denen wir die hiesige Alchemie bereichern konnten, dass ich Winry geheiratet und mit ihr Kinder hatte und dass sie momentan krank war.

Kindness runzelte besorgt die Stirn: „Aber wenn sie krank ist und du hier bist, wer passt dann solange auf sie und die Kinder auf?"

„Meine Verlobte ist in Resembool", erklärte Al, „Sie kümmert sich solange um Eds Familie. Und hier sind wir, weil wir dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen haben."

„Was für Geschäfte?", fragte Diligence neugierig.

Wir sahen Hohenheim an und er ergriff das Wort. Er räusperte sich: „Deshalb sind wir hier."

„Oh?", fragte Humility, „Wie kommt's? Es hat doch nicht mit Vater zu tun, oder? Und apropos-" Sie packte Hohenheim bei den Ohren und zog schmerzhaft daran (ich musste kichern), „Warum zur Hölle hast du uns nicht erzählt, dass er ganz Amestris umbringen wollte, häh? Schäme dich!"

„Auauau, tut mir leid, lass los! Keine Sorge, der Zwerg im Kolben ist ausgelöscht. Aber ein Idiot hat die sechs gestorbenen Todsünden zurückgeholt. Selim Bradley, das Gefäß von Pride, hat uns gebeten, uns um sie zu kümmern, weil er und Pride sie nicht nochmal verlieren wollen. Wir haben eingewilligt, ihnen eine Chance zu geben, aber alleine schaffen wir das nicht."

„Wir verstehen schon", pflichtete Kindness bei, „Edward ist kein Alchemist mehr, hat Frau und Kinder, du hast nur noch ein Leben und Alphonse wird bald diese xingesische Prinzessin heiraten, die Alkahestrie beherrscht. Ihr wollt unsere Hilfe, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", gab Hohenheim zu, „Wir wären sehr dankbar dafür. Selim, meine Söhne und ich hoffen, dass sie unter der richtigen Leitung vielleicht bessere Wesen werden können."

Humility lächelte: „Könnten wir das bitte unter vierzehn Augen besprechen?"

Wir verließen das Zimmer, setzten uns auf die Treppe und warteten.

„Glaubst du, sie werden uns helfen, Papa?", fragte Al nach, wie es schien, einer Stunde.

Hohenheim schmunzelte: „Wenn ich sie so gut kenne wie ich denke, dann ja. Ihre Beziehung zu ihren gegensätzlichen Sünden ist nicht so schlecht wie man meinen sollte."

Bevor Al und ich fragen konnten, was er meinte, kamen die Tugenden raus.

Humility lächelte: „Wir haben uns entschieden. Wir helfen euch gern. Es gibt nur noch ein paar Angelegenheiten, die wir vorher noch klären müssen."

…

 **Die Tugenden hecken was aus … O_O**


	8. Bitte was!

**Kapitel sechs: Bitte was?!**

Es war schwer, nicht zu explodieren. „Okay...nur damit ich das richtig kapiere...ihr wollt, dass die Homunkuli mit euch zusammenziehen, Selim eingeschlossen."

Patience nickte: „Ja."

Ich holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Und ihr wollt, dass wir drei mit euch vierzehn wohnen."

Er nickte wieder: „Ja."

Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz zittriger: „Mit unseren Familien. Mei Chang. Meine kranke Frau und meine kleinen Kinder. Mit euch sieben."

„Ja."

Ich stand so kurz vor der Explosion: „Und mit einer gemeingefährlichen Palme, einem Weib mit verlängerbaren Klauen, einem herzlosen Ex-Diktator, einem falschen Tor der Wahrheit, einem hirnlosen Faulenzer, einem gierigen Mistkerl (der zufällig unser einziger Freund in der Gruppe ist) und zu guter Letzt einem Zwölfjährigen, der sich den Körper mit einem Homunkulus teilt, der so monströs ist, dass selbst seine Geschwister Angst vor ihm haben."

Ich sah wie alle sich auf das Kommende gefasst machten, bevor Patience sagte: „Ja."

Das war mir zu viel: „SEID IHR IRRE?! UND SAG BLOSS NICHT 'JA'!"

Patience runzelte die Stirn: „Das war nicht, was ich gerade sagen wollte..."

„Klappe! Auf keinen Fall setze ich Winry und die Kinder dieser Gefahr aus! Niemals!"

„Und sie allein zu lassen, wo du sie nicht im Auge behalten kannst, ist nicht gefährlich?"

Ich sah den Bengel verwirrt an. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Wir wissen, dass du dir Sorgen um deine Familie machst, und das ist auch richtig so. Aber wir wissen, was wir tun. Mrs. Elric und deine Kinder mit den sieben Todsünden in ein Haus zu stecken, mag gefährlich sein, aber so können wir alle besser im Auge behalten. Wenn etwas passiert, dann können du und wir sofort eingreifen. Stell dir vor deine Familie ist weit entfernt und eine der Sünden schafft es zu entkommen. Wären deine Frau und Kinder nicht die perfekte Zielscheibe? Wenn wir alle in einem Haus sind, können wir sie besser beschützen."

Der kindliche Homunkulus hatte recht, das wusste ich. Aber ich gab nicht auf: „Und was ist mit Selim? Was sollen wir seiner Mutter erzählen?"

Diligence grinste: „Ach, keine Sorge. Während ihr gewartet habt, haben wir sie angerufen und sie haben eingewilligt, ihn uns unter gewissen Auflagen zu überlassen. Außerdem werden wir uns morgen bei Selim zuhause mit unseren Gegenstücken treffen und ihnen erzählen, was Sache ist. Humility hat mit Selim gesprochen, er ist einverstanden. Das Treffen ist in der Bradley-Villa um zehn Uhr morgens, also seid genau fünfzehn Minuten vorher da. Faulpelze dulde ich nicht."

Al lächelte: „Klar, wir werden da sein."

Diligence grinste breiter: „Gut! Ach, und wenn ich schon dabei bin, eure Familie ist schon auf dem Weg in das Haus in dem wir von jetzt an leben werden, sie wissen schon Bescheid."

Mein Unterkiefer sackte herab: „Bitte was?!"

Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig. Zum Glück fing Al meine Seele ein, bevor sie entkommen konnte.

…

 **Ich: Und dies ist die Geschichte davon, wie Edward Elric eines plötzlichen und tragischen Todes starb. Pffff, nö, war nur ein Witz! Die Tortur fängt gerade erst an!**

 **Edward: Oh komm schon! Was habe ich dir getan, um das zu verdienen!**

 **Ich: Nichts, ich bin nur ein fieses, sadistisches kleines Miststück, dass die Figuren in ihren Geschichten gern auf die schlimmste erdenkliche Arten leiden lässt!**

 **Edward: *wird wieder ohnmächtig***

 **Alphonse: Ich hab deine Seele, Bruder!**


	9. Ein Wahnsinns-Wiedersehen

**Kapitel sieben: Ein Wahnsinns-Wiedersehen**

Getreu unserem Wort waren die Tugenden, Hohenheim, Al und ich Viertel vor zehn da. Mrs. Bradley hieß uns herzlich willkommen und führte uns ins Speisezimmer, wo sie siebzehn Stühle für uns vorbereitet hatte, und lud uns ein, Platz zu nehmen. Ein paar Minuten schwiegen wir verlegen, bis der alte Mann fragte: „Da wir dann eine große Gruppe sein werden, ziehen wir zu dir, Charity?"

 _Ist doch klar, oder? Als Verkörperung der Selbstlosigkeit ist sie sicher gastfreundlich._

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Tut mir leid, aber nein. Seit meiner Rückkehr aus Ishval ist mein Haus ein Waisenhaus, deshalb ist es ausgebucht. Chastity hat ein großes Haus, dahin geht's."

 _Oh. Ja, das macht auch Sinn._ Trotzdem war ich etwas enttäuscht.

Hohenheim sah die Reine fragend an. Chastity zuckte die Schultern: „Ich brauchte Platz für meine ganzen Bücher und Schriften. Du weißt, mein Wissensdurst ist unbändig."

 _He, sie ist genau wie wir!_ , dachte ich. Ich glaube, wir werden gute Freunde sein.

„Ja", riss Temperances sarkastische Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken, „Leider hat das ganze Anwesen nur ein Bad. Ein. Verdammtes. Bad!"

Was?!

Chastity zischte defensiv: „Hey, bisher hatte ich das Haus für mich, da brauchte ich nur ein Bad!"

Sie hätten angefangen zu streiten und Kindness stand auf, wahrscheinlich um zu schlichten, als aus dem Raum links lautes Treiben zu vernehmen war und uns aufschreckte. Al wollte gerade nachsehen, was denn los war, als Selims Kopf durch die Tür lugte.

„Das tut mir leid", entschuldigte Selim sich, er sah leicht zerzaust aus, „Greed hat mit Envy Streit angefangen, jetzt hauen sie sich. Wrath und Lust können sie kaum auseinander halten und Sloth und Gluttony stehen nur da wie zwei Idioten. Wir sind gleich da, dauert nur eine Minute."

Ich seufzte. Yep, das klang wirklich nach etwas, das diese Typen tun würden!

Er machte die Tür zu und eine Stimme erklang, die sich verdächtig nach Pride anhörte: „Genug! Reißt euch zusammen, ihr Narren! Unsere älteren Geschwister, die Tugenden, sind hier und ihr werdet uns nicht vor ihnen lächerlich machen! Ist das klar?"

Es gab Gemurmel, bevor Selim rein kam, gefolgt von seinen Genossen. „Ich musste Pride rauslassen. Nur er hat sie im Griff", erklärte er und ignorierte die bösen Blicke der anderen.

Es war kein Wunder, Pride war so unheimlich, dass selbst Greed ihn als Monster ansah.

Apropos Greed: „Heilige Scheiße! Wie geht's, Leute! Lange nicht gesehen!"

Er nahm mich in den Schwitzkasten und raufte mir das Haar, während ich mich zu befreien suchte.

„Agh...jaja, schön, dich zu sehen, aber...lass los...krieg keine Luft..."

„Du erstickst ihn noch, Mistkerl", sagte eine hohe, kratzige Stimme kühl. Als ich aufsah, sah ich Envy, in all seiner geschlechterverwirrten, palmenmäßigen Pracht.

Zum Glück ließ mich Greed bei diesen Worten endlich los, um Charity zu begrüßen.

„Charity! Du freigebiges Miststück!"

„Greed! Du gieriger Mistkerl!"

Sie stießen die Fäuste gegeneinander, bevor sie einander knochenbrecherisch umarmten. Äh, ich schätze, so kann man seine gegensätzliche Sünde oder Tugend auch begrüßen? Wie standen die beiden überhaupt zueinander?

Chastity war es peinlich. „Wow, diese beiden sind so erwachsen", bemerkte sie sarkastisch, bevor sie sich ihrer gegensätzlichen Sünde zuwandte: „Hallo, Lust. Lange nicht gesehen. Wie ist es gelaufen bei dir in letzter Zeit?"

Lust lachte leise: „Mir geht es gut. Und du? Vergräbt du immer noch deine Nase in Büchern?"

Chastity grinste: „Du kennst mich doch! Und du, verdrehst du immer noch jedermann den Kopf?"

„Natürlich."

Wow. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese beiden eine anständige Unterhaltung führen können.

Mittlerweile führten Patience und Wrath ein Kennenlerngespräch, denn sie begegneten sich heute zum ersten Mal.

Diligence saß auf einem schnarchenden Sloth und überlegte, wie sie ihn aufwecken sollte.

Temperance saß auf Gluttony, den sie ausgeknockt hatte, nachdem er versucht hatte, Hohenheim und Selim zu fressen. Selim trat zu Humility und sprach mit ihr über Pride.

Es war faszinierend zu sehen, wie friedlich und zivilisiert sich die Sünden und Tugenden miteinander unterhielten, statt aufeinander loszugehen.

Dann war da aber der Umgang zwischen Envy und Kindness. Envy stand vor ihr und sah wütend auf die lächelnde Blonde herab. Kindness sagte nichts, sonder stand auf und umarmte die Palme. Ich sah, dass Envy sich verkrampfte, dann flüsterte ihm die Tugend was ins Ohr, das ich nicht verstand, er entspannte sich und murmelte etwas, das klang wie: „Ich hasse dich."

Kindness gluckste nur und klopfte ihm den Rücken. „Das ist okay, mein liebes Gegenstück."

Wow...sie ist wirklich Kindness, wenn sie es fertig bringt, _Envy_ zu umarmen. Ich war beeindruckt. Nein. Erstaunt ist das richtige Wort.

Al war fasziniert. „Schaut, wie gut sie miteinander klarkommen! Ist das nicht erstaunlich?"

Der Alte lachte: „Wartet nur, bis sie zusammenziehen. Dann sind die Dinge wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr so harmonisch."

Ach, was du nicht sagst, du alter Bastard! Als wäre das nicht offensichtlich gewesen!

Ich verließ sie und gesellte mich zu Envy und Kindness.

„He, Envy!"

Er wirbelte herum, wandelte seinen Arm in eine Klinge, erkannte mich und blinzelte: „Knirps...?"

Dieses Wort regte mich nicht so auf wie damals, wohl weil ich heute viel größer bin als damals. Also grinste ich den Homunkulus an, der nun etwas kleiner war als ich: „Sorry, Envy, aber ich bin kein Knirps mehr. Mehr noch, schau mal, wer jetzt der Größere ist!"

Sein bestürztes Gesicht war unbezahlbar.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Al, Hohenheim und Humility belustigt grinsen.

„Das ist ein Wahnsinns-Wiedersehen, findet ihr nicht?", kicherte der weißhaarige weibliche Homunkulus. Al und Hohenheim nickten, ebenso belustigt, und mental tat ich das Gleiche.

…

 **Und hier haben wir's! Die Folter kann nun beginnen, hahahahaha! Aber kleiner Spoiler: EnvyxOC-Shipping wird es nicht geben, nur um das klar zu machen.**


	10. Einzug

**Kapitel acht: Einzug**

Die sieben Todsünden zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen, war schwer gewesen, aber das hatten wir erwartet.

Envy war ausgeflippt, bei dem Gedanken, mit...bestimmten Leuten zusammenzuziehen.

Pride, der auch zu Wort kam, wollte nicht mit Hohenheim und Al zusammenleben, aus Groll.

Greed wollte nicht mit Envy und Wrath zusammenleben, gleicher Grund.

Lust bestand auf Privatsphäre, aber da sie die einzige weibliche Sünde war, war das klar.

Gluttony wollte einfach essen, doch zu seiner Bestürzung setzte ihn Temperance auf Diät. Die anderen Sünden versuchten, sich ihr Kichern zu verkneifen, als die mäßige Tugend ihm einen Maulkorb aufsetzte (ich kicherte trotzdem).

Wrath hatte ein Greed-Problem, aus Gründen, und bestand darauf, dass seine Frau Mrs. Bradley mitkam (da stimmte Pride mit ihm überein).

Sloth schlief, also kümmerte sich keiner.

Zu meiner Überraschung hatte weder Pride noch Envy gegen mich etwas einzuwenden, wie ich gedacht hatte. Envy starrte mich sogar durchdringend an. Als er merkte, dass ich ihn erwischt hatte, sah er schnell weg, scheinbar peinlich verlegen.

Als ich zu Pride rüber schaute, schien der kindliche Homunkulus tief in Gedanken versunken. Nach einer Weile trafen sich unsere Blicke und er nickte mir knapp zu,bevor er sich wieder Wrath und Humility zuwandte.

Am selben Nachmittag trugen wir, Mrs. Bradley und die vierzehn Homunkuli was immer uns gehörte (von den Sünden besaßen nur Pride und Wrath Kleider, dank Mrs. Bradley) ins Haus.

Lust besah sich das riesige Anwesen und grinste ihre Gegentugend an: „Das ist aber ein sehr großes Haus. Willst du irgendwas kompensieren, Chastity?"

Oha, wenn Chastitys Blicke töten könnten! Sie knurrte: „Haha, sehr witzig, Lust. Na los, alle zusammen. Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag hier im Garten stehen."

Während Charity Winry, meine Kinder, Mei und Mrs. Bradley auf ihre Zimmer brachte, führte Chastity den Rest von uns in den Salon.

„Okay, hier ist der Deal", sprach sie, „Die Sieben Todsünden werden im zweiten Stock meines Hauses wohnen. Jeder hat sein eigenes Zimmer, ich habe schon Namensschilder anbringen lassen, denn ich habe keinen Bock darauf, dass ihr euch ums beste Zimmer streitet. Ihr habt je ein Bett, Tische, Stühle, Lampen und zwei große Schränke in euren Zimmern. Den Rest des Zimmers könnt ihr nach Belieben gestalten, aber Umbauten kommen nicht in Frage. Ihr könnt die Wände bemalen, Sachen anhängen, was auch immer, aber wenn ihr die Balken an der Decke anrührt, dann nagle ich euch an die Wand. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Die Sünden murmelten leise, nickten dann aber im Chor.

Die züchtige Tugend wandte sich an die anderen Tugenden. „Der erste Stock ist für die Tugenden. Ihr wisst Bescheid, ihr wart ja schon oft genug hier."

Die anderen Tugenden nickten.

Chastity drehte sich zu uns: „Die Menschen und Hohenheim wohnen hier unten. Genau wie die Sünden könnt ihr eure Zimmer frei gestalten, aber baut sie ja nicht um. Dieses Anwesen kostet mich ein Vermögen und ich mag es so wie es ist. Meine Bibliothek steht allen offen, aber lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr sie benutzen wollt. Die Küche, der Garten, der Salon und das Bad gehören allen, bis die anderen beiden Badezimmer fertig sind, dann hat jede Gruppe ihr eigenes. Bis dahin müsst ihr leider an dem einen anstehen."

Die Aussicht mit gehassten Leuten vor dem Bad Schlange zu stehen, ließ alle aufstöhnen.

„Okay! Humility, du bist dran!"

Der weißhaarige Homunkulus schwebte regelrecht vorwärts. „Danke, Chastity. Also gut, Kinder", sagte sie zu den Sünden: „Selim, die Elrics und wir haben entschieden, dass ihr ein Recht auf eine zweite Chance zum Leben habt, deshalb nehmen wir euch auf. Da ihr allerdings seid, wer ihr seid, sind wir nicht naiv genug, euch sieben einfach so zu vertrauen. Deshalb werdet ihr unter strengen Bedingungen hier wohnen."

Ich schnaubte fast, als sie diese Typen Kinder nannte. Ich meine, ich wusste ja, dass die Tugenden älter waren, aber was?!

Greed stöhnte: „Ach komm schon! Du machst Witze, oder? Komm schon, Geisterfrau!"

„Diesen Spitznamen bin ich schon seit Jahrhunderten müde, und nein, ich mache keine Witze. Ihr werdet behandelt wie auf Bewährung, bis wir sicher sein können, dass ihr für die Menschen keine Gefahr mehr darstellt."

Pride seufzte: „Und die Bedingungen, mein widerlich demütiges Gegenstück, sind?"

Diese zuckte die Achseln: „Erstmal werden eure Fähigkeiten stark eingeschränkt."

„WAS?!", riefen fünf der sieben Sünden empört.

„Ja. Wisst ihr noch, dass Patience auf dem Weg hierher verschiedene Punkte an euren Körpern berührt hat? Nun, er hat euren Energiefluss geblockt. Nun-", sagte Humility milde lächelnd, „Pride, die Reichweite deiner Schattenarme (denn alles andere wirst du nicht benutzen können) ist auf zwei Meter reduziert. Wenn du das Haus verlassen willst, dann nur mit meiner Erlaubnis, denn ich werde auf Schritt und Tritt deine Kräfte in Schach halten."

„Ich hasse dich", fauchte Pride und ließ seine Schatten auf sie los, doch Humility stand drei Meter weg – zu weit. Sie zuckte nur die Schultern. „Damit kann ich leben. Wrath, du hast dein Ultimatives Auge ohnehin nicht mehr und da du dich benehmen kannst, darfst du das Haus nach Belieben verlassen – fürs Erste aber nur mit Patience. Und wir halten deine Waffen unter Verschluss."

Ich schauderte, als King Bradley gekünstelt lächelte: „Ach, vielen Dank,junge Dame."

„Lust, die weißen Handschuhe, die Diligence dir im Zug gegeben hat, verhindern, dass du deine Finger verlängern kannst."

Lust seufzte: „Wenn es sein muss. Aber ich kann mich frei bewegen, oder?"

Humility nickte: „Kannst du, aber fürs Erste wird Chastity dich bei jedem Ausflug begleiten."

„Schon recht." Lust vertrug es besser, als ich gedacht hatte. Aber ich schätze, solange Mustang nicht in der Nähe war...

Humility wandte sich an Temperance: „Kümmere dich mal bitte um Gluttony."

Die silberblonde Tugend nickte. „Sicher. Komm mit, Gluttony." Dann brachte sie ihn nach oben.

Als nächster kam Greed. „Du kannst dich frei bewegen, weil du dich von euch allen den Menschen gegenüber am anständigsten benimmst. Nur … halte dich bitte im Zaum. Außerdem wirst du die nächsten Wochen mit Charity verbringen, vielleicht kann sie dir Manieren beibringen."

„Ich habe Manieren", regte Greed sich auf.

Envy spottete: „Ach ja? Das ist mir neu!"

„Halt's Maul, du hässlicher Mistkerl."

 _Autsch. Drei … zwei … eins …_ Humility konnte mit ihren eigenen Schatten gerade noch verhindern, dass Envy Greed zerfetzte. „Seht ihr, das meine ich. Keine Manieren. Envy, beruhige dich. Und du, Greed, entschuldige dich. Was du gesagt hast, war unter der Gürtellinie."

Ich sah sie ungläubig an. Erwartete sie wirklich, dass-?

„Vergiss es!", protestierte Greed.

Humility schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht. „Na gut. Wie du meinst. Diligence, sei so gut."

Der rothaarige Homunkulus hob Greed mit der einen, Sloth mit der anderen Hand hoch und trug die zwei nach oben, wobei Greed sich fluchend wehrte.

„Wie stark ist dieses Mädel?", fragte ich fassungslos.

Humility erklärte: „Das ist ihre Fähigkeit. Sie ist stark. Und nun zu dir, Envy..."

„Na endlich", zischte der Gestaltwandler, „Wieso bin ich der Letzte?!"

„Weil ich die anderen aus der Schusslinie haben wollte, falls du ausrastest", erklärte Humility unverblümt, „Du bist hier der größte Unruhestifter. Leider können wir deine Formwandlung nicht kontrollieren, deshalb kannst du immer noch deine Gestalt ändern."

„Haha!", rief Envy triumphierend.

„Aber hast Hausarrest, außer wir nehmen dich auf Ausflüge mit. Und du kriegst neue Kleider."

„Was?"

…

 **Humility: Bin ich nicht fies? ;P**

 **Ich: Humility, ist es nicht ein bisschen hart, ihn zu zwingen, normale Kleider zu tragen?**

 **Humility: Nein. Er muss lernen, sich bescheidener zu kleiden.**

 **Envy: Ich bring dich um, du verfickte Schlampe …**

 **Ich: *mörderische Aura des Verderbens ausstrahlend* Solange ich die Autorin dieser Fanfic bin, wird hier niemand ermordet, ist das klar? Und wenn, dann entscheide ich, wer wann von wem getötet wird.**

 **Humility & Envy: J-ja, Ma'am! O_O**


	11. Der erste Abend im neuen Heim

**Kapitel neun: Der erste Abend im neuen Heim**

 ***Blickpunkt des Erzählers***

Es war neun Uhr abends und Edward hatte die Kinder schon ins Bett gebracht, jetzt saß er an Winrys Krankenbett und hielt ihre Hand. Sie lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Ed … du Idiot. Weinst du immer noch nicht?"

Edward biss sich auf die Lippen. Lächeln war schwer, so schwer, wenn sein Herz zerbrach.

Er lachte angestrengt: „Einer von uns muss doch lächeln, stimmt's? Für die Kinder … für uns..."

„...Dummkopf. Wenn du nicht weinst, tue ich es für dich."

Er streichelte ihr Haar. „Machst du das nicht immer?", fragte er sanft und lachte, „Ist das nicht einer der Gründe, warum ich dich liebe? Warum ich dir mein halbes- nein, mein ganzes Leben gab? Oder waren es neunzig Prozent … nein, zu viel. Siebzig? Zu wenig. Achtzig? Fünfundachtzig? Ja, fünfundachtzig, das war die Zahl. Fünfundachtzig Prozent."

Winrys Augen wurden feucht: „Zitiere mich nicht, du Idiot! Warum weißt du das überhaupt noch?"

„Wie könnte ich nicht, Winry? Der Tag an dem du meinen Antrag annahmst? Wo ich dir mein halbes Leben bot und du mir dein ganzes? Nein, halt, fünfundachtzig Prozent. Du hast das Prinzip des gleichwertigen Austausches einfach über den Haufen geworfen..." Er biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, „Weißt du noch, was für eine schöne Braut du warst? Die Sonne hat nicht so gestrahlt wie du. Und als unsere Kinder geboren wurden? Wie uns erst der Sohn und später die Tochter in die Arme gelegt wurden und wir beide uns die Augen aus geheult haben?" Er hielt ihre Hand fester. „Winry … bitte. Werde wieder gesund. Du warst doch immer da. Was mache ich ohne dich? Wer wird mich mit dem Schraubenzieher verhauen, wenn mein Automail kaputt geht? Wie soll ich die Kinder allein großziehen? Und jetzt sind da auch noch die Homunkuli."

Winry lachte leise: „Aber du bist nicht allein. Al, Mei und dein Vater sind doch da. Und diese Leute in Weiß helfen dir bestimmt auch. Dr. Angel ist so ein netter Kerl..."

„Red nicht, als würdest du sterben! Du wirst gesund! Du musst! Ohne dich fehlt es an allem! Unsere Familie wäre nicht komplett. Unsere Kinder brauchen doch ihre Mutter..."

„Stell dich der Tatsache, Dummkopf! Ich werde nicht gesund werden! Ich werde sterben!", rief Winry wütend und packte ihn schwach bei den Armen. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen. „Aber weißt du was? Du wirst bei mir sein … bis zum Ende. Und unsere Kinder werden einen Vater haben. Du hast nämlich versprochen, besser als deiner zu sein. Vergiss das nicht, okay?"

Er biss sich schon wieder auf die Lippen. „Werd ich nicht. Versprochen. Weine nicht, bitte. Du weißt, ich kann dich nicht weinen sehen."

Winry lächelte unter Tränen, als er sie in die Arme nahm. „Irgendeiner muss es doch tun."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Kindness stand draußen und hörte alles. Traurig seufzend ging sie in die Küche, um Charity und Alphonse beim Abwaschen zu helfen. „Ich habe es schon so oft gesehen, aber es ist jedes Mal traurig. Beide wissen, dass sie sterben wird, aber er will es nicht wahrhaben."

„Ich weiß", sagte Al traurig, „Es ist wie damals, als Mum starb. Und anders als Ed war unser Vater nicht für uns da. Wir waren ganz allein. Wir wollten nur ihre Wärme noch einmal fühlen..." er ließ den Rest des Satzes stehen. Auch nach fast zwanzig Jahren tat die Erinnerung noch weh.

„Deshalb wolltet ihr sie transmutieren?", fragte Kindness.

Al nickte: „Ja. Und jetzt ist Winry krank und alles ist wie damals. Er … wir beide können Verluste nicht gut ertragen. Und Winry war schon immer da. Ohne sie ist ein Teil unseres Lebens weg. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um die Kinder. Wie werden sie das verkraften. Wenigstens haben sie uns."

 ***Greeds Blickpunkt***

Ich saß in meinem neuen Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Mond ging im Osten auf. Dort liegt doch Xing, oder? Ich musste grinsen und fragte mich ob dieser Bengel Ling Yao sein Ziel erreicht hatte und Kaiser geworden war. Und ob ihm diese Frau Lan Fan immer noch überall hin folgte. Heh … vielleicht sollte ich ihm schreiben. Einfach so...

 ***Lusts Blickpunkt***

Gluttony döste in meinem Schoß und ich streichelte mit wehmütigem Lächeln seinen Kopf. Dieser Fresser ist so simpel … aber er hat mich vermisst.

Haben die anderen mich auch vermisst? Envy vielleicht … aber die anderen bestimmt nicht...

Na ja. Vielleicht kümmern sich meine Geschwister nicht umeinander, aber wenigstens zwei haben mich vermisst. Und das fühlt sich gut an. Es tut so gut, dass mich jemand vermisst hat.

 ***Wraths und Prides Blickpunkt***

 **W** : Pride und ich saßen mit meiner Lieben zusammen und sprachen miteinander. Der Rest der Menschheit kann zur Hölle fahren, aber verdammt, ich habe meine Frau vermisst! Und Selim/Pride auch, ein bisschen. Aber das werde ich nie zugeben. Das wäre erbärmlich. Vor dem Bestimmten Tag waren wir eine Scheinfamilie gewesen, alles war gespielt, ohne dass sie es gewusst hatte. Doch dieses sanfte Geschöpf ist besonders, wir beide hängen an ihr. Damals haben wir Vater-Mutter-Kind gespielt, weil Vater es gewollt hatte, aber er ist nicht mehr hier. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht … könnten wir … nun ja, eine richtige Familie werden.

 **P** : Es war schon öde ohne dieses Kind Wrath, das meinen Vater spielte, so ungern ich das zugebe. Das Spiel was fast lustig gewesen. Doch dafür bekam ich eine richtige Mutter – ich hatte noch nie eine, daher kam ich, als Wrath eine Menschenfrau heiratete, nicht umhin, sie zu mögen. Es ist schön eine Mutter zu haben … ich bin froh, dass ich eine habe. Und da Vater weg ist, wäre ein richtiger Vater vielleicht auch nicht so übel. Vielleicht färbt Selim auf mich ab. Ich lausche weiter dem sinnlosen Geschnatter, als zufällig mein und Wraths Blicke sich kreuzen. Er denkt genau wie ich, ich weiß es. Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, eine echte Familie zu sein. Vielleicht. Nur vielleicht.

 ***Sloths Blickpunkt***

Zzzzz...

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Mein Zimmer war dunkel, weil ich das Licht nicht anmachen wollte. Ich saß auf der Fensterbank, das Gesicht in den Händen, und zitterte vor Eifersucht und Neid.

Scheiß auf sie alle...

Es ist nicht fair. Es ist einfach nicht fair! Jeder hier hat ein glückliches Wiedersehen oder so.

Scheiße … alle haben jemanden, der sich freut, sie zu sehen … Pride und Wrath … Lust und Gluttony … verdammt, selbst Greed, dieser verfickte Mistkerl! Und was ist mit mir...?

Keiner hat mich vermisst. Wer _würde_ eine Bestie wie mich vermissen? Niemand. Wer auch. All die anderen Homunkuli haben jemanden, der sie vermisst hat (Sloth zählt nicht, dem ist das eh egal).

Lust und Gluttony haben einander.

Ich habe meine Schwester auch vermisst. Interessiert das jemanden? Nein.

Wrath und Pride haben Mrs. Bradley. Obwohl sie damals nur eine Scheinfamilie waren, _war_ da doch etwas. Jetzt ist es so präsent wie nie. Diese Frau liebt ihren Mann und Adoptivsohn und sie lieben sie, auf ihre verdrehte Art. Ich bin doch nicht blind, ich weiß, dass sie sich um diese Frau sorgen, dass sie für die beiden jemand Besonderes ist. Ein ganz besonderer Jemand.

Ich habe niemand Besonderen, der sich um mich sorgt.

Greed hat seine Freunde. Der Knirps und sein Bruder haben ihn vermisst und der Bengel aus Xing vermisst ihn sicher auch. Verdammt, selbst seine gegensätzliche Tugend Charity hat ihn vermisst! Und Greed hat sie offensichtlich auch vermisst. Sie haben ihm gegeben, was er wirklich wollte.

Ich habe keine Freunde, die mir geben, was ich wirklich will.

Und dann ist da dieser verdammte … nein, er ist kein Knirps mehr. Jetzt ist er sogar einen halben Kopf größer als ich, aber nicht das stört mich so. Wie nenne ich ihn jetzt? Auf keinen Fall bei seinem Namen, ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn! Richtig?

Edward hat alles.

Er hat eine Frau – sie liebt ihn und er wird weinen, wenn sie tot ist.

Er hat einen Sohn und eine Tochter – und sind sie nicht süße kleine Engel!

Er hat seinen Bruder – ich habe Alphonse erst nicht erkannt, in seinem Körper. Doch die beiden sind sich immer noch so nah wie damals.

Er hat seine Freunde – Gott, all die Freunde, die er hat! Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie schafft Edward Elric es, sich _überall jeden_ zum Freund zu machen!

Ist er nicht ein wandelnder Sonnenstrahl!

Es erinnerte mich an Maes Hughes – ihn zu töten war befriedigend gewesen, weil sein Leben so glücklich gewesen war.

Ich habe keine eigene Familie, die mich glücklich machen könnte.

Die Erkenntnis ist schmerzhaft, sie tut körperlich weh.

„Verdammt!", würgte ich hervor, „Fickt euch doch alle..."

Dann fing ich an zu weinen.

Ich habe niemanden. Niemand war froh, mich zu sehen. Kindness zählt nicht.

…

 **Die Todsünden und die Menschen machen es sich in Chastitys Haus gemütlich und Envy ist ein neidischer Emo.**


	12. Der erste Morgen

**Kapitel zehn: Der erste Morgen**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Am nächsten Morgen war ich ein Zombie. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich bei Winry gesessen und mein Rückgrat forderte jetzt seinen Preis dafür. Preis … na super, jetzt hab ich ein Déjàvu.

Als ich mich also in die Küche schleppte, war ich müde, hatte Schmerzen und generell diese Sprich-mit-mir-und-du-bist-tot-Aura. Der Tisch war gedeckt, es gab Brötchen, Kekse, Butter, Marmelade, Kaffee und Tee. Am Herd sah ich Charity stehen und Rührei und Speck machen.

„Guten Morgen", zwitscherte die blonde Frau. Ich grummelte zur Antwort – wie kann man nur am frühen Morgen so fröhlich und munter sein?! Das gehörte verboten!

Charity gluckste: „Kein Frühaufsteher oder schlecht geschlafen?"

„Beides", murmelte ich.

Der großzügige Homunkulus sah mich mitleidig an. „Das ist blöd, aber nicht verwunderlich, wenn du auf einem Stuhl schläfst. Mal sehen, ob ein gutes Frühstück dich etwas aufmuntern kann! Die anderen Menschen haben schon gegessen, deiner Frau habe ich Frühstück im Bett serviert. Ich wünschte, einer täte das mal für mich, aber immer bin ich es, die das macht."

„Ihr habt mich nicht geweckt?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wenn die anderen schon gegessen hatten, wie spät war es?!

Charity schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du sahst übernächtigt aus, also hab ich dich schlafen lassen. Diligence wollte euch alle im Garten arbeiten lassen, aber ich habe sie überredet, ein paar von euch frei zu geben. Und du brauchst wirklich eine Pause. Temperance und Humility überwachen im Garten die anderen Homunkuli, Diligence überwacht die Bauarbeiten an den neuen Badezimmern, Kindness kommt in ein paar Stunden von ihrer Praxis zurück, Hohenheim und Alphonse bringen gerade deine Kinder zur Schule und Mei ist bei deiner Frau, keine Sorge. Heute hast du frei. Diesen Tag hast du für dich, also gönne dir etwas Ruhe, okay?"

Ich lächelte schwach und nickte: „Klar, hört sich gut an."

„Guter Junge", gurrte die Tugend und raufte mir das Haar als wäre ich ein Kind, „Weißt du, wenn Kindness wieder da ist, wollen Chastity und ich in der Stadt einkaufen gehen. Willst du mit?"

Ich überlegte, vielleicht konnte ich mir ein paar Bücher kaufen. „Sicher."

„Cool! Hier ist dein Frühstück!"

Sie servierte mir Speck und Eier. Ich biss ab, sah gleich Sterne und verputzte den Rest.

Die Köchin grinste: „So gut?"

Ich nickte eifrig: „Super! So leckeren Schinken und Eier hab ich noch nie gegessen! Du bist eine klasse Köchin, Charity!"

Der Homunkulus strahlte: „Danke! Das ist alles eine Frage der Übung, ich koche oft für andere! Das ist mein Hobby und Job! Arme zu ernähren und so."

Ich lächelte müde: „Ich beneide dich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte so fröhlich sein wie du."

Charity lächelte: „Ehrlich, wenn ich in deiner Lage wäre, dann wär ich vielleicht nicht so fröhlich, wie ich bin. Bisher bist du ziemlich stark. Kindness und ich haben diese Geschichte schon so oft gesehen und viele Familienväter ertragen das schlechter als du."

Sie tat die schmutzigen Teller in den Abwasch. „Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du mir beim Abwasch helfen? Du bist der Letzte und die Homunkuli haben nichts gegessen." Sie grinste. „Außer Envy. Der hat sich auf die Kekse gestürzt! Kindness hat recht, der steht wirklich auf Süßes!"

Er mag Süßes, was? Das merk ich mir...halt, was?! Wieso sollte das wichtig sein? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte mich interessieren, was diese Palme mag? Und warum drang dieser Mistkerl schon wieder in meine Gedanken ein?!

„Äh, Edward? Alles okay?"

Charitys glockenhelle Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Häh?"

„Du sahst ganz nachdenklich aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Jaja. Nur komische Gedanken." Schauder. „ _Sehr_ komische Gedanken!"

Die Frau seufzte erleichtert. „Gut, dann hast du an was anderes als Winry gedacht. Keine Panik", fügte sie hinzu, als ich aufsprang, „Sie ist bei Mei und Patience in guten Händen. Vertrau mir. Außerdem ist deine Winry zäh, nicht wahr? Krank oder nicht, sie braucht keinen Babysitter. Sie ist doch deine Mechanikerin. Iss also erst mal auf und leg dich aufs Ohr, okay?"

Ich seufzte, setzte mich wieder hin und aß auf. Nachdem ich Charity beim Abwasch geholfen hatte, legte ich mich auf eine Couch und schlief ein. Bevor ich weg döste, hörte ich ihr glockenhelles Lachen und fühlte, wie ein Paar sanfter Hände mich zudeckte.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Als ich vom Garten reinkam, war ich stinksauer. Humility hatte uns Kartoffeln ernten lassen, jetzt waren meine Knie und Füße dreckig. Wie demütigend! Ach ja, das ist Humilitys Job. Andere zu demütigen. Ich wette, diese weißhaarige kleine Hexe genießt es auch noch!

Als ich in die Küche kam, sah ich diese Tugend im Wickelkleid – Charity die Freigebige, glaube ich – wie sie die sauberen Teller ins Regal räumte. Sie musste mich gehört haben, denn sie drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte. „Ah, Envy! Wenn du Chastity suchst, sie arbeitet in ihrem Studierzimmer."

Ich schnaubte: „Gut. Der Rotschopf will mit ihr reden, wegen der neuen Badezimmer, glaube ich. Jedenfalls hat sie gesa-" Ich verstummte, als ich jemanden auf der Couch schlafen sah.

Meine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Wieso darf _der_ schlafen und wir müssen im Garten schuften?!"

„Weil er übermüdet war und gerade eine Menge durchmacht." Sie packte den letzten Teller in den Schrank, „Setz dich doch kurz hin, dann hole ich Chastity."

Dann verschwand Goldlocke in den ersten Stock. Wütend sah ich ihr nach. Blöder Gutmensch, immer nett zu allen. Genau wie Kindness. Bestimmt sind die beiden dickste Freunde. Bäh!

Ich wandte mich der schlafenden Gestalt auf der Couch zu. Blöder Edward … durfte schlafen, während ich Kartoffeln ernten musste.

Er sieht so anders aus, wenn her schläft … so friedlich und ruhig. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es dreizehn Jahre her ist. Gott, er hat sich so verändert. Er ist jetzt größer als ich. Ich sollte mich größer machen, um ihn zu ärgern. Aber ich mag meine Form wie sie ist! Er hat Stoppeln im Gesicht … stimmt, er muss sich ja jetzt rasieren. Sein Haar ist länger. Er trägt jetzt einen Pferdeschwanz. Meh, geflochten hat's mir besser gefallen. Seine Schultern sind breiter. Seine Hände … seine Arme! Er hat beide Arme! Wo ist sein Automail-Arm? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Und warum starre ich ihn eigentlich so an, verfickt noch mal?!

„Gute Frage", schreckte mich eine Frauenstimme auf, „ _Warum_ starrst du ihn denn an, Envy?"

Als ich hoch sah, legte Charity fragend den Kopf schief, während Chastity mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf mich herabschaute. Sie schauten auf mich herab, verdammt!

„Schaut nicht auf m-mmphh!"

Charity hielt mir mit der Hand den Mund zu.

„Krieg dich ein, okay?", seufzte Goldlocke leise, „Ich schaue nicht auf dich herab, zumindest nicht in dem Sinne, den du meinst. Chastity, geht bitte und redet in die Bücherei, wo seine Tobsuchtsanfälle diesen armen Kerl nicht beim Schlafen stören können."

Tobsuchtsanfälle?! Welche Tobsuchtsanfälle! Ich habe keine Tobsuchtsanfälle! Und armer Kerl? Er? Dass ich nicht lache! Verfickte Schlampe...

„Also, was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Chastity und ich guckte sie finster an. „Ich bin nur hier, weil der Rotschopf mit dir reden will. Wegen der Badezimmer oder so. Ich hab's vergessen."

Chastity zog die Stirn kraus (macht sie auch mal was anderes?): „Zuhören ist auch nicht deine Stärke, was? Hm, ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, Kindness ist ein guter Zuhörer und du bist sein genaues Gegenteil."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", regte ich mich auf.

„Meh, beherrsche dich mal. Wie auch immer, danke fürs Bescheid sagen. Ich gehe zu ihr. Du solltest auch wieder zurück an die Arbeit, bevor Humility merkt, dass du nicht zurückkommst."

Sie verließ die Bibliothek, um nach oben zu gehen, wobei ich zurückblieb und … nein, ich schmollte nicht! Schließlich entschied ich, ihrem Rat zu folgen und zurück in den Garten zu gehen. Humility, diese Geisterfrau, ist fast so gruselig wie Pride und ich wollte nicht, dass sie nach mir suchte, wenn ich nicht zurückkam. Doch als ich rausgehen wollte, prallte ich fast mit Greed zusammen, der wohl gerade rein wollte.

Der Mistkerl grinste: „Whoa, Envy! Ich weiß, dass ich sexy bin, aber kein Grund dich mir gleich an den Hals zu werfen!"

„Klappe", knurrte ich und hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt.

„Fangt gar nicht erst an, ihr zwei", sagte eine Frauenstimme und Lust erschien hinter Greed, „Wenn ihr Streit anfangt, dann redet Humility mit Chastity. Und die wollt ihr nicht wütend machen, glaubt mir. Das ist kein Witz. Letztes Mal hat sie meine Kehle mit Eispfeilen durchbohrt und mich unter einem Felsen begraben. Da bin ich erst nach Tagen wieder raus gekommen. Normalerweise ist sie ruhig und gefasst, aber wenn sie wütend wird, kann sie es mit Wrath aufnehmen!"

Greed und ich schluckten – wenn Lust vor Chastity Angst hat, dann meint die Blonde es ernst.

Moment mal … Eispfeile?!

„Äh, Lust … welche Fähigkeit hat Chastity eigentlich?", fragte ich unbehaglich.

Lust schauderte: „Sie kann Wasser kontrollieren und als Waffe nutzen, ähnlich meiner Ultimativen Lanze. Allerdings hat sie mehr Kampferfahrung als ich."

Also ist sie sowas wie eine Eiskönigin. Gruselig...

Greed runzelte sie Stirn: „Na ja, sie ist älter und so. Aber ihr solltet mal Charity sehen! Sie sieht aus wie eitel Sonnenschein, aber sie kann einem echt Angst machen! Einmal haben wir gekämpft, sie hat mich gewürgt und mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben, meinen Schild zu aktivieren. Ihr hättet ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, die hat's wirklich genossen!"

„Verdammt richtig!", tönte ihre Stimme aus der Küche, „Und ich würde es wieder tun, Greed!"

Er grinste: „Ach komm schon! Du weißt, du liebst mich, barmherzige Samariterin!"

„Hahaha! In deinen Albträumen, du raffgieriges Arschloch!", kam es lachend.

Wie die zwei so gut miteinander klarkommen, ist mir schleierhaft. Sie _haben_ wohl was gemeinsam.

Greed grinste: „Das hast du die eine Nacht aber nicht gesagt, als du meinen Namen geschrien hast!"

Charitys Kopf lugte ins Zimmer, sie lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und schnaubte: „Bitte! _Du_ hast _meinen_ geschrien, Greed! Du konntest die Finger gar nicht von mir lassen!"

Stopp, was?! Ich starrte sie an, dann flippte ich aus: „Ihr zwei habt miteinander geschlafen?!"

Charity zuckte die Achseln: „Es war 'ne Party, wir waren betrunken, er kam zu mir, weil sein Nest zu weit weg war, ich hab gerade so die Tür zu gekriegt..."

„ZU VIEL INFORMATION!", kreischte ich und ergriff die Flucht, denn ich wollte nicht im Detail hören, wie mein älterer Bruder seine gegensätzliche Tugend gefickt hatte, die obendrein auch noch zufällig unsere große Schwester war.

 ***Lusts Blickpunkt***

Das war peinlich.

Greed und Charity … das war auf so vielen Ebenen falsch …

Charity kratzte sich den Kopf und sah Envy nach. „Mensch … ganz schön angespannt, der Kleine."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist nur sauer, weil er der Einzige ist, der kein Liebesleben hat."

„Sonst noch was nicht Neues?", kommentierte Greed trocken, der keine Gelegenheit verpasste, sich über unser Geschwister lustig zu machen.

„Moment mal!", rief eine Stimme und ließ uns zusammenzucken. Als wir herüber schauten, saß da auf der Couch Edward Elric, hellwach.

Greed kratzte sich den Kopf: „Ah … hey, Mann. Seit wann bist du wach?"

Edward zuckte die Schultern. „Seit Lust dir und Envy gesagt hat, ihr sollt euch beruhigen. Also, was soll das heißen, er hat kein Liebesleben? Meint ihr damit etwa, dass Envy – diese psychopathische Palme, die aus Spaß Menschen tötet und von euch allen bestimmt der grausamste ist – noch Jungfrau ist?!"

Greed zuckte die Schultern: „Ja, so ziemlich."

„Ist er nicht", widersprach ich.

Greed schaute verdutzt: „Wie, ist er nicht? Wann hat er denn seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren?"

Dafür hatte ich gesorgt, aber das sagte ich nicht. Stattdessen erzählte ich: „Er hatte in seinen 175 Jahren One-Night-Stands, aber nur für Informationen oder seinen eigenen Vorteil. Sex ist nicht so sein Ding. Möglicherweise täuscht er seine Orgasmen meist nur vor."

Greed schnaubte: „Mann, der ist ja kälter als Chastity! Er braucht jemand Gutes! Ist Envy überhaupt ein Er? Welches Geschlecht hat dieser Freak eigentlich?! Bestimmt weiß er es selbst nicht!"

Ach, Greed, du bist so „subtil" wie immer.

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Also hatte er nichts weiter als oberflächliche Nummern mit Fremden?"

Beide Todsünden nickten.

„...Klingt scheiße." Das klang es wirklich. Und auch ziemlich einsam.

„Vielleicht interessiert ihn das ganze Zeug mit Liebe und Sex einfach nicht", vermutete Charity.

Envy war kälter als Eis, charakterlich jedenfalls. Also argwöhnte ich, dass sie vielleicht recht hatte.

Doch Greed spottete: „Ja, sagt _er_! 'Beziehungen sind für schwache Menschen, wer braucht dieses Zeug schon' und dann redet er immer davon wie erbärmlich und nutzlos die Liebe ist, und so'n Mist. Warum verschwendet er Zeit damit, an Liebe zu denken, wenn er sie so beschissen findet?"

Das war mir neu. Envy, dieser kaltherzige Mistkerl, hatte über die Liebe nachgedacht? Ich meine, ich wusste, dass er die Menschen beneidete, unter anderem auch dafür, dass wir liebten und geliebt wurden, trotzdem überraschte es mich. Und Greed hatte recht – wenn Liebe doch angeblich so scheiße war, warum darüber nachdenken?

Lust nickte. „Stimmt. Das hat er gesagt", bestätigte sie.

Greed schnaubte: „Der Spinner verschließt die Augen vor der Realität."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, er hat Angst."

Wir drei waren verwirrt: „Angst wovor?"

„Sich verwundbar zu machen", erklärte die weibliche Sünde.

Ich guckte wütend: „Also vögelt er dann und wann irgendwelche Fremde? Das ist bescheuert! Wenn er sich nicht verwundbar machen will, warum überhaupt Sex haben? Das macht keinen Sinn!"

Lust kniff sich frustriert in die Nase. „Envy braucht die Aufmerksamkeit von Zeit zu Zeit. Weniger für die Triebbefriedigung als für die Genugtuung, dass er jemanden vor Verlangen nach ihm schreien lassen kann, für die Aufmerksamkeit und intensiven Blicke. Wenn Mord seine Langeweile nicht vertreiben kann, geht er in Clubs, flirtet mit Fremden, macht sie sich zu Willen und geht. Durch seine und meine Eskapaden haben wir damals oft reichlich Informationen bekommen."

„Das klingt wie das Leben eines verwahrlosten Teenagers", meinte ich traurig.

Greed antwortete so ernst, wie ich es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte: „Im Grunde ist er einer. Ein 175 Jahre alter Teenager, der versucht sich von seiner inneren Leere abzulenken. Genau wie ich damals. Aber er braucht einen richtigen Partner. Dieses Leben wird ihm nicht guttun."

Plötzlich fing Charity an zu gackern.

Was zur Hölle.

Wir starrten sie an. Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg und grinste: „Auch eine interessante Art, den Morgen zu verbringen – über Envys nonexistentes Liebesleben zu reden! Übrigens, während ihr geklatscht habt, habe ich durch das Fenster mit Humility und Temperance geredet. Sie sind mit eurer Arbeit zufrieden, deshalb habt ihr den Rest des Tages frei. Nutzt ihn, der Tag ist noch jung!"

…

 **Erster Morgen im neuen Heim, Envy ist bockig, Edward hatte noch keinen Kaffee, und dann gibt es tiefgründige geschwisterliche Gespräche über Envys Sexualleben, weil große Geschwister das anscheinend tun, keine Ahnung, hab keine (hoffe aber, dass es nicht so ist).**


	13. Envy ist eine Drama-Queen

**Kapitel elf: Envy ist eine Drama Queen**

Ich war aufbruchbereit. Kindness war seit einer Stunde zurück, und da die sommersprossige Blonde Arzt war, wusste ich meine Winry in sicheren Händen.

Jetzt würde ich, wie versprochen, Charity und Chastity zum Shopping begleiten. Wir hatten gerade unsere Beutel und Geldbörsen geholt und wollten gehen, als im Treppenhaus jemand schrie und im nächsten Moment erschien Humility, die Envy am Ohr hinter sich her zog.

„AUAUAUAUAU! AU! DAS TUT WEHHH! LASS LOS, VERDAMMT!", brüllte er und versuchte sein armes Ohr aus ihrem Griff zu befreien.

Humility seufzte: „Wenn du nicht so kindisch dagegen wärst, richtige Kleider zu tragen..."

„ICH TRAGE SOLCHE FETZEN NICHT! UND _DU_ MUSST GERADE REDEN!"

„Schon richtig", konterte die weißhaarige Tugend gelangweilt, „Aber mich starrt wenigstens keiner an, als wäre ich eine billige Hure."

Ich zuckte zusammen – das war gemein! Okay, sie hatte recht – Envy sieht aus wie eine billige Hure. Aber hätte sie das nicht netter ausdrücken können? Toll, jetzt klinge ich wie Al.

Envy stand nur entgeistert da. Es sah aus, als würde er entweder umkippen oder explodieren. Doch bevor eines davon passieren konnte, schlich sich Patience von hinten an ihn ran, berührte einen bestimmten Punkt an seinem Hals und Envy wurde mit einem Seufzer ohnmächtig.

„Envy!" Ich fing den Homunkulus auf, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug und funkelte die kindliche Tugend wütend an. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!"

Patience hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Er wäre fast in die Luft gegangen, also hab ich ihn ins Reich der Träume geschickt. Keine Angst, er schläft nur. Wenn er aufwacht, ist er wieder ruhiger."

Der Junge sah Humility an. „Hättest du deine Meinung nicht diplomatischer ausdrücken können? Ihn eine billige Hure zu nennen, war schlicht gemein."

Humility schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht: „Ich hab gesagt, er _zieht_ sich _an_ wie eine, nicht dass er eine _ist_! Doch du hast recht, ich hätte taktvoller sein sollen. Edward trägst du ihn bitte zum Auto?"

Ich zögerte, als mir die Ereignisse in Gluttonys Bauch vor dreizehn Jahren wieder einfielen. „Ich weiß nicht … er ist schwerer als er aussieht. Ich habe seine wahre Gestalt gesehen."

„Versuch es bitte trotzdem – er ist mir zu groß und ich bin nicht sehr kräftig", bat Humility.

Ich versuchte, ihn hochzuheben und war überrascht, dass Envy genau so schwer war wie ein Teenager seiner Statur sein sollte – was hieß, er war sehr leicht. Zu leicht.

In diesem Augenblick kam ein WTF-gesichtiger Selim nach unten. „Ich habe Envy brüllen gehört. Was zum Tor ist hier passiert? Warum ist er ohnmächtig und warum trägt Mr. Elric ihn?"

Ich betrachtete traurig den bewusstlosen Homunkulus in meinen Armen, bevor ich zu Selim sagte: „Ganz ehrlich? Du willst es nicht wissen."

Seufzend wickelte ich den androgynen Teen in meinen braunen Mantel und trug ihn zu Chastitys Auto, gefolgt von Humility, Chastity und Charity. Als ich ihn auf dem Rücksitz ablegte, erlaubte ich mir, sein schlafendes Gesicht zu betrachten. Nie hatte ich die geistesgestörte Palme so friedlich gesehen. Envys Gesicht sah trügerisch engelsgleich aus, fast puppenhaft. Sah jeder im Schlaf so aus, oder war es weil Patience ihn ausgeknockt hatte? Er war schön … Halt, wo kam das denn her?!

Winry würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn – warte … Winry!

„He, Patience."

Die kindliche Tugend, die gerade ins Haus zurück gehen wollte, drehte sich um. „Hm?"

„Sag Kindness, sie soll sich gut um Winry kümmern, und Winry, dass ich sie liebe."

Patience nickte: „Yep, mach ich." Dann eilte er zurück ins Haus.

Chastity wollte sich gerade auf den Fahrersitz setzen. „Das ist mein Auto, also fahre ich."

Charity protestierte vehement: „Vergiss es! Du bist eine Gefahr! Weg da, ich fahre!"

Ich versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum jemand, der nicht fahren konnte, ein Auto besaß. Das war wohl Homunkulus-Logik.

Die Fahrt war still. Nach einer halben Stunde, beschloss ich, das peinliche Schweigen zu brechen. „Er kommt nicht so gut damit klar, dass er wieder am Leben ist, oder?", fragte ich gedämpft, um den schwarzhaarigen Homunkulus, der an meiner Schulter gelehnt schlief, nicht aufzuwecken.

„Nein", antwortete Humility leise, „Er hat sich wohl umgebracht, um der Welt zu entkommen, die ihn seiner Meinung nach ungerecht behandelte. Jetzt muss er all das wieder ertragen und ist auch noch an die Person gefesselt, die ihn durchschaut und seine schwächsten Momente miterlebt hat."

Ich verstand.

Das war ich. Er hatte sich umgebracht, weil er nicht ertrug, dass ich ihn verstand … und hier sah er mich wieder und ich schien ihm so anders und doch gleich. War es so? Und dann sind da die anderen. Alle Sünden haben jemanden, der sie gerne sieht, selbst Wrath. Nun, Sloth vielleicht nicht, aber dem ist das vermutlich egal. Aber auf Envy hat sich keiner gefreut, oder? Ich meine, wie auch, er ist ein Mistkerl. Muss trotzdem hart sein. Okay, Kindness hat sich gefreut, aber diese Tugend hätte sich wahrscheinlich über jeden gefreut, deshalb zählte das nicht...

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Na toll … vielleicht hatte dieser Arsch Kimbley wirklich recht und ich bin zu nett … ich meine, ich habe ausgerechnet Mitleid mit Envy...

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Ich wachte auf und fühlte etwas Warmes. Was war passiert, verdammt? Ach ja, jemand hatte mich von hinten ausgeknockt. Verfickter Scheißkerl...

„Ach, du bist wach!"

Edward Elrics verdammte Stimme schreckte mich auf und als ich mich umsah, ruhte ich an der Schulter des Fullmetal Alchemist. „Was zur Hölle?!"

In meinem Bemühen, so weit wie möglich von dem Blondschopf weg zu kommen, stieß ich gegen jemand anderen, der rechts von mir saß. Sie schützte sich mit ihren Armen.

„Hallo auch, Envy, aber kannst du mich bitte _nicht_ gegen das Autofenster drücken? Danke."

Die verdammte Humility. Halt. Autofenster? Ach ja, sie wollte ja mit mir einkaufen gehen. Hatten sie mich ins Auto getragen, während ich geschlafen hatte? Wie lange _hatte_ ich denn geschlafen?

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde", kam Chastitys kühle Stimme von vorn, „ _Jemand_ hat was gesagt, was dir nicht gefallen hat, Patience hat dich eingeschläfert, bevor jemand verletzt wurde und Edward hat dich zum Auto getragen."

Ich sah im Rückspiegel ihre gelben Falkenaugen (das nenne ich Falkenaugen, wirklich!), die Humility vorwurfsvoll angucken. Diese erhob die Hände: „He, ich hab mich doch entschuldigt!"

Ich wurde sauer: „Ach ja, du hast gesagt, ich sehe aus wie eine billige Nutte! Na los, entschuldige dich mal bei mir persönlich!"

Da nahm sie meine Hand, strich sich links das Haar zurück und offenbarte ein gelbes Auge, wohl um zu zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Das überraschte mich.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich, „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Es war unangemessen. Manchmal bin ich ziemlich gemein, aber sowas sag ich nie wieder, versprochen. Verzeihst du mir?"

„Häh? Ähh, okay", stotterte ich, völlig überrumpelt. Noch nie hatte sich jemand bei mir entschuldigt und es auch so gemeint! Wobei, es war Humility – bescheiden zu sein, bedeutete auch, Fehler zuzugeben, oder? Hah! Deshalb werde ich nie „demütig" sein! Ich bin Envy, der Neid! Ich bin ein Homunkulus, ich hab einen Stolz zu verlieren! Ich bin gefährlich, verschlagen und viel mächtiger als Menschen es je sein könnten! Ich bin besser als diese armseligen Würmer, ich-

Ich … wem mache ich eigentlich was vor. Ich bin erbärmlich.

Ich senkte den Kopf, sodass mein Gesicht unter meinen Haaren versteckt war. Sie sollten nicht denken, ich würde mich in Selbstmitleid suhlen – sowas tue ich doch nicht!

Plötzlich fiel mir wieder etwas ein, das mich schaudern ließ. Gha … diese weißhaarige kleine Hexe will, dass ich die Lumpen der Menschen trage! Was hat sie gegen mein schickes Outfit?

Ich sah nach links, wo Edward gerade aus dem Fenster guckte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang wollte ich wieder zurück an diese warme, bequeme Schulter sinken. Ich schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf – wo zur Hölle kam das denn gerade her?!

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich von schwerem Stoff zugedeckt war. Als ich an mir runter sah, war es ein brauner Trenchcoat. Edwards Mantel … bevor ich wusste, was ich tat, schnupperte ich dran.

Er roch nach Erde, frischer Luft und welken Blättern – wie ein regnerischer Herbsttag.

So roch er also … dass mir das noch nie aufgefallen war … warte mal! Was machte ich denn da?!

Meine Wangen wurden heiß.

Oh nein, ich wurde NICHT rot! Homunkuli erröten nicht! Ich erst recht nicht! Lass das, Envy!

Zum Glück bedeckten meine Haare mein Gesicht, so sah niemand wie rot es war.

Oh mein Gott … das ist noch nie passiert … was ist los? Was geschieht mit mir?!

Halbherzig warf ich Edward einen finsteren Blick zu, den er nicht bemerkte, weil er immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte.

Blöder erwachsener Knirps … mich so zu verwirren. Edward Elric, was machst du nur mit mir...

„He, Envy!"

Chastitys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, dass dein Gesicht so rot ist?"

Ich konnte das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören und neben ihr grinste Charity selbstgefällig, als wüsste sie etwas, dass ich nicht wusste. Es kotzte mich an.

„Halt's Maul!", fauchte ich wütend. Die kicherten nur, was mich noch mehr ankotzte.

Also hatte es doch jemand bemerkt.

Scheißeeeeee!

…

 **Envy ist ein kleines Miststück und ein Tsundere, Humility vergreift sich im Ton, Edward findet seine eigenen Gedanken total bescheuert und zu guter Letzt noch etwas weibliche Selbstzufriedenheit präsentiert von Chastity und Charity!**


	14. Shopping

**Kapitel zwölf: Shopping**

Der Rest der Fahrt war echt unangenehm. Wir vier Homunkuli und der Alchemist waren froh, als wir endlich an der Einkaufspromenade ankamen.

Charity parkte das Auto, dann fing sie Streit mit so 'nem Arsch an, der wohl dachte, dass sich über unser Aussehen lustig zu machen, eine gute Art wäre zu sterben. Der nannte nämlich mich eine billige Nutte (das schon wieder!), Humility ein Geisterkind und Chastity eine hochnäsige Eiskönigin. Letzteren beiden war es offensichtlich egal, die waren das wohl gewöhnt, aber ich hätte diesen Wurm am liebsten zerfetzt! Bevor aber einer von uns was tun konnte, wurde Charity sauer, rammte dem Wichser das Knie in den Bauch und würgte ihn, bis er sich endlich entschuldigte.

Wow … Greed hatte nicht gelogen, Goldlocke konnte echt gruselig sein! Und wie der Gutmensch der sie war, hatte sie sich noch zurückgehalten. Es war klar, dass sie ihn hätte zerfetzen können, doch das tat sie nicht. So waren die Tugenden – die mit ihrer Gnade, Güte und all dem Mist.

Nach diesem bescheuerten Zwischenfall trennten wir uns auf.

Charity wollte fürs Abendessen einkaufen und Kindness's Rezepte besorgen, Chastity und Edward wollten Bücher kaufen und Humility wollte mir … menschliche Kleider besorgen. *schauder*

Bevor wir uns trennten, tippte ich Edward auf die Schulter und er drehte sich zu mir um.

„Äh, dein Mantel", sagte ich verlegen und hielt ihn dem Alchemisten hin.

Edward lächelte: „Du kannst ihn mir wiedergeben, wenn wir zuhause sind. Behalt ihn erst mal an, ich finde er steht dir gut."

 _Er findet, sein Mantel steht mir gut!_

Ich habe kein Herz, aber ich könnte schwören, mein Stein der Weisen hätte einen Sprung gemacht.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, diesmal nicht rot zu werden. „Oh … danke, Elric."

„Lass den Elric-Mist. Nenn mich einfach Edward", gluckste der Blondschopf.

Oh nein! Der Name würde für besondere Anlässe reserviert sein! Aber mir war gerade der beste Spitzname aller Zeiten eingefallen...

„Aha. Wie du meinst, _Ex-Knirps._ "

Edward wollte gerade in seine putzigen Nenn-mich-nicht-klein-Tiraden verfallen, als ihm dämmerte, dass ich anerkannt hatte, dass er _kein_ Knirps mehr war.

Er grinste: „Okay, dann bis später!"

Dann raufte er mir plötzlich die Haare und rannte weg, um mit Chastity Bücherläden auszurauben. Einen Moment lang stand ich da wie angewurzelt – ich meine, mir hat noch nie jemand die Haare gewuschelt! – bis Humilitys sanfte Stimme mich wieder aufschreckte.

„Envy? Envy! Erde an Envy! Wir haben was vor, weißt du noch?"

Ich blinzelte und nickte dann abwesend. Wortlos zog ich den viel zu großen Mantel wieder an und folgte Humility, immer noch benebelt nach dem, was gerade passiert war

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Drei Stunden später hatten Chastity und ich so viele Bücher gekauft, wie in unsere Rucksäcke passten und nun liefen wir die Straße hinunter und suchten die anderen. Irgendwann sahen wir in einem teuren Kleiderladen einen weißen Schopf, den wir überall erkannt hätten und gingen hin.

Als die Türglocke klingelte, sah Humility vom Stuhl auf, auf dem sie saß. „Ach, da seid ihr zwei ja! Envy ist in der Umkleidekabine und probiert die Sachen an, die wir zusammen ausgesucht haben. Vorhin haben wir uns gestritten, weil er nur Schwarz tragen will, was gar nicht in Frage kommt."

„Schnauze!", kam Envys kratzige Stimme um die Ecke, „Schwarz ist die einzig dezente Farbe!"

„Schwarz ist keine Farbe, Envy", seufzte Humility.

„Tja weißt du was, Weiß ist es auch nicht!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Das nenne ich mal kleinlich. Aber das _war_ halt Envy...

„Das ist wahr", stimmte Humility zu, „Aber Weiß ist netter als Schwarz. Es macht dich vertrauenswürdiger. Außerdem ist Schwarz eine Trauerfarbe."

„Ich bin eine Todsünde, ich soll nicht _nett_ aussehen! Außerdem bist du nur sauer, weil Schwarz mich sexy macht und Weiß dich dick aussehen lässt!", kam die bockige Antwort.

Wow … ich wusste, dass Envy wahnsinnig eitel war, aber das hier war doch Blödsinn...

Chastity hob eine Augenbraue, offensichtlich dachte sie das Gleiche.

Zum Glück nahm Humility es nicht krumm und lachte: „Ich bin eine Tugend, ich soll nicht 'sexy' aussehen. Und Envy, das ist auch gut so. Trage ich Schwarz, so sieht jeder wie dürr ich bin und das nervt. Dieses Kleid soll mich dick aussehen lassen, das ist der Punkt! Also, bist du fertig?"

„Nur noch eine Minute", zischte Envy, dann hörten wir ihn leise schimpfen, wegen der Schuhe.

„Bist du echt so dünn?", fragte ich Humility. Wenn es stimmte, dann musste sie ja spindeldürr sein. Humility seufzte schwer und hob ihr Kleid etwas hoch. Zum Vorschein kamen so dürre Beine, dass ich mich fragte, wie die Tugend überhaupt stehen und laufen konnte. So hatte Als Körper damals ausgesehen. Bei der Erinnerung blutete mir das Herz.

Sie ließ ihr Kleid los. „Es ist wirklich frustrierend. So habe ich schon immer ausgesehen, das hat sich nie geändert, egal wie viel ich esse oder trainiere. Bevor du fragst, Edward, ich bin nicht krank oder unterernährt. Aber die Leute denken das immer und dann bemitleiden sie mich. Auf die Dauer nervt es, deshalb trage ich diese schlabbernden weißen Kleider. Ich werde auch schnell müde."

„Stimmt", warf Envys Stimme ein, „Wir mussten mehrmals sitzen, weil ihr die Beine weg geknickt sind. Das hat genervt. Jedenfalls, ich bin fertig."

„Dann lass dich anschauen", verlangte Chastity.

„Vergiss es! Ich sehe bescheuert aus!", protestierte Envy.

Jetzt war wohl der Zeitpunkt gut, auch was zu sagen. „Envy, komm schon! Du musst sie ja nicht im Haus tragen, nur draußen, bloß … zeig uns diese verdammten Kleider."

„Okay, okay, na gut!" Ein Vorhang raschelte und Envy kam um die Ecke.

„Wow, du siehst doch gut aus! Alle Frauen werden dir hinterher gucken!"

Er trug hautenge schwarze Hosen, ein dunkelviolettes Hemd und schwarze Halbschuhe.

Kurz, er sah fantastisch aus. Scheiße, Winry würde mir ewig in den Ohren liegen, wenn sie von meinen Gedanken wüsste … und was würde Al sagen? Oder Mei! Verdammt, sie hasst Envy wahrscheinlich am meisten. Und dazu hat sie auch das Recht...

Ich riss mich von meinen Gedanken los und sah Envy mich angrinsen.

„Ach, danke, Ex-Knirps! Und die Männer?"

Warum fragte er mich das? War er schwul oder so? Oh halt – ging das überhaupt, hatte er eigentlich ein Geschlecht? Er war ein Gestaltwandler, da spielte es wahrscheinlich keine Rolle.

Moment mal, _flirtete_ er gerade mit mir?! Niemals, das war Envy, wir waren Feinde gewesen, der fuhr doch nicht auf mich ab, wir wohnten seit gerade zwei Tagen zusammen, das wäre so schräg, zudem hatte ich Frau und Kinder, das wäre auf jeder Ebene falsch...

Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken: „Klar doch, wieso nicht?"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Die Singles jedenfalls", fügte ich hinzu.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang flackerte sein Grinsen kaum merklich, bevor er sich wieder fing. Hätte ich ihn nicht so genau beobachtet, hätte ich es nicht bemerkt.

Hm … der Hinweis darauf, dass ich verheiratet bin, hatte ihm wohl nicht gefallen...

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Fuck. Blöder Elric. Du musstest mir unter die Nase reiben, dass du verheiratet bist, was? Wieso stört mich das überhaupt...

Ich schaffte es, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und weiter zu grinsen.

„Ich bin geschmeichelt! Und Verheiratete werden mich automatisch _nicht_ bemerken?", kommentierte ich sarkastisch.

Chastity griff ein: „Sieh es so: Humility ist recht fies, statt dieser schicken Männerkleider hätte sie dich auch zwingen können, rosa Kleider zu tragen – mit Rüschen!"

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Sie würde doch nicht? Oh mein Gott, dieses Grinsen – sie würde doch! Der Gedanke ließ mich vor Angst schaudern.

Und dann fingen die zwei auch noch an zu kichern! Selbst dieser Scheißkerl Elric grinste!

„Keine Angst", lachte Humility, „Das war nur ein Witz!"

„Von wegen Tugenden!", zischte ich, „Ihr zwei seid verfickt bösartig!"

Chastity zuckte die Schultern: „Nur weil wir die Sieben Himmlischen Tugenden sind, sind wir nicht eitel Sonnenschein! Los, kaufen wir dir diese Klamotten, suchen Charity und gehen heim."

„Warum darf ich mir nicht einfach welche an verwandeln?", maulte ich und zupfte am Hemd.

„Weil ihr leben werdet wie Menschen", kam Charitys Stimme von der Tür und als wir rüber schauten, kam Goldlocke mit vier prall vollen Einkaufstüten in den Laden. „Also nix mit an verwandeln", fügte sie hinzu. Na vielen Dank auch. Ich ging zurück, um die Kleider endlich auszuziehen, kam zurück und legte sie der Geisterfrau in die Arme.

„Da bist du ja", begrüßte Chastity ihre Mittugend, während Humility zur Kasse ging um zu bezahlen. „Hast du alles?"

Charity grinste: „Yep. Da ist ein neuer Laden, und wisst ihr was, ich war die erste Kundin! Ich habe alles zum halben Preis gekriegt, also hab ich so viel gekauft, wie ich tragen konnte! Aber Mann, der Apotheker! Ich hätte ihm fast eine reingehauen! Aber sobald ich ihm Kindness's Rezept gezeigt habe, ist er sofort aufgesprungen! So ein Schleimer! Wie Kindness ihn ertragen kann, ist mir schleierhaft. Oh hi, Envy!"

„Hi", erwiderte ich lustlos.

Humility kam zurück. „So, ich habe bezahlt. Hi, Charity. Envy, zeig ihr doch deine neuen Kleider!"

„Was, ich soll schon wieder-"

„Oh ja", rief Charity aufgeregt, „Bitte! Ich würde sie so gerne sehen!"

„Ach kommt schon!", protestierte ich, „Ich habe sie doch gerade erst ausgezogen!"

„Ja, damit ich sie bezahlen kann", konterte Humility, „Jetzt sind es deine. Warum gehst du also nicht und ziehst die von eben wieder an? So gehst du mir nämlich nicht mehr auf die Straße."

„Ich hasse euch, Leute", murrte ich, nahm aber die Tüte und ging um mich _wieder_ umzuziehen.

Naja, wenigstens war Charitys Reaktion auf meinen neuen Aufzug gut für mein Ego.

Sie pfiff beeindruckt: „Wow, du siehst scharf aus! Jeder wird dir auf der Straße hinterher pfeifen! Wer hat die Kleider ausgesucht, du oder Humility?"

„Gebt ihm das Lob", antwortete Humility und nahm mir die leere Tüte ab, „Er sollte nicht nur Schwarz tragen, aber Kombis waren okay und wie es aussieht, hat er einen guten Geschmack."

Warum sagte sie das? Fast die Hälfte der Teile hatte sie ausgesucht! Diese weißhaarige Spinnerin...

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Wir gingen voll bepackt zum Auto zurück. Alle starrten uns hinterher, vor allem Envy und Charity (wohl weil ihr Wickelkleid so tief ausgeschnitten war). Und sie hatte recht; es pfiffen ihm wirklich ein Haufen Leute hinterher. Den schwarzhaarigen Homunkulus schien das nicht zu stören, womöglich genoss er es sogar. Nach einer Weile hatte ich aber die Blicke, die man dem androgynen Teen zuwarf, satt und bat ihn, meinen Trenchcoat wieder anzuziehen. Envy sah mich verständnislos an, fügte sich aber trotzdem. Ich grinste. Das Teil stand ihm wirklich. Es ist befriedigend, wenn auch komisch, dass ich jetzt größer bin als er. _Mein_ Mantel war zu groß für _ihn_! Also, Envy, wer ist jetzt hier der Knirps?

Und jetzt bekam er auch weniger Pfiffe. Schon viel besser. Leider gab es umso mehr davon, als wir nach Hause kamen. Allen schien Envys neue Garderobe zu gefallen und er genoss das Lob offensichtlich. Es nervte mich, wie diese Palme in der unverdienten Aufmerksamkeit badete. Sogar Al und Mei gaben dem Homunkulus Komplimente über sein Outfit und Greed gratulierte seinem Bruder/Schwester dazu, endlich richtige Kleider zu tragen.

Seufzend verließ ich den Salon und ging ins Krankenzimmer. Als ich reinkam, hatte ich nur Augen für die Gestalt im Krankenbett. Bei ihrem Lächeln fühlte ich mich gleich besser.

„Hey, Winry."

Sie schaute mich an und ihre blauen Augen waren voller Liebe. „Hey, Ed."

…

 **Ich: Und Envy kriegt neue Kleider! Hurra!**

 **Envy: Klappe. *zupft an seinem Shirt***

 **Ich: Komm, du siehst doch heiß aus!**


	15. Badezimmer-Leiden

**Kapitel dreizehn: Badezimmer-Leiden**

 ***Blickpunkt des Erzählers***

„Es tut mir so leid!", rief Diligence, „Ich weiß nicht, was falsch gelaufen ist!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hohenheim.

Der rothaarige Homunkulus kratzte sich den Kopf. „Irgendwer hat bei der Installation der Rohre für die neuen Badezimmer gepfuscht. Also müsst ihr euch das eine Bad noch etwas länger teilen."

Jeder stöhnte bei dieser Neuigkeit.

…

Pride, Envy und Al warteten vor dem Bad und versuchten, alles bei sich zu behalten, als Edward sich dazu gesellte.

„Kommt schon, aus dem Weg!", zischte Edward, „Ich platze fast!"

„Wir auch!", zischte Envy zurück.

„War ich auch", rief Hohenheim von drinnen.

„Ich überhaupt nicht", kommentierte Alphonse sarkastisch.

Envy sah den jüngeren Elric ungläubig an. „Bist du gerade bissig? Egal", er wandte sich an Edward, „Dein blöder Vater sitzt schon seit einer halben Stunde da drin. Weiß die Wahrheit, was er da drinnen macht. Braucht er immer so lange?"

„So lang ich denken kann", seufzte Edward, „Oh Gott, ich platze!"

„Aus allen Nähten?", fragte Al kichernd.

„Dann hättest du weniger essen sollen", höhnte Envy, „Mach dir nur nicht in die Hose, ja?"

Edward umklammerte seinen Bauch. „Kommt schon! Lasst mich vor, bitte!"

„Du wartest bis du dran bist, Nii-san!", schimpfte Al.

„Meine Lebensgeschichte, was?", seufzte Edward.

„Nein", antworteten Al und Envy gleichzeitig.

Pride klopfte verzweifelt an die Badezimmertür. „Mach hin, Hohenheim! Die fangen wieder an!"

„Hey, Jungs! Was macht ihr da?", fragte Chastity.

Pride sah sie böse an: „Wir stehen an, ist doch klar! Aber Hohenheim trödelt und wir … nun ja."

Chastity seufzte und klopfte. „Hohenheim, was treibst du denn da drin? Hier warten vier Leute! Werd endlich fertig!"

Von drinnen kam Gemurmel und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie, du kannst nicht? ...Oh. Kein Klopapier? Ich hole welches."

Sie verschwand und ließ zwei frustrierte Menschen und zwei noch frustriertere Homunkuli zurück.

Edward schlug mit der Faust gegen eine Wand. „Das ist ja wohl nicht wahr!"

Envy krallte seine Finger in die Wand und versuchte, alles drin zu behalten.

Pride hielt sich den Bauch und murmelte: „Nette Gedanken, nette Gedanken, nette Gedanken..."

„Stell dir vor, Hohenheims Blut zu vergießen", schlug Envy vor.

Pride grinste: „Danke, Envy. Davon fühle ich mich _wirklich_ besser!"

„Ihr zwei werdet nicht unseren Vater töten!", sagte Alphonse scharf und die beiden Homunkuli seufzten enttäuscht.

In dem Moment kam Chastity zurück. „Tut mir echt leid, das war wohl die letzte Rolle. Ich fürchte, ihr müsst die Latrine im Hinterhof benutzen."

Pride und Envy sahen einander entsetzt an, Ed und Al starrten sie mit offenem Mund an.

Genau jetzt kam Diligence. „Hey, Leute! Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was ich in Greeds Zimmer gefunden habe! Guckt euch das mal an!"

Sie zog eine Packung Klopapier hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

„GRRREEEEEEED!", donnerte Envy in Rage.

„Memo an mich", knurrte Pride, „Greed den Gierigen so brutal wie möglich- ach, sei still, Selim!"

Die Elric-Brüder schlugen sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Diligence reichte Hohenheim das Klopapier ins Badezimmer, eine Minute später kam der alte Mann heraus und ein erleichterter Pride sauste hinein.

„Dieser verfickte Scheißkerl", zischte Envy, „Der ist erledigt, wenn Pride und ich mit ihm fertig sind!"

Al seufzte und bat Diligence: „Kauf bitte heute noch Klopapier nach. Diese Packung wird nicht lange halten und es ist die letzte."

Diligence salutierte: „Sofort!"

…

Lust war verzweifelt. Kindness badete gerade und brauchte viel zu lange. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie sich beeilen würde, und Lust glaubte ihr, weil die Blonde nie absichtlich trödelte, wenn jemand wartete, aber sie musste unbedingt fertig werden!

„Kindness, beeile dich", seufzte sie, „Ich hab's wirklich eilig!"

Anstatt einer Antwort klickte das Schloss und die androgyne Tugend kam raus, die Haare klitschnass, ein Handtuch um den Körper und ihre Kleider in den Armen.

„Es ist frei", sagte sie freundlich, und eine dankbare Lust schlüpfte ins Bad.

…

Greed hämmerte stinksauer an die Tür. Sloth war schon seit einer Stunde da drin und alle waren am Durchdrehen. Charity und Humility waren schon zur Latrine gelaufen, weil sie nicht mehr konnten, und Greed überlegte, das Gleiche zu tun, denn er musste sich wirklich, wirklich erleichtern.

„Mach hin, du verfickte Schnarchratte!", brüllte er und trat die Tür.

„Greed!", schalt Al, „Doch nicht vor den Kindern!"

Edwards Kinder Van und Nina standen hinter ihm.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Greed. Die Kinder hatte er völlig vergessen! Wütend hob er die Faust. „Das reicht! Ich breche diese Tür ein!"

„Tu es nicht!", rief Diligence, die hinter ihm stand, und packte ihn am Arm. „Von einem türlosen Bad profitiert doch niemand! Lass mich das machen!"

Widerwillig ließ Greed sie vor. Der rothaarige Homunkulus grinste, zog mehrere Werkzeuge aus dem Kamisol und brach das Schloss auf. Dann spazierte sie einfach ins Bad und kam wieder raus, in der erhobenen Hand Sloth, der – ja, ihr habt's erraten! – schlief. Alle starrten mit offenem Mund das Mädchen an, das mühelos die an die fünfmal größere Sünde mit der Hand hochhob, zum Fenster trug und dann einfach rauswarf.

„Bad ist frei", sagte sie nonchalant (Greed sauste hinein), „Ich gehe auf die Latrine."

Mei nahm dankbar ihre Position ein.

…

Pride, Greed, Envy, Lust und Hohenheim warteten gerade, weil Patience gerade auf Toilette war. Leider ließ sich die kleine Tugend reichlich Zeit. Als er endlich rauskam und Pride rein wollte, sauste ein riesiger, schwarzer Blob an ihm vorbei und nahm das Bad für sich in Anspruch.

Das war zu viel für Pride. Auf seiner Stirn trat ein Äderchen hervor.

„SLOOOOTH! DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL, WENN DU DA RAUS KOMMST, ZIEH ICH DIR DIE HAUT AB UND VERFÜTTERE DICH AN GLUTTONY!"

Hohenheim runzelte die Stirn: „Das zu sagen war gemein."

Unterdessen zitterten die anderen Sünden in einer Ecke.

Als Pride das sah, hob er eine Augenbraue und ließ Selim übernehmen, der sie verwirrt anguckte.

„Was ist denn mit euch dreien los?"

Envy stammelte: „P-Pride … er … hat er gerade geflucht?! J-jetzt habe ich alles gehört!"

„Geflucht?", wimmerte Greed, „Er ist durchgedreht! Das Ende der Welt ist nah!"

„Ich will nicht nochmal sterben", flüsterte Lust und die drei kauerten sich vor Angst zusammen.

Selim guckte peinlich verlegen.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

„Ich kill sie. Ich zieh ihr die Haut ab und wisch damit das Blut weg, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin!"

Ich meinte Kindness. Sie hatte mir Abführmittel gegen meine Bauchschmerzen gegeben und jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, aus allen Nähten zu platzen.

Zum Glück war Alphonse Elric schnell fertig.

Ich wollte gerade rein, als etwas, oder eher jemand, an mir vorbei stürmte.

„Aus dem Weg!", rief Edward, seine ach-so-geliebte _Frau_ in den Armen, und schubste mich aus dem Weg. Dann rannte er rein, und das mit _ihr_ , und verschloss die Tür.

Alphonse betrachtete missbilligend die Tür. „Das war gemein."

Ich stand langsam auf, vor Zorn kochend. „EDWARD ELRIC, DU VERDAMMTER!", donnerte ich, „ICH BRING DICH UM, DU VERFICKTES ARSCHLOCH!"

Von drinnen erklang das Geräusch von rauschendem Wasser, dann hörte ich _sie_ sprechen: „Das war echt unnötig, Ed. Bestimmt hat er es nötiger."

 _Verdammt richtig!_

„He, du hast doch gesagt, du willst baden und du bist meine oberste Priorität!"

 _Verdammter Scheißkerl!_

„Lass ihn rein."

 _Was_?

„Bist du irre? Das ist Envy, verdammt! Dieser Irre ist ein Mörder! Wenn er sagt, er bringt mich um, dann meint er das ernst!"

 _Wie wahr! Schön, dass du das noch weißt, Ex-Knirps!_

„Mister Envy?", rief _sie_ von drinnen.

Ich blinzelte – _Mister_? „Ja?"

„Wenn Sie versprechen, nicht meinen Mann umzubringen, dann lasse ich Sie die Toilette benutzen, während ich bade."

„Was?", kreischte Edward.

Ich konnte nur überrascht sein. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Ich meine, sie musste doch wissen, was ich ihr alles antun konnte, wenn wir allein im Bad waren?

„Ja", antwortete _sie_ , „Aber ihr zwei reißt euch dann zusammen. Ich habe meinen Schraubenzieher dabei, wisst ihr."

Edward seufzte verzweifelt: „Nimmst du den Schraubenzieher denn überall hin mit?"

Das war eigentlich eine gute Frage; wer zur Hölle badet mit einem Schraubenzieher?!

„Yep. Und jetzt lass ihn rein und dann raus mit dir."

„Aber..."

„Ed..." Ich konnte vor meinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie _sie_ ihn mit dem Teil bedrohte.

„Okay, okay! Mensch, mach doch, was du willst!"

Er machte auf, kam raus, ließ mich rein und ich verschloss gleich die Tür. Jetzt war ich allein, mit _der Frau_ in der Wanne, nur der Vorhang schirmte sie von mir ab. Boah, _die_ hatte echt Mumm!

„Danke sehr, ähh, Mrs. Elric."

 _Mrs. Elric_ … ich hasste diese Anrede. Eine weitere nette Erinnerung daran, dass er verheiratet war. Mit _ihr_.

Ein überraschend warmes Lachen kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Gern geschehen. Und sagen Sie ruhig du und Winry zu mir."

Ich machte es kurz und wollte gerade raus, als _sie_ mich bat, mich mit ihr zu unterhalten, da sie ja ihren _Mann_ raus geschickt hatte. So redete ich eine ganze Viertelstunde lang mit _ihr_. Als ich endlich raus und an einem sehr nervösen Edward Elric vorbeikam, hatte ich das Gefühl, endlich zu verstehen, warum er _diese Frau_ so sehr liebt.

…

 **Ich: Aaaach, die Badezimmer-Leiden! Der Witz wird niemals alt! XD**

 **Homunkuli: *gucken mich böse an* Klappe!**

 **Ich: Oh, und Winry verhält sich seltsam und Envy findet es seltsam**

 **Envy: Und ob!**


	16. Die Fähigkeiten der Tugenden

**Kapitel vierzehn: Die Fähigkeiten der Tugenden**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

„Was soll ich nur mit euch zwei machen", seufzte Humility, während sie Greed und Envy mit ihren Schatten hinter sich zog, „Immer streitet ihr euch! Patience, kümmere dich bitte um sie."

Dann warf sie die beiden ihrer Mittugend vor die Füße.

Ich beobachtete die ganze Szene und machte mir mental Notizen.

 _Schatten … sie kann Schatten kontrollieren. Genau wie Pride._

Wrath und Patience beim Kämpfen zuzusehen war schräg. Nicht, weil hier eine Todsünde gegen ihre Gegentugend kämpfte, sondern weil Patience völlig passiv war. Er wich einfach mühelos Wraths Attacken aus, und das wollte was heißen, denn der war irre schnell! Verdammt, das war schließlich King Bradley! Gegen den kamen nur Ling, Greed und Scar an!

„Du kannst mir nicht ewig ausweichen", brüllte Wrath, um den Wind zu übertönen.

Patience erwiderte schlagfertig: „Und du kannst mich nicht ewig angreifen!"

Envy und ich sahen den beiden vom Balkon aus zu.

„Was glaubst du, wer gewinnt?", fragte ich ihn.

Die Sünde überlegte: „Tja, anders als Wrath ist Patience ein natürlicher Homunkulus und viel jünger, also sollte er den längeren Atem haben. Aber nur durch ausweichen wird er Wrath auch nicht so schnell besiegen."

Sie kämpften nämlich schon seit einer halben Stunde und das Zusehen wurde langsam langweilig.

Doch genau jetzt kam Temperance auf den Balkon. „Mach's kurz, Patience!", rief sie dem Jungen zu, „Das Abendessen ist fertig!"

„Okay", rief er zurück und wich einem weiteren Schlag aus.

„Mal sehen, ob es jetzt spannender wird", murmelte Envy.

Was aber nun passierte, hatten weder er noch ich erwartet.

Patience wurde plötzlich sehr aktiv, griff Wrath mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit an. Ich konnte gerade so erkennen, wie er mehrere Punkte an dessen Körper berührte und dann war der frühere Generalfeldmarschall am Boden. Einfach so. Envy und ich starrten einander mit offenem Mund an.

„Er hat … King Bradley außer Gefecht gesetzt!", flüsterte ich verblüfft.

„Ich werde den Kleinen nie wieder mit gleichen Augen sehen können", hauchte Envy.

Auf dem Rasen beugte sich Patience runter, um seiner Gegensünde aufzuhelfen.

„Ich löse Konflikte lieber friedlich. Auch wenn das nur Training war, meinst du, du hast genug?"

Wrath lachte und nahm die angebotene Hand. „Überhaupt nicht, junger Mann, überhaupt nicht! Das war sehr interessant, das sollten wir morgen wiederholen."

Der blonde Junge willigte ein. Dann kamen sie beide friedlich ins Haus. Vielleicht war das Patiences Fähigkeit, dass man ihm einfach nicht böse sein konnte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte ich ihn, als Wrath und Envy drin waren.

Patience lächelte: „Ein netter Trick, den ich in Xing gelernt habe. Ich kann den Energiefluss in Menschen sehen und dank Spezialtrainings beeinflussen. So habe ich Wrath außer Gefecht gesetzt, ich habe seinen Fluss blockiert. Natürlich hatte ich das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite, hätte er gewusst, was ich vorhatte, hätte er es kaum soweit kommen lassen. Er ist ein guter Kämpfer."

Der Energiefluss? Über den sprachen Ling, Lan Fan und Mei Chang doch immer … also kann er ihn beeinflussen, was? Das ist seine Fähigkeit?

Patience schien meine Gedanken zu erraten, weil er lachte: „Das mag beeindruckend sein, aber meine echte Fähigkeit ist die 'Ultimative Stimme', die benutze ich nur in Notfällen. Damit wurde ich erschaffen, aber das Xi zu kontrollieren habe ich von anderen gelernt. Das benutze ich eher, wenn ich mich und andere verteidigen will, wie du bei Wrath und Envy gesehen hast. Ist praktischer."

 _Ultimative Stimme? Was das wohl sein soll. Yep, das andere ist definitiv besser._

Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, als ich rein kam und fast durchbohrt wurde von … Eispfeilen?!

„Was tust du hier, verdammt?", knurrte Chastity, „Ich dachte, ich hätte gesagt, dass ich für die nächsten drei Stunden allein sein will! Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?!"

 _Okay … Lust hatte recht, sie kann wirklich Eis machen und wie eine Waffe benutzen. Verdammt, das ist gruselig. Mann, diese Tugend erinnert mich viel zu sehr an Sensei._

Wenn Diligences Superkraft nicht schon vorher offensichtlich gewesen war, dann wurde sie es, als sie mühelos mit einer Hand unser Auto aus dem Matsch zog.

Na ja, irgendwie muss sie wohl Sloths Supergeschwindigkeit ausgleichen.

„Kindness, darf ich dich was fragen?", fragte ich unsicher.

Kindness lächelte: „Aber natürlich! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Äh, wie hältst du dein Alias aufrecht. Du weißt schon, als Dr. Ramiel G. Angel?"

Der sommersprossige Blondschopf grinste: „Ach, die Antwort ist einfach – siehst du?"

Blaue Funken tanzten um ihre androgyne Gestalt und sie wurde zu einem mittelgroßen Arzt im mittleren Alter, mit leicht gebräunter Haut, kastanienbraunem Haar, braunen Augen und Brille.

„Dr. Ramiel Gratian Angel, Frauen-, Zahn- und Allgemeinarzt, Psychologe, Psychiater, usw. stets zu Diensten", sagte der Mann mit warmem Bariton und verbeugte sich elegant vor mir, bevor sie sich wieder in ihr junges, blondes, sommersprossiges und androgynes Selbst zurück verwandelte.

Eine Gestaltwandlerin.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte.

 _Je länger ich sie kenne, desto mehr erinnert sie mich an Envy..._

Ich sah Charity das Haus betreten, quietschfidel wie immer. Mir fiel der Tag ein, wo sie einen Kerl verhauen hatte, weil er ihre Geschwister beleidigt hatte und ich betrachtete die freigebige Tugend.

Ich frage mich, welche Fähigkeit sie hat...

„Hey, Edward! Was willst du denn über meine Fähigkeit wissen?", fragte der weibliche Homunkulus im Vorbeigehen.

„I-ich-äh, ich wollte wissen … welche Fähigkeit … hast du?", stotterte ich.

„Oh? Ich bin Mentalistin!", lachte die Frau und spazierte wie ein Boss davon.

 _Also kann sie meine Gedanken lesen und sowas? Das ist echt gruselig..._

Okay, zusammengefasst: Humility kann Schatten kontrollieren, wie Pride. Kindness kann sich verwandeln, wie Envy. Chastity kann Eispfeile machen. Patience kann Energieflüsse beeinflussen. Diligence ist superstark. Charity ist Telepathin. Und was ist mit Temperance?

„He, Temperance?"

Die silberblonde Frau sah fragend von ihrem Buch auf. „Ja?"

„Was ist deine besondere Fähigkeit?"

Nachdenklich legte sie ihr Buch weg. „Oje … das ist schwer auszudrücken..."

Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber und wartete geduldig und neugierig.

Die hochgewachsene Frau fing an: „Nun … ich absorbiere Energien aller Art. Feuer, Sonne, Strom, sowas halt. Damit versorge ich meinen Stein der Weisen. Aber ich kann nur eine gewisse Menge an Energie aufnehmen, sonst werde ich körperlich krank."

Ich kriegte Stielaugen. „Du kannst deinen Stein anders als mit Menschenseelen aufrechterhalten?"

Temperance lächelte: „Nun, ab und zu brauche auch ich Steine, aber nicht so viele wie die anderen. Wie schon gesagt, ich kann nur so viel Energie bei mir behalten. Wenn ich zu viel absorbiere, dann erbreche ich Steine. Da ich mich zurückhalte, muss meistens Diligence Steine von woanders besorgen. Aber manchmal kann ich welche geben."

 _Von allen Fähigkeiten, die die Tugenden haben, mag ich Temperances am liebsten._

…

 **Hier lernt ihr im Detail, was die Tugenden alles können! Außer bei Humility, sie kann etwas, das ihr noch nicht wisst! ;)**


	17. Training

**Kapitel fünfzehn: Training**

Wir leben jetzt seit Wochen hier und die Dinge beruhigen sich langsam.

Abgesehen von den kleinen Streitereien zwischen den Homunkuli, passiert nicht viel.

Die anderen Badezimmer sind endlich fertig und wir müssen nicht länger an dem einen im Erdgeschoss Schlange stehen, der Wahrheit sei Dank.

An manchen Tagen gab es nichts zu tun und Diligence, wie die kleine Teufelin die sie ist, zwingt jeden, in seiner Freizeit zu trainieren, außer Winry, weil sie zu krank ist, und Mrs. Bradley, weil sie zu alt ist. Die beiden machten ein besonderes Training mit Patience. Ansonsten blieb aber keiner verschont, nicht mal meine Kinder, obwohl sie erst sechs und fünf waren (ich widerstand der Versuchung, zu versuchen, den Rotschopf zu erwürgen).

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Diligence ihre eigene Freizeit dazu genutzt hatte, für jeden ein individuelles Trainingsprogramm zu erstellen. Das beinhaltete Gymnastik, Ausdauer-, Kampf-, Geschwindigkeits-, Atem-, Entspannungs- und Krafttraining, Tai Chi, Selbstverteidigung und Schmerztoleranz.

Die Morgende begannen immer damit, dass der rothaarige Homunkulus durch die Gänge lief, jeden mit lautem Geschrei aus dem Schlaf schreckte und uns dann alle in den Garten scheuchte.

Die eifrige Tugend kannte keine Gnade (aber das war auch eher Patiences Sache). Auch die anderen Tugenden mussten mitmachen, außer Patience, der mit Winry und Mrs. Bradley trainierte.

Zum Glück bin ich fit, sonst würde ich Diligences rigides Programm nicht aushalten.

Mein Programm für heute verlief wie folgt:

Alle aufwärmen mit Kindness,

Krafttraining bei Diligence, zusammen mit Pride, Humility und Sloth,

Geschwindigkeitstraining bei Wrath, zusammen mit Al, Charity und wieder Sloth,

Tai Chi bei Humility, zusammen mit meinen Kindern, Envy und Hohenheim,

Gymnastik bei Envy, zusammen mit Al und Diligence (Envy ist ein erstaunlich guter Lehrer),

Schmerztoleranz bei Lust mit Mei Chang und Envy,

Entspannung bei Charity, zusammen mit Chastity und Gluttony,

Selbstverteidigung bei Mei Chang, zusammen mit Lust und Kindness,

und zu guter Letzt Kampftraining bei Chastity, wieder zusammen mit Envy.

Als ich meinen Plan sah, stöhnte ich. Freitag war immer der längste Trainingstag, bevor wir dann am Wochenende unsere Krämpfe und Wunden auskurierten. Diligence ist eine echt gewalttätige Aufseherin – genau wie Sensei. Und da war viel zu viel Envy auf meinem Trainingsplan.

Wenigstens war gutes Wetter, da würden auch Winry und Mrs. Bradley draußen sein. Gut, denn so konnte ich auf Winry ein Auge haben.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?", stieß ich hervor, als ich mit Diligence beim Krafttraining armdrückte.

Selbst ohne ihre Superkraft zu benutzen, besiegte sie mich jedes Mal, was echt demotivierend war.

Diligence hob eine Augenbraue, nickte aber: „Klar?"

„Warum ist da immer so viel Envy auf meinem Plan?"

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens gefiel mir gar nicht.

„Ach weißt du", sagte der weibliche Homunkulus, „Envy ist viel gefügiger, wenn du da bist. Fast nett. Wir fanden, wir könnten das ausnutzen. Vielleicht können wir keine bessere Person aus ihm machen, aber wir sind optimistisch, dass _du_ es kannst!"

„E-eh?!" Ich sah rüber zu Envy, der gerade mit Humility und Chastity im Geschwindigkeitstraining war. Er war am Gewinnen, aber das war zu erwarten, denn ich wusste, dass die Sünde flinke Beine hatte. Aber die anderen waren auch ziemlich schnell. Bradley, der das ganze beaufsichtigte, sagte was zu Humility und sie nickte, während Envy seinen Sieg genoss.

„Hey, Edward?" Diligences Stimme brachte mich zurück.

„Ja?"

Der Rotschopf grinste: „Du musst aufmerksamer sein, wenn du mit jemandem trainierst!"

Sie hielt gerade meinen Arm gegen die Tischplatte gedrückt. Wann zum Henker war das passiert?!

„Ich gewinne", triumphierte sie, „Du lässt dich zu leicht ablenken."

Tai Chi mit Humility war wunderbar entspannend, aber das sollte es auch. Diligence hatte es so eingerichtet, dass zwischen ihren gnadenlosen Drills jeder eine Atempause bekam.

Die Versuche meiner Kinder, alles so wie Humility zu machen, brachten mich zum Lächeln. Gott, ich liebe sie so sehr!

Hohenheims Versuche, in den Fluss hinein zu kommen, waren komisch, es war klar, dass er alt wurde. Ich wollte lachen und weinen. Er bekam schon die ersten Altersbeschwerden. Seine Haare wurden grau. Erste Falten erschienen auf diesem 400 Jahre alten Gesicht. Hohenheim alterte und schien es zu genießen. Bald wurde er gehen. Genau wie Mum. Und Winry, die wohl zuerst sterben würde. Der Gedanke tat so weh. Jetzt bekam ich eine Ahnung davon, wie sich dieses jahrhundertelange Leben für Hohenheim angefühlt hatte.

„Daddy?"

Ich blinzelte und sah meine Kinder zu mir aufschauen und Hohenheims Gesicht war besorgt.

Humility sah mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Selbst Envy guckte fragend herüber.

„Edward", sagte der alte Mann besorgt, „Was hast du? Du siehst plötzlich so niedergeschlagen aus."

Ich lächelte bitter: „Nichts. Nur Gedanken an den Tod."

Humility runzelte die Stirn: „An sowas sollte man nicht denken. Und dann noch vor den Kindern."

Envy nickte. Ich glaube, so ernst hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. „Ja, tot sein ist sch-"

Er unterbrach sich, als Hohenheim ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf – wow, das war neu!

„Tot zu sein ist nicht lustig. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

 _Heh … klar tust du das_ , dachte ich trocken.

„Daddy, was ist der Tod?", fragte Nina neugierig.

Ich seufzte: „Das erkläre ich dir eines Tages."

Envy wollte was sagen, aber ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, also hielt er den Mund.

Da rettete Hohenheim auf komische Weise die Situation: „Aaarrgh! Krampf! Krampf!"

Humility eilte ihm zur Hilfe, während wir anderen vier im Hintergrund kicherten.

„Du weißt schon, dass du nicht daran vorbeikommen wirst, sobald ihre Mutter stirbt, oder?", seufzte Envy, als ich ihm zur Gymnastik folgte, während die Kinder zum Geschwindigkeitstraining und Hohenheim zum Krafttraining ging.

„Sie werden damit konfrontiert, und spätestens dann musst du es ihnen erklären."

„Ich weiß." Meine Stimme war kühler als beabsichtigt, doch ich wusste, das er recht hatte. „Aber jetzt noch nicht."

„Was willst du ihnen überhaupt erzählen?", fragte der Homunkulus, sprang auf ein Drahtseil und balancierte darauf, „Das der Tod ein ewiger Schlaf ist, oder so? Wie süß."

Gereizt bemerkte ich, dass der alte Spott sich wieder in seiner Stimme war.

„Warum erzählst du mir dann nicht, wie der Tod ist, du Mistkerl?", fauchte ich.

Envy kicherte: „Das ist der Edward Elric, den ich kenne! Aber, um deine Frage zu beantworten-" Er sprang vom Seil runter, „Für dich ist es wahrscheinlich anders, als für mich. Du hast eine Seele", erklärte er, als ich ihn verwirrt ansah. Envy schloss die Augen, als würde er sich an etwas sehr Unangenehmes erinnern. „Ich saß im Limbus fest. Ganz allein in einer schwarzen Leere, ich konnte nichts sehen, hören, fühlen. Keine Ahnung, wie ich nicht durchgedreht bin. Da wäre mir die Hölle lieber gewesen. Schlimmer als mein Scheißleben hätte es nicht sein können. Aber das … nicht mal diesem Mistkerl Mustang würde ich das an den Hals wünschen. So abgefuckt war das."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Wenn Envy das sagte, dann musste es wirklich schrecklich sein. Die Sünde atmete tief durch, dann setzte er wieder sein übliches fieses Grinsen auf.

„Okay! Genug mit diesem deprimierenden Mist, Zeit für eure Gymnastikstunde!", rief er, viel zu fröhlich, als Al und Diligence dazu kamen um teilzunehmen.

„Aufgepasst!", lachte Envy und sprang auf das Gerät neben dem Seil. „Heute fangen wir am Reck an! Schaut zu, ich zeige euch ein paar einfache Übungen."

Ich schweifte nach zehn Minuten ab, als ich sah, dass Patience ganz in der Nähe mit Mrs. Bradley und Winry Bewegungsübungen machte. Ich behielt meine Frau genau im Auge, es war klar, dass sie Probleme hatte, den Übungen zu folgen, aber Patience hatte eben eine Engelsgeduld. Er machte Pausen, wenn es ihr zu viel wurde. Aber wie immer verlangte Winry sich alles ab. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, hingehen und ihr sagen, dass sie sich nicht übernehmen sollte, als Patience ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, etwas sagte und sie nickte. Dann sagte Mrs. Bradley etwas, die Tugend wandte sich zu ihr und zeigte ihr ein paar leichte Übungen, bevor er sich wieder um Winry kümmerte. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Äh, Nii-san?" Als Stimme schreckte mich aus meinem Gedankenfluss auf.

„Was?", fragte ich genervt.

Al zeigte zum Reck und jetzt bemerkte ich endlich, dass Envy direkt vor mir stand, sein makelloses Gesicht wutverzerrt. Die Nähe des schwarzhaarigen Homunkulus ließ mich aufspringen und um mindestens zwei Meter zurückschnellen. „Heilige Scheiße!"

Envy kam wieder auf mich zu, packte mich am Kragen und zerrte mich auf seine Augenhöhe runter. „So rührend deine Sorge um deine ach-so-geliebte _Frau_ auch ist", knurrte er gefährlich leise, „In der Gymnastikstunde erwarte ich, dass du _mich_ anschaust, und nur mich! Kapiert, Fullmetal?"

Ich schluckte und nickte.

Envys Gesicht entspannte sich und er lächelte liebenswürdig. „Gut. Wenn du also jetzt bitte nach vorne kommen und die Übungen demonstrieren würdest, die ich gerade gezeigt habe?"

Ich stöhnte: „Oh Scheiße..."

Mein „Lehrer" grinste: „Das hast du davon, wenn du nicht aufpasst, Ex-Knirps!"

Als ich mich umsah, sah Al mich mitleidig an, während Diligence sich ins Fäustchen lachte.

Na, das konnte ja nur wundervoll werden!

Als Envy fertig war, hatte ich im rechten Bein und im Bauch den Krampf der Krämpfe. Al und Diligence waren topfit, wahrscheinlich, weil _sie_ aufgepasst hatten.

„Du musst Winry nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandeln", sagte Al, „Du hättest stattdessen aufpassen sollen! Das ist immerhin Envy, du weißt doch, dass du bei ihm nicht unaufmerksam sein darfst!"

„Und er hat dich leicht davonkommen lassen", fügte Diligence hinzu, „Er war stinksauer, als er gemerkt hat, dass du woanders hingeguckt hast. Umso mehr, als er gesehen hat, _wohin_."

Das glaubte ich … heilige Scheiße, war das unheimlich gewesen. Nicht mal seine wahre Gestalt hatte mich so erschreckt...

Zu meinem Leidwesen hatte ich auch das nächste Training mit Envy, aber diesmal mit Lust als Lehrerin. Schmerztoleranz bestand gewöhnlich darin, dass sie ihren Schülern Schmerzen zufügte, bis sie schrien oder vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzogen. Wenigstens hier bekam mein Ego einen Schub, denn Envy schrie immer als Erster vor Schmerz (wenn er überhaupt teilnahm – er schwänzte oft). Nach all den Trainingsstunden dauerte es länger, trotzdem gewann ich immer. Schließlich war das nichts, im Vergleich zu wenn mir ein neuer Automail eingesetzt wurde. Trotzdem überraschte es mich, dass, obwohl er mehrmals verbrannt worden war, der Gestaltwandler immer noch keine Schmerzen ertragen konnte. Lust meinte, Envy litte an Algophobie.

Charitys Entspannungstraining wirkte stets Wunder. Die Krämpfe von Envys Gymnastikstunde waren immer noch da und wenn die Tugend mit uns fertig war, fühlte ich mich wie neu geboren.

Meis Selbstverteidigung war recht nützlich. Ich erinnerte mich an den Militärdrill, aber die Prinzessin aus Xing kannte ein paar gute und leicht zu lernende Techniken. Leider endeten diese Stunden oft mit mir am Boden, weil entweder Kindness, Lust oder Mei mich fertig machten. Frauenpower? Halt, Kindness war ja keine Frau – was war er eigentlich? Es war das gleiche wie mit Envy und es machte mich wahnsinnig.

Chastitys Kampftraining war schlimmer als beim Militär, oder wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht war ich aber auch einfach eingerostet. Und schon wieder mit Envy! Yep, diese verrückte Palme und ich teilten zu viele Trainings! Gott, ich hasste Freitage!

Chastity war so unbarmherzig wie Wrath, wenn es ums Kämpfen ging, und sie zeigte keine Gnade. Nur beim Kampftraining durften wir Waffen benutzen, und weil ich keinen Automail-Arm oder Alchemie hatte, um diesen in eine Waffe zu transmutieren, nahm ich ein Messer. Envy konnte natürlich seine Arme in Klingen verwandeln. Meistens behielt er die Oberhand, zumindest gegen mich. Aber die keusche Tugend war eine überragende Kämpferin, genau wie Diligence, und wehrte mit Leichtigkeit unsere Angriffe ab, während sie uns Anweisungen zubrüllte:

„Edward, nicht nur auf deine Augen verlassen!"

„Envy, geh in die Offensive! Die _Offensive_!"

Heute hatte sie am Ende des Trainings wenigstens auch Gutes zu sagen: „Ich sehe, ihr macht Fortschritte. Aber Edward, du bist viel zu sehr darauf fokussiert, was du siehst. Benutze deine Haut, Ohren, Geschmackssinn, deinen ganzen Körper, damit du jede Gefahr wahrnehmen kannst. Wenn du dich nur auf deine Augen verlässt, dann bist du ohne sie völlig hilflos.

Du, Envy, bist immer noch zu ausweichend, zu sehr darauf fixiert, Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Du bist noch nie in die Offensive gegangen. Mich kannst du nicht täuschen, ich sehe, wenn sich jemand zurückhält und genau das tust du. Du gibst nicht alles, vor allem nicht gegen Edward."

Häh? Vor allem nicht gegen mich?!

Ich betrachtete Envy, doch sein Gesicht war eine gefühllose Maske. Der einzige Hinweis waren die bebenden Fäuste. Er versuchte, seine Wut zu verbergen.

Chastity steckte ihr Schwert in die Scheide. „Das Training ist für heute zu Ende. Morgen früh machen wir eine Privatstunde, nur wir drei. Um sieben, seid pünktlich, und keine Widerrede."

Envy warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu, dann rauschte er zurück ins Haus. Ich seufzte über seine Sturheit und fragte Chastity: „Was meintest du damit, er hält sich gegen mich zurück?"

„Genau das, was ich sagte. Ist klar, er kämpft nicht gerne, aber bei dir zögert er wohl besonders."

Sie grinste: „Ich frage mich, wie es gegen den Flame Alchemisten wäre, wenn der seine Handschuhe nicht anhätte? Bestimmt hätte Envy seine Freude daran, ihn zu verdreschen."

Ich gluckste: „Du magst ihn auch nicht, was?"

Der blonde Homunkulus schnaubte: „Machst du Witze? Ich bin Chastity, was glaubst du, was ich von Leuten halte, die alle Frauen in der Armee Miniröcke tragen lassen wollen?"

„Stimmt auch wieder." Ich rieb mir den Nacken, „Ich verbringe den Nachmittag mit Winry."

„Tu das. Du hast deine Auszeit verdient. Und Edward?"

Als ich mich umdrehte, lächelte sie traurig, was ich bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Verbring ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit deinen Kindern, okay? Sie brauchen auch mal ihren Vater."

Mein Gewissen peinigte mich, als ich begriff, was die Tugend meinte. Ich nickte.

…

 **Diligences rigoroses Trainingsprogramm. Sie ist eine Sadistin. Stellt euch vor, ihr hättet einen ganzen Tag lang Sport auf Olympia-Niveau. Dann kriegt ihr das hier. Seit froh, dass sie nicht eure Sportlehrerin ist. Oder Envy. Oder Lust. Oder Chastity. XD**


	18. Warum willst du nicht

**Kapitel sechzehn: Warum willst du nicht...**

 ***Winrys Blickpunkt***

Meine Gesundheit verschlechtert sich. Dank Patiences Training fühlte ich mich eine Zeit lang besser, aber vor allem lebendiger. Aber jetzt fordert meine Krankheit ihren Tribut. Ich habe eine Menge Gewicht verloren und kann manchmal nicht richtig sprechen. Ed wird immer verzweifelter. Ich habe ihn sogar mit den Tugenden darüber reden hören, mich mit einem Stein der Weisen zu heilen. Kindness hatte zugestimmt unter der Bedingung, dass ich zustimmte. Sie hatte erklärt, dass manche Leute sich nicht durch Alchemie heilen lassen wollten und, dass es an jemand Unwilligem zu tun, ihren Zustand noch verschlimmern konnte. Ed verstand das nicht. Tut er immer noch nicht. Also hat er je gesagt, im Glauben, dass ich diese Gelegenheit gern ergreifen würde. Ich weiß, ich sollte es. Ich habe nur ein Leben, aber … ich hab das Gefühl, das ist es nicht mehr wert. Ich bin dankbar, dass Kindness mich ein Wörtchen mitreden lässt, denn meine Antwort ist:

„...Nein."

Vier Buchstaben.

Ein einfaches Wort.

Und ich konnte förmlich Eds Welt einstürzen hören.

„W-warum nicht?", würgte er hervor.

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich sah nur traurig aus dem Fenster.

…

„Mama?" Ich sah meine Kinder an, die an meinem Bett standen. Ich lächelte traurig und streckte eine schwache Hand aus, damit sie sie halten konnten. Van nahm meine Hand, aber Nina sah mich wütend an.

„Warum nimmst du nicht die Medizin, die der Doktor dir geben will?", fragte sie.

Ich seufzte traurig, antwortete aber nicht.

„Warum sagst du nichts?", rief sie wütend, „Willst du nicht gesund werden? Warum nicht?"

Ich sagte nichts.

Ich konnte nichts sagen.

„Hast du uns etwa nicht lieb?"

Diese Frage tat weh, so weh. Meine Augen wurden nass und Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen.

Nina guckte schuldbewusst und kletterte aufs Bett und knuddelte mich. „Tut mir leid, Mama."

Ich sagte immer noch nichts. Konnte ich gar nicht. Ich konnte nur einen Arm um sie legen.

…

Al saß an meinem Bett. „Winry, erinnerst du dich an den Spaß, den wir hatten? An die Abenteuer?"

Ich nickte. Natürlich, wie könnte ich das vergessen?

„Und das soll jetzt enden? Winry … warum willst du dich nicht heilen lassen? Nii-san und die Kinder brauchen dich. Sie brauchen ihre Mutter. Klar, Mei und ich sind da, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche. Irgendwann werden wir selbst Kinder haben und uns dann um unseren Neffen und Nichte zu kümmern … und Ed schafft das nicht allein. Und Nii-san's Automail. Wer kümmert sich darum, wenn nicht du? Du weißt, er verschleißt sie immer noch dauernd. Und weißt du noch, wie du ihn immer mit dem Schraubenzieher verhauen hast, wenn er ihn kaputt gemacht hat?"

Die Erinnerung zauberte mir kurz ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

„Du bist meine beste Freundin, Winry. Die Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Ich will dich nicht sterben sehen. Niemand will das. Warum also?"

Ich konnte ihn nur traurig anlächeln.

…

Van Hohenheim stand mit düsterer Miene an meinem Bett.

„Ich werde nicht fragen, warum du die Behandlung verweigerst, mein Kind", sagte er sanft, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du deine Gründe hast. Und ob du sie verrätst oder nicht, ist deine Wahl."

Wenigstens mein Schwiegervater akzeptierte es. Ich nickte dankbar.

…

 **Dies wird das einzige Kapitel aus Winrys Sichtweise sein. Tut mir leid, Leute, ich weiß, sie hat Besseres verdient.**


	19. Das ist ein Problem

**Kapitel siebzehn: Das … ist ein Problem.**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

„Morgen", gähnte Kindness, als sie die Treppen runterkam. Sie hatte ausgeschlafen, weil sie die ganze Woche durch geackert hatte. Ärzte waren schließlich beschäftigte Leute.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Diligence, die gerade die Teller abwusch, „Kannst du bitte runter zum Tor gehen und die Post holen?"

„Sicher", sagte Kindness und ging die Post holen. Als sie wieder kam, waren alle im Salon und warteten auf die heutige Ankündigung. Sobald sie ins Zimmer kam, wurde es ruhiger.

„Heute gibt es eine Menge Post", rief sie und verteilte sie an alle.

„Für Sie, Mrs. Bradley." Sie dankte ihr lächelnd.

Ihren Mann und Selim sah Kindness entschuldigend an: „Für euch ist leider nichts da. Die Leute halten euch für tot, und es wäre nicht weise, das zu ändern."

„Natürlich, das ist in Ordnung", sagte Bradley nonchalant.

„Ist okay" versicherte auch Selim, aber er klang traurig.

Die Tugend fuhr fort:

„Für Alphonse Elric und Mei Chang." Sie nahmen eifrig ihre Briefe.

„Für Sie, Mrs. Elric." Sie legte mehrere Briefe in Winrys Schoß.

„Für Greed – von Kaiser Ling Yao." Greed nahm ihn und brüllte: „FUCK YEAH!"

„Für Diligence." Der Rotschopf runzelte die Stirn angesichts ihres Briefstapels.

„Du hast die meisten Briefe, Charity." Die Blonde zuckte die Schultern. „War ja klar."

„Für dich, Chastity." Die strenge Jungfrau sah die Absender und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Das sind meine", sagte Kindness und legte ihre Briefe auf ein Regal.

„Und zu guter Letzt", sie reichte mir einen roten Umschlag, „Der ist für dich."

Ich schickte meine Kinder zum Spielen raus, bevor ich den Brief las, was sich als gute Idee herausstellte: „GENERALFELDMARSCHALL ROY MUSTANG? DIESER SCHLEIMIGE, ARROGANTE, SELBSTGEFÄLLIGE DRECKSKERL VON EINEM-"

„Nii-san, was ist denn?"

„Ed, warum schreist du so?"

Al und Winry saßen verwirrt auf einem der Sofas. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, den Brief in meiner Hand zu zerknüllen und reichte ihn stattdessen Al.

Er las ihn und runzelte die Stirn. „Das … ist ein Problem."

…

 **Gibt es Ärger? Es gibt Ärger.**


	20. Verfickte Einladung

**Kapitel achtzehn: Verfickte Einladung**

„Was denn?", fragte Charity, die gerade aus dem ersten Stock kam und sich zu Kindness gesellte.

Al reichte ihr wortlos den Brief. Die blonden Homunkuli lasen ihn und blickten finsterer als Al.

„Tja, Mist", seufzte Charity und raufte sich die Locken, „Das ist wirklich ein Problem."

„Was ist los?", fragte Winry gereizt, „Lasst mich nicht außen vor, wenn es euch so aufregt!"

Kindness gab ihr den Brief. Sie las ihn und ihr Gesicht wurde traurig.

„Ich soll auch kommen..."

„Tut mir leid, Mrs. Elric, aber das kommt nicht in Frage", wandte Kindness ein, „Die lange Fahrt nach Central wäre zu anstrengend. Sie könnte Ihrer Gesundheit noch mehr Schaden zufügen."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem würde ich so gerne hingehen..." Ihr trauriges Gesicht brach mir das Herz.

„Das verstehe ich", versicherte ihr die Tugend sanft, „Wer würde nicht gerne ein bisschen Spaß und Abwechslung haben und alte Freunde wiedersehen?"

„Aber Ed soll mit einer Partnerin kommen. Und mit keiner anderen als mir wird er gehen."

Das stimmte. Winry war für mich die Einzige und es hieß entweder sie oder keine.

Charity schloss die Augen. „Das ist so süß, aber auch so traurig..."

Die Situation machte mich so wütend, dass ich eine Vase zerschmetterte. Sofort warf Winry mir ihren Schraubenzieher an den Kopf. „Wegen dir muss ich Chastity die nun ersetzen, verdammt!"

Ich erholte mich von der Attacke und rieb mir den Kopf. Dann schaltete ich von angepisst auf fuchsteufelswild. „Ich ruf den Mistkerl jetzt an!"

Dann stapfte ich davon, um das Telefon zu missbrauchen.

Ich sah noch, wie Kindness Winry in den Rollstuhl half, sie auf ihr Zimmer brachte und wiederkam.

Im Salon sagte Charity: „Dieser Anlass ist bindend. Warum will der Generalfeldmarschall, dass zwei ehemalige Staatsalchemisten von hier den ganzen Weg nach Central hoch fahren, um an einer Feier im dortigen Militärhauptquartier teilzunehmen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Und woher kennt er überhaupt unsere Adresse?"

„Wir mussten ihn über den Umzug der Bradleys informieren, weißt du noch?", meinte Kindness.

Ich gab am Telefon meine Codes durch und endlich ging dieser Bastard ran.

„Hallo, Fullmetal. Was gibt's?"

Jetzt rastete ich aus: „WAS SOLL DIESE VERDAMMTE EINLADUNG?!"

„Was soll damit sein? Es ist eine bindende Veranstaltung."

„WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN, 'BINDEND'!"

„Du hast mich gehört. Du musst kommen. Und bring eine Partnerin."

„MEINE FRAU IST KRANK, VERDAMMT! SIE KANN NICHT KOMMEN!"

„Um der Wahrheit Willen, Fullmetal, dann komm mit jemand anderem. Das ist ein Befehl."

„NEIN! ICH KOMME NICHT OHNE WINRY! UND MIT EINER ANDEREN SCHON GAR NICHT!"

„Elric, welchen Teil von 'das ist ein Befehl' hast du nicht verstanden?" Jetzt kommt er mir damit!

„DAS INTERESSIERT MICH EINEN SCHEISSDRECK! ICH BIN KEIN STAATSALCHEMIST MEHR! WINRY KANN NICHT DEN GANZEN WEG NACH CENTRAL UND ICH KOMME ENTWEDER MIT IHR ODER GAR NICHT!"

„Ich sage es nicht nochmal. Ruf mich innerhalb einer Woche zurück und sage, dass du freiwillig kommst, sonst lasse ich dich abholen und suche deine Partnerin aus."

Das würde er nicht wagen!

„FICK DICH! DIR ZEIG' ICH'S, MISTKERL!"

 ***Als Blickpunkt***

Kindness steckte sich einen Finger ins Ohr. „Gütiges Tor, er ist _laut_!"

„Wem sagst du das", kam eine heisere Stimme vom anderen Ende des Salons und erschreckte alle.

„Wie lange sitzt du da schon?" japste ich und versuchte, wieder Luft zu bekommen.

Envy klappte sein Buch zu: „Die ganze Zeit! Echt, kann ich außerhalb meines Zimmers nicht mal in Ruhe ein Buch lesen?! Fräulein Ach-So-Keusch" (wohl Chastity) „meinte, ich soll mal rauskommen und mich nicht einigeln und jetzt muss ich mir das hier anhören? Was soll das Theater überhaupt?"

Ich seufzte: „Na ja, da du alles gehört hast, kann ich es dir auch sagen: der Generalfeldmarschall hat uns zu einem Militärball in Central eingeladen, um den dreizehnten Jahrestag unseres Sieges am Promised Day zu feiern. Ed und ich sollen mit einer Partnerin unserer Wahl kommen. Und unsere Anwesenheit ist verbindlich – vor allem unsere Anwesenheit. Du kannst dir sicher denken, warum."

„Klar", spottete Envy, „Natürlich müssen die Helden da sein!"

Die Verachtung mit der er das Wort 'Helden' aussprach, machte mich unbehaglich, bevor er fragte: „Wer ist jetzt eigentlich Generalfeldmarschall?"

Charity kratzte sich den Kopf: „Tja, nach King Bradley kam General Grumman, aber der ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben, jetzt ist Roy Mustang Generalfeldmarschall."

Auf Envys Stirn trat eine Ader hervor. „Was? Dieser Mistkerl ist Generalfeldmarschall?!"

Ich nickte: „Ja. Genau wie er immer wollte. Und er ist mit Hawkeye zusammen." Ich grinste. „Also keine Frauen in Miniröcken für ihn!"

„Wow, das ist ja _so_ tröstlich!", zischte Envy sarkastisch.

Ich sah ihn mitfühlend an. Nii-san hatte mir erzählt, was damals mit Envy geschehen war, und es war offensichtlich, dass die Erinnerung dem Homunkulus Schmerzen bereitete. Wem auch nicht?

„Sieh es positiv", versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern, „Du musst ja nicht hin. Du kannst mit den anderen Homunkuli zuhause bleiben. Wir überreden Ed, jemand anderen mitzunehmen, Mustang wird nie von dir erfahren und keiner wird verletzt."

„Ja. Das ist wirklich tröstlich." Dann kehrte er uns den Rücken zu.

Kindness sah aus, als wollte sie ihre Gegensünde trösten, aber bevor sie das tun konnte, rauschte Nii-san in den Salon.

„Dieser verfickte Dreckskerl!", schnaubte er, „Ich kill ihn! Haue ihm mit Winrys Schraubenzieher das Hirn raus!"

„Ich dachte, er ist dein Freund oder so?", fragte Envy müde von hinten.

„Ist er", schäumte Ed, „Aber jetzt kotzt er mich gerade richtig an!"

Envy drehte sich wieder zu uns um und sah ihn gelangweilt an: „Du beleidigt deine Freunde, schreist sie an und schleuderst ihnen Todesdrohungen entgegen? Komische Art seine Freundschaft zu zeigen. Ach, ich kapier euch Menschen nicht. Ihr ergebt für mich einfach keinen Sinn."

Ed atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Wie lange sitzt du da eigentlich schon?", fragte er, mit viel ruhigerer und sanfterer Stimme.

„Seit dem Frühstück. Ich wollte nur dieses Buch lesen, weil Fräulein Ach-So-Keusch meinte, ich solle mich nicht in meiner Freizeit in meinem Zimmer verkriechen."

Nii-san ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen und schnaubte: „Sei froh, dass du da nicht hin musst-"

„NATÜRLICH BIN ICH FROH!", kreischte Envy plötzlich, sprang auf und packte ihn am Kragen, „GLAUBST DU ERNSTHAFT, DASS IRGENDETWAS MICH DAZU BRINGEN KÖNNTE, DIESEM PYROMANEN SCHEISSKERL WIEDER UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN?"

Charity und ich wollten eingreifen, aber Kindness hielt uns zurück.

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Der Ausbruch erschreckte mich für eine Sekunde. Als ich in Envys weit aufgerissene amethystfarbene Augen sah, erkannte ich eine Mischung aus Zorn und … Angst?

Ich schalt mich selbst. Natürlich hatte er Angst! Der damalige Oberst hatte ihn verbrutzelt und dann fast unter seinem Stiefeln zertreten! Warum sollte er keine Angst haben?

Ich fühlte mich schuldig. Schuldig, weil ich Envy, einen psychotischen, mörderischen, formwandelnden Homunkulus, der Maes Hughes erschossen und durch den Mord an einem kleinen Mädchen einen Bürgerkrieg angezettelt hatte, hatte leiden lassen.

Ich bin wirklich ganz unten angekommen, was?

Ich stand langsam auf, nahm die blassen Hände, die meinen Kragen gepackt hielten und löste sie vorsichtig. Dann umarmte ich den verblüfften Teenager.

Envy war überrascht, offensichtlich war noch nie jemand so sanft mit ihm umgegangen.

„Verzeih mir", sagte ich sanft, „Ich wollte dich nicht an damals erinnern. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeregt habe."

Der Homunkulus in meinen Armen beruhigte sich und entspannte sich langsam. Nach ein paar peinlichen Minuten wand er sich frei.

„Okay, okay, ich hab's kapiert, jetzt ist Schluss! Von diesem Kitsch wird mir ja schlecht!" Envy hob sein vergessenes Buch auf. „Im Ernst, was zur Hölle war das gerade? Bist du irre?"

„Kann schon sein. Du aber auf jeden Fall", erwiderte ich schlagfertig.

Envy grinste: „Und stolz drauf! Ich bin in meinem Zimmer! Ich will endlich in Ruhe dieses Buch lesen!" Dann verließ er den Salon und kehrte in den zweiten Stock zurück.

Ein bisschen erleichtert war ich schon, dass ich ein bisschen vom alten Envy zurückgebracht hatte.

Ich grinste die anderen an: „Und die Situation ist gerettet!"

Al lächelte schief: „Das war süß von dir, Nii-san, aber wir müssen uns immer noch wegen der Party Gedanken machen."

 _Und da geht sie hin, meine gute Laune. Verfickte Einladung._

…

 **Mustang: Bin ich nicht fies? XD**

 **Ich: Aber hallo! Aber die Fandom liebt dich trotzdem.**

 **Edward: Dafür kill ich euch.**


	21. Der genialste Plan

**Kapitel neunzehn: Der genialste Plan**

„Und was jetzt?", seufzte ich. „Sie werden mich zwingen hinzugehen, aber ich kann nicht ohne Winry gehen. Und sie kann nicht mit mir gehen … was soll ich denn nur machen?"

Charity seufzte: „Na ja, du brauchst eine Partnerin. Hör zu, ich glaube, dass deine Frau nichts dagegen hat, wenn du jemanden mitnimmst. Du kannst eine von uns fra-"

„Nein!", bellte ich und erschreckte die Tugend.

Ich seufzte wieder: „Entschuldige. Danke, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich liebe Winry und es ist entweder sie oder niemand."

„Ich fürchte, das lässt ihr Zustand nicht zu", sagte Kindness traurig, „Tut mir leid, dass ich es für dich so schwer mache. Ich verstehe dein Problem, wirklich."

„Du könntest dich krank stellen", schlug Al vor, „Die Grippe. Dann lassen die dich in Ruhe."

„Oh nein", knurrte ich, „Ich habe diesem Kerl einen Arschtritt versprochen und den wird er auch kriegen, vor allen Leuten!" Ich ließ mich wieder auf das Sofa plumpsen. „Also, noch Vorschläge?"

Alle saßen nachdenklich da.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Stunde, sprang Charity auf: „Ich habe den genialsten Plan! Warum bin ich nicht vorher darauf gekommen?!"

„Ach ja?", kommentierte ich trocken, „Dann lass mal hören. Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Winry bleibt hier, aber du kannst sie trotzdem mit zum Militärball nehmen!"

Ich schaute verwirrt.

Al erst auch, dann begriff er: „Ach so! Du meinst, jemand anderes gibt sich als Winry aus, damit sie sich ausruhen kann und Ed kann immer noch behaupten, dass er Winry mitgenommen hat, richtig?"

Charity nickte aufgeregt: „Genau!"

„Ich weiß nicht..." Niemand ähnelte Winry genug, um das glaubhaft verkaufen zu können, also waren die einzigen Kandidaten Kindness und Envy, weil sie Gestaltwandler waren. Envy würde da ganz sicher nicht mitmachen. Aber Kindness...

Die formwandelnde Tugend schüttelte den Kopf: „Schlagt euch das aus dem Kopf. Winry Elric braucht jederzeit medizinische Überwachung, also muss ich als Ärztin da sein, vor allem nachts. Und du weißt, was ich davon halte, mich als andere auszugeben. Das ist Envys Ding."

Na vielen Dank auch. Solltest du nicht die Verkörperung der Güte sein?

Al stöhnte: „Und wie sollen wir ihn dazu überreden? Nicht nur Mustang wird da sein, auch Scar und Hawkeye. Und Dr. Marcoh ist bestimmt auch da. Und ich bringe Mei mit. Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie Envy vorhin ausgeflippt ist? Wir werden ihn nie überzeugen, das zu tun!"

„Mich überzeugen, was zu tun?"

Die Sünde stand auf der Treppe und guckte uns fragend an.

Envy verengte argwöhnisch die Augen, als er sah, wie wir ihn anschauten.

„Was? Was guckt ihr mich so an?"

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Zwei Tage.

So lange habe ich mich bitten lassen. Meine Geschwister hatten versucht, mich zum Einlenken zu bewegen, selbst Pride, aber es brauchte nur ein dreißig Minuten langes Gespräch mit den Elrics, um mich in die Knie zu zwingen. _Ihr_ Gesichtsausdruck, das Gebettel der Gören, die Argumente von Alphonse und die verzweifelten Bitten von Edward hatten mich schließlich entnervt.

Am dritten Tag saß ich mit ihr, _ihr_ , ihren Kindern, Alphonse und Mei Chang in _ihrem_ Zimmer und guckte alle böse an. „Ich hasse euch so sehr."

Ich fuhr mir frustriert mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Na schön. Ich tu's. Und dass ihr das ja zu schätzen wisst, weil das für mich die Hölle wird. Mann, was ich alles tue, um – whoa?!"

Fünf Leute umarmten mich, während _sie_ vom Bett aus dankbar lächelte.

Ich erstarrte in Edwards Armen.

Er tat es ja schon wieder … das fühlte sich … gut an.

Ich widerstand der Versuchung, mich in die Umarmung zu lehnen und riss mich los.

„Ja, ja! Gern geschehen, jetzt lasst es!", schnaubte ich und funkelte den Ex-Knirps böse an.

 _Was ich alles für dich tue, Ex-Knirps … aber mach's dir nicht zu bequem. Ich revanchiere mich nur … dafür, dass du mich verstanden hast. Mehr nicht._

Ich sprach _sie_ an: „Um mich glaubhaft für dich auszugeben, muss ich mehr über dich wissen. So weit weiß ich nur, dass du die Frau und Automail-Mechanikerin vom Kn- von Edward bist, dass ihr euch aus Kindertagen kennt, dass du ein Mechanik-Nerd bist..." Ich grinste, „...und dass du ihn gern mit deinem Schraubenzieher verhaust."

Edward stöhnte.

 _Sie_ grinste zurück und zog einen Schraubenzieher unter der Decke hervor. „Mein Glücksbringer", krächzte sie, „Versuche damit dort niemanden umzubringen."

Whoa. Das war ein riesiger Schraubenzieher. _Dieses Ding_ warf sie auf Leute? Geil!

„Machst du Witze?", flippte Edward aus, „Du versuchst ständig, mich zu killen!"

 _Sie_ guckte ihn wütend an: „Du misshandelst deinen Automail! Weißt du wie viel Arbeit darin steckt? Und du pflegst ihn nicht mal!"

„Tja, nicht jeder kann so ein Schrauber sein wie du!", fauchte Edward.

 _Sie_ brauchte nicht allzu viel Kraft, um ihm das Teil an den Kopf zu werfen.

Ich kicherte, das war einfach zu lustig. „Machen die das oft?", fragte ich die anderen.

„Ja", nickte der kleine Bengel, „Das machen sie immer."

„Immer schon", gluckste Alphonse, „Das wird sich wohl auch ihren Lebtag nicht ändern."

„Sie sollte es öfter tun", kicherte das Mädchen aus Xing.

…

Als die Elrics wiederkamen, sahen sie zwei _Sies_ , eine im Krankenbett, eine im Rollstuhl daneben, das war ich. _Sie_ konnte nicht lange reden, also gab sie Andeutungen und kurze Sätze und ich erriet den Rest, so ging das Spiel.

„...also trägst du die Ohrringe so, weil dir das an Hawkeye so gut gefällt?"

 _Sie_ nickte.

„Heh. Ich wusste, das kommt mir bekannt vor. Also seid ihr Freunde?"

Noch ein Nicken.

„Weißt du … als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, hat sie mehrmals auf mich geschossen. Nur um im nächsten Moment Mustang davon abzuhalten, mir den Garaus zu machen. Es war echt verwirrend. Was soll das mit ihrem Namen eigentlich."

„Es ist ihr Nachname." Edwards Stimme erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. „Kein Spitzname um sich selbst zu schmeicheln, wie du früher gedacht hast."

„Oh?" Ich verwandelte mich in mich selbst zurück.

Er nickte: „Yep. Wie weit seid ihr zwei?"

Ich grinste: „Ich hab schon einiges über euch erfahren – zum Beispiel dein Milchproblem und dass sie dir als Kind einen Korb gegeben hat, weil du zu klein warst!"

Alphonse versuchte, das Lachen zurückzuhalten. Er versuchte es. Wirklich. Und versagte kläglich.

Edward starrte seine kranke _Frau_ an: „Winry, wie konntest du nur?!"

 _Sie_ zuckte die Achseln und ihr fieses Grinsen glich meinem.

„Ihr zwei seid bösartig!"

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Vielleicht ist _sie_ doch gar nicht so übel. Ich könnte mich an sie gewöhnen.

…

 **In welchem Charity eine Idee hat und Envy aus irgendeinem Grund einwilligt, sich foltern zu lassen.**


	22. Tja, hier kommt die Hölle!

**Kapitel zwanzig: Tja, hier kommt die Hölle**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Die Fahrt nach Central verlief still.

Charity fuhr, Al war Beifahrer, Mei, Envy und ich saßen hinten. Charity trug ein Stirnband, ähnlich wie Envy, um den Ouroboros auf ihrer Stirn zu verbergen, und eine Krankenschwesternuniform, um ihre blauen Netzpunkte zu kaschieren. Auf ihrer Brust war ein Namensschild:

Miss Michelle A. Angel, Krankenpflegerin.

Envy war in Winrys Gestalt und sah mit trüber Miene aus dem Vorderfenster. Ich konnte sehen, wie der Gestaltwandler mit jeder Stunde angespannter wurde. Bald würden wir in Central sein und-

„Wir sind fast da", sagte Charity von vorne, „Ich kann die Lichter der Stadt schon sehen."

Envy verkrampfte sich und und ich sah seine Hände zittern. Ich nahm die bleiche, knochige Hand, die zu Winry gehörte und drückte sie sanft. Er guckte verwirrt, entspannte sich dann, ergriff meine Hand und lehnte sich an meine Schulter. Ich erstarrte, meinerseits verwirrt. Das war Envy und er suchte Körperkontakt mit mir?!

„Ich bin gerade deine Frau", flüsterte Envy mit Winrys Stimme, „Weißt du noch? Wir müssen so tun, als wären wir verliebt."

Er hatte recht. Ich musste so tun, als wäre er Winry … ich musste so tun, als wäre diese verfickte Palme meine Winry! Ich musste all die Sachen machen, die ich mit ihr öffentlich machte … mit ihm! Oh Scheiße, das würde so peinlich werden!

Ich errötete, als ich daran dachte, was ich und Winry öffentlich gern gemacht hatten. Händchen halten, schmusen, Umarmungen, Küsse auf Hand, Stirn und Haar...

Um die Darstellung glaubhaft zu machen, würde ich all das tun müssen. Oh Gott … ich würde Envy küssen müssen! Nicht auf den Mund und er sah aus wie Winry, aber trotzdem! Miiiiist! Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass Winry damit einverstanden war – sie musste das doch wissen! Mist, ich fühlte mich, als würde ich sie betrügen! Ich würde sie um Vergebung bitten, wenn wir wieder nach Hause kamen, oh Scheiße...

„ _Hey, Ed!"_ Charitys Stimme scheuchte mich auf.

„Häh?"

„ _Sag nichts. Ich rede mental mit dir, also musst du deine Antworten denken."_

„ _Du dringst in meinen Verstand ein?!"_

„ _Entspann dich, ich respektiere deine Privatsphäre. Ich will das nur nicht laut besprechen – denn ernsthaft, hast du den blassesten Dunst, wie laut allein deine Gedanken sind?!"_

Nun, das war peinlich.

„ _Okay, was willst du?"_

„ _Du bist besorgt, wie du die ÖLB mit Envy handhaben sollst, oder? Keine Sorge, du packst das – er ist ein guter Schauspieler und du musst dir nur vorstellen, er wäre sie."_

„ _Du sagst das, als wäre es einfach."_

„ _Hör mal, ich verstehe dich, das tue ich."_

„ _Natürlich tust du das, du liest meine verdammten Gedanken!"_

„ _Nein, im Ernst. Ich bin über 400 Jahre alt und habe mein ganzes Leben mit Menschen verbracht, diese Situation kenne ich in ähnlicher Form nur zu gut. Ich kann mehr als nur Gedanken lesen. Ich kann auch die Gefühle anderer wahrnehmen und das beeinträchtigt mich manchmal._

 _Aber Edward, du musst das heute Nacht durchstehen. Ich habe Envy gerade gewarnt, dass ihr euch wie ein Ehepaar benehmen müsst, mit Küssen, Liebkosungen und 'Ich liebe dich's. Er wird nicht ausflippen, wenn du ihn küsst. Und herumknutschen müsst ihr ja auch nicht gleich. Er muss schließlich immer noch so tun als wäre er krank."_

Ich konnte das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme praktisch hören.

„ _Na vielen Dank auch"_ , dachte ich säuerlich, _„Da fühle ich mich gleich viel besser!"_

„ _Du betrügst Winry nicht",_ antwortete Charity mental, _„Es ist kein Betrug, wenn du ihr treu bist und sie über alles Bescheid weiß. Mach dich nicht immer selbst fertig, das bringt dir doch nichts. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber glaub mir – Envy hat mehr Angst als wir alle zusammen. Aber wir stehen das durch, ich habe das schon unzählige Male gemacht und 'Winry' zuliebe werden wir es kurz machen. Alles wird gut."_

Ich nickte und lächelte schwach.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Als wir vor dem Hauptquartier in Central ankamen, zitterte ich ich noch mehr als zuvor. Ich hasse es, das zuzugeben, aber ich hatte Angst. Bei der Erinnerung an die Schmerzen, die höllischen, unsäglichen Schmerzen, die Mustangs Flammen mir zugefügt hatten, wurde mir eiskalt und ich zitterte noch mehr. Eine Panikattacke war im Anmarsch.

 _Oh nein, ich kann nicht in Panik geraten, nicht jetzt, reiß dich zusammen, Envy, krieg dich ein, alles ist gut, denk an was Schönes, wie Mustangs Blut am Boden, haha, das hilft ja echt, schade, dass ich dieses Arschloch nicht wirklich töten kann, oh Mann, er hat mich angezündet und fast zertreten und jetzt muss ich ihm gegenübertreten und so tun als wäre nichts passiert, oh nein, jetzt bin ich schon wieder da, oh mein Gott, HILFE!_

„Envy, beruhige dich." Edwards leise Stimme wirkte seltsam beruhigend auf meine Nerven. „Du schaffst das. Wir schaffen das. Und Charity und ich sind die ganze Zeit bei dir, okay?"

Er hielt immer noch meine Hand … wusste er, dass wir das nicht die ganze Zeit über hätten tun müssen?

Ich nickte. „Ja. Aber..." Ich sah alle vier wütend an. „Ihr habt mich gerade nicht ausflippen sehen, kapiert?"

„Wen haben wir gerade nicht ausflippen sehen?", fragte Goldlocke nonchalant und sah aus wie die Verwirrung und Unschuld in Person.

Ich lächelte befriedigt: „Gute Frau."

Die anderen vier stiegen aus und Charity holte den Rollstuhl aus dem Kofferraum. Ich schaute Edward an. Er verstand und hob mich aus dem Auto. Ich schaffte es gerade so, nicht zu erröten. Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass er größer ist als ich. Aber wenn er mich so hielt … es fühlte sich nett an. Wenn er das mal wirklich mit mir mach– igitt, hör sofort auf, Envy! Du wirst jetzt _nicht_ gerade sentimental wegen Edward Elric, verdammt!

Es war Zeit, meinen Part als todkranke Frau zu spielen. Eine todkranke Frau verheiratet mit _ihm_.

„Na gut", seufzte ich, „Bringen wir diese Tortur hinter uns."

Alphonse und das Xing-Mädchen gingen zuerst, Charity trug den Rollstuhl und Edward trug mich.

Ich genoss es nicht, gerade von Edward Elric gehalten und getragen zu werden! Überhaupt nicht!

Als wir oben waren, setzte er mich in den Rollstuhl, den Charity bereit hielt, und kam dann hinter mich, um den Stuhl zu schieben.

Alphonse zeigte die Einladungen vor und der Türsteher prüfte sie. „Hmm … Edward und Alphonse Elric und Partnerinnen. Aber was macht die Krankenpflegerin hier? Die kann ich nicht reinlassen!"

 _Was zur Hölle?! Ich bin eine arme, kranke Frau! Ich brauche eine Pflegerin, sieht der das nicht?_

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Charity süß, „Ich bin die Pflegerin dieser Dame hier, die sehr krank ist und medizinische Betreuung braucht, vor allem bei einem so ermüdendem Anlass!"

Der Türsteher runzelte die Stirn: „'Rum isse hier, wenn sie krank ist?"

 _Oh toll, der kann nicht mal richtige Sätze formen. Ich glaub ich werd nicht mehr!_

Bevor Edward ausrasten konnte, antwortete sie für ihn, immer noch süß lächelnd: „Weil sie seine Frau und er ein treuer Ehemann ist, der sie nie für eine andere links liegen lassen würde. Außerdem muss sie doch Spaß haben, bevor sie geht, finden Sie nicht? Jedenfalls, ohne mich wird sie nirgendwo hingehen, denn ich habe die Anweisung, mich um sie zu kümmern. Also, was ist jetzt?"

Die Aura, die Goldlocke ausstrahlte, lag irgendwo zwischen „Ich bin eine Schwester, das ist meine Patientin, komm klar damit" und „Leg dich mit mir an und ich ziehe dir die Haut ab und und wische damit das Blut vom Boden ab". Wow … wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Gutmensch so einschüchternd sein kann! Ich meine, ich hatte gesehen, wie sie ein Arschloch vermöbelt hatte, aber trotzdem...

Beim Türsteher funktionierte es jedenfalls, er schluckte und erlaubte ihr, mich und Edward Elric ins Gebäude zu begleiten.

„Besten Dank", sagte Charity liebenswürdig und schob meinen Rollstuhl rein. Aber der Blick, den sie dem Typen zuwarf, hui! Wenn Blicke töten könnten … haha, wenn sie es könnten, dann würde ich heute Nacht nur für Mustang Augen haben. Ich würde meinen Blick nicht abwenden, bevor er nicht langsam und qualvoll verendet war. Verdammt, das war ein schöner Gedanke!

Als wir in den Saal kamen, wo der Ball abgehalten wurde, schloss ich einen Moment die Augen.

Tja, hier kommt die Hölle...

…

 **Charity demonstriert ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten, um Edward und Envy zu beruhigen.**


	23. Nein, mir geht es nicht gut!

**Kapitel einundzwanzig: Nein, mir geht es nicht gut!**

Ich habe nichts gegen Menschenmassen. Im Gegenteil. Früher habe ich gern auf Dächern gesessen und die Menschen beobachtet, während ich den Fullmetal Alchemisten im Auge behalten hatte. Ich hatte zahllose Masken getragen, andere Leute gespielt, so wie jetzt. Ich war Vaters Agent gewesen, seine Ultimative Maske. Das war mein Job gewesen, mein Zweck.

Aber Vater ist jetzt tot.

Was soll ich tun?

Plötzlich beneidete ich Greed, mehr denn je, weil er den Mut gehabt hatte, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, weil er sich immer nur auf sich selbst und seine Entscheidungen selbst getroffen hatte.

Noch mehr aber beneidete ich Kindness. Sie ist eine Gestaltwandlerin wie ich, aber wie Greed sind sie und die anderen Tugenden ihren eigenen Weg gegangen. Wie ich musste sie sich verwandeln, wenn sie unter Leute ging. Und doch blieb sie sie selbst. Dr. Ramiel G. Angel war immer noch Kindness, immer noch das mitfühlende, freundliche Wesen, das andere zur Güte anregte. Sie musste sich nicht verstellen, alles an ihr war einladend und vertrauenswürdig.

Und dafür hasste ich sie. Und gleichzeitig doch nicht.

Das ist das Problem, man kann Kindness nicht hassen. Der blonde Homunkulus hört mir zu, versteht mich, wie sonst nur Edward Elric es kann. Auch Charity ist unvoreingenommen, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche. Sie ist nicht _meine_ Gegentugend, sie ist Greeds.

Apropos Charity, die Goldlocke schob gerade meine Rollstuhl hinter Edward her, der in den Saal hinein spazierte wie sonst was, offensichtlich mit einem klaren Ziel vor Augen.

Wow, dieser stolzierende Gang! Wie eine Diva! Als gehörte ihm die Welt! Mann, diese Hosen standen ihm echt gut … Moment, was?! Was war da mit mir los?! Ich sollte dieses Stück Scheiße hassen! _HÖR AUF! HÖR AUF, EDWARD ELRIC ANZUSTARREN, VERDAMMT!_

„Na, denkst du an was Nettes?", kicherte mir Charity von hinten ins Ohr.

Ich errötete. Die Schlampe hatte schon wieder meine Gedanken gelesen! „Halt die Fresse und hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen!", zischte ich.

„ _Es ist schwer, sie nicht zu hören"_ , antwortete Charity mental. _„Deine Gedanken waren gerade echt laut. Vielleicht solltest du lernen, leise zu denken, anstatt dich geistig selbst anzubrüllen, damit aufzuhören, einen gewissen Alchemisten anzustarren..."_

Selbst ihre mentale Stimme kicherte. Es war schwer, im Rollstuhl sitzen zu bleiben, statt aufzustehen und sie zu erwürgen. Es würde eh nichts bringen. Sie ist ein Homunkulus wie ich. Mist.

„ _Versuch, dich zu beruhigen."_ Ihre Stimme klang nun ernster, _„Gleich treffen wir jemanden, den du ja oh-so-gern hast."_

„ _Musstest du mich gerade jetzt daran erinnern?"_

„ _Sorry. Aber mach dich bereit – du musst lächeln."_

„ _Ich weiß, aber … Scheiße."_

„ _Nur ein paar Stunden und wir machen es so kurz wie möglich. Denk nur einfach wieder an was Schönes. Ach, da drüben sind sie ja!"_

Oh mein Gott, es ging los!

Okay, ich bin Winry Elric, geborene Rockbell, verheiratet mit Edward Elric, habe Sohn und Tochter und bin neunundzwanzig Jahre alt, ich bin todkrank und werde bald sterben...

Verdammt, meine Hände zitterten! Obwohl, machte das meine Maskerade glaubhafter – Mist, da war Mustang! Scheißmensch, so selbstgefällig wie immer. Ich wollte ihn töten. Ging leider nicht, denn ich bin nicht lebensmüde. Meine Fresse, selbst auf einem Ball hatte er diese verfickten Handschuhe dabei!

 _Da ist Hawkeye – hm, sie sieht eigentlich nett aus, wenn sie nicht so ein steinernes Gesicht macht. Sie sah nicht aus wie jemand, der mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken abknallen würde. Aber ich hab da nichts zu sagen, was?_

Ich holte tief Luft und nahm meinen Akt wieder auf, bevor Mustang und Hawkeye bemerken konnten, wie viel Angst ich hatte.

Auch Edward hatte sie bemerkt. Grimmig ging er auf sie zu, gerade als Mustang rüber schaute.

„Oh, Fullmetal. Schön, dich wiederzuseh-" Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Edward ihm mit voller Wucht in die Eier getreten. Mit seinem Automail-Bein.

„Nii-san!", rief Alphonse.

„Edward!", schalt Hawkeye.

„Ed!", schalt auch ich, aber innerlich lachte ich mich schief.

„Das tat gut!", knurrte Edward, „Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen, Bastard!"

Und mein Abend war gerettet. Vielen Dank, Ex-Knirps!

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Mustang umklammerte seine Eier und stöhnte: „Wofür war das denn?"

„Dafür, dass ich meine kranke Frau mitbringen musste!", knurrte ich, „Ich hab doch gesagt, eine andere nehme ich nicht mit!"

„Und wer ist die hübsche Dame, die den Rollstuhl schiebt?"

 _Oh nein, er flirtet_ nicht _gerade vor Hawkeye mit Charity!_

„Ihre Krankenpflegerin, wer sonst! Glaubst du, ich bringe sie ohne medizinische Aufsicht mit?"

„Ed..." Ich sah 'Winry' langsam den Kopf heben. Ihr Todesblick ließ mich schlucken.

„Wie kannst du meinen Automail nur so missbrauchen?", knurrte sie finster. Ich schluckte wieder.

Scheiße, Envy spielte seine Rolle zu gut! Er hörte sich genau wie Winry an!

Um meinen Hals zu retten, tat ich, was ich sonst mit Winry machte: ich küsste 'sie' auf die Lippen. Envy erstarrte leicht, erwiderte die Geste aber dann. Genau wie sie … yep, viel zu sehr wie sie.

„Tut mir leid, Win", entschuldigte ich mich, „Ich mach das nicht noch mal, versprochen."

Mustang lachte: „Ich sehe, nichts hat sich geändert."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Hawkeye ruhig. Dann beugte sie sich auf 'Winrys' Augenhöhe herunter. „Hallo, Winry. Schön, dich wiederzusehen."

Ich betete im Stillen, dass Envy sich jetzt nicht verriet. Zum Glück war kein verräterisches Funkeln in den Augen des Homunkulus. Er lächelte zurück, streckte eine schwache Hand aus und sagte leise: „Hallo, Riza."

Hawkeye nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie fest, aber vorsichtig. Dann stand sie auf, um die Krankenpflegerin zu begrüßen, die 'Winrys' Rollstuhl schob. „Sie sind also ihre Pflegerin?"

„Ja, mein Name ist Michelle Agape Angel", bestätigte Charity, „Und ich begleite Mrs. Elric auf Anordnung ihres Arztes, Dr. Ramiel Gratian Angel."

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

„Michelle Angel?" Hawkeyes Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. „Von Ihnen habe ich gehört. Sie führen doch mehrere Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen in Amestris, nicht wahr?"

Charity grinste stolz: „Yep, das bin ich! Resozialisierungsprogramme für Kriminelle, Waisenhäuser, Armenküchen, Schulen, Obdachlosenasyle, und so fort! Anderen zu helfen ist meine Freude! Mein kleiner Bruder ist ihr Arzt und hat mich gebeten auf Mrs. Elric aufzupassen, weil er woanders hin muss, deshalb bin ich hier! Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, aber ich finde, vor allem jetzt sollte sie ein bisschen Spaß haben, finden Sie nicht? Außerdem bin ich ausgebildete Krankenschwester. Wenn was passiert, kann ich sofort eingreifen."

„Das ist logisch", pflichtete Hawkeye bei, „Und Sie haben nicht die Absicht heute Abend Spender für Ihre Projekte zu gewinnen, Ms. Angel?"

Charity gluckste: „Würde ich gern, aber dazu wird keine Zeit bleiben. Ich werde mich heute ganz auf Mrs. Elric konzentrieren, so wie mein Bruder es möchte. Außerdem erlaubt ihre Verfassung es nicht, dass wir die ganze Feier über bleiben, nur so lange, wie ihre schwache Gesundheit erlaubt."

Ich lächelte dankbar und drehte mich so weit zu ihr um, wie 'meine schwache Gesundheit' erlaubte. Innerlich schnaubte ich. Resozialisierungsprogramme für Kriminelle? Das erklärte alles...

Und Mann, wie sie lügen konnte!

Genau jetzt kamen Alphonse und das Xing-Mädchen dazu. Mustang und Hawkeye gingen, um sie zu begrüßen, was Edward, Charity und mir die Gelegenheit gab, uns eine stillere Ecke zu suchen.

Ich entspannte mich und sank tiefer in den Stuhl. „Oh Gott … ich dachte … ich hätte fast..."

Nein. Ich wimmerte nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

Edward strich mir beruhigend über das Haar, das nicht meines war. „Du machst es großartig."

Ach ja? Fühlte sich für mich nicht so an.

„Atme tief durch", empfahl Charity, „Al und Mei können sie kurz hinhalten, damit wir eine Atempause haben, aber länger nicht, fürchte ich. Wir sind nämlich als letzte gekommen, es gibt keine weiteren Gäste mehr zu begrüßen."

„Mist", murrte Edward, „Dann haben wir den Kerl wieder am Hals! Zum Glück ist Riza hier, weiß die Wahrheit, ohne sie wäre es noch viel schlimmer!"

Klar … sie und du, ihr habt ihn ja auch seinen Rachefeldzug abgebrochen, Edward.

„Urgh", seufzte der Blondschopf und und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Das wird eine beschissene Party."

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Charity hatte recht: Roy und Riza kamen schnell wieder dazu, mit Al und Mei auf den Fersen. Bald redeten wir über die guten alten Zeiten (mir fiel auf, dass Envy fast gar nichts sagte, nur ab und zu warf er was ein).

„...also gehen wir drei, sobald sich Winry unwohl fühlt. Al und Mei können für den Rest der Feier hier bleiben, wenn sie wollen, aber wir-"

„Ohne euch bleiben wir nicht", sagte Al firm, „Wie sollen wir hier Spaß haben, wenn wir wissen, dass Winrys Gesundheit verrückt spielt und du krank bist vor Sorge? Das geht nicht."

„Genau!", stimmte Mei zu, „Wir sind eine Familie! Wenn es einem schlecht geht, gehen wir alle!"

Charity lächelte. „Das ist herzerwärmend. Wie viele Menschen haben keine halb so gute Familie!", erzählte sie Roy und Riza, die traurig nickten, weil sie wussten, wovon sie sprach.

Stillschweigend stimmte ich zu, irgendwie wissend, dass Envy in seinen Gedanken das Gleiche tat.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Es war ein langes Gespräch, sie hatten so viele Erinnerungen zu teilen. Ich war kein Teil davon. Was ich einwarf, waren nicht meine Erinnerungen und ich hasste das.

Mit den Todsünden kann ich nicht über gute alte Zeiten reden, wir stehen uns nicht so nah und es gibt auch keine schönen Erinnerungen, an die ich zurückdenken möchte.

Die Tugenden sind ein enger Familienverband, sie haben sich immer was zu erzählen.

Schon komisch, unter all diesen Menschen fühlte ich mich immer noch allein.

Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, musste ich auch noch hören, wie Mustang – oh nein, er redete _nicht_ gerade über Lusts Tod!

Den Mann, der sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt hatte, darüber reden zu hören, brachte mein Blut zum Kochen.

 _SEI STILL, DU SCHEISSKERL! SEI STILL, SEI STILL, SEI STIIIILL!_

„Winry?"

Hawkeyes Stimme klang besorgt und scheuchte mich fast auf. „Winry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich zitterte. Das hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt.

Ich lächelte und nickte: „Alles gut. Mir ist nur etwas kalt."

„Willst du nach Hause, Win?", fragte Ed besorgt.

Oh ja, bitte! Lass uns nach Hause gehen und diesen Mistkerl nie wieder … warte, nach Hause?! Chastitys Anwesen war nicht mein Zuhause! Es war … eine temporäre Bleibe. Mehr nicht.

„...Nein. Lass uns bleiben … nur noch ein bisschen."

Sei verdammt, Envy.

„Bist du sicher?"

Seine Sorge um mich war schon süß … auch wenn sie _ihr_ gelten sollte.

„Ja."

Edward runzelte die Stirn: „Na gut, aber sag wenn du nach Hause willst, ja?"

Ich nickte langsam. Ich würde das packen. Es war nur eine Party. Ich würde Mustangs Anwesenheit nur ein paar Stunden ertragen müssen. Ha! Kein Problem für mich, ich bin Envy, Envy der Neidische! Ich würde nicht den Schwanz einziehen!

Schon seltsam, dass mein Stolz sich erst jetzt bemerkbar machte.

…

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, mit _ihr_ zu reden, denn so konnte ich zu vielen von Alphonses und Hawkeyes Erinnerungen auch etwas sagen und sogar selbst welche zu äußern. Ich hatte sogar ein bisschen Spaß, trotz der Person, die ich am meisten hasste.

Plötzlich aber schlug Mustang vor, vom Buffet Essen zu holen. Edward, das Xing-Mädchen und Alphonse willigten ein.

Was? Komm schon, das kannst du mir nicht antun! Du hast doch gesagt, du bleibst bei mir!

Edward beugte sich zu mir runter. „Willst du was, Win? Ich bring es dir mit."

„Kann ich was Süßes haben?", flüsterte ich mit _ihrer_ Stimme, „Und besorge mir diese Automail Blaupausen, die ich vorhin gesehen habe."

Edward schaute verwirrt, sehr zu meiner Befriedigung. „Automail Blaupausen? Ich hab keine..."

„Blaupausen für frosttaugliche Automails", half Charity nach, „Die Ingenieure und Mechaniker aus Briggs haben sie mitgebracht, um ihre neuesten Modelle zu vermarkten."

„Oh, okay. Ich hol sie dir, Schrauberin!" Dann küsste er mich auf die Wange (diesmal konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich rot wurde), dann ging er mit Mustang, Mei Chang und Alphonse los um Essen für die Gruppe und Blaupausen für _sie_ zu holen.

Hawkeye sah ihnen nach, dann fragte sie Charity: „Wollen Sie sich nichts holen, Miss Angel?"

„Ich kann meine Patientin nicht allein lassen", wandte Charity zu meiner Erleichterung ein.

Hawkeye lächelte: „Keine Sorge, ich bin ja bei ihr. Und das Buffet ist ja da drüben, da können Sie uns ganz leicht im Auge behalten."

Oh mein Gott, nein!

Goldlocke überlegte einen Moment (was gab es da zu überlegen?), dann beugte sie sich zu mir runter. „Ist das okay, Mrs. Elric? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

 _Neiiiin! Lass mich nicht allein, nicht mir ihr!_

„Ja, ist schon okay."

Was zum Teufel war los mit mir … hatte ich einen Todeswunsch, von dem ich nichts wusste?

„ _Keine Sorge, ich behalte euch im Blick"_ , versuchte Charity mich zu beruhigen, dann sagte sie zu Hawkeye: „Ich bin gleich wieder da, aber sollte inzwischen was passieren, geben Sie mir bitte ein Zeichen, damit ich schnell eingreifen kann."

Hawkeye nickte und Goldlocke eilte davon, um sich einen Teller zu füllen. Diese Verräterin!

„Also", fing Hawkeye an, „Was läuft in letzter Zeit? Wie geht es dir?"

„So gut wie es mir gehen kann, denke ich."

„Wie nimmt Ed es auf?", fragte die Frau.

„Nicht gut. Wahrscheinlich schlechter als ich. Er sollte weinen, ist aber zu stur … und ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Kinder."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Hawkeye sanft, „Edward wird nicht mehr derselbe sein, wenn du gehst und du hast Angst, dass er mit den Kindern überfordert sein wird, richtig?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und nickte, als wäre das der Fall.

Hawkeye legte eine Hand auf die knochige Schulter, die nicht meine war, und rieb sie sanft. Das fühlte sich irgendwie gut an. „Keine Sorge, schließlich sind Al und Mei ja auch noch da. Hör zu, da ist etwas, was ich dich gern fragen würde..."

Doch bevor sie mich was auch immer fragen konnte, kehrten Charity und die anderen mit ihrem Essen zurück. Perfektes Timing.

„Ist was passiert, während wir weg waren?", fragte Goldlocke.

Wir schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Wo ist Mei?", fragte sie Alphonse, der die Schultern zuckte: „Sie hat Scar und Dr. Marcoh gesehen und ist rüber gegangen, um mit ihnen zu quatschen. Das kann noch eine Weile dauern."

Perfekt. Mustang reichte nicht, diese zwei Kerle mussten auch hier sein! Juhuu. Freude, Freude!

Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass noch mehr alte Feinde da waren und konzentrierte mich auf Edward, der mir die Blaupausen zeigte, die er mitgebracht hatte. Ich tat so, als würde ich sie mit Sternen in den Augen bewundern. In Wahrheit wurde ich aus den Zeichnungen nicht schlau.

„Ich habe dir die Blaupausen geholt, die du haben wolltest", sagte der Alchemist sanft, und packte sie in das Fach unter meinem Sitz.

„Und eine Zimtrolle." Die gab er mir in die Hand. Ich leckte mir die Lippen – das war etwas, was mich wirklich begeisterte! Ich widerstand der Versuchung, das Ding ganz runter zu schlingen. Stattdessen knabberte ich kleine Bissen und ließ sie mir schmecken.

Ich fragte mich, ob _sie_ sich über die Blaupausen freuen würde. Ha, das war meine Idee gewesen! Und wenn _sie_ sich freute, würde er es auch – ob mir das seine Gunst einbringen würde – oh nein, jetzt tu ich es schon wieder! Warum sollte es mich kümmern, ob Edward mich mag oder nicht?

Dieser starrte gerade auf Charitys Tablett. Sie hatte Schrimpssalat, Erdbeeren mit Vanillesauce (wollte ich auch haben!), Orangensaft und...

„Milch?! Du trinkst Kuhsaft?! Du Monster! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich auf Winry aufpassen lasse!"

Ich lachte fast – darüber war der Ex-Knirps immer noch nicht weg?

Charity spottete: „Ach, gehen Sie mir doch fort! Sie müssen sie ja nicht trinken, Mr. Elric!"

Mr. Elric … mir gefällt es nicht, wenn man ihn so nennt. Es macht ihn so alt. Obwohl … er wird bald dreißig, oder? Warum tut dieser Gedanke so weh? Er ist ein Mensch, natürlich wird er alt … ich will das nicht. Wenn doch nur … wenn doch nur was? Ich bin so verwirrt. Er macht mich so verwirrt. Was ist denn nur los mit mir?

„Also", wandte sich Mustang an Charity, „Sie sind Michelle Angel, die Gründerin der Caritas? Ich habe Sie doch in Ishval gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Ich sah auf. Sie war in Ishval gewesen? Ach, natürlich, warum überraschte mich das...

Charitys liebes Lächeln kühlte sich plötzlich ab. „Ja, haben Sie. Vor zehn Jahren, als Sie sich die Wiederaufbaumaßnahmen für die Ishvalier angesehen haben, nach all dem Unheil, das die Amestrier dort angerichtet haben."

„Sind Sie nicht aus Amestris?", fragte Hawkeye neugierig.

Charitys Lächeln wurde wieder weicher: „Von der Nationalität her schon, aber meine Geschwister und ich fühlen uns nicht als Amestrier. Sehen Sie, unsere Vorfahren kommen aus Xerxes und darauf sind wir sehr stolz."

Komisch, eine Tugend von Stolz reden zu hören … aber sie lügt wirklich wie gedruckt, das muss ich ihr lassen … Augenblick mal, was ist mit Mustang los, warum starrt er sie so an? Ich dachte, er ist mit Hawkeye zusammen!

Er kratzte sich den Kopf. „Tja, das erklärt Ihre Augenfarbe."

„So? Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie die bemerkt haben, Herr Generalfeldmarschall, so wie Sie mir auf die Beine geguckt haben. Wirklich, lassen Sie das, es ist unheimlich. Und das vor Ihrer Freundin!"

Ohhhhh! Willst du Eis für diese Verbrennung, Flame Alchemist? Wer hätte gedacht, dass die barmherzige Samariterin so _unbarmherzig_ sein kann!

Ich lachte fast, kaschierte es aber mit einem Hüsteln, was Charity dazu brachte, zu mir zu kommen, statt mit dem Generalfeldmarschall Streit anzufangen. „Mrs. Elric, geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Mir geht's gut, Michelle", sagte ich betont langsam und hüstelte. „Aber … mir kratzt die Kehle."

'Michelle' bot mir ihren Orangensaft an und ich trank ihn. Oh … ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ich Durst hatte. Die süße, fruchtige Flüssigkeit schmeckte lecker und fühlte sich in meiner Kehle gut an. Ich trank gierig und leerte rasch das Glas.

Das war ihr Saft gewesen … ach, egal!

Zum Glück störte es Goldlocke nicht. „Besser?", fragte sie mitfühlend. Ich schwöre, sie und Kindness sind sich so ähnlich! Obwohl, so ungern ich es zugebe, Greed und ich sind es auch.

Nach ihrer unbarmherzigen Attacke auf Mustang und dem leckeren Saft ging es mir echt besser.

Jedenfalls, bis ich Mustang und Edward über den Promised Day reden hörte. Sie kamen gerade zu dem Part, wo … oh Gott! Sie sprachen über _mich_!

„...Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieser Kerl die Nerven hatte, mit dem Mord an Maes Hughes zu prahlen! Aber irgendwie wünsche ich doch, ich hätte ihn gefragt, warum er es getan hat. Ihn umgebracht, meine ich."

„Maes wusste zu viel", meinte Edward, „Er ist über den Transmutationskreis gestolpert und wollte es dir sagen, also musste er sterben. Es war wohl ein Befehl. Aber er war auch ein glücklicher Familienvater. Deshalb hat Envy, in seinem Neid und seiner Eifersucht, es wohl genossen."

Verdammt richtig! Er war viel zu glücklich! Es hat mich krank gemacht! Aber … warum bin ich nicht stolz darauf? Das kann nicht Reue sein – das tut mehr weh, sagt jedenfalls Humility.

Mustang höhnte: „Hat er bestimmt. Dieser armselige kleine Mistkerl..."

 _Wen nennst du hier armselig?!_

„...wusste nicht was er tat, als er es mir unter die Nase gerieben hat. Gott, ich hasse ihn jetzt noch..."

 _Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Arschloch!_

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Maes war mein bester Freund … er hatte eine Frau und eine kleine Tochter … sie ist jetzt sechzehn und hat keinen Vater. Weil _er_ ihn weggenommen hat! Und das werde ich ihm niemals verzeihen", knurrte er.

Edward seufzte: „Du grollst jemandem, der seit dreizehn Jahren tot ist? Mensch, Roy, zieh einen Schlussstrich! Außerdem, wissen Gracia und Elysia, dass du ihn fast zu Tode geröstet hast? Sie würden das nicht gutheißen. Maes auch nicht. Und das weißt du."

Etwas in mir zerbrach. Hier war er wieder, die Stimme der Vernunft und Güte. Oh Edward. Kein Wunder, dass du und Kindness euch so gut versteht...

„Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, Fullmetal. Nun, einer muss der Bessere sein, schätze ich, und das war damals nicht ich."

„Daran hat sich nichts geändert, Mann."

 _Definitiv. Edward ist definitiv der bessere Mann. Auf jede Art._

„Trotzdem, ich kann nicht glauben, das ein so mickriges _Ding_ solches Leid angerichtet hat..."

 _Ich bin kein Ding! Ich bin-_

„...so ein hässliches Geschöpf..."

 _Ich bin nicht hässlich! Ich bin nicht-_

„...kein Wunder, dass er sich eine andere Gestalt zugelegt hat, bei _der_ wahren Form..."

 _Halt die Klappe! Halt einfach die Klappe!_

„...und dann hat dieses miese kleine Ding-"

„Hör auf, ihn ein Ding zu nennen!", unterbrach Edward ihn hitzig, zu meiner Erleichterung. Mir wurde langsam schlecht und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen konnte.

Der andere blinzelte und starrte den Blondschopf an. „Verteidigst du diesen Kerl etwa? Nach allem, was er getan hat?!"

„Nein", sagte Edward ruhig, „Aber du führst dich auf wie ein selbstgerechtes Arschloch. Das ist dreizehn Jahre her. Außerdem, trotz seiner Form und Taten und auch, wenn er ein Homunkulus war, Envy war eine Person. Und eine Person nennt man nicht so, egal wie böse sie ist. Bradley hättest du doch auch kein Ding genannt, oder?"

Kein Mensch hatte mich je eine Person genannt und als er es tat, wurde mir seltsam warm.

„Ich verstehe das, Edward. Aber trotzdem … er widert mich einfach so an. Tut so arrogant und ist doch so erbärmlich. Er hat so viele Leben auf dem Gewissen und den Nerv, mich um seines anzubetteln! Und dann hast du ihn durchschaut, hast ihn verstanden, und was tat er? Er hat sich selbst seinen Stein der Weisen heraus gerissen und sich umgebracht! Feiger geht's nicht!"

Ich begann zu zittern. Übelkeit stieg in mir auf...

 _Hör auf,_ flehte ich gedanklich, _Bitte, hör auf..._

„Mrs. Elric? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Charitys besorgte Stimme holte mich zurück.

Die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme erregte auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Edward und dem Mistkerl.

Edward flippte gleich aus: „Winry, du zitterst ja! Das war's, wir fahren nach H-"

„Die lange Fahrt wird zu viel für sie sein!", wandte der Mistkerl ein und beugte sich runter, um mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Sie ist ganz blass..."

 _Sieh mich nicht an! Sieh mich nicht an, du-_

Dann nahm er eine der knochigen Hände und fühlte den Puls und ich bekam Gänsehaut vor Abscheu. „Ihr Puls stockt..."

 _Fass mich nicht an! Hör auf mich zu berühren, du Scheißmensch! Nimm deine dreckigen Finger weg von mir, du Mistkerl!_

„Bring sie lieber ins Krankenhaus, Fullmetal."

„Hör auf, mich Fullmetal zu nennen, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen! Ich bin kein Alchemist mehr!"

 _Kein Alchemist mehr?_

Doch bevor ich weiter darüber grübeln konnte, stieg eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit in mir auf.

Zitternd wandte ich mich an Charity.

„Michelle", stöhnte ich, mit _ihrer_ Stimme. _„Charity..."_

„Mrs. Elric?" _„Envy? Geht es dir gut?"_

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl..." _„Nein, mir geht es nicht gut! Ich kotze gleich!"_

Charity sah den Mistkerl entschieden an. „Wo ist das nächste Bad?"

Mustang zeigte auf den Korridor hinter ihr, „Den Gang runter, gleich um die Ecke, aber-"

Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, weil Charity mich und den Rollstuhl schon mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit weg schob, mit Edward auf den Fersen.

…

 **In welchem Mustang ein Arsch ist. Aber zu seiner Verteidigung, er hat nicht ganz unrecht. Und er weiß nicht, dass Envy zuhört.**


	24. Woher weißt du das

**Kapitel zweiundzwanzig: Woher weißt du das**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Wir konnten gerade noch die Tür schließen, bevor Envy sich in eine Schüssel erbrach, die Charity ihm hinhielt, während ich tröstend Kreise auf seinem Rücken rieb. Der Saft und die Zimtrolle von vorhin und eine rote Flüssigkeit landeten in der Schüssel, es sah aus, als würde Envy Blut spucken. Und um den ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht. Er musste sich so gedemütigt fühlen.

„Scheiße...", würgte Envy hervor und fiel in seine eigene Stimme zurück, „Scheiße..."

„Schhh", murmelte ich, „Es wird schon wieder. Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause und du musst ihn nie wieder sehen, das verspreche ich. Verzeih mir, ich hätte das beenden sollen-"

„Dann hättest du dich verdächtig gemacht", unterbrach mich Charity, „Auf eine Art ist es gut, dass ihm schlecht geworden ist – das macht sein Schauspiel noch glaubhafter."

Wow, ich hätte sie für taktvoller gehalten.

„Wow, wie tröstlich!", fauchte Envy und rieb sich vehement die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „Davon fühle ich mich gleich viel besser!"

„Werde wieder zu Winry!", schalt Charity, „Jemand könnte lauschen. Und du, Edward, raus mit dir. Das hier ist eine Frauentoilette."

Ich sah Charity wütend an, ging aber dann. Als ich rauskam, stieß ich fast mit Hawkeye zusammen, die draußen wartete.

„Oh, Verzeihung – Hawkeye?!"

„Wie geht's Winry?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nicht gut", sagte ich betont unglücklich, „Sie erbricht sich und spuckt Blut. Und Miss Angel hat mich raus geschickt, weil das hier wohl die Frauentoilette ist."

Das Schild neben der Tür sagte mir, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall war und ich kratzte mir verlegen den Kopf. Aber Envy war auch keine Frau! Ach ja, er gab sich ja aus als eine. Hatte sein wahres Ich nun ein Geschlecht? Ich nenne ihn zwar immer ein Er, aber was ist er wirklich?

Charity kam raus.

Ich starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Du hast sie alleingelassen?!"

Sie hob defensiv die Hände: „Sie hat gesagt, sie will für ein paar Minuten allein sein und sich sammeln und zu beruhigen und das muss ich akzeptieren!"

Hawkeye ergriff die Türklinke: „Nun, ich muss sie etwas fragen, bevor ihr heim geht, deshalb werde ich jetzt mit ihr sprechen-"

„Haben Sie mich gerade nicht gehört?", fragte Charity mit wütendem Blick, „Sie will allein sein."

„Tut mir leid, aber was ich wissen will, muss jetzt beantwortet werden", widersprach Hawkeye ruhig, ging rein und schloss die Tür, bevor die Krankenschwester widersprechen konnte.

Charity rieb sich frustriert die Schläfe. „Mensch, diese Frage ist besser wirklich wichtig! Ich hasse es, wenn Menschen so rücksichtslos sind!", grummelte sie und starrte ärgerlich in Richtung Tür.

Ich ließ mich die Wand hinunter sinken; ich hatte die ganze Scheiße einfach so satt.

„Meinst du, sie ahnt was?", fragte ich den blonden Homunkulus neben mir.

Charity sah besorgt aus. „Ich vermute es. Sie hatte diesen Blick..."

Wieder rieb sie sich die Schläfe. „Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss Diligence rufen. Sie ist in der Nähe, also kann sie neue Steine der Weisen für Envy holen. Scheiße, ich wusste, es wird schwer für ihn, aber damit ein Homunkulus die Essenz seines Steins erbricht, muss er unter enormen Stress stehen. Envy ist gerade ein nervöses Wrack und wir müssen was unternehmen. Er braucht neue Steine, sonst wird er so zerbrechlich wie Winry. Nach den Maßstäben eines Homunkulus ist er zwar relativ robust, aber auch Homunkuli brechen unter zu großen Stress zusammen."

„Warum braucht er überhaupt mehr Steine?", fragte ich, „In seinem früheren Leben hat sein eigener Stein der Weisen ihn gut genug versorgt."

Die Tugend überlegte: „Gute Frage. Vielleicht hängt es mit ihrer gewaltsamen Wiedererweckung zusammen und der Art wie sie gestorben sind. Ihre Steine hatten keine Energie, als sie starben, oder wurden völlig zerstört. Also brauchen sie neue Energie. Sie haben zwar ihre Steine zurück, aber stark geschwächt, daher brauchen sie mehr um wieder zu alter Kraft zu kommen."

„Ist das klug? Ich meine, woher wissen wir, dass wir ihnen trauen können?", fragte ich unsicher.

Sie lächelte: „Wir wissen es einfach. Jetzt lass mich Diligence rufen, es ist ja ein Notfall."

 ***Diligences Blickpunkt***

Ich war auf dem Dach und zielte mit meinem Betäubungsgewehr, um die Wachen auszuschalten, die mir den Weg zu den Steinen versperrten, als eine Stimme mich aufscheuchte.

„ _Diligence!"_

Ich stöhnte. Das war nur Charity, die mich telepathisch nervte.

„ _Was willst du?"_ , fragte ich ärgerlich, _„Ich bin gerade schwer beschäftigt!"_

„ _Bring bitte mehr rote Steine. Wie haben hier einen Notfall."_

Einen Notfall? Wenn sie mich dafür mental kontaktierte, dann musste es was Ernstes sein.

„ _Oh Mist! Ich bin dabei, Charity. Ich muss nur erst mal rein kommen, dann bin ich gleich da."_

Ich schoss Betäubungspfeile ab und knockte die Wachen aus. Seufzend sprang ich vom Dach und sammelte meine Pfeile ein. Menschen außer Gefecht zu setzen ist viel zu einfach.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Ich hustete und klammerte mich immer noch ans Waschbecken, als Charity raus ging. Ich hörte jemanden eintreten und in einigem Abstand zu mir stehen bleiben. Im Spiegel sah ich Hawkeye. Jetzt zitterte ich nicht nur vor Übelkeit, sondern auch vor Angst. Ich verfluchte mich selbst, weil ich Charity raus geschickt hatte. _Verdammt, Hawkeye!_ , dachte ich, _Hau_ _endlich ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!_

„Winry, es tut mir so leid", hörte ich sie leise sagen.

Tse! Natürlich hatte sie Mitleid mit einer armen, kranken Frau im Rollstuhl! Buuhuu, her mit dem Mitleid! Bedaure mich! War nur ein Witz, wage es nicht, mich zu bemitleiden!

„Das muss schrecklich sein. Und dann noch in der Öffentlichkeit."

Den traurigen Blick, den ich ihrem Spiegelbild zuwarf, musste ich diesmal nicht vortäuschen. Ich fühlte mich scheiße (und sah auch so aus). Ein Häufchen Elend. Erbärmlich.

„Fühlst du dich besser? Meinst du, du schafft die Heimfahrt? Ich weiß, Roy findet du solltest lieber ins Krankenhaus, aber du willst nicht, dass sie dich dabehalten, bis du stirbst, nicht wahr?"

Wow … wie rücksichtsvoll … sie hatte _sie_ wirklich gern, was? Ich wünschte, ich hätte solche Freunde...

„Hör mal, ich möchte dich was fragen, ehe du gehst."

Oh nein, hier kommt's!

„Sag mir: wie hat Edward dich dazu überredet, dich als Winry auszugeben? Und vor allem, woher weißt du so viel über ihre Beziehung zu mir?"

…

 **O-oh, Hawkeye weiß, was abgeht! O_O**


	25. Du bist wirklich neidisch

**Kapitel dreiundzwanzig: Du bist wirklich neidisch**

Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, sie würde mich erkennen!

Ich ignorierte die Stimme in meinem Kopf und versuchte, Zeit zu gewinnen, in dem ich sie im Spiegel so verwirrt wie möglich anschaute.

„Was?", fragte ich mit _ihrer_ schwachen Stimme.

Natürlich kaufte Hawkeye es mir nicht ab; sie verschränkte die Arme und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das Theater kannst du dir sparen, Envy. Ich weiß, dass du es bist. Verwandle dich zurück, außer den beiden da draußen weiß niemand, dass wir hier sind und ich habe Roy nichts gesagt. Das hier ist wirklich kein Ort für eins seiner Flammenkonzerte."

Ach, Mist. Ich hätte mein Testament machen sollen, bevor ich hergekommen bin.

Es machte keinen Sinn, die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, also verwandelte ich mich seufzend in mich selbst zurück. Ich sah immer noch scheiße aus. Aber ich hatte ja auch gerade Essenz von meinem Stein der Weisen erbrochen. Ich fühlte mich so schwach...

Langsam drehte ich den Rollstuhl, um die Frau hinter mir direkt anzusehen.

„Was hat mich diesmal verraten?", fragte ich müde. Letztes mal war ich auf eine Finte reingefallen. Überraschenderweise hatte sie aber diesmal noch nicht ihre Pistole gezogen.

„Edward hätte Winry in diesem Zustand nie mitgebracht und dann war da deine Reaktion vorhin, auch wenn du sie gut versteckt hast."

Oh. War klar. Sie kennt sie zu gut. Ich kann sie einfach nicht täuschen, oder?

Hawkeye fuhr fort: „Ich kenne nur eine Person, die so überzeugend Winry spielen könnte, und das bist du. Warum bist du am Leben, wo ich dich doch habe sterben sehen?! Wie bist du an all die Informationen gekommen? Du hast Dinge über mich und Winry erwähnt, von denen nicht mal Edward etwas weiß."

Ich sagte nur: „Ich habe sie gefragt und sie hat es mir erzählt."

Hawkeye schlussfolgerte: „Damit du mit ihr sprechen konntest, muss Edward es gewusst haben..."

 _Ach, was du nicht sagst, Genie!_ , dachte ich trocken.

„Warum hat er sich also an dich gewandt, woher wusste er, dass du lebst und wie hat er dich überzeugt? So überzeugend du auch warst, solche Symptome kann man nicht vortäuschen. Als du bei Roys Worten angefangen hast zu zittern, wusste ich, dass du es bist und dass es für dich eine Qual war, ihn über dich reden zu hören. Das musst du voraus gesehen haben."

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. „Die ersten zwei Fragen beantworte ich nicht."

„Dann beantworte die letzte", kam sie mir entgegen.

„Ich spiele sie, weil er mich darum gebeten hat." Das war die Wahrheit. Ich tat es für _ihn_.

„Ich verstehe. Und was denkst du über Winry?"

„Ich hasse sie nicht." Überraschenderweise stimmte das. _Sie_ war okay, auch wenn sie…

„Gut." Eine Minute lang schwieg Hawkeye, dann wechselte sie das Thema. „Was Roy da gesagt hat, hat dich wirklich mitgenommen, nicht? Als du sagtest, du fühlst dich nicht wohl, dachte ich erst, du bluffst, aber dann sagte Edward, du würdest Blut spucken – nicht einmal ein Homunkulus kann das vortäuschen."

„Es war kein Blut … es war ein Teil von meinem Stein", verbesserte ich sie schwach und betrachtete angewidert das Erbrochene in der Schale, die auf meinem Schoß lag.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

„Häh? Was?!" Ich hörte wohl nicht richtig!

„Du hast mich gehört."

Okay, vielleicht doch. Verdammt, ging das noch verrückter?! „Wofür?", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Für Roys mieses Benehmen. Seine Lästereien waren unangemessen und durch und durch grausam. Normalerweise ist er anständiger."

Anständiger, dass ich nicht lache! Ich hätte was gesagt, aber mir war nicht zum Spotten zumute.

„Warum sind Sie so nett zu mir?", fragte ich, so müde wie zuvor. „Sie sollten mich doch hassen. Und jetzt richten Sie nicht mal Ihre Waffe auf mich."

„Nun, nicht jeder ist so nachtragend wie Roy. Und ich hasse dich nicht, nicht mehr."

 _Vergebung … darüber spricht Patience doch immer, nicht wahr?_

„Warum sind Sie mit ihm zusammen?", fragte ich ins Blaue hinein.

Wo war das eigentlich hergekommen? Ach, vergiss es.

Sie schmunzelte: „Nun, jemand muss ihn ab und zu zur Vernunft bringen. Und jetzt wo Edward nicht mehr da ist, wer tut es, wenn nicht ich?"

Ich lachte trocken. Plötzlich hatte ich den Drang, ihr was Wichtiges zu sagen. Es war peinlich, aber sie verdiente es wohl: „Hey … äh, tut mir leid, dass ich versucht habe, Sie umzubringen."

 _Das war eine beschissene Entschuldigung. Hätte ich das nicht besser hingekriegt?_

„Ist schon gut. Aber darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?"

 _Klar, aber ob ich sie beantworte, ist eine andere Sache._

„Warum hast du Maes Hughes umgebracht?"

War ja klar. Ich antwortete aber trotzdem: „Es war ein Befehl. Hughes wusste zu viel, also schickte man Lust und mich los, um ihn zu töten. Sie versagte, also erschoss ich ihn. Und wissen Sie was?"

Ich fing an, hysterisch zu lachen, die Übelkeit und das Zittern kamen zurück und ich nahm kaum noch wahr, was ich sagte: „Es war so befriedigend! Dieser Kerl, wie der herumgetänzelt ist und mit seiner Familie geprahlt hat! So verdammt glücklich! Es hat mich krank gemacht! Wie kann einer so glücklich sein, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, was das ist?!"

Tränen … weinte ich etwa?! Vor ihr? Schon wieder? Wie erniedrigend...

Als ich sie anschaute, sah ich nicht Wut, Ekel oder Hass. Ich sah Kummer. Kummer und Mitgefühl. Nicht Mitleid. Mitgefühl. Genau wie damals, als Edward...

„Verstehe", sagte sie, „Also hatte Edward damals recht. Du _bist_ wirklich neidisch auf Menschen."

Das tat weh. Es tat so weh. Die Erinnerung daran, als Edward erkannt hatte, was in mir vorging. Das Mitgefühl in diesen goldenen Augen, als er mich verstanden hatte. Die Erinnerung war nicht zu ertragen. Nicht nur fing ich an zu heulen, ich übergab mich schon wieder. Konnte ich noch tiefer sinken? Wohl kaum. Jetzt gerade wollte ich einfach nur im Erdboden versinken.

Hawkeye riss die Tür auf und holte Hilfe. Edward und Charity stürmten sofort mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten herein. Er war eine Sekunde lang erschrocken, wohl weil ich vor Hawkeye ich selbst war. Charity war es egal, sie war sofort bei mir, klopfte mir den Rücken und hielt mir die Schüssel unters Kinn. Nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte, öffnete sie ihre Thermosflasche und füllte eine heiße Flüssigkeit in den Deckel. „Trink das", sagte sie ermunternd und gab hin mir, „Das wirkt Wunder."

Gierig trank ich die heiße Flüssigkeit. Wie Honig rann sie mir die wunde Kehle hinunter und ich fühlte mich fast sofort besser.

Edward wandte sich an Hawkeye: „Sie haben es also durchschaut und wollten ihn konfrontieren?"

„Ja. Wir hatten eine verhältnismäßig anständige Unterhaltung. Weißt du, Envy", sagte sie zu mir, „So übel bist du nicht, wenn du nicht mit deinen Untaten prahlst oder Menschen tötest."

Ich grinste schief: „Sie auch nicht, wenn Sie mich nicht gerade mit Kugeln durchlöchern."

Sie schmunzelte und sagte zu Charity: „Ich weiß jetzt, was los ist, aber jetzt wüsste ich auch gern Ihre wahre Identität. Wie heißen Sie wirklich, Miss Angel?"

Charity seufzte: „Ich bin Charity, eine der Sieben Himmlischen Tugenden. Und ja, ich bin ein Homunkulus." Sie zeigte das Tattoo auf ihrer Stirn. „Die Todsünden sind unsere Geschwister. Aber wir haben Vater verlassen, weil er ein Arschloch war."

„Sie sagen es", grummelte Hawkeye, „Also geht ihr jetzt alle nach Hause?"

„Ja, wir müssen nur unsere Begleiter finden, dann sind wir weg. Für einen Abend war das genug Aufregung. Envy, kannst du dich verwandeln?"

 _Echt jetzt? Natürlich, du blöde Blondine!_

Ich sah sie böse an, bevor ich mich wieder in _sie_ verwandelte. Charity seufzte erleichtert: „Gut, Kindness war mal so verstört, dass sie sich nicht verwandeln konnte, deshalb habe ich gefragt. Also, wo ist jetzt meine Schwester, dieses kleine, rothaarige Monster..."

Die Tür flog auf und besagtes rothaariges, kleines Monster kam rein. „DILIGENCE ZUR HILFE!", brüllte sie, „Ich habe alles was du wolltest, Charity, und – wer ist das denn?", fragte sie mit Blick auf Hawkeye.

Wir schlugen uns alle die Hand vors Gesicht.

…

 **Envy hat schon wieder einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Und Diligence ist hier für Comedy.**


	26. Danke

**Kapitel vierundzwanzig: Danke**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Niemand sagte was, als ich 'Winry' zum Auto trug. Charity, Diligence, Al und Mei waren hinter uns. Dieses Mal waren Envy und ich die Beifahrer, Diligence fuhr und die anderen drei saßen hinten. Die ersten zwei Fahrtstunden verliefen schweigend. Als es eine einsame Landstraße runterging, sagte ich zu Envy: „Ich denke, du kannst dich nun zurückverwandeln. Keiner sieht dich jetzt."

Envy atmete erleichtert auf und wurde wieder zu seinem schwarzhaarigen, schwarz angezogenen, palmenmäßigen Selbst. Dann packte der Homunkulus mich am Kragen und knirschte die Zähne.

„Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich das für dich getan habe, Ex-Knirps. _Das erste und letzte_ , kapiert?", knurrte er kehlig. Ich nickte. Das konnte ich der Sünde nicht verdenken, nicht wirklich.

Diligence räusperte sich und sagte zu Charity: „Hier sind die Steine, die du wolltest." Sie gab sie ihrer Schwester und die gab ein paar davon Envy, der sie sofort verschlang.

Die rothaarige Tugend runzelte die Stirn: „Die waren für Envy? Du hast doch gesagt, es wäre ein Notfall! Könnte mir endlich einer erklären, was zum Geier passiert ist?"

„NEIN!", bellte Envy, bevor jemand was sagen konnte.

Diligence zuckte zusammen: „Okay, okay! Mein Gott, krieg dich ein!"

Ich seufzte: „Echt, Diligence – kriegst du nicht Ärger fürs Autofahren als Minderjährige?"

Der Rotschopf packte mich mit ihrer freien Hand und ohne die Augen von der Straße zu wenden. „Wen nennst du hier so klein, dass sie für ein Kind gehalten wird?!", knurrte sie finster.

Wow … sie benahm sich wie ich damals.

„Tu ich nicht", ruderte ich zurück, „Es ist nur, vielleicht denken sie, dass du noch ein Kind bist, weil du … öh, so süß aussiehst! Genau!"

Na ja, mit den roten Haaren, den Sommersprossen und dem breiten Grinsen sah sie schon süß aus.

Den Rotschopf schien das zufrieden zu stellen, denn sie ließ los und grinste: „Danke! Ich weiß, dass ich süß bin! Ich bin so süß, dass Kindness, als sie ihre bevorzugte Gestalt gemacht hat, sich von mir die Sommersprossen abgeschaut hat! Und zu deiner Information, Edward: ich bin eigentlich über vierhundert aber offiziell bin ich _neunzehn_!"

Neunzehn?! Sie sah aus wie zwölf!

Diligence gab mir ihren Ausweis. Da stand:

 _Gabrielle Angel, Mädchen für alles, geboren 15. April 1909, Waise_

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Das erzählt ihr den Leuten? Dass ihr verwaist seid?"

Envy grinste: „Warum nicht? Stimmt doch! Vater ist tot, also haben wir keine Eltern. Und erinnert dieses Mädchen dich nicht an einen _gewissen Jemand_?"

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass er sich gerade das Lachen verbiss. Und nicht nur er – Al und Mei taten das Gleiche. Das kotzte mich an. Was zur Hölle war denn so lustig?

Ich sagte zu Diligence, die auch grinste: „Sei nicht böse, Diligence, aber so alt siehst du nicht aus."

„Weiß ich", seufzte sie, „Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn man es mir unter die Nase reibt. Außerdem-" sie grinste schelmisch, „Musst du das gerade sagen! Eine gewisse Sünde hat erzählt, dass man dir damals dein Alter auch nicht angesehen hat! Das würde erklären, warum er dich _Ex-Knirps_ nennt!"

„ENVY!", brüllte ich zornig, und besagter Homunkulus brach in Gelächter aus. Al und Mei konnten es nicht mehr zurückhalten, stimmten ein und alle drei lachten.

Ich wollte gerade in meine alte Nenn-mich-nicht-klein-Tiraden zurück verfallen, da legte Charity mir von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sei nachsichtig", lächelte sie, „Er hatte einen Scheißabend. Lass ihn lachen."

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Wir kamen mit viel besserer Laune zuhause an. Wir parkten Charitys Auto, stiegen aus und ich wandte mich grinsend an Diligence: „Danke, Sommersprosse! Du hast meine Nacht gerettet!"

Sommersprosse (der Spitzname stört sie nicht) grinste zurück: „Ah, gern geschehen! Mir ging die Anspannung auf die Nerven und Ed hat die perfekte Vorlage geliefert!"

Edward, der gerade hinter uns ausstieg, sah uns böse an, bevor er in Richtung Haus stapfte.

Sein kleiner Bruder tauchte neben mir auf und scheuchte mich auf.

Er lächelte sanft: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du warst vorhin so aufgebracht."

„Bin ich immer noch", gab ich zu, „Aber ja, jetzt geht's mir etwas besser."

Al schmunzelte: „Ja, das war lustig. Diligence hat einen fiesen Humor. Nii-san regt sich immer noch wegen seiner Größe damals auf. Und darüber, dass ich größer bin."

Ich grinste, doch dann fiel mir etwas ein und ich wurde ernst. „Hey, äh, Alphonse" Ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen war ungewohnt, aber „Blechbüchse" zog nicht mehr, oder?

„Ich wollte dich schon seit unserer Wiederbegegnung was fragen, aber ich vergesse es immer."

Er lächelte: „Klar, frag ruhig."

„Wie hast du deinen Körper zurückbekommen? Und warum hat dein Bruder beide Arme?"

Sein Lächeln flackerte etwas. „Ich gab meine Seele, um ihm im Kampf gegen euren Vater seinen Arm zurückzugeben. Im Tor habe ich mich mit meinem Körper wiedervereint und Ed opferte sein Tor der Wahrheit, um mich dort rauszuholen. Er hat immer noch sein Wissen über die Alchemie, kann sie aber nicht mehr bewirken."

Es war also wahr … der Fullmetal Alchemist war kein Alchemist mehr. Das war irgendwie traurig.

„...Das ist blöd."

„Ist schon okay. Er vermisst seine Alchemie zwar, aber ansonsten führt er ein glückliches Leben. Im Moment sind seine einzige Sorge Winry und die Kinder."

Ich sagte nichts. Ich sah nur dem Ex-Alchemisten nach, der gerade Chastitys Anwesen betrat.

Die Xingesin kam an uns vorbei. „Wollt ihr die ganze Nacht hier stehen? Ich nicht, ich will schlafen", sagte sie und ging rein. Dreizehn Jahre und sie ist immer noch eine Nervensäge...

Ich zuckte die Schultern: „Na dann, gehen wir rein und erzählen denen, wie es war, was?"

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Winry und die Kinder bekamen einen Bericht, wie die Party gewesen war. Es sei nett gewesen, bis ein Betrunkener Radau gemacht habe und wir nach Hause gingen.

Ja, ich habe die Geschichte umgemodelt, auf Envys Wunsch. Der androgyne Teenager hatte ihr aus seiner Sicht was erzählt, aber nichts von Roys Gemeinheit oder seinem Zusammenbruch gesagt.

Warum wusste ich nicht, aber ich fragte nicht. Wahrscheinlich wollte er kein Mitleid von Winry.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Meine Kinder schliefen längst, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich wusste, ich brauchte Ruhe nach diesem stressigen Tag, doch der Schlaf mied mich. Hier saß ich also im Salon und dachte über alles nach.

Mit den Homunkuli zu leben ist nicht so übel wie erwartet. Vielleicht wertschätzen sie ihre Chance auf ein neues Leben tatsächlich. Vielleicht wollen sie wirklich ganz von vorne beginnen. Eine nette Idee. Doch es störte mich, dass sie Zeugen all meiner Sorgen waren. Sie sehen Winry sterben, dass ich zwei Kinder habe, dass Hohenheim alt wird, dass Al und Mei bald heiraten wollen. Sie sehen meine Schwächen. Und das erschreckt mich.

„Immer noch wach, Ex-Knirps?"

Die kratzige, androgyne Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raums ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ihr Besitzer saß in einem Sessel in der Ecke und las im Schein einer Lampe ein Buch.

„Du solltest zu Bett gehen", empfahl der Homunkulus leise, ohne mich anzusehen. Ich sah nur seinen wilden, schwarzen Schopf. „Menschen brauchen schließlich Schlaf."

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?", fragte ich leise.

Elfenbeinerne Schultern zuckten. „Den Klang deines Metallbeins erkenne ich überall."

Oh. Stimmt ja. Der Gewichtsunterschied in meinen Schritten.

Ich kam rüber und setzte mich neben dem anderen auf den Teppich. Aus der Position konnte ich den Umschlag des Buches sehen, das der Teen las. Ein Horrorroman. Warum war ich nicht überrascht.

Envy sah nicht von seinem Buch auf, als er sprach: „Dein Bruder hat mir erzählt, dass du deine Alchemie verloren hast."

Ich erstarrte und verfluchte Al dafür, dass er nicht wusste, wann man den Mund zu halten hatte.

„Hm. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das tatsächlich getan hast. Aber war es das wirklich wert? Du hast beide Arme, aber immer noch dein Automail-Bein. Deine _Frau_ ist auf dem Sterbebett und dein Bruder wird bald eine eigene Familie haben. Wer wird dir helfen, für deine Kinder zu sorgen? Und wer wird dein Automail-Bein reparieren, wenn es kaputtgeht? _Sie_ kann es nicht mehr."

Er hatte Glück, dass ich so müde war, sonst hätte ich ihn in sein arrogantes Gesicht geschlagen … und mir gefiel nicht, wie er über Winry sprach.

„Hör auf."

„Was?"

„Hör auf, das zu sagen. Ich will es nicht hören."

„Du kannst nicht ewig vor der Realität davonlaufen, Ex-Knirps."

Ich lief doch gar nicht davor davon! Ich-okay, er hatte recht. Trotzdem kotzte es mich an.

„Übertreib's nicht, Palme", warnte ich ihn.

Envy schnaubte, offensichtlich unbeeindruckt, blieb aber weiter auf sein Buch fixiert.

„Geh schlafen", sagte er leise, „Du brauchst die Erholung."

Es war surreal, Envy so reden zu hören. Da war kein spöttischer Unterton, kein Sarkasmus, Hass oder Gehässigkeit in seiner Stimme. Nur Ruhe und ein Hauch von Erschöpfung. Es klang seltsam. Weil der Homunkulus so leise sprach, klang seine Stimme viel weniger rau. Sie klang fast seidig. Und warum zur Hölle achtete ich darauf?!

„Und was ist mit dir?", erwiderte ich bockig, „Warum gehst du nicht ins Bett?"

Kindisch, ich weiß, aber wen interessiert das.

„Homunkuli schlafen nicht", erklärte Envy kühl, „Das haben wir nicht nötig."

Oh. Stimmte ja. Aber aufgeben wollte ich nicht. Er sah wirklich erschöpft aus und nach dem, was er durchgestanden hatte, war das auch kein Wunder. Er hatte seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen durchlebt, musste in der Nähe der Person sein, die ihn fast zu Tode gefackelt hatte, einen Teil seines Steins der Weisen erbrochen und einen hysterischen Anfall erlitten, und das auch noch vor Hawkeye.

„Egal", sagte ich leise, „Nach dem Abend siehst du aus, als könntest du Schlaf gebrauchen. Du bist müde, Envy. Geh auf dein Zimmer und versuch eine Mütze Schlaf zu kriegen. Es wird dir guttun."

Jetzt sah die Sünde endlich von seinem Buch auf.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und wir sahen einander lange an, bevor der Schwarzhaarige nachgab.

„Na gut. Aber tue du das Selbe. Keiner hat was davon, wenn du morgen eine wandelnde Leiche bist", murmelte er, legte ein Lesezeichen auf die Seite, bevor er das Buch zuklappte und aufstand. Er ging auf die Treppe zu, um hinauf zu seinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht. Bis morgen."

„Envy, warte!"

Der Homunkulus drehte sich um und ich war fast froh, die alte Belustigung in diesen Augen wiederzusehen. „Oh? Was gibt's?"

„Komm her, ich will dir was sagen."

Envy lachte leise, kam aber zu mir. „Also, Ex-Knirps? Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Ich kratzte mir verlegen den Nacken. Das hier war echt heikel, aber es musste getan werden.

„Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das zugemutet habe und ich weiß, es war die Hölle für dich..."

Das Lächeln auf Envys femininem Gesicht verschwand und seine Züge verhärteten sich.

„...aber du sollst wissen … ähm, ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, dass du das mitgemacht hast, obwohl du wusstest, dass es für dich eine Qual wird. Also..."

Ich schlang die Arme um den verblüfften Homunkulus und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Danke", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Eine Sekunde lang verkrampfte er sich, dann fühlte ich, wie er sich entspannte und an mich lehnte.

„...Gern geschehen."

Und kein Kommentar von wegen Kitsch. Das hier schien ihm richtig zu gefallen...

…

 **Die befreiende Komik wurde präsentiert von Diligence der Eifrigen. Und es gibt etwas Fluff am Ende des Kapitels. Und falls es noch nicht klar war, ich shippe Edvy. Aber ich shippe auch EdWin. Ein Konflikt. Na ja, bis dann!**


	27. Warum willst du nicht pt 02

**Kapitel fünfundzwanzig: Warum willst du nicht pt. 02**

Wochen waren seit dem Vorfall vergangen. Winry wusste nichts, Envy und ich hatten die Geschichte umgemodelt. Sie musste nicht wissen, dass der Homunkulus sich in einer Stressreaktion auf Mustangs Idiotie übergeben hatte. Winry war stolz darauf, dass Envy mich dafür gemaßregelt hatte, dass ich dem Kerl mit meinem Automail in die Nüsse getreten hatte, doch auch traurig, weil sie gern da gewesen wäre. Seitdem hatte ihre Gesundheit sich verschlechtert und es wurde immer klarer, dass die Liebe meines Lebens auf dem Sterbebett lag. Sie wirkte geisterhaft, mehr noch als Humility. Die Frau, die früher Nächte lang durchgemacht hatte, um an meinen Automails zu arbeiten, hatte nun nicht mehr die Kraft, ihren Schraubenzieher auf Leute zu werfen, die sie ärgerten. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Wieder und wieder flehte ich Winry an, sie möge sich doch mit dem Stein der Weisen heilen lassen, doch sie weigerte sich jedes Mal.

„Warum...", krächzte ich, „Winry, warum...?"

Sie antwortete nie.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht!", flehte ich verzweifelter denn je, „Ich liebe dich … die Kinder lieben dich … Winry, bitte! Bitte … willst du nicht leben?!"

Immer noch keine Antwort.

Ich weigerte mich, zu weinen.

Ich musste stark sein.

Für die Kinder.

Für Winry.

Für die anderen.

Für mich selbst.

…

Humility ist ein seltsamer Homunkulus. Anders als die anderen, die gern Menschen um sich haben, geht sie selten von sich aus auf andere zu, sie bleibt immer im Hintergrund und wenn nicht gerade Training ist, sie zur Arbeit muss oder Pride raus möchte, verlässt sie kaum ihr Zimmer. Humility ist bescheiden und still, man bemerkt sie erst, wenn sie spricht. Man sollte meinen, dass ein Mädchen mit glattem, silberweißem Haar in einer langen Robe auffällt, aber sie ist unsichtbar.

Ich argwöhne, dass das ihre eigentliche Fähigkeit ist, nicht die Schattenkontrolle. Ich argwöhne auch, dass sie mit ihren Schatten das Haus überwacht. Das würde erklären, warum Pride so oft wie möglich raus will. Aber das könnte auch an Selim liegen – er ist ja erst zwölf.

Humilitys Stimme lässt mich jedes Mal erschaudern. Sie ist respektvoll und süß und kein bisschen wie Pride, aber gruselig ist es trotzdem. Es nicht mal ihre Stimme an sich. Anders als Pride hat ihre nicht diesen unheimlichen, losgelösten Klang. Ihre Stimme ist die eines schüchternen kleinen Mädchens, die ihrer Schatten hat zusätzlich ein schwach flüsterndes Echo.

Nein, das Unheimliche ist, wenn ich plötzlich hinter mir ihre Stimme höre und die mächtige Präsenz fühle, die den ältesten Homunkulus umgibt. Ihre Stimme scheint immer von nirgendwo zu kommen, selbst wenn sie direkt neben mir steht, und das ist gruselig.

Und hier war sie, gegen die Küchenzeile gelehnt und las in einem Kochbuch.

„Guten Tag, Edward. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte sie freundlich.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich neben sie. „Nein. Ich will nur nachdenken."

„Du fragst dich, warum Winry die Chance ausschlägt, zu leben, nicht wahr?"

Ich sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Weißt du es?"

„Ja, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen."

„Warum nicht?", rief ich wütend. Diese Geheimnistuerei kotzt mich an!

Die Tugend seufzte und legte ihr Buch hin. „Weil sie das nicht möchte", sagte sie schlicht. Sie duckte sich in den Schrank und holte einen großen Topf raus. „Heute bin ich mit dem Kochen dran. Hast du einen besonderen Essenswunsch?"

„Mir egal", murmelte ich, „Frag die anderen. Mir ist's egal. Ich hab eh keinen Hunger."

Ich verließ die Küche und ging mit meinen Kindern draußen spielen. Chastity hatte mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ihnen in letzter Zeit nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht hatte. Also musste ich für sie ein besserer Vater sein. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich so ende wie mein Vater und meine Kinder im Stich lasse.

 ***Humilitys Blickpunkt***

Ich schaute durch das Fenster zu, wie er mit den Kindern spielte. Das heißt, er versuchte es, aber es war glasklar, dass er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Arme Kinder. Und armer Mann. Wenn es jetzt schon so schlimm ist, wie wird es erst sein, wenn Winry Elric tot ist?"

Ich nahm ein paar Messer aus der Schublade und fing an, Gemüse für den Eintopf zu schneiden. Winry hatte mir erzählt, dass die Elric-Brüder Stew liebten, was ein Glück war, denn, ganz ehrlich, es ist das Einzige, was ich kochen kann. Ich hoffte, ihnen mit ihrem Lieblingsessen eine kleine Freunde machen zu können.

Genau jetzt spazierte Greed rein. „Yo, Geisterfrau! Was gibt's zum Ess-HEILIGE SCHEISSE!"

Ich hatte ein Messer nach ihm geworfen und es hatte knapp seinen Kopf verfehlt. Warum? Weil ich es hasse, wenn jemand ohne Vorwarnung rein spaziert, wenn ich gerade arbeite.

„Was glaubst du, was du hier machst?", knurrte ich finster. „Raus aus der Küche!"

Greed hob abwehrend die Hände. „Whoa! Beruhige dich, Frau! Du musst nicht gleich irre werden!"

Er nennt mich irre? Hah! Er hat Chastity noch nicht wütend gesehen!

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Van und Nina schliefen. Ich bestand darauf, dass sie ihren Mittagsschlaf hielten, da sie ja noch so klein sind. Nina denkt natürlich anders, aber egal. Sie hatten den Morgen verspielt und mussten nach dem Mittagessen schlafen, da gab es keine Ausnahme.

Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann ging ich in die Bibliothek um zu lesen. Ich hatte Lust auf was Deprimierendes, also nahm ich eine Tragödie aus Xerxes, die Hohenheim einst aufgeschrieben hatte. Ich war Chastity dankbar, dass sie meinen Vater überredet hatte, die Geschichten seiner lang verschwundenen Heimat niederzuschreiben. Hohenheim hatte in seinem 400 Jahre langem viele Geschichten gehört und sie hatte ihn gebeten, sie aufzuzeichnen, damit sie nicht verloren gingen. Chastity, Al und ich teilten die Liebe zu Wissen und Lernen, deshalb verstanden wir uns gut.

Jetzt las ich gerade ein tragisches Stück über zwei Liebende, von denen einer dahinsiechte und den anderen trauernd zurückließ. Das sprach mich an. Es klang wie mein eigenes Leben.

„Liest du wieder Tragödien, Edward?"

Kindness's Stimme schreckte mich auf und ich ließ mein Buch fallen. Der sommersprossige Blondschopf lächelte, hob es auf und gab es mir zurück.

„Lies lieber Literatur, die nicht so traurig und lehrreicher ist", riet sie mir.

„Tja, was liest du denn", zischte ich. Was immer sie las, es war ein sehr fettes Buch.

Der andere Blondschopf antwortete lächelnd: „Ich lese die Göttliche Komödie. Probier es mal damit. Es ist keine echte Komödie, aber ein gutes Buch. Auch, wenn es religiös eingefärbt ist."

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Warum sollte ich ein religiös eingefärbtes Buch lesen?"

Jetzt wurde Kindness begeistert, ihre gelben Augen glitzerten praktisch: „Religiös oder nicht, es ist sehr interessant! Der Autor ist auch der Protagonist und wird von einem toten Dichter durch die Hölle und das Fegefeuer geführt und von einer verstorbenen Geliebten durch den Himmel. Es macht manchmal keinen Sinn und ist teilweise recht surreal, aber es ist eine echt gute Lektüre! Es erzählt, was er gedacht und gefühlt hat, als er das Buch schrieb. Natürlich nutzt er die Gelegenheit, um es verhassten Leuten heimzuzahlen, aber das ist zu erwarten von jemandem, der vor so langer Zeit gelebt hat. Es geht sehr viel um die Sünden und Tugenden, wie erstere in der Hölle und im Fegefeuer bestraft werden und letztere Erlösung bringen. Du weißt schon, dieses Zeug. Es ist nicht so langweilig, wie es klingt. Aber vielleicht gefällt es dir auch nicht – laut diesem Buch landen Alchemisten in der Hölle."

Ich starrte Kindness an, die unschuldig lächelte.

Dann schnaubte ich: „Ja … da kommen wir wohl hin, wenn es die Hölle gibt. Aber die Hölle kann auch nicht so viel schlimmer sein als mein Leben gerade."

Der Homunkulus legte ein Lesezeichen in ihr Buch und legte es weg. „Weißt du, Edward, du musst dein Leid nicht in dich hineinfressen. So viele Leute sorgen sich um dich. Lass sie deinen Schmerz teilen dafür sind sie doch da."

„Was erwartest du, was ich tue?", explodierte ich. Was wusste der denn schon?!

„Geh auf sie zu. Sprich darüber. Sie werden zuhören." Die Antwort war unverblümter als erwartet.

Ich sah sie wütend an, dann legte ich mein Buch zurück und verließ die Bibliothek in Richtung Winrys Krankenzimmer. Da hörte ich Kindness sagen: „Und trotz deiner Schmerzen vergießt du keine Tränen. Deine Frau hat recht, du bist ein Dummkopf. Ein dummer, selbstzerstörerischer Mensch … stur und stolz, selbst nach allem, was sie mit dir durchgemacht haben."

„WAS WEISST DU DENN SCHON?!", schrie ich zornig, „DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG, WIE ICH MICH FÜHLE!"

Habt ihr je eine immer gutmütige Person zornig werden sehen?

Das tat Kindness gerade. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze.

„Hör zu, Edward Elric", sagte sie finster und stand auf, „Du glaubst, keiner versteht dich?! Hah! Da liegst du aber völlig falsch, du dummer Mensch! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele geliebte Menschen wir Tugenden sterben sehen mussten? Wir wissen, was du gerade durchmachst, was hältst du also davon, dich mal von deinem Egozentrismus zu verabschieden und zu bedenken, dass andere auch leiden?! Vielen Menschen da draußen geht es so wie dir. Verdammt, wir Tugenden leben schon so lange, wir haben das unzählige Male durchgemacht! Manche waren plötzlich nicht mehr da und andere sind dahingesiecht wie deine Winry, und wir konnten nichts dagegen tun! Das ist der Fluch der Unsterblichkeit, Edward! Wir alle leiden mit dir, also hör auf, dich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Es ist ekelhaft, nicht mal ich kann es ertragen und ich bin die Verkörperung der Güte! Glückwunsch, du hast mich erzürnt! Welch eine Leistung! Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf dich, du Trottel! Oh, Envy wird einen großen Tag haben, wenn er das rauskriegt! 'Juhuu, der Mensch der mich versteht, hat meine Gegentugend auf die Palme gebracht!' Jetzt verschwinde. Wenn deine Kinder nicht schon wach waren, dann hat unser Streit sie ganz sicher aufgeschreckt."

Wow. Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand so höfliches und liebes wie Kindness so wütend werden kann. Und was am schlimmsten war, sie hatte recht. Ich war so von meinen Sorgen eingenommen, dass ich vergessen hatte, dass es anderen auch so ging. Ich hatte nur an mich selbst gedacht.

Deshalb trafen Kindness's Worte mich tiefer als alles, was ihre Gegensünde je zu mir gesagt hatte. Es war die Wahrheit ihrer Worte, die mir so weh tat, die mich wünschen ließ, zu verschwinden.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte ich mit gesenktem Kopf, „Verzeih mir, ich hätte nicht-"

Ich verstummte, als der blonde Homunkulus mich umarmte. Das kam unerwartet, deshalb stand ich da wie ein Depp. Sie war etwas kleiner als ich, ungefähr so groß wie Envy.

„Ist schon okay", sagte Kindness, aber sie klang traurig. „Und mir tut's auch leid. Ich hätte es nicht so grausam ausdrücken sollen. Und ich hätte nicht so schimpfen oder dich Trottel nennen sollen."

Nur Kindness und Al entschuldigten sich für Schimpfwörter, wenn sie welche benutzten.

„Nein, ist schon gut", versicherte ich ihr, „Ich musste das hören. Es war nicht grausam. Es war gut. Danke, dass du mich zur Vernunft gebracht hast. Wenigstens für eine Weile."

Die Tugend lächelte traurig: „Hey. Manchmal bedeutet Güte, jemandem gehörig die Meinung zu geigen. Ihm zu sagen, was er hören muss. Auch wenn es nicht immer gut ist. Geh jetzt zu deinen Kindern. Und störe nicht deine Frau, sie schläft. Denk nur daran, was ich gesagt habe, okay? Und vergiss es nicht."

„Werde ich nicht", versprach ich und verließ die Bibliothek um nach den Kindern zu sehen.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Ich stand neben der Tür und hörte alles. Fast hätte der Ex-Knirps mich erwischt, als er rauskam, aber ich glaube, er hat mich nicht gesehen. Kindness aber schon und als ich reinschaute, um zu sehen, was meine Gegentugend machte, sah sie auf und winkte mich zu sich.

„Du hast alles gehört, oder?", fragte sie mich.

Ich nickte. „Ja. War auch nicht zu überhören." Ich grinste: „Glückwunsch! Wurde auch Zeit, dass du mal ausflippst! Ich hätte was du gesagt hast nicht besser ausdrücken können!"

Kindness lächelte trocken. Dann stand sie auf. „Nun, ich muss nach Mrs. Elric sehen. Kannst du bitte nach Edward schauen, wenn du da vorbeikommst? Er muss wahrscheinlich immer noch verdauen, was ich ihm gerade gesagt habe."

Ich blinzelte sie an. Warum sollte ich nach ihm se- naja, wenn ich schon mal da war...

„Schön."

Als ich die Bibliothek in Richtung Treppe verließ, kam ich am Kinderzimmer der Gören vorbei und schaute rein. Da saßen sie auf dem Teppich und er auf dem Stuhl vor ihnen und sie redeten von _ihr_.

Kindness hat recht. Er ist echt ein Idiot. Ich kapier ihn nicht. Blöder Ex-Knirps … verschwendet seine Zeit damit, um eine Frau, die in den letzten Zügen liegt, ein Riesendrama zu machen. Er kotzt mich an! Ich hasse ihn! Er verwirrt mich und ich weiß nicht mal, warum mich das überhaupt stört! Warum macht sein Leid mir keine Freude? Warum macht es mich wütend, dass er _diese Schlampe_ liebt?! Und warum zum Teufel bin ich so eifersüchtig auf diese erbärmliche Scheiße namens Liebe?! Blöder Wurm...

Ich hatte die Schnauze voll. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so miese Laune, wenn dieser Depp nicht immer so ein Drama um _sie_ machen würde.

Und wenn _die Schlampe_ sich nicht weigern würde, sich heilen zu lassen, dann würde der Ex-Knirps auch nicht so ein Drama machen.

Auch das kapierte ich nicht. Da hatte _sie_ eine Chance zu leben und schlug sie aus! Ihr Tod würde ihrer Familie doch nur Leid zufügen. Es machte keinen Sinn! Warum wollte sie sterben?!

Ich wollte es wissen.

Ich _musste_ es wissen.

…

 **Ed ist hysterisch, Humility geheimnisvoll, Kindness wird sauer und Envy kotzt die ganze Situation an.**


	28. Ein nächtliches Gespräch

**Kapitel sechsundzwanzig: Ein nächtliches Gespräch**

Menschen sind so dämlich.

Es war Mitternacht und das Fenster im Krankenzimmer war offen. Es wäre so einfach, einzubrechen, _sie_ zu töten oder was zu stehlen, nicht das es was gab, was für mich von Interesse gewesen wäre.

Und töten konnte ich sie nicht, denn jeder würde wissen, dass ich es war. Wer sonst würde die sterbende _Gattin_ von Edward Elric mitten in der Nacht ermorden?

Pride ist zu hochmütig, um sie der Tat wert zu erachten, Lust hat kein Motiv, Gluttony und Sloth sind zu blöd, Wrath hat nichts gegen sie oder Edward und Greed und Edward sind _Freunde_.

Nein, ich könnte _diese Frau_ nicht töten und damit davonkommen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich das auch nicht vor. Ich wollte nur verstehen. Also saß ich hier auf der offenen Fensterbank und ließ die Nachtluft durch mein Haar wehen. Es war angenehm, aber meine Gedanken waren woanders.

Da lag _sie_ , als läge sie bereits im Todesschlaf. Sie war nicht tot. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem angestrengten Atemzug, den sie tat.

Ich wollte sie was fragen.

Sollte ich sie wecken? Mitten in der Nacht? Was, wenn sie Angst bekam und schrie? Aber _sie_ hat keine Angst vor mir, Teufel, sie hat mich sogar das Bad benutzen lassen, während sie badete!

Sollte ich bis zum Morgen warten? Aber dann war die Privatsphäre nicht gegeben, oder die Garantie, dass sie morgen überhaupt wieder aufwachte.

„Bist du gekommen, um mich zu töten?"

Okay, Problem gelöst. _Sie_ war wach.

„Nein. Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen."

Ich stieg ins Zimmer und nahm in einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett Platz. Er war bequem.

„Es überrascht mich, dass du jetzt noch wach bist", bemerkte ich. Wir sind mittlerweile per du.

 _Sie_ lächelte bitter: „Mit Schmerzen schläft es sich schlecht."

„Weißt du", meinte ich, „Du könntest ihn beenden, wenn du dich nicht so gegen eine Heilung mit dem Stein der Weisen sträuben würdest."

„Daran wird sich nichts ändern." Das nenne ich mal stur.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht? Alle werden doch traurig sein, wenn du tot bist. Und du sagst du hast Schmerzen! Warum das nicht beenden, deine Familie würde sich doch freuen! Wie sehr leidest du und warum wählst du dies anstelle eines gesunden Lebens?"

 _Sie_ lachte trocken: „Ich leide sicher nicht so sehr wie Ed, als er versucht und darin versagt hat, seine Mutter wiederzuerwecken und Als Seele an eine Rüstung gebunden hat..."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage!", unterbrach ich sie, „Antworte mir! Wieso willst du sterben?"

 _Ihr_ Lächeln wurde milder. „Du bist der Erste, der mich das direkt fragt, weißt du?"

Ich blinzelte: „Was?"

„Jeder fragt nur, warum ich nicht von diesem schrecklichen Stein geheilt werden will."

Ich spöttelte: „Deshalb also? Du weißt woraus der Stein der Weisen besteht und verweigerst ihn darum? Du würdest dich nicht besser fühlen, wenn er für etwas benutzt wird, was ihr Menschen als gut empfindet?"

„Das ist nicht der Grund", widersprach _sie_. „Du bist der Erste, der anerkennt, dass ich sterben will. Aber den Grund dafür wirst auch du nicht verstehen."

Ich war fasziniert. „Oh? Erzähl es mir trotzdem, ich bin neugierig."

„Ed ist besorgt, weil ihr alle seine Schwächen seht. Wenn ich sterbe, hat er eine weniger. Ich wäre nur im Weg."

„Aber du bist doch seine Mechanikerin, oder?" Das klang in meinen Ohren recht nützlich.

„Ja, das bin ich. Viele haben auf mich gezählt, bevor ich krank wurde, und es tut mir leid, sie zurückzulassen. Doch vor allem bin ich Eds Frau. Er sorgt sich um mich und schwärmt für mich..."

„Ein weiterer Grund, nicht zu sterben." Für mich jedenfalls. Und was ist mit ihren Gören?

„Aber er liebt mich nicht."

Was? Okay, jetzt war ich verwirrt. Edward liebte _sie_ nicht? Natürlich! Sah sie nicht, wie er sich wegen ihr quälte, alles für sie tat, nächtelang an ihrem Bett saß, wie er seine Kinder vernachlässigte, wenn die Tugenden ihn nicht daran erinnerten, dass er sowohl Vater als auch Ehemann war? Wenn er sie nicht liebte, warum hatte er sie geheiratet? War das nicht, warum Menschen heirateten?

 _Sie_ schien meine Gedanken zu erraten, denn sie fuhr fort: „Als wir heirateten, liebte er mich. Er hätte sein Leben für mich gegeben, aber das hätte er auch als Freund getan. Er gab sein halbes Leben im Austausch für meines. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Ich schnaubte: „Das war sein Antrag? Äquivalenter Austausch? Wow. Was für ein Dummkopf."

 _Sie_ schmunzelte: „Das habe ich damals auch zu ihm gesagt. Ich gab ihm stattdessen mein ganzes Leben – nein, eigentlich waren es 85 Prozent."

Was. Zur. Hölle. „Okay, jetzt befremdest du mich aber."

 _Sie_ ignorierte meine Bemerkung und fuhr fort: „Damals liebte er mich. Als wir zwei Kinder bekamen, liebte er mich. Ich war sein Zuhause. Doch er liebt mich nicht mehr, nicht auf diese Art. seit wir und ihr alle zusammen gezogen sind. Jetzt liebt er jemand anderen und weiß es gar nicht, weil er eben ein Idiot ist."

Der Ex-Knirps liebt jemand anderen?! Ich fühlte brennende Eifersucht in mir auflodern, ignorierte es aber und fragte kühl: „Gibst du uns Homunkuli die Schuld, dass du deinen Mann verloren hast?"

„Nein, so dämlich bin ich nicht. Nur das Timing war das selbe."

„Ähm … wen liebt er denn?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Warum wollte ich das so dringlich wissen?!

„Tut mir leid, aber dieses Geheimnis nehme ich mit ins Grab." Was für eine frustrierende Antwort.

Dann wechselte sie zu meiner Verwirrung das Thema: „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du die Nacht über bei mir bleiben? Es ist ein bisschen einsam, wenn alle schlafen außer mir und ich möchte gern reden, wenn du schon da bist."

Ich stutzte. _Ich_ sollte _ihr_ Gesellschaft leisten? Ich, Envy?!

Ich kratzte mir verlegen den Kopf. „Ähhh … ich schätze schon. Ich meine, ich brauch eh keinen Schlaf, also kann ich genauso gut … hier sitzen und reden."

Was ich noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Ach, was machte ich hier nur mit meinem Leben...

 _Sie_ lächelte. „Danke." Sie zeigte auf den Rand ihres Bettes. „Warum setzt du dich nicht hierher?"

Okay, was? Für was hielt sie mich, eine Krankenschwester? Konnte es noch schräger werden?!

Meine Gedanken schienen sich auf meinem Gesicht zu verraten, denn _sie_ errötete verlegen.

„Vergiss es. Verzeih, wenn ich aufdringlich bin. Im Bett zu liegen hat mich klammernd gemacht."

Ich schüttelte genervt den Kopf und setzte mich trotzdem dort hin. Der Mond schien auf mich und malte meine Haut gespenstisch weiß, während mein Haar mein Gesicht überschattete.

Auch _sie_ sah im Mondschein blass aus, wenn auch nicht so wie ich. Blass und extrem zerbrechlich.

Warum ließ ich einem Menschen ihren Willen? Egal. Keiner würde es je erfahren.

Um die peinliche Stille zu brechen, kam ich wieder aufs Ursprungsthema zurück: „Deshalb willst du also sterben? Um für die von ihm geliebte Person Platz zu machen?"

„Ja. Ich glaube, diese Person wird gut für ihn sein."

„...Du wirst mir nicht verraten, wer es ist, was?"

 _Sie_ schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Eine Weile lang schwiegen wir. Mit etwas Mühe drehte _sie_ sich, um den Mond draußen zu sehen.

„Ed hat den Mond immer gemocht. Er kann tagelang darüber labern. Ich finde ihn einfach schön."

Warum erzählte sie mir das?

„Er redet viel über dich, weißt du", sagte _sie_ plötzlich, „Wie sehr du ihn ankotzt und verwirrst..."

Hah! Das Gefühl beruhte also auf Gegenseitigkeit! Verdammt klasse!

„...wie er es hasst, wenn dir Leute auf der Straße hinterherschauen und -pfeifen..."

Wow! Ich weiß, dass ich sexy bin, aber verdammt! Eifersüchtig, Ex-Knirps?

„...dass er es niedlich findest, wie du aussiehst, wenn du schläfst, oder lachst..."

Er findet mich wirklich süß? Ich wurde puterrot. Peinlich.

„...wie er findet, dass du wie eine Palme aussiehst..."

Mental schnappte ich nach Luft. Das wagt er nicht!

„...warum zur Hölle du dich wie ein Stripper kleidest – hey, guck mich nicht so an, das sagt _er_!"

Oh, dieser schäbige kleine-

„Wie er deine Art zu grinsen verabscheut und dir das selbstgefällige Grinsen weg hauen will..."

Ach, das ist einfach nur gemein!

„...wie deine Aggressionsprobleme ihm auf die Nerven gehen..."

Aggressionsprobleme?! Ich habe keine Aggressionsprobleme! Oh, wenn ich den erwische...

„...wie psychopathisch du bist und er sich trotzdem mies fühlt, wenn er dich kränkt..."

Und ob ich psy- halt, was? Er fühlt sich schlecht, wenn ich gekränkt bin? Wow … das war vorher nur bei Kindness so...

„...dass es ihn ankotzt, wie makellos und perfekt dein Körper ist..."

Er hat ein Auge auf meinen Körper? Ohh, du böser, böser Ex-Knirps!

„...wie hässlich er sich fühlt, wenn er neben dir steht...", _sie_ seufzte. „Er ist ein Dummkopf."

Ich höhnte bitter: „Ja … aber wirklich. Er weiß gar nicht, was er hat."

Er kennt mein wahres Aussehen und hat den Nerv, sich neben mir hässlich zu fühlen? Im Ernst?!

 _Sie_ fuhr fort: „Oh, und er fürchtet um die Sicherheit der Kinder in der Nähe von dir und deinen Geschwistern."

Ich schnaubte: „Na klar. Wir sind ja immerhin die Sieben Todsünden."

 _Sie_ lächelte seltsam: „Ich bin sicher, du wirst ihnen kein Leid zufügen."

Ich stutzte. Dann lachte ich: „Willst du damit sagen, du vertraust mir?! Es ist unklug von dir, jemandem wie mir zu vertrauen! Weißt du denn, wer ich bin?!"

„Ich weiß, wer du warst, wenn du das meinst", versicherte sie mir.

Ich lehnte mich vor. „Ach ja?", fragte ich höhnisch.

Sie nickte, anscheinend unbeeindruckt. „Ed hat's mir erzählt. Du hast ein kleines Mädchen erschossen und einen Krieg ausgelöst."

„Yep."

„Den Krieg der tausende Unschuldige getötet hat, Scar zum Mörder machte und dazu führte, dass der meine Eltern umbrachte."

„Ich bin schuldig."

„Dann hast du Mr. Hughes erschossen."

„Das hat er dir alles erzählt?"

„Yep." Sie sah mich mit der unbeeindrucktesten Miene aller Zeiten an. „Und dass du damit vor ihm und Mustang geprahlt hast und angezündet wurdest, hat er mir auch erzählt."

Das war unter der Gürtellinie! Sie musste mich ja daran erinnern! Und verdammter Ex-Knirps, konnte der denn gar nichts für sich behalten?!

Ich beruhigte mich und seufzte: „Und obwohl du all das weißt, vertraust du mir?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Das ist, wer du früher warst. Du hast dich verändert."

„Tse. Du bist irre. Deine Eltern starben in einem von mir ausgelösten Krieg und du verzeihst mir?"

 _Sie_ lachte leise: „Ich will mit allem meinen Frieden machen, bevor ich sterbe. Ich hab Scar vergeben und kann auch dir verzeihen. Außerdem werde ich bald bei ihnen und Oma Pinako sein."

„Warum verzeiht ihr Menschen?", wollte ich wissen. „Warum?! Wie können Leute, die einander hassen sollten, Freunde sein und einen Strich ziehen?! Ich … ich begreife das einfach nicht!"

Ich begreife es nicht. Und ich hasse es. Ich hasse, wenn Menschen sich vergeben, statt zu kämpfen. Ich hasse es, wenn sie sich vertragen. Es macht mich krank. Sie sollten leiden, doch ich bin es, der-

 _Sie_ lächelte. „Manchmal ist Vergebung besser als Rache. Sich zu rächen ist es nicht immer wert. Es macht keine bessere Person aus dir. Doch wenn du einen Schlussstrich ziehst und vergibst, fällt eine Last von dir ab. Du fühlst sich leichter. Vergessen ist einfach, aber jemandem zu verzeihen ist extrem schwer. Deshalb macht es dich stärker, es zu können."

Komisches Konzept. Ich werde es wohl nie verstehen.

„Aber warum sollte man sich mit dem Feind verbünden?", beschwerte ich mich, „Menschen machen sich doch gern das Leben schwer! Sie sind doch gar nicht imstande, sich zu vertragen! Ich meine, warum sonst führen sie dauernd Kriege? Wo ist der Spaß, wenn alle sich vertragen?"

 _Sie_ sah mich seltsam an und ich versuchte, zu erraten, was sie dachte.

Doch dann sprach sie es aus: „Macht es dich neidisch? Menschen glücklich zu sehen?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich und es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Da war kein Spott in ihrer Stimme, kein Mitleid, nur eine Frage. Und doch traf sie mich im Kern. Die Schande, von einem Menschen verstanden zu werden. Plötzlich hätte ich sie gern erwürgt. Aber das ging nicht.

„Das er auch erzählt, was?", knurrte ich, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du eben."

Oh. Natürlich. Ich war auf den ältesten Trick der Welt reingefallen. Schon wieder.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und sah ihr endlich in die Augen. „Sag mir: hast du jemals jemanden wahrhaft beneidet? Hast du deine Existenz verflucht, weil jemand anderes etwas hat, das du nie haben kannst und dir gewünscht, dass du an seiner Stelle wärst?"

 _Sie_ schien einen Moment lang angestrengt nachzudenken. Dann blitzte Trauer über ihr Gesicht, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern. Dann nickte sie langsam.

Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten war ich so traurig wie der Mensch vor mir.

„Es tut weh, nicht wahr?", fragte ich leise. „Stell dir vor, du fühlst dich immer so. Nichts von all den schönen Dingen zu haben, die du hast. Nur die Verzweiflung, zu sehen wie alle anderen etwas haben, das ihr Leben lebenswert macht, während du nichts hast. Der bittere Hass, der an dir frisst und das Verlangen, andere so unglücklich zu machen wie dich, oder schlimmer. Die grausame Befriedigung und Schadenfreude, wenn das passiert. Es ist eine oberflächliche, gehässige Freude am Leid anderer, aber egal wie es dich reizt, sie leiden zu sehen, im Inneren fühlst du dich leer."

Ich lachte bitter und sah zur Decke. „Das ist Neid. Das bin _ich_."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich ihr Gesicht sich verdüstern.

„Das ist eine schreckliche Art zu leben", sagte _sie_ und es klang traurig.

„Ist es. Es gibt nichts Grausameres als etwas wie mich zu erschaffen. Es ist zutiefst schmerzvoll und sinnlos. Andere glücklich zu sehen, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, was das ist. Meine Geschwister sind glücklich und es kotzt mich an. Ich wurde aus Vaters reiner Eifersucht geboren. Es gibt nichts an mir, was ich nicht an anderen beneiden würde. Selbst dieser Körper. So sehe ich nicht wirklich aus."

„Nein? Aber du scheinst doch deine Freude daran zu haben."

Also hatte er ihr das nicht erzählt? Verdammt, und jetzt war es mir raus gerutscht! Naja, jetzt konnte ich ihr auch die Wahrheit sagen.

„Dieser Körper ist, wie ich aussehen möchte", gestand ich ein. „Ich wollte perfekt aussehen. Ich beneide immer alle, also hab ich was gemacht, wofür andere _mich_ beneiden."

„Wie siehst du denn wirklich aus?"

„Meine eigenen Geschwister können meinen Anblick nicht ertragen." Mehr musste sie nicht wissen.

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Tolle Geschwister, die ihren eigenen Bruder oder ihre eigene Schwester nicht anschauen können!"

Wow. Das schien sie wirklich zu bestürzen. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Geschwister sind wir nur dem Namen nach. Wir sind die Sieben Todsünden und haben den selben Schöpfer. Er hat uns gemacht, indem er seine sieben Begierden von sich abgetrennt hat. Wir waren nur Figuren in seinem Plan und wussten es auch. Aber ansonsten haben wir kaum was gemeinsam. Wir dulden einander, mehr nicht. Das ist nicht, was ihr Menschen Familie nennt. Apropos-"

All das hatte eine neue Frage in mir ausgelöst und ich wollte wissen: „Wie ist das eigentlich? Eine Familie zu haben? Alle Menschen scheinen sich eine zu wünschen und ihr Elrics … ihr macht dabei so einen glücklichen Eindruck."

Der Mensch überlegte kurz: „Hmm … eine wahre Familie … wie drücke ich das am besten aus?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Lass dir Zeit, ich habe die ganze Nacht."

Was tat ich da nur?! Warum war ich so nett zu einem niedrigen Menschen?! Ich bin Envy der Neidische und hier spielte ich Mr. Listen für eine sterbende Frau und dann auch noch für _sie_ … aber es war ja nicht so, als würde es irgendjemand je erfahren, also konnte ich auch genauso gut den Guten spielen. Nur für eine Nacht...

Sie überlegte noch ein Weilchen, dann entschied sie sich und lächelte: „Nun, eine Familie zu haben bedeutet, jemanden zu haben, der immer für dich da ist und für den du da sein kannst. Ein sicherer Hafen, wenn alles um dich herum zusammenfällt. Ein Zuhause, wenn du nirgendwo hin kannst, wo du immer willkommen bist, wo man dich mit offenen Armen empfängt. Wo dieses Zuhause ist, ist nicht wichtig. Nur, dass dein Herz dort ist. Familie heißt, du bist nicht allein, egal, was passiert. Familienmitglieder necken dich vielleicht mal und nehmen dich auf den Arm, aber sie würden dich nie auslachen, oder auf dich herabsehen. Du kannst dich mit deinen Problemen an sie wenden und sie machen dir keine Vorwürfe dafür..."

„Wie die Elric-Brüder?", fragte ich. Das klang verdächtig nach ihnen.

Sie nickte und fuhr fort: „...ihr könnt zusammen die lächerlichsten Sachen machen, ohne voneinander schlechter zu denken. Ihr könnt euch eure dunkelsten Geheimnisse erzählen und sicher sein, dass der andere es nicht weitererzählt. Auch wenn sie dich vielleicht für deine peinlicheren Geheimnisse ein bisschen ärgern."

Ich schnaubte. Klang für mich nicht begehrenswert. Aber … jemandem meine dunkelsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen zu können und dafür nicht verurteilt zu werden … das klang nett.

„Eine Familie tut alles für dich und du für sie. Familienmitglieder lieben einander bedingungslos, trotz all ihrer Fehler und Macken, oder gerade deswegen. Sie respektieren einander, bleiben aber stets eine eng verbundene Gruppe, die Freud und Leid teilt. Familie kann einander offen ihre Gefühle zeigen. Manchmal streiten sie sich, manchmal fließen Tränen, manchmal sitzt man zusammen und lacht, singt, oder erzählt sich komische Geschichten..."

Das klang jetzt nach den Tugenden. Diese Definition passte perfekt auf sie.

„...Familie vertraut einander so bedingungslos wie sie einander liebt. Sie kennen einander und merken, wenn mit dir was nicht stimmt. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob es sich dabei um Blutsverwandte handelt, auch wenn die einem meistens am nächsten stehen. Aber was ich gerade aufgezählt habe, das macht eine echte Familie aus. Blutsverwandte können auch totale Deppen sein, aber deine Familie kann auch ein Freund oder geliebter Mensch sein, einfach jemand, der dir nah ist."

Eine Weile saß ich schweigend da. Dann bemerkte ich, dass die bettlägerige Blondine mich ansah, als erwartete sie, dass ich was sagte.

Also fragte ich: „Du hattest wohl viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was?"

 _Sie_ zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn man stirbt, passiert das wohl. Man denkt über alles nach. Und weil ich so langsam sterbe, habe ich zum Nachdenken auch viel Zeit."

„Hast du keine Angst zu sterben?", fragte ich neugierig. Ihre scheinbare Ruhe faszinierte mich.

 _Sie_ lächelte: „Nein. Nach allem was ich erlebt habe, fürchte ich mich nicht. Als ich krank wurde, ängstigte mich die Aussicht auf dieses langsame, qualvolle Dahinsiechen. Doch je näher der Tod kommt, desto willkommener ist er mir."

Das kam mir bekannt vor. Auch wenn viele Angst hatten zu sterben, hatten viele, die ich hatte sterben sehen, ihren Tod mit bewundernswerter Würde hingenommen. Und wenn sie tot waren, dann waren ihre Gesichter seltsam ruhig. Wenn sie nicht unter entsetzlichen Qualen gestorben waren, dann hatten Menschen immer dieses friedliche Gesicht. Als würden sie nur schlafen. Manchmal lächelten sie sogar.

Ich hatte nie verstanden warum.

„Also..." fing ich an, „Alles, was du da aufgezählt hast … das ist Familie?"

 _Die Frau_ nickte: „Ja. Das ist Familie."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist so ein menschliches Konzept … so was menschliches zu wollen."

 _Aber du willst es trotzdem, nicht wahr, Envy? Du bist neidisch auf die Elrics und auf die Tugenden, weil sie Familie sind, und du weißt es. Du wünschst dir, dass du und die anderen Todsünden auch eine wären, obwohl du weißt, dass das niemals sein wird._

Hasst du es nicht, wenn die blöde Stimme in deinem Kopf dir Dinge sagt, die du nicht hören willst?

 _Sie_ lachte leise, was mich verwirrte: „Nun, die Tugenden sind eine Familie. Und Ed sagt, sie sind Homunkuli. Also ist die Idee auch für euch nicht ohne Reiz, nicht wahr?"

Dem hatte ich nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Ich hatte sowas noch nie", gab ich zu, „Muss schön sein. Da frage ich mich umso mehr: warum ziehst du dem den Tod vor? Du hast nur ein Leben und wirfst es weg. Wofür?"

 _Sie_ hob eine Augenbraue: „Das habe ich dir vorhin erklärt."

„Das ist ein bescheuerter Grund zu sterben!", zischte ich, dann bemerkte ich, wie laut ich war und senkte die Stimme. „Platz machen für eine geheimnisvolle Person, von der du glaubst, dass sie besser zu ihm passt als du? Erzähl mir nicht sowas! Liebt diese Person ihn überhaupt?!"

„Wird er", sagte _sie_ zuversichtlich, „Wenn er es jetzt noch nicht tut."

Also war es ein Er. Gut, jetzt konnte ich die Auswahl einengen...

Ich fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch mein schwarzes Haar und seufzte frustriert: „Weißt du, ich versuche hier nicht, dich umzustimmen."

„Das würde dir auch nicht gelingen", meinte _sie_ trocken.

Verärgert von der Unterbrechung fuhr ich fort: „...Ich wollte wirklich nur wissen warum. Und jetzt, wo ich es weiß … möchte ich dir klar machen, wie lächerlich deine Entscheidung ist."

Traurig sah ich aus dem Fenster. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da aufgibst?"

„Sei mir versichert, das weiß ich."

„Weißt du … ich habe noch nie jemanden vermisst. Aber ich glaube, dich werde ich vermissen." Ich grinste. „Vor allem, wie du immer den Schraubenzieher auf Edward geworfen hast. Das war lustig."

 _Sie_ lachte belustigt: „Natürlich findest du das lustig. Apropos, hast du den Schraubenzieher noch?"

Ich kicherte verlegen: „Ach ja … hab vergessen, ihn dir zurückzugeben."

„Behalte ihn."

„Wirklich? Dein Ernst?" Ich wurde ganz aufgeregt. Oh, was ich alles damit machen werde!

Sie lächelte breit: „Ja. Aber dafür tu mir einen Gefallen."

„Was für einen Gefallen?", fragte ich argwöhnisch. Ich war sicher, es würde mir nicht gefallen.

„Ed wird außer sich sein, wenn ich tot bin. Kümmere dich für mich um ihn und die Kinder."

Oh nein! Ich werde _nicht_ der Hüter von dem Ex-Knirps und seinen kleinen Knirpsen!

„...Na gut."

Was zur Hölle! Jetzt tat ich es schon wieder! Wahrheit, was hab ich mir da nur eingebrockt...

„Und hau ihm mit dem Schraubenzieher eine runter, wenn er Scheiße baut."

Ich grinste: „Mit Freuden."

Die pure Dankbarkeit ließ ihr Gesicht im Mondlicht leuchten. Es war beinah schön.

„Danke, Envy."

„Schon gut, Winry."

Ich erstarrte, sobald ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Hatte ich … hatte ich _sie_ gerade bei ihrem Namen genannt?!

Ihr Lächeln wurde, wenn möglich, noch breiter. Sie hatte mir vor einem Monat angeboten, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen, doch das hatte ich nie getan. Für mich war sie immer nur ' _Sie_ '.

Und jetzt hatte ich sie-

Und warum rollte ihr Name mir so leicht von der Zunge?

Diese Frau war schon jemand. Es war leicht zu erkennen, warum der Ex-Knirps sie geheiratet hatte.

Plötzlich störte mich das nicht mehr. Und das war seltsam beruhigend.

Ich lächelte zurück. Nicht grinste, wirklich lächelte. Ein kleines, echtes Lächeln. Ich erinnerte mich nicht, wann ich das das letzte Mal getan hatte, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Den Rest der Nacht saßen wir in angenehmer Stille da, bis _sie_ \- bis _Winry_ endlich einschlief.

Ich ging zum Fenster, schloss es und zog die Vorhänge zu. Dann setzte ich mich wieder hin. Ich konnte ja genauso gut da bleiben. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht im Schlaf starb, natürlich.

Das war gerade echt kitschig gewesen. Aber da war was an diesem Moment und ich nahm mir vor, es nie zu vergessen. Noch nie war ich so friedlich gewesen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Vielleicht sahen Menschen deshalb im Tod so friedlich aus.

Und das hatte ich von jemandem erfahren, den ich anfangs gehasst hatte.

 _Diese Frau ist perfekt für ihn … verstehe nicht, warum er jemand anderen lieben sollte..._

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die schlafende Frau vor mir.

Fühlte es sich so an, einen Freund zu haben...?

…

 **Envy hat eine tiefgründige Unterhaltung mit Winry. Genug gesagt.**


	29. Der Morgen danach

**Kapitel siebenundzwanzig: Der Morgen danach**

 ***Kindness's Blickpunkt***

Als ich diesen Morgen ins Krankenzimmer kam, bot sich mir ein merkwürdiger Anblick: Mrs. Elric schlief friedlich, aber das war nicht das merkwürdige hier. Neben ihr saß eine gewisse androgyne, schwarzhaarige Sünde und schlief ebenfalls tief und fest.

Dieser Anblick war so unwirklich, dass ich mir das Lachen verkneifen musste.

Es war süß, also wollte ich sie nicht stören und ging lautlos wieder weg. Gerade als ich die Tür zumachen wollte, kam Edward um die Ecke.

„Wie geht's Winry?", fragte er, leise, weil ich es hasse, wenn jemand in der Nähe meiner Patienten laut ist. Ich grinste und bedeutete ihm, durch den Türspalt zu sehen.

Seine Augen konnten nicht größer werden, als er die Figur erkannte, die neben seiner Frau schlief.

Auch er verbiss sich das Lachen und schaute schnell weg, bevor er sie aufweckte.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen?" Selim – nein, Pride, die Augen waren lila – kam die Treppe runter, immer noch im Schlafanzug, denn es war noch früh. Ich zeigte auf die Tür und er lugte neugierig rein. Als er die Szene sah, grinste er, ging wieder hoch und kam mit einer Kamera zurück.

„Schlafen sie noch?", fragte er und Edward nickte.

Die älteste Sünde grinste fies: „Perfekt." Der kindliche Homunkulus schlich rein und wir hörten ein leises Klicken. Dann kam der Junge wieder raus, mit einem Foto in der linken Hand.

Es zeigte sein jüngeres Geschwister, das neben Winrys Bett schlief.

Pride lachte böse: „Bestes Erpressungsmaterial aller Zeiten!"

„Du willst ihn doch nicht wirklich mit dem Foto erpressen, oder?", fragte ich beunruhigt.

„Oh, ich erzähle es niemandem. Das kann ich meinen Geschwistern doch nicht antun, oder? Außerdem..." Sein fieses Grinsen wandelte sich zu einem Ausdruck, den ich bisher nur gesehen hatte, wenn er mit Mrs. Bradley zusammen war; ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„...kenne ich Envy schon seit seiner Geburt, aber so friedlich habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen."

Pride steckte das Foto in die Tasche und ging wieder hoch. „Jetzt nehme ich ein heißes Bad. Es ist noch früh, also habe ich Zeit, bevor meine Geschwister oben unnötigen Lärm machen. Meine Mutter und Wrath begrüße ich dann am Frühstückstisch."

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Kindness grinste ihrem kleinen Bruder nach, dann sagte sie zu mir: „Deine Frau sollte jetzt okay sein, also gehe ich dann in der Küche und mache Frühstück für euch alle."

Ich nickte und ging wieder zum Krankenzimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür etwas und schlich hinein. Still blieb ich vor dem Bett stehen und betrachtete die sonderbare Szene vor mir.

Pride hatte recht. Envy, der psychotische, mörderische Homunkulus, sah im Schlaf seltsam friedlich aus, wie ein unschuldiges Kind. Und dann schlief er auch noch neben Winry.

Dieser Anblick war so absurd, so völlig surreal und gleichzeitig so unsagbar schön. Vorsichtig richtete ich Winrys Decke und erlaubte mir, eine lose Haarsträhne aus Envys Gesicht zu streichen, bevor ich rausging.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Sobald ich die Tür zugehen hörte, blinzelte ich und setzte mich auf.

Hatte mir gerade jemand übers Haar gestrichen...?

Dem Geräusch der Schritte eben nach zu urteilen, war es Edward. Er hatte wohl nach seiner Frau geschaut und mich hier schlafen sehen. Ich errötete: jemand hatte mich so gesehen! Ahhh, mein Ruf war ruiniert! Wehe, der Ex-Knirps erzählte das jemandem! Warte … er hatte mein Haar gestreichelt! Oh Gott...

…

 **Pride ist ein Paparazzo, Ed ist überfürsorglich und Envy ist ein Tsundere.**


	30. Jetzt ist mein Tag völlig ruiniert!

**Kapitel achtundzwanzig: Jetzt ist mein Tag völlig ruiniert!**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Es war schon eine seltsame Gruppe, die hier im Auto auf dem Weg nach Central saß. Diligence fuhr, ich war Beifahrer und hinten saßen Lust und Envy.

Diligence hatte gesagt, sie hätte in Central Geschäfte zu erledigen und weil sie auf der langen Fahrt gerne Gesellschaft hatte, hatte sie gefragt, wer mitkommen wollte und wir hatten uns gemeldet.

Ich argwöhnte, dass Envy so begeistert mitkam, weil er so um seinen Hausarrest rumkam. Ach ja, er hatte es zugegeben, nachdem Greed ihn geärgert hatte, weil er sich so eifrig gemeldet hatte. Der Gestaltwandler konnte das Haus nur in Begleitung einer Tugend verlassen, also kam er gerne mit.

Warum Lust mitkam, wusste ich nicht. Anders als Envy konnte sie kommen und gehen, wann sie wollte, solang sie die weißen Handschuhe trug, die ihre Finger zügelten. Sie fuhr oft nach East City, manchmal mit Temperance oder Chastity, manchmal mit Humility und Pride. Lust musste gar nicht nach Central, warum also? Vielleicht aus Nostalgie?

Beide Sünden trugen menschliche Kleider. Schwarze Trenchcoats, Lust trug ein rotes Kleid und einen weißen Schal und Envy dunkelgrüne, hautenge Hosen und ein gleichfarbiges Hemd. Lust hatte ihr Haar im Dutt, Envy trug einen Pferdeschwanz.

„Ich hoffe, uns erkennt keiner", meinte Envy, „Ich will nicht wieder verbrutzelt werden."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Lust zu, „Ich hoffe, das reicht. Wir sehen schon völlig anders aus in diesen menschlichen Kleidern."

Ich versuchte, sie zu beschwichtigen: „Das war doch vor dreizehn Jahren und gekannt hat euch eh kaum jemand. Keiner wird euch erkennen."

Die schwarzhaarigen Homunkuli sahen mich zweifelnd an, nickten dann aber.

„Also", wechselte Diligence das Thema, „Abgesehen von meinen Plänen, habt ihr selbst welche? Ihr habt bestimmt nicht vor, mich bei meinen finsteren Machenschaften zu begleiten, oder?"

„Finstere Machenschaften?", fragte Envy neugierig.

Diligence zuckte die Achseln: „Ich muss ein paar illegale Substanzen kaufen. Rauschmittel, Steine der Weisen, Waffen..."

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Du bist ganz schön skrupellos für eine Tugend, weißt du."

Wieder zuckte sie die Achseln: „Das ist so, wenn man das Botenmädchen und die ist, die die Drecksarbeit macht. Von den anderen Tugenden, bringt nur Humility das fertig, aber weil sie so gebrechlich ist, muss ich das meiste machen. Wenn jemand effiziente Arbeit macht, dann ich. Manchmal benötigt das eben Methoden, die nicht ganz sauber sind. Außerdem erfreue ich mich ja nicht am Leid anderer. Ich töte oder verletze nur, wenn es nicht anders geht. Nur weil ich eine Tugend bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich eitel Sonnenschein bin, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", fragte ich.

„Klar doch."

„Was steckt da eigentlich unter deinem Kamisol? Du zauberst immer alle möglichen Sachen daraus hervor." Das wollte ich sie schon seit Ewigkeiten fragen.

Diligence überlegte kurz: „Ähm, mal sehen … mein Ausweis, meine Visitenkarte, meinen Führerschein, meine Uhr, mein Werkzeugkasten, meine Munition und meine Betäubungspfeile. Und unter meinem Rock sind mein Scharfschützengewehr, mein Betäubungsgewehr, meine Geldbörse und andere Sachen, die ein Mädchen so braucht."

Ich schluckte: „Wie versteckst du all das Zeug eigentlich? Weißt du was … du bist wie eine Mischung aus Hawkeye, Winry und Bradley..."

„ _Sie_ erinnert dich an _ihn_?!", riefen Lust und Envy gleichzeitig und zeigten auf den Rotschopf auf dem Fahrersitz.

Besagter Rotschopf schmollte: „Seid ihr gemein! Bin ich etwa nicht hart genug, um jemanden an Generalfeldmarschall Bradley zu erinnern? Ich bin getroffen!"

„Das haben wir nicht gesagt", ruderte Lust zurück.

Envy stimmte ihr zu: „Du _bist_ knallhart! Nur auf eine andere Art."

Aus seinem Mund klang das ungewohnt diplomatisch...

Und es war lustig, wie sie sie nicht verärgern wollten. Obwohl, mit ihrer Superkraft...

Diligence grinste liebenswürdig. „Aaalso", sagte sie gedehnt, „Was wollt ihr denn nun in Central machen? Erzählt schon, ich will's wissen!"

Lust überlegte kurz. „Hmmm … ich dachte, ich könnte shoppen gehen. Charity hat mir netterweise Geld gegeben und ich brauche dringend neue Kleider, mein Kleiderschrank ist so leer..."

Im Spiegel sah ich Envy ein WTF-Gesicht machen, was hieß, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Aber na ja, die meisten Frauen waren eben so, also war es keine Überraschung.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich dachte, ich könnte Gracia und Elysia Hughes besuchen. Ich hab sie lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Im Rückspiegel sah ich, wie Envy sich wegdrehte, sodass die losen Haarsträhnen sein Gesicht verdeckten. Lust schien bei der Erinnerung an damals unbehaglich zu werden.

Vielleicht bereuen sie es nicht, aber sie sind zumindest nicht mehr stolz drauf. Das ist tröstlich.

„Und du, Envy?", fragte die Tugend um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.

Envy zuckte die Schultern: „Ich bleib dann wohl bei dir, Sommersprosse."

Diligence grinste und willigte ein: „Gut. Du hast eh keine andere Wahl."

„Was willst du denn kaufen?", fragte ich sie, „Du hast doch mal gesagt, du klaust die vorhin erwähnten Sachen sonst."

Sie lächelte: „Nur wenn ich anders nicht daran komme. Ich erwerbe Sachen lieber auf ehrlichere Art. und ich habe ein paar … Bekannte, die mir was schulden. Ein paar Cenz, und sie beschaffen mir, was immer ich haben will."

„Klingt kostspielig. Wer bezahlt das alles?", fragte Lust neugierig. Gute Frage.

„Entweder ich oder ich kriege Geld von Humility, Chastity oder Charity. Heute hab ich es mir aber woanders geholt."

„Woher?", wollte Envy wissen.

Der Rotschopf grinste wie eine Grinsekatze: „Hab's von Greed geklaut."

Wir starrten den rothaarigen Homunkulus, der grinsend am Steuer saß, fassungslos an. Dann brachen wir in Gelächter aus.

 ***Inzwischen...(Blickpunkt des Erzählers)***

Greed war nicht begeistert, als er merkte, dass fast die Hälfte seiner Ersparnisse verschwunden war.

„AAAH! WER WAR DAS! WER HAT MEIN GELD GEKLAUT! ICH BRING IHN UM!"

Er hörte erst auf zu brüllen, als Mrs. Bradley ihn von hinten mit einer Bratpfanne k.o. schlug, sehr zur Belustigung von Wrath, Pride, Charity und Mei Chang.

 ***Zurück zu unserem Quartett (Edwards Blickpunkt)***

Als wir in Central waren, lud Diligence Lust vor einem Kleiderladen ab („Ich hol dich in drei Stunden ab") und mich vor dem Haus der Hughes („Drei Stunden, Edward – vergiss es nicht!"), bevor sie mit Envy wegfuhr.

Ich lächelte und klopfte an die Tür. Gracia Hughes öffnete. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie mich erkannte und sie ließ mich ein, dann wurde ich von einer entzückten fünfzehnjährigen Elysia stürmisch umarmt wurde. „Du hast uns ewig nicht besucht!", schalt Gracia lächelnd, „Komm, setz dich. Ich bringe Orangensaft und Kuchen. Du musst uns unbedingt erzählen, was in letzter Zeit bei dir passiert ist."

 ***Lusts Blickpunkt***

Ich sah mich um. Der Laden war sehr teuer, und auch wenn Charity mir für heute ein großzügiges Taschengeld gegeben hatte, wollte ich es sorgsam ausgeben. Die meisten Kleider hier waren nicht mein Ding, aber mich umzuschauen konnte nicht schaden.

Ein Kleid stach mir ins Auge – aber nicht auf die angenehme Art. Ich runzelte die Stirn – was zur Hölle hatte der Designer sich dabei gedacht, feuerrot und pastellgrün zu kombinieren?! Argh, meine Augen! Und der Preis war auch unverschämt. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, diese verdammten weißen Handschuhe auszuziehen und dieses Ding zu zerfetzen. Das Kleid daneben dagegen...

Ich legte den Kopf schief und nahm ein rotes Wickelkleid mit goldenen Mustern in die Hand. Viel besser. Es war zwar fast so teuer wie das hässliche, aber ich _musste_ es haben! Eine Stunde später hatte ich dieses, ein schwarzes Samtkleid, mehrere Seidenschals, schwarze Strümpfe, andere Dinge, die eine schöne Frau haben muss und Kleider für Pride, denn die neuen die Mrs. Bradley ihm gekauft hatte, waren einfach _unverzeihlich_.

Als ich gerade gehen und sie anprobieren wollte, hörte ich jemanden den Laden betreten. Ich schaute mich um – und erstarrte: es war niemand anderes als Roy Mustang und Riza Hawkeye!

Meine Lebensgeister kamen wieder, ich drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und huschte in die Umkleidekabinen. Dort versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, aber die Erinnerung an den Schmerz, den ich erlitten hatte, bevor er mich endgültig getötet hatte, machte es fast unmöglich.

 _Ruhig. Ruhig. Ganz ruhig. Denk dran, was Pride sagen würde, wenn er dich so sähe!_

Die Vorstellung von einem wütenden Pride half _tatsächlich_ ein bisschen.

Dann hörte ich sie sprechen.

„Probier doch das hier mal an."

„Sir, ich werde nicht zögern in einem Kleiderladen auf Sie zu schießen."

Ihre Stimme war kalt, offensichtlich zeigte Mustang ihr gerade etwas, das ihr nicht gefiel. Neugier überkam mich und ich lugte durch den Vorhang. Ich schnaubte fast, als ich sah, dass Hawkeye einen perplexen Mustang, der einen recht hässlichen Minirock hochhielt, mit einer Pistole bedrohte. Kein Wunder, dass sie (laut Envy war sie seine Freundin) so reagierte. Ich wusste, dass Mustang Beine Busen vorzog, aber das hier war einfach lächerlich. Die Elrics hatten mal erzählt, dass dieser Kerl alle Frauen im Militär Miniröcke tragen lassen wollte (Wrath hatte dabei geschaut, als wisse er nicht, ob er lachen oder töten wollte).

Ich schloss schnell den Vorhang, ehe sie mich sahen.

Nachdem ich alles anprobiert hatte (bis auf eine Bluse, für die meine Oberweite zu groß war, hatte alles gepasst), ging ich zur Kasse um zu bezahlen. Die Person an der Kasse musterte mich von oben bis unten und wurde scharlachrot angesichts meiner Brüste. Wirklich, schauen diese Menschen denn nie woanders hin? Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, war es eine _Kassiererin_!

Schließlich bezahlte ich nur die Hälfte vom üblichen Preis.

Leider musste ich auf dem Weg nach draußen an Mustang und Hawkeye vorbei. Ich zog mir den Hut tief ins Gesicht und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht bemerken würden.

Doch als ich an ihnen vorbei ging, drehten sie sich nach mir um und Hawkeyes Augen begegneten meinen. Ein Blick und ein Funken des Wiedererkennens.

Wir tauschten einen Blick aus, dann sah die Blonde weg und ich ging weiter in Richtung Tür.

Doch dann sagte Mustang etwas, dass mich beinahe inne halten ließ.

„Erinnert diese Frau dich nicht an jemanden?"

„Die gerade an uns vorbei gegangen ist?", fragte Hawkeye, „Nein. An wen soll sie mich erinnern?"

„Sie erinnert mich an Lust … auf jeden Fall sieht sie ihr verdammt ähnlich." Er klang misstrauisch.

Ich spürte mein Innerstes gefrieren. Er hatte mich erkannt!

Hawkeye lachte: „Wenn, dann hätte ich es auch gemerkt. Ich war dort, schon vergessen? Gehen Sie doch zum Herrenbereich und suchen Sie für sich nach Kleidern, Sir."

Der Flame Alchemist ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und ging die Shirts durch, sein Rücken zu uns. Ich sah den Leutnant an und wir tauschten einen weiteren verstehenden Blick aus.

 _Danke._

 _Gern geschehen. Aber du solltest jetzt gehen._

 _Keine Sorge. Genau das hatte ich sowieso vor._

Ich verließ den Laden und lief die Einkaufsstraße runter, ohne zurück zu schauen.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

„Warum stehen wir hier wie zwei Deppen?", fragte ich Diligence jetzt schon zum dritten Mal.

Dem Rotschopf ging langsam die Geduld aus, aber ich war nicht sicher ob es an meiner Fragerei oder an der Wartezeit lag.

„Weil der Vollpfosten zehn Minuten zu spät ist", murrte Diligence mit Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Den nehme ich mir vor – welchen Trödler sie auch immer diesmal geschickt haben. Mann, ich hasse es, wenn sie unpünktlich sind! Der hat besser eine gute Ausrede parat."

Plötzlich gab es lautes Gehupe und ein rotes Auto hielt in der Nähe. Ich schlug mir die Hand vors Gesicht. Rot? Echt jetzt? Die Farbe schreit doch praktisch nach Aufmerksamkeit!

„Na endlich!" Diligence packte ihre Uhr weg. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah wie ein Arm uns zuwinkte. Offensichtlich erkannte Sommersprosse ihn, denn sie schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

Sie stöhnte: „Oh mein Gott, jeder außer dir, _jeder_ außer dir! OKAY, MACH MAL HALBLANG!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Ganz schön ungeduldig der Typ, was?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht: „Wenn du wüsstest, Geschwisterteil! Komm, bevor er wieder hupt!"

Wir stiegen ein und wurden von ohrenbetäubender, oberpeinlicher Musik empfangen. Meine Ohren flehten um Gnade und ich hielt sie zu, bevor ich taub werden konnte.

Ich sah Diligence an wie: _Was zur Hölle ist das?!_

Sie sah zurück wie: _Der Scheiß, den die Jugend von heute sich anhört._

Das war nicht ihr Ernst! Diesen Scheiß hörten sich Leute an?! Okay, offensichtlich doch, sonst würde es nicht im Radio laufen. Gha!

Der Fahrer schaltete sie aus, sehr zu meiner Erleichterung, und drehte sich zu meiner Schwester um.

Es war ein braunhaariger junger Kerl mit pickligem Gesicht und Dreitagebart. Igitt.

„Yo, wat jeht, Gabby, willste Steine un' Crack?" Gott, diese Stimme! Doppeligitt! Und „Gabby"?! Das meinte der doch nicht ernst! Und was sollte dieser Slang?!

Diligence schnaubte: „Crack? Ist jetzt etwa Amateurstunde?"

„Fick, nee!"

„Gib mir die Steine, Schlaf- und Schmerzmittel, das neue Betäubungsgewehr, die Munition für mein Scharfschützengewehr und die Militärinformation, die ich bestellt habe!"

 _Wow! Was ist sie, eine Auftragskillerin oder so?!_

„Ohh, Gabby will das janze Paket, allet easy, hab ick da!"

 _Hör auf, sie Gabby zu nennen, du Blödmann! Ihr Menschenname ist Gabrielle Angel, verdammt!_

Er reichte ihr eine große Box vom Beifahrersitz, wo „ZERBRECHLICH" drauf stand (es als Glas zu transportieren – Anfänger!), sie rechte sie mir und bedeutete dem Kerl, er solle losfahren. Sie öffnete das Paket, prüfte den Inhalt und nickte zufrieden: „Yep. Alles so, wie ich es haben wollte."

„Klar, null Problemo, aber wer is die Transe neben dir?"

Nein, oder? Er hatte mich nicht gerade einen verdammten Transvestiten genannt! Diese Beleidigung brachte mein Blut zum Kochen, doch Diligence legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Diese 'Transe' ist mein kleiner Bruder", bekundete sie kalt, „Jetzt entschuldige dich bei ihm, oder."

„Bitch, ick bin een Erwachsener, wat willste Minihexe von mir?"

Ging es noch unverschämter?! Ich wollte ihn so dringlich umbringen!

Aber Sommersprosse hatte meine Hilfe nicht nötig. Sie packte den Kerl von hinten am Nacken.

„Ich könnte dir den Hals brechen oder dich erwürgen, Depp McDeppfresse!", schnurrte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Zwing mich nicht, dich kaltzumachen."

Depp McDeppfresse? Ich wusste nicht, was lustiger war, diese Beleidigung oder der mörderische Tonfall in dem sie mit ihm sprach. Sein Gesicht ließ mich hämisch kichern. Er ruderte gleich zurück: „Whoa! Okay, okay, sorry, Mensch! Krieg da ein, verdammt! Übrijens, wir sind zurück."

„Wird auch verdammte Zeit, Fettsack", höhnte der Rotschopf.

Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund, Schwester!

„Fick dich, Gabby!", gab der Kerl zurück und setzte uns am Ausgangspunkt wieder ab. Wir stiegen aus, ich trug das schwere Paket, und Diligence bezahlte ihren Preis.

Der Typ zählte das Geld und runzelte die Stirn. „Kein Trinkgeld?"

Ich rauchte vor Zorn – dieses widerliche Stück menschlichen Drecks wollte _Trinkgeld_? Wirklich?

„Du hast es dir nicht verdient. Und jetzt verpiss dich!", fauchte die Tugend.

Der Kerl streckte ihr die Zunge raus, fuhr davon und ließ zwei angepisste Homunkuli zurück.

„Dieser Drecksack!", knurrte ich.

Diligence seufzte: „Ja, er ist ein totaler Trottel. Warum die ihn ihr Zeug abliefern lassen, ist mir schleierhaft. Damit muss ich mich regelmäßig herumschlagen."

I starrte sie an. Ich wusste, dass dieser kleine Rotschopf Nerven wie Drahtseile hatte, sie ist immerhin die Inkarnation des Eifers, aber sich ständig mit sowas herumschlagen zu müssen...?

„Wie hast du es geschafft, nicht verrückt zu werden?"

Der weibliche Homunkulus lachte: „Eiserne Disziplin."

Sie nahm mir das Paket ab und wir liefen zu unserem Auto.

„Los, sammeln wir die anderen ein. Ich will wissen, was sie gemacht haben!", rief sie fröhlich.

Ich lief mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Du meine Fresse...

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

„...Und deshalb frage ich mich, wie ich noch bei Verstand bin", endete ich meinen Bericht.

Gracia lächelte mitfühlend: „Oje. Das muss stressig sein. Dich mit vierzehn Homunkuli herumschlagen zu müssen und dann deine Familienprobleme."

Ihr Lächeln verblasste. „Es tut mir leid wegen Winry", sagte sie traurig. „Sie ist für Elysia wie eine große Schwester und wir werden alle sehr traurig sein, wenn sie fort ist."

Ich lächelte schwach: „Ich weiß."

Plötzlich unterbrach lautes Gehupe unser Gespräch. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und sah Chastitys Auto und Diligence, die davor stand und mir ungeduldig zuwinkte.

Ich sagte zu Gracia: „Tut mir leid, ich muss los. Meine Fahrerin wartet nicht gerne."

Hughes' Witwe lächelte sanft. „Natürlich. Besuch uns mal wieder."

Ich grinste: „Na klar, und wenn es nur für Ihre Kochkünste ist!"

Gracia lachte, Elysia bekam von mir eine dicke Umarmung und eilte raus, bevor Diligence mich an den Haaren zum Auto zerren konnte, was sie zweifellos tun würde.

Im Auto fragte ich Envy: „Na, wie war dein Ausflug mit Diligence?"

Diligence sah ihn im Rückspiegel an, sie war wohl ebenso neugierig auf seine Meinung.

Envy sah aus, als würde er nach Worten suchen, doch dann sagte er endlich: „Hätte Spaß gemacht, wenn dieser Wurm nicht gewesen wäre, der das Paket überbracht hat."

Ich seufzte: „Gibt es irgendeinen Menschen, den du nicht als Wurm betrachtest?"

Seine Antwort ließ Diligence gerührt seufzen und brachte mich zum Lächeln:

„...Dich."

 ***Lusts Blickpunkt***

Ich gebe zu, jetzt verstehe ich, warum Envy Schokoladenparfait so gerne mag.

Nach dieser grässlichen Erfahrung im Laden waren dies und das Kirscheis genau das Richtige um meine Nerven zu beruhigen und es schmeckte vorzüglich.

Als ich gerade ein großzügiges Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, sah ich Chastitys Auto vor dem Café anhalten und erkannte den immer pünktlichen Rotschopf am Steuer. Ich lächelte. Diligences perfektes Timing muss man einfach bewundern.

Ich kam mit zwei großen Einkaufstüten zum Auto. Diligence stieg aus und öffnete den Kofferraum, damit ich die Tüten wegpacken konnte, bevor ich selbst einstieg. Der sommersprossige Rotschopf machte den Kofferraum zu und setzte sich wieder ans Steuer, dann fuhr sie los. Nachdem wir Central verlassen hatten, öffneten Envy und ich unsere Haare und wirbelten sie herum, damit sie so wurden wie sonst. Ahh, Freiheit! Endlich war ich diesen Dutt los, der mich so alt aussehen ließ.

„Envy und ich haben alles bekommen", erzählte Diligence, „Das Paket war komplett, die Qualität 1A. Leider hat ein potthässlicher Volldepp sie abgeliefert.

Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, woher die Botschafterin der Tugenden ihr starkes Vokabular hatte.

„Er hat mich eine Transe genannt", knurrte Envy und ich legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er ist zwar geschlechtslos, oder in dieser Gestalt androgyn, trotzdem hasst er es, wenn man ihn einen Transvestiten nennt.

Ich sah wie Edward Elric auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammenzuckte. „Hast du ihn getötet?", fragte er.

Envy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sommersprosse hat mich nicht gelassen." Er grinste: „Aber Angst gemacht hat sie ihm." Er kicherte: „Ihr hättet hören sollen, was sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hat! Spitze! Ich wünschte, ich hätte es aufnehmen können! Und dann hat sie ihm Trinkgeld verweigert."

Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Diligence zuckte die Schultern: „Trinkgeld gebe ich Leuten, die's verdienen und er hat es nicht verdient. Er hat sich benommen wie das letzte Arschloch und hat mich eine Bitch und Minihexe genannt. Und Crack wollte er mir auch verkaufen."

„Wieso hat er dich eigentlich 'Gabby' genannt?", fragte Envy sie neugierig.

Sie rollte die Augen. „'Gabby' lasse ich mich von meinen Freunden nennen und aus irgendeinem Grund denkt dieser Trottel, er wäre auch mein Freund. Echt, merkt der an meinem Verhalten nicht, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann?"

„Nein, dieser menschliche Dreck ist zu bescheuert", spottete Envy.

„Ach ja?", erwiderte der ältere der Elric-Brüder scharf, „Tja, deine Frisur ist noch bescheuerter!"

Ich grinste und wartete auf den unvermeidlichen Streit. Ausbruch in drei … zwei … eins …

„WAS HAST DU GESAGT, SCHEISSFRESSE?!"

„DU HAST RICHTIG GEHÖRT, FETTSACK!"

„FETTSACK?! DAS ZAHL ICH DIR HEIM, KNIRPS!"

„WEN NENNST DU HIER SO KLEIN, DASS ER NICHT VORNE SITZEN DARF?!"

„DICH, DU ALTER KNACKER!"

„OH NEIN, DU HAST MICH _NICHT_ GERADE ALT GENANNT! UND ICH BIN GRÖSSER ALS DU!"

„ICH KANN MICH JEDERZEIT GRÖSSER MACHEN, DU WURM!"

Plötzlich machte Diligence eine Vollbremsung und Edward und Envy, die sich nicht angeschnallt hatten, flogen gegen die Frontscheibe. Wie blieb das Glas dabei heil? Aber der Anblick des Menschen und meines Geschwisterteils, die über den Vorderraum verteilt lagen, brachte mich fast zum Lachen.

„Okay, Jungs", seufzte Diligence genervt, „So lustig euer kindisches Gezänk auch ist, ihr werdet nicht, ich wiederhole, _nicht_ im Auto meiner Schwester eine Prügelei anfangen, denn wenn ihr es tut, dann _lauft_ ihr den restlichen Weg nach Hause, ist das klar?"

„Wie Kloßbrühe", stöhnte Edward und rieb sich die Nase.

Envy kletterte zurück auf seinen Sitz und rieb sich die Stirn. „Au … das hat wehgetan, verdammt!"

Deine Schuld, mein liebes Geschwisterchen!

Unsere ältere Schwester warf ihm in Rückspiegel einen wütenden Blick zu. „Selbst schuld, Envy. Dafür sind die Sitzgurte da." Dann fragte sie mich: „Und wie war _deine_ Zeit allein?"

Ich lächelte freundlich: „Es war nett. Wie du vorhin gesehen hast, hat meine Garderobe reichlich Zuwachs erhalten."

Der Rotschopf lachte: „Ja, habe ich. Ich bin überrascht, dass du für dein Geld so viel gekriegt hast!"

Ich hob die Arme und grinste: „Charity hat mir reichlich Taschengeld gegeben. Außerdem, zweifle niemals an der Fähigkeit einer Frau, aus ihrem Geld das meiste rauszuholen!"

„Stimmt. Trotzdem sind das echt teure Sachen, die du da hast. Aber vorhin habe ich dich in diesem Café gesehen, als ich dich abgeholt habe. Was hattest du, erzähl doch mal?"

Ich zwinkerte: „Sagen wir, jetzt verstehe ich, warum Envy hier Schokoladenparfait so sehr mag."

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Der Gestaltwandler grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und seine Laune besserte sich sichtlich.

„Nein!", rief der androgyne Teenager, „Was hat dich überzeugt, es zu probieren?"

Lusts schelmisches Lächeln wurde schmerzlich. „Sagen wir … ich hatte eine unangenehme Begegnung und musste meine Nerven beruhigen."

„...Oh." Envys Grinsen wurde durch ein Stirnrunzeln ersetzt. „Umfasste diese 'unangenehme Begegnung' zufällig einen gewissen pyromanen Alchemisten und seine schießwütige Freundin?"

Im Rückspiegel sah ich, wie Lust sich auf die Lippen biss.

Sie musste Mustang und Hawkeye getroffen haben, wurde mir klar. Und Envy erriet es, weil...

„Ja", sagte Lust leise, „Und schlimmer noch, sie hat mich erkannt. Er auch fast..."

Oh Fuck. Ich hoffe, Hawkeye konnte ihr ebenso verzeihen, wie sie Envy verzeihen konnte.

„Sie hat mich entkommen lassen und ihm versichert, ich wäre es nicht, aber … oh Gott..."

Noch nie hatte ich die weibliche Sünde die Fassung verlieren sehen. Das machte ihre zittrige Stimme umso bestürzender. Mitgefühl ergriff mich.

Diligence sah mit düsterer Miene auf die Straße vor sich und blieb still.

„Lust." Envys Stimme war seltsam sanft und das war … na ja, unwirklich. „Komm her."

Sie wirkte verwirrt, rutschte aber rüber, er öffnete die Arme und umarmte sie.

Ich hätte ihn nie zu einer so zarte, einfühlsamen Geste fähig gehalten.

„Ist schon gut", murmelte der neidische Homunkulus ihr ins Ohr, als sie sich verkrampfte, „Es ist okay. Das verspreche ich dir. Du kannst alles rauslassen. Lass einfach los. Keiner wird über dich richten. Keiner sonst wird es wissen."

Ein Schopf schwarzen, welligen Haares sank ihm an die Schulter, sie erbebte und dann kam von hinten leises Schluchzen. Envy sagte nichts, er hielt sie nur fest und rieb er beruhigend den Rücken, während seine ältere Schwester sich ihr Trauma und ihren Schmerz aus dem Leib weinte. Lusts Haar schirmte Envys Gesicht von meinem Blick ab, doch ich konnte mir den traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem makellosen, blassen Gesicht gut vorstellen.

Wieso dachte ich gerade jetzt so über sein Gesicht?! Ich trat mich mental. Konzentrier dich!

Ich fühlte mich hilflos. Ich kann Leute nicht weinen sehen, egal wer es ist, und ich wollte helfen, doch als ich was sagen wollte, fasste Diligence mich mit ihrer freien Hand am Arm, schüttelte stumm den Kopf und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Sag kein Wort.

Also blieb ich still.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

„Besser?", fragte ich, nachdem meine Schwester aufgehört hatte zu weinen und sich mit Taschentüchern von Diligence das Gesicht trocknete. Lust schniefte noch mal und nickte dann: „Ja. Jetzt geht's mir besser."

Ich nahm mir auch ein Taschentuch und trocknete damit meine tränenfeuchten Kleider.

„Gut. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die anderen dich so sehen, was?"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Lieber nicht."

Ich lachte trocken: „Stell dir vor, was Pride sagen würde!" Alle schauderten, als ich Prides Stimme nachahmte: „'Wie kannst du es wagen, dich zu menschlichen Gefühlen hinreißen zu lassen! Ich will nie wieder meine Schwester so schwach sehen! Welch eine Schande!'"

Lusts sattes, tiefes Lachen erklang im Auto: „Ja, sowas würde er wohl sagen!"

Ich lächelte. Es war gut, meine sinnliche und sarkastische Schwester wieder zu haben. Aber...

„Okay. Nur um das klarzustellen. Ihr zwei. Habt nichts. Gesehen. Nichts, kapiert?"

Ich sah, wie Edward und Diligence sich angrinsten.

„Was haben wir nicht gesehen?", fragte der Ex-Knirps unschuldig und neigte den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, was im Auto passiert, bleibt auch im Auto", versicherte mir Diligence.

Ich lehnte mich zurück. „Perfeeect", schnurrte ich so sexy wie möglich. Lust und Diligence grinsten und … wurde der Ex-Knirps etwa rot? Interessant! Da muss ich nachforschen!

Diligence lachte bitter und ich sah sie fragend an. „Wir hatten auch alle einen echt tollen Tag, was?", kommentierte sie sarkastisch und wir nickten.

Lust grinste: „Und Greed wird sich dich vornehmen, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind."

Die Tugend stöhnte: „Musst du mich daran erinnern?! Jetzt ist mein Tag völlig ruiniert!"

Ich konnte nur lachen.

…

 **Füller-Kapitel, denn wieso nicht! Und weil ich fies bin. Befreiende Komik, Angst, Roy Mustang und Lust hat einen verzögerten Nervenzusammenbruch.**


	31. Wie war dein Tag

**Kapitel neunundzwanzig: Wie war dein Tag?**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Also wir zuhause ankamen, stand die Sonne niedrig und der Himmel erleuchtete in schönen Farben. Sonnenuntergänge sind das Beste, die Abendsonne malt den Himmel um sich herum in Gold, Purpur, Rot, Violett, Rosa … all diese wundervollen Farben, die kein Maler oder Fotograf je in all ihrer Perfektion einfangen könnte.

Heute war ein besonders schöner Sonnenuntergang und ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Also setzte ich mich vor dem Herrenhaus auf einen Schaukelstuhl und betrachtete ihn.

Also Envy an mir vorbeikam, riss ich meine Augen einen Moment lang von diesem majestätischen Farbenspiel los und sah etwas Seltsames. Envy sah sich ebenfalls nach der untergehenden Sonne um. Erst war sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, dann wurde es wutverzerrt und er drehte sich weg.

Ich konnte nur lachen. Er war eifersüchtig auf den Sonnenuntergang! Das war einfach nur niedlich … ach, was machen wir nur mit dir, Envy?

Der Homunkulus hörte mich kichern und sah mich finster an: „Was gibt's da zu lachen?"

„Nicht viel", grinste ich, „Nur dass dieser Anblick reicht, um dich anzufressen."

Eine Sekunde lang sackte ihm der Unterkiefer herab, dann sprang er vor und packte mich am Kragen. „ICH BIN NICHT EIFERSÜCHTIG AUF DIESEN VERDAMMTEN SONNENUNTERGANG!", donnerte er zornig.

Ich ignorierte das Klingeln in meinen Ohren und grinste: „Davon hab ich nichts gesagt."

„AAARRGH! DU HURENSOHN!"

Auch, dass er gerade meine Mutter beleidigt hatte, ignorierte ich und sah zu, wie Envy mich losließ, um sich die Haare zu raufen, was mich und die zwei weiblichen Homunkuli hinter mir zum Lachen brachte.

„Haltet die Klappe!", brüllte der Gestaltwandler wütend und rauschte ins Haus.

 ***Lusts Blickpunkt***

„Hey, Envy", rief ich ihm nach und er drehte sich kurz um. „Ja?"

„Ich will nach dem Abendessen mit dir reden", sagte ich und er schnaubte: „Klar doch."

Ich wandte mich an Edward: „Du verstehst ihn wirklich, was?"

„Möglich", seufzte er, „Ich wünschte nur, er würde sich nicht dafür schämen."

„Gib ihm Zeit", empfahl ich ihm, „Früher oder später wird er es akzeptieren."

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht … ich will ihm helfen, aber er stößt mich weg. Ich hasse das."

Dann ging er ins Haus.

Ich sah ihm nach. Diligence, die ihr schweres Paket mit all den Sachen trug, die sie vorhin erworben hatte, tauchte neben mir auf.

„Denkst du, was ich denke, große Schwester?", fragte ich grinsend.

Sie grinste zurück: „Wenn du denkst, wovon ich denke, dass du es denkst, dann ja."

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Als ich das Krankenzimmer betrat, war Winry wach und sprach mit Kindness. Als sie mich bemerkten, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch.

„Ich lasse euch zwei jetzt allein", empfahl sich Kindness und verschwand diskret.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und lächelte: „Wie geht's meiner liebsten Schrauberin?"

„Wie geht's meinem liebsten Alchemiefreak?", erwiderte Winry schlagfertig und grinsend.

Ich lachte, ich war zu gut gelaunt um mich zu ärgern.

Winry lächelte: „Wie war's in Central?"

Ich lachte: „Oh, du wirst nicht glauben, wie abgedreht dieser Ausflug war!"

 ***Patiences Blickpunkt***

Als ich das Musikzimmer betrat, fand ich einen ziemlich übellaunigen Envy lustlos irgendwelche Melodien auf dem Klavier klimpernd.

„Ihr seid also wieder da! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Klavier spielst, Envy! Wie war der Tag?"

Envy drehte sich um.

Ui, wenn Blicke töten könnten … nun ja, dann wäre ich als Homunkulus immer noch nicht tot.

„So abgefuckt, wie man es bei einer Gruppe wie uns erwarten kann!", zischte die Sünde. Ups.

 ***Lusts Blickpunkt***

Ich wollte gerade hoch gehen, als ich die unheilvolle Präsenz meines älteren Bruders hinter mir spürte. Als ich mich umdrehte, stand er mit seinen Sonntagskleidern in der Tür zur Bibliothek.

„Hallo, Pride"; begrüßte ich ihn, „Hattest du einen angenehmen Tag?"

„In der Tat. Mutter hat mit mir und Wrath ein Picknick veranstaltet. Aber ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen", erwiderte die älteste Sünde, „In Wahrheit würde Selim es auch gerne wissen; wie war _dein_ Tag in Central, kleine Schwester?"

„Nicht ohne Profit", lachte ich und hielt meine Einkaufstaschen hoch.

Pride lächelte: „Du wirkst heute sehr aufgeräumt. Du musst einen sehr schönen Tag gehabt haben. Möchtest du deinem älteren Bruder nicht ein paar Details nennen?"

Dreihundert Jahre und ich hatte mich nie daran gewöhnt, dass ein Kind mein älterer Bruder war.

„Ich gewöhne mich wohl nie dran, dass ein Junge sich mein älterer Bruder nennt", seufzte ich.

Pride schmunzelte: „Gib Vater die Schuld, weil er glaubte es sei eine gute Idee, mir den Körper eines Kindes als Gefäß zu geben. Aber das endet ja bald. Selim wächst wie ein normaler Junge, also ist mein Körper älter als damals. Ich werde den Alterungsprozess aufhalten, sobald er erwachsen ist. Also, was ist denn nun mit den saftigen Details, die ich von dir hören will? Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

Da Prides Lächeln echt war, beschloss ich, ein bisschen Humor zu riskieren. „Tut mir leid, aber das ist Frauensache."

Pride schmollte gespielt enttäuscht: „Schade. Nun, ich werde es ohnehin herausfinden."

Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass mein älterer Bruder früher oder später herausfinden würde, was passiert war, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es jetzt schon wissen musste.

Ich lächelte unschuldig und wollte gerade meine Sachen hochbringen, als Pride mich am Handgelenk packte. „Erlaube mir", sagte er grinsend, nahm mir die Tüten ab und trug sie selbst, „Ich kann doch meine Schwester nicht allein solche schwere Tüten tragen lassen."

Ich lachte: „Du bist ja ein Gentleman heute! Übrigens habe ich auch für dich was mitgebracht."

„Wie nett von dir", erwiderte der ältere Homunkulus und fügte scherzhaft hinzu: „Ich hoffe, es ist besser als die grässlichen Westen und Hosen, die Mutter letzte Woche für Selim gekauft hat."

Ich grinste: „Keine Sorge, ich kenne die Geschmäcker meiner Brüder."

 ***Humilitys Blickpunkt***

Ich sah von meinem Buch auf, als Diligence durch den Flur vorbei kam.

„Willkommen zurück, kleine Schwester", grüßte ich lässig.

„Hey, Humility!", rief sie fröhlich und brachte ihr Paket aufs Zimmer. Als sie mit den gekauften Schmerzmitteln runtergehen wollte, hielt ich sie zurück: „Wie war dein Tag?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte die Schultern: „So lala. Musste mich mit 'nem Arschloch herumschlagen."

„Oje. Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?"

„Später, okay? Ich muss Kindness diese Schmerzmittel bringen. Du weißt schon, für Winry."

„Sicher. Oh, und eh ich es vergesse, Greed will dich gern wegen des gestohlenen Geldes sprechen."

Die jüngere Tugend starrte mich an: „Du hast es ihm gesagt?" Ich grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.

Diligences Reaktion war im ganzen Anwesen zu hören: „HUMILITY! DU VERRÄTERIN!"

Gefolgt von meinem Gelächter, denn dies war einfach zu lustig.

…

 **Envy ist ein Tsundere. Geschwisterliche Verbundenheit, Humility ist ein Troll und Diligence hasst es.**


	32. Hast du mich vermisst?

**Kapitel dreißig: Hast du mich vermisst?**

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Ich hatte nicht mit den anderen gegessen. Ich wollte allein sein und über meine Gesamtsituation nachdenken. Und über das, was ich vor ein paar Nächten von _ihr_ erfahren hatte.

Ich stöhnte und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Warum muss dieses neue Leben so schwer sein?

Vielleicht sollte ich mich wieder umbringen. Vermissen würde mich eh keiner.

Oh toll, jetzt war ich schon wieder im Emo-Modus.

„Envy?"

Lust stand im Türrahmen und sah mich scheinbar besorgt an, aber in der Dunkelheit war das schwer zu erkennen und das Mondlicht reichte nicht bis zur Tür.

Warte … wie war sie reingekommen?! Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich zugeschlossen hatte!

„Hey", sagte ich müde. An ihren Händen sah ich, wie einer ihrer Finger gerade auf normale Größe zurück schrumpfte. Oh. So also.

„Komm rein", bot ich ihr an, als mir klar wurde, dass sie auf eine Einladung wartete. Sie kam rein und blieb ein paar Schritte vor mir stehen. Sie machte die Tür nicht zu, aber ich war zu deprimiert, als dass mich das gekümmert hätte.

„Du warst nicht beim Essen", sagte Lust besorgt.

Ich stierte weiter aus dem Fenster. „Kein Hunger."

„Schon klar, aber du kannst nicht immer hier sitzen und Trübsal blasen. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft hätte dir gut getan."

Sie bekam von mir nur ein missmutiges Grunzen als Antwort.

„Ich wollte vorhin mit dir reden", rief Lust mir in Erinnerung.

„Ja, ich hab's nicht vergessen", erklärte ich sachlich.

„Ich habe nur eine Frage an dich. Eine ganz kleine, aber für mich ist sie sehr wichtig."

„Was denn?", fragte ich gespannt.

Ich fühlte ihren intensiven Blick eher, als dass ich ihn sah.

„Envy, sag mir: als ich tot war, hast du mich vermisst?"

Diese Frage überrumpelte mich und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte.

Sie konnte mein Gesicht nicht sehen; meine Haare überschatteten es.

Eine Weile lang herrschte eisige Stille.

Dann erschien ein Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den ich an meiner großen Schwester nie wieder sehen wollte: tiefster, reinster Herzschmerz. Oder eher Steinschmerz, Homunkuli haben kein Herz.

„Verstehe", murmelte sie und wandte sich ab, „Dann gehe ich. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe."

Bevor ich es wusste, sprang ich vor und packte ihre Hand. Sie sah mich fragend an.

„Ja", stieß ich hervor. Endlich konnte ich reden und jetzt sprudelten die Worte nur so aus mir heraus. „Ja. Ja, ja, ja. Ich hab dich vermisst. Ich hab dich so verdammt vermisst, Schwester! Du hast keine verdammte Ahnung, wie ich dich vermisst habe! Nichts hat gestimmt ohne dich! Alles war so leer, als du nicht mehr da warst!"

Ich begann zu beben, aber das war mir egal. Ich musste mir das vom Gewissen reden.

„Ich hab so oft vor dem Spiegel gestanden und mich in dich verwandelt – nur um meine Schwester wiederzusehen! Und ich habe mich selbst umarmt und mir eingeredet, das wärst du! Aber es war nicht dasselbe … ich und die anderen haben uns wie immer benommen, aber Scheiße, ich hab dich so vermisst. Wie du mich geneckt hast, deine sinnliche Stimme, deine klugscheißerische Art, wie ich mich dir über alles reden konnte und du mir zugehört hast – nur mit dir konnte ich das! Und plötzlich warst du weg, weil dieser verfickte Mistkerl..."

Lust schlang die Arme um mich und hielt mich fest, so wie ich es vorhin bei ihr gemacht hatte.

„Ist schon gut", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr und ich schauderte, als sie meine Worte von vorhin wiederholte: „Es ist okay. Das verspreche ich dir. Du kannst alles rauslassen. Lass einfach los. Keiner wird über dich richten."

Mehr konnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich brach an ihrer Schulter zusammen und weinte mir den Schmerz aus dem Leib. Ersticktes Schluchzen schüttelte mich und ich klammerte mich an sie, damit ich nicht zusammenklappte.

„Du hast mir so verdammt gefehlt!", heulte ich und verstärkte meinen Griff. „Lust..."

„Schhhh", gurrte sie und streichelte mir das Haar. „Jetzt bin ich ja hier. Endgültig und ich lasse euch nie wieder zurück", versprach sie.

„Das ist gut zu hören."

 ***Selims Blickpunkt***

Ich fand es so süß zu sehen, dass Lust und Envy miteinander wie echte Geschwister umgingen. Und da sagen Leute, Homunkuli könnten das nicht. Das ist Blödsinn und das werde ich allen erzählen. Mir kann nämlich keiner weiß machen, dass es keine Liebe ist, wenn Geschwister einander weinend in den Armen liegen und sich erzählen, wie sehr sie einander vermisst haben.

Ich ging auf sie zu, bevor ich auf mich aufmerksam machte. Meine Stimme scheuchte sie auf und offensichtlich überraschte es sie, mich zu sehen.

„Kein Word", sagte ich leise. Dann legte ich meine Arme um ihre Taillen und umarmte die jüngeren Geschwister des Homunkulus mit dem ich meinen Körper teile.

 _Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das tust, Selim._

 _Ach, sei ruhig, du bist derjenige, der das hier tun sollte!_

 _Das wird niemals passieren. Aber … tu mir einen Gefallen. Richte ihnen was von mir aus..._

„Hört mal", flüsterte ich. „Pride kann es nicht selbst sagen, aber er will, dass ihr wisst..."

Ich wartete ab, ob sie was sagen würden, als sie es nicht taten, endete ich:

„Er hat euch auch vermisst."

Lust nahm es auf, während Envy seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen schien.

Ich schaute ihn an, nickte und fuhr sanft fort: „Euch alle."

Prides Stimme klang traurig in meinem Kopf: _Das habe ich … das habe ich wirklich..._

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Wir hielten einander den restlichen Abend so umschlungen.

Ich entspannte mich an Lusts Schulter, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Etwas, dass _sie_ mir vor ein paar Nächten gesagt hatte, kam mir in den Sinn:

 _Familie kann einander offen ihre Gefühle zeigen. Manchmal streiten sie sich, manchmal fließen Tränen, manchmal sitzt man zusammen und lacht, singt, oder erzählt sich komische Geschichten..._

Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

 _Danke, Winry._

…

 **Ich denke schon, dass Envy Lust wenigstens ein wenig vermisst hat. Ich meine, ernsthaft! Er und Gluttony waren immer mit ihr zusammen und waren nach ihrem Tod die einzigen, denen es nicht scheißegal war!**


	33. Ein nächtliches Gespräch pt 02

**Kapitel einunddreißig: Ein nächtliches Gespräch pt. 02**

Es ist traurig.

Im Grunde wartet jeder auf _ihren_ Tod. Sie erkennen _ihre_ Entscheidung an, sich nicht heilen zu lassen – zu sterben. Selbst Edward, und er versucht die letzten Tage _seiner Frau_ so schön wie möglich zu machen. Es ist fast süß, aber vor allem beneide ich _sie_ um die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie vom älteren Elric bekommt. Okay, es gibt einen guten Grund dafür: sie sind verheiratet und es steht _ihr_ wirklich zu, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich _bin_ schließlich Envy.

Wird _sie_ mir fehlen?

 _Sie_ weiß, wer ich bin – was ich bin. Aber das ist ihr egal und das schätze ich wirklich. Sie sieht, wie ich wirklich bin, unter all meinen Untaten. Kein Hass, Zorn oder Ekel und vor allem kein Mitleid. Sie verzeiht mir. Sie versteht mich. Wie ihr Mann. Doch ihr Verständnis ist sanfter, stiller, diskreter. Das kann ich ertragen. Es beschämte mich, von Edward Elric verstanden zu werden, doch sie … sie hatte mich deswegen nicht zur Rede gestellt. Was wir die Nacht besprochen haben, ist zwischen uns geblieben. Ein äquivalenter Austausch. Anfangs hatte ich _diese Frau_ mit glühender Leidenschaft gehasst. Für den goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger, all ihre Talente, weil Edward Elric sie liebt, sie die Mutter seiner Kinder ist, _sie_ die Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, die _ich_ will, weil sie trotz ihrer Krankheit immer noch schön, gut und von allen geliebt ist. Doch dann hatte ich sie kennengelernt … und festgestellt, dass ich sie nicht mehr hassen konnte. Sie wird wohl tatsächlich von allen geliebt. Was für eine seltsame Frau.

Ich liebe sie nicht – so viel ist klar. Homunkuli lieben nicht – ach doch, Wrath schon. Aber er ist ein Homunkulus auf humaner Basis, das zählt nicht. Aber Pride … er kann Zuneigung fühlen. Argh! Wie auch immer, ich liebe sie nicht. Aber ich mag sie, ich erzähle ihr, was ich sonst niemandem erzählen würde. Und ich weiß, sie freut sich über meine Gesellschaft – sie lächelt, wenn ich komme und selbst wenn sie zum Sprechen zu schwach ist, reden müssen wir gar nicht.

Ich besuche sie nur, wenn gerade keiner da ist, gewöhnlich nachts, weil ich auf keinen Fall zugeben werde, dass ich an einem Menschen hänge. Winry Elric kann nicht schlafen, trotz ihrer Gebrechlichkeit und der Schmerzmittel, und unsere nächtlichen Gespräche scheinen ihr gut zu tun.

Auch für mich ist das so.

Ich mache mir oft Sorgen, dass sie den Verstand verliert, bevor sie stirbt. Der Gedanke, dass _sie_ ihre Familie und vor allem mich nicht mehr erkennt, macht mir Angst. Kindness sagt, dass ihre Krankheit keinen Einfluss auf ihre Denkfähigkeit hat, aber beruhigen tut mich das trotzdem nicht.

Dieser Mensch ist besonders, sie hat einen menschenfeindlichen, mörderischen, überzogen eifersüchtigen Homunkulus dazu gebracht, sie gern zu haben. Ja, gern haben, das ist der richtige Begriff. Und dieser Homunkulus will, dass _sie_ , wenn sie schon stirbt, diesen netten, wunderschönen Tod bekommt, den die Menschen sich wünschen: friedlich, mit einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die Wahrheit weiß, sie hat es verdient.

Ich lachte bitter.

Deswegen hasse ich diese menschlichen Gefühle, wollte ich nie einer dieser Kreaturen nah sein: es bringt nur Schmerz. Es ist schmerzhaft. Dieser ganz besondere Mensch, der vielleicht, nur vielleicht, meine erste Freundin auf dieser Welt ist, wird bald nicht mehr da sein. Sie wird vergehen und nie wieder kehren.

 _Sie_ wird mir fehlen.

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Ich verstand nicht, warum Winry so … friedlich war. Egal, wie sehr ich es versuchte. Doch je mehr die Zeit voranschritt, je näher sie dem Tod kam, desto mehr wirkte sie … zufrieden. Als wäre sie mit der Welt im Reinen.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es mir gefiel oder nicht. Doch Winry schien so glücklich zu sein. Also tat ich nichts dagegen.

Und noch etwas anderes war mir aufgefallen.

Meine Frau stand einer gewissen Palme verdächtig nahe. Das wiederum ließ meine Alarmglocken schrillen.

Was wollte der Homunkulus von ihr?

Es schien zwischen den beiden nicht viel zu passieren, jedenfalls nichts wovon ich wüsste. Würde Envy ihr Schaden zufügen, dann wüsste ich das. Und der Schwarzhaarige tat es nicht, das war klar.

Im Gegenteil, er war besonders freundlich zu ihr. Nicht nur das, er war auch überaus ruhig und entspannt in ihrer Gegenwart...

Halt! Envy?! Freundlich, ruhig und entspannt?! Das ist auf so vielen Ebenen falsch...

Und Winry hatte ihn scheinbar gern um sich. Was seltsam war, denn ich hatte ihr erzählt, was und wer Envy war. Warum mochte sie ihn? Warum wechselten sie immer diese wissenden Blicke, als wüssten sie etwas, das die anderen, das _ich_ nicht wusste? Und die wichtigste Frage: Wann waren die beiden sich so nahe gekommen?!

Ich fühlte etwas, das nur Eifersucht genannt werden konnte. Eifersucht auf was auch immer zwischen Winry und Envy vorging. Yay, Ironie! Hätte Envy einen großen Tag, wenn er das wüsste!

Auf keinen Fall würde ich die beiden darauf ansprechen – Envy würde mich wahrscheinlich auslachen und so blasiert sein wie immer und Winry würde gar nichts sagen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit für die zwei, sich privat auszutauschen, war nachts, wenn alle schliefen. Also beschloss ich, sie zu belauschen.

Aber wie stellte ich das an? Auch wenn es genug Versteckmöglichkeiten im Krankenzimmer gab, es war schwer, unbemerkt rein zu schleichen. Auch wenn Winry schlief, irgendwer war immer da, sei es Al, Kindness, Van, Nina oder Hohenheim. Doch heute hatte Winry gesagt, sie wolle Ruhe haben.

Perfekt!

Um acht Uhr abends lugte ich ins Krankenzimmer. Es war dunkel und Winry schien zu schlafen. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich rein und an ihr Bett. Ihr Atem ging schwer aber gleichmäßig. Yep, sie schlief. Ich schlich mich zum Bett gegenüber, verbarg mich hinterm Bettvorhang und setzte mich in den Sessel neben dem leeren Bett. Nach Stunden, wie es mir schien, änderte sich ihr Atemrhythmus und wurde sprunghaft und ich wollte gerade aufspringen und Kindness rufen, da wurde es wieder ruhiger. Durch den dünnen Vorhang sah ich den Mond auf ihr Bett. Sie begann sich zu regen und wachte auf. Sie lag im Bett und sah zum Fenster, als würde sie auf etwas warten.

Schweigend fragte ich mich, warum zur Hölle das Fenster offen war. Begriff Kindness nicht, dass so jeder einbrechen und weiß die Wahrheit was machen konnte?!

Mein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als eine Silhouette im Fensterrahmen auftauchte. Das wilde dunkle Haar, das im Wind flatterte, verriet ihn sofort.

Envy machte keinen Laut, als er ins Zimmer stieg, zu Winrys Bett ging und sich neben sie setzte. „Hey", murmelte er leise.

Seine Stimme klang wieder so seidig … und wieso zur Hölle bemerkte ich das überhaupt?!

„Hatte nicht gedacht, dass du auf mich wartest. Du hast gesagt, du willst Ruhe", meinte Envy.

„Ich war vorhin müde", erklärte Winry. „Ich wollte versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen."

„Du siehst immer noch müde aus", bemerkte der Homunkulus.

Meine Frau lachte bitter: „Ich habe drei Stunden geschlafen. Dann hat ein Albtraum es mir versaut."

„Oh." Envys Stimme klang besorgt, was so befremdlich war, dass ich meinen Ohren nicht traute. „Kann ich etwas tun? Wir müssen nicht die ganze Nacht reden, wenn du müde bist."

Diese Palme überraschte mich immer wieder. Er machte sich echt Gedanken um sie?

„Nein, schon gut. Ich will so oft wie möglich wach sein, bevor ich sterbe."

 _Verflucht noch mal, Winry! Schlafe, verdammt!_

„Wie du meinst."

 _Oh komm schon! Nicht auch noch du!_

„Komm und setz dich hierher", bat Winry leise und der Homunkulus setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante. Das war für meinen Geschmack zu nah!

Envy sagte: „Du musst wirklich Kindness sagen, sie soll das Fenster zumachen. Überlege mal, welcher Abschaum hier reinkriechen könnte, und wir sind hier im Erdgeschoss."

Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund, Envy!

Sie schien zu lächeln, als sie antwortete: „Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll es offen lassen."

Was?! Das meinte sie doch nicht ernst!

Er schien ähnlich zu denken: „Das ist irre. Entweder bist du viel zu vertrauensselig, oder du spielst gern mit deinem Leben. Es ist wohl das Letztere, was?"

Das hatte ich damals, als sie sich von Scar hatte als Geisel nehmen lassen, auch gedacht.

Sie lachte: „Schon möglich. Aber nein. Ich wusste, dass ich sicher bin. Ich vertraue den Tugenden."

„Also weißt du, dass Humility das Anwesen mit ihren Schatten überwacht? Dein Glück, dass sie es tut. Und dass sie duldet, was wir hier tun."

Ich wusste es! Also hatte sie _alles_ gewusst! Oh, wenn ich diese kleine Hexe in die Finger bekam!

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sagte Winry: „Mich verblüfft, dass dir das hier noch nicht langweilig ist."

Der andere zuckte die Schultern: „Mir gefallen diese Gespräche, schätze ich. Fühlt sich gut an, mir alles vom Gewissen reden zu können. Und du lachst nie über meine Fragen."

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte sie sanft, „Bei deinem vorigem Leben sind sie völlig verständlich."

Was für Fragen? Was fragte er sie immer? Jetzt wollte ich es aber wissen.

Wieder verstummten sie kurz. Doch es war keine unangenehme Stille, bemerkte ich. Keine Spannung, zumindest nahm ich von meinem Versteck hinter dem Vorhang aus keine wahr.

Ich erschrak fast, als Envy plötzlich fragte: „Was für einen Albtraum hattest du denn?"

Ja, das wollte ich auch wissen...

„Nun … erst träumte ich, dass ich heute Nacht im Schlaf sterbe … das will ich nicht. Ich will wach sterben. Ich will die Sonne sehen, den Tag spüren, wenn ich gehe. Dann träumte ich von dem, was nach meinem Tod passieren würde. Ich sah meine Kinder allein und Edward war wie in Trance … seine Augen waren so leer in meinem Traum. Ich sah, wie er durchdrehte … langsam aber sicher. Es hat mir solche Angst gemacht, selbst im Schlaf. Dann hatte er eine Waffe … dann ein Schuss und er lag in seinem eigenen Blut..." Sie stockte. „...dann sein Grab neben meinem und unsere Kinder saßen davor – genau wie er und Al nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Dann bin ich endlich aufgewacht."

Mir brach das Herz, als ich das verängstigte Schluchzen von ihrem Bett hörte.

Das war also ihr schlimmster Albtraum. Oh Winry...

Was Envy jetzt tat, verblüffte mich: er nahm sie in die Arme und ich sah, wie sich sein Rücken vor und zurück wiegte, während er ihr gut zuredete und versprach, dass das nie passieren würde.

„Keine Angst deswegen. Er hat doch seine Freunde. Und mit seinen kleinen Knirpsen wird er gar keine Zeit haben, an Selbstmord zu denken. Außerdem" Ich hörte das Grinsen in Envys Stimme, „Hast du mich doch versprechen lassen, dass ich ihm eine runterhaue, wenn er zu depressiv drauf ist, erinnerst du dich?"

Das _hast du_ ihn _dir versprechen lassen?! Winry, wie kannst du mir das antun!_

„Ja, tue ich. Aber erinnerst du dich auch an das _andere_ Versprechen, das du mir gegeben hast?"

Ich spürte praktisch, wie das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht verschwand, was befriedigend war.

„...Ja. Tue ich." Envy klang trüb, traurig und etwas unsicher. Das war _nicht_ so befriedigend.

Jetzt tröstete Winry den Homunkulus: „Keine Sorge. Ich glaube an dich."

Envy schien seinen Griff um sie zu verstärken, denn ihr blondes Haar sank tiefer in sein schwarzes. Trotzdem hielt er sich zurück, zum Glück, denn ich wusste wie irrsinnig stark Envy war.

„Weißt du", sagte die Sünde plötzlich, „Dein Mann ist eifersüchtig auf was zwischen uns vorgeht."

Ich gaffte. Woher zum Henker wusste er das?!

„Ach so?" Winrys Stimme klang amüsiert.

„Ja", kicherte der andere, „Ihm gefällt nicht, wie gut wir uns vertragen. Und er merkt nicht mal, dass ich es bemerke! Als würde ich meine eigene Emotion nicht erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe!"

Oh … hätte ich wissen sollen … er ist schließlich _Envy_.

Winrys schwaches Kichern brachte mich zurück: „Schön zu wissen, dass ich ihn immer noch eifersüchtig machen kann!"

Ich musste schmunzeln. _Winry, du kleines Luder!_

„Hey", sagte der Homunkulus grinsend, „Ich weiß, ich hab dir das schon mal gesagt, aber … ich glaub ich werde dich echt vermissen. Deine Einstellung ist der Hammer!"

Heh … na klar, er fand es immer lustig, wenn ich den Schraubenzieher zu spüren bekam...

„Aber im Ernst." Seine Stimme klang wieder ernst. „Ich werde das hier vermissen."

Envy nahm Winrys Hand und mein Blut kochte. Nur ich durfte das mit Winry!

„Gut", antwortete Winry leise, „Weil ich diese Gespräche auch gern habe."

„Ich kann dir Dinge erzählen, die ich sonst niemandem erzählen würde."

„Dito."

 _Hört auf, euch wie ein Liebespaar aufzuführen, verdammt!_ , dachte ich wütend.

„Du wirst es doch keinem erzählen, oder?", verlangte Winry, „Vor allem nicht Edward."

„Natürlich nicht", versprach Envy.

Warum nicht?! Verdammt, Winry, ich bin dein Mann. Ich dachte, du verbirgst nichts vor mir!

„Ich hoffe, Ed fühlt sich nicht hintergangen. Ich habe nicht gerne Geheimnisse vor ihm."

Envy schnappte: „Komm. Es ist nicht, als würdest du ihn betrügen. Du _liebst_ ihn doch, oder?"

Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Ich hatte Angst vor dieser Frage und noch mehr vor der Antwort.

„Natürlich tue ich das!" Winrys Stimme klang so empört wie ihre Schwäche erlaubte. Aber vor allem klang sie aufrichtig. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf.

Schlechte Idee.

Envy, der es offensichtlich gehört hatte, wirbelte herum und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Winry schien verwirrt. „Was ist?"

Er hieß sie schweigen und eine Weile lang blieben sie still. Die Spannung war dicker als Wasser. Ich saß wie eine Statue in meinem Sessel und gab keinen Mucks von mir.

Dann atmete der Homunkulus durch. „Ich dachte, ich hätte was gehört. War wohl nur der Wind."

„Hier ist niemand", bekundete Winry, „Wäre jemand reingekommen, hätte ich es gemerkt."

Puhh … das war knapp! Fast hätte ich mich verraten!

„Wenn du meinst … ich halte trotzdem die Ohren offen", murmelte Envy argwöhnisch.

„Du schaust, als wolltest du mich was fragen?" Es war mehr eine Einladung als eine Frage.

Envy zögerte, eh er antwortete: „Ja … will ich. Aber es ist bescheuert. Ein Homunkulus sollte an diesen Schwachsinn nicht mal denken!"

„Das macht nichts. Frag einfach, genau wie sonst auch."

„Irgh … ich werd jetzt klingen wie ein Schulmädchen oder so, aber … verliebt sein. Wie ist das?"

Ich schaffte es gerade so, nicht vor Überraschung nach Luft zu schnappen.

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein, was Greed mal gesagt hatte: _Warum verschwendet er Zeit damit, an Liebe zu denken, wenn er sie so beschissen findet?_

Ich war nicht sicher, hatte aber den Verdacht, dass ich die Antwort wusste. Weil Envy sie wollte.

Winry überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Das hängt davon ab, in wen du verliebt bist. Aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, deine Frage zu beantworten."

Dann erklärte sie ihm, was Verliebtsein bedeutete und am Ende vergoss ich stumme Tränen.

 _Ich liebe dich, Winry … aber warum hab ich das Gefühl, auch jemand anderen zu lieben? Ich bin so ein schrecklicher Ehemann._

Envy sagte nichts. Er hörte ihr zu und schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

Einen Augenblick der Stille später gähnte Winry. „Ich bin müde", informierte sie ihren Gefährten.

Er ließ sie los und legte sie zurück in die Kissen.

„Dann schlaf", gurrte er und nahm zu meinem Verdruss wieder ihre Hand. „Ich pass schon auf, dass du nicht stirbst."

Zu meiner Erleichterung schlief sie schnell ein. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie bis zum Morgen so reden würden und sie keinen Schlaf bekäme. Wobei … sie hatte Angst davor im Schlaf zu sterben, hatte sie gesagt.

Ich blieb wo ich war, denn Envy saß weiterhin an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

Der Mond neigte sich und sein Licht erleuchtete endlich das Gesicht des Homunkulus.

Die Mondstrahlen ließen seinen Körper fast leuchten. Die lange schwarze Mähne und die knappen schwarzen Kleider waren wie Schatten auf seiner elfenbeinernen Haut. Sein Gesicht war ruhig und nachdenklich...

Dieser Anblick war so unfassbar, so überirdisch schön und ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Er sah aus wie ein Engel...

Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Diese Palme ein Engel, was zur Hölle! Er war eine fleischgewordene Todsünde!

„Ich frage mich", grübelte Envy und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, „Weißt du auf alle meine Fragen eine Antwort, weil du eine Mutter bist? Oder ist es wegen dem Ex-Knirps? Woher weißt du das alles? Warum weißt du auf alles, was ich dich frage, eine Antwort?"

Winry schlief und fest, aber die Sünde erwartete wohl auch keine Antwort.

Dann sah ich etwas, was ich nie sehen wollte: etwas glitzerte im Mondlicht auf seinem Gesicht.

Er weinte.

„Das ist also Liebe. Tja, zu blöd … niemand wird mich jemals lieben."

Ich fühlte wie mein Herz vor Kummer blutete.

Envy...

So absurd es auch war, heute Nacht war der Homunkulus Winrys Schutzengel.

Wenn es sowas überhaupt gab.

Aber er war ein gefallener Engel.

Er hatte keine Flügel, keinen Nimbus.

Nur den bitteren Neid auf die, die welche hatten.

…

 **Ich: Envy und Winry quatschen und Ed ist eifersüchtig und überbehütend.**

 **Ed: Nein, bin ich nicht! :(**

 **Ich: Doch**

 **Envy: *liest das Kapitel* DU HAST UNS HINTERHER SPIONIERT?! DU HURENSOHN VON EINEM KNIRPS! UND WIESO HEULE ICH?!**

 **Ich: Keine Sorge, im nächsten Kapitel darfst du es ihm heimzahlen.**

 **Envy: … Na gut.**


	34. Ein zorniger Homunkulus bedeutet Schmerz

**Kapitel zweiunddreißig: Ein zorniger Homunkulus ist gleich Schmerz**

Am nächsten Morgen war ich ein Zombie.

Ich war die ganze Nacht wach geblieben, weil ich Angst hatte, dass ich schnarchen würde und … na ja, ich brauchte keinen zornigen Homunkulus, der mitten in der Nacht versuchte, mich zu töten.

Sein Weinen hätte mich eh die ganze Nacht wachgehalten, auch wenn es leise gewesen war. Envy weinte nicht laut, anders als damals, als er sich umgebracht hatte. Das gebrochene Heulen der wurmartigen Kreatur die der wahre Envy war, verfolgte mich bis zum heutigen Tag.

Ach ja, und dann war da noch der andere Vorfall, wo ich ihn so wütend gemacht hatte, dass er sich im wahrsten Sinne in ein grünes Monster verwandelt und mich und Ling fast getötet hatte.

Ich schauderte bei der Erinnerung. Nein, das wollte ich wirklich nicht wiederholen!

Kurz vor dem Morgengrauen verschwand Envy endlich durch das Fenster, wohl um in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren, bevor Kindness wiederkam. Und so stand ich beim ersten Tageslicht auf und überließ ebenfalls Winry ihrem friedlichen Schlaf.

Als ich merkte, dass ich keinen Schlaf bekommen würde, schleppte ich mich in die Küche, um mir Kaffee zu kochen. Dort fand ich Kindness vor, die wohl die selbe Idee gehabt hatte.

Envys Gegentugend sah auf und grinste: „Nanu! Ist das ein Geist, der uns mit seiner Gegenwart beehrt? Oder ist es nur Edward Elric, der zu früh auf ist?"

Ich funkelte sie böse an. Es war einfach zu früh, um unlustige Witze zu ertragen.

„Klappe", grummelte ich, nahm eine Kaffeetasse aus dem Schrank und knallte sie auf den Tisch.

Kindness hob eine Augenbraue: „Es ist doch recht früh, um deine Familienmitglieder mit diesem Lärm aufzuwecken, meinst du nicht auch?"

Der blonde Homunkulus hatte recht: es war fünf Uhr morgens.

„Jaja", brummte ich missmutig, nickte aber dankbar, als die Tugend mir Kaffee einschenkte.

„Milch oder Zucker?", fragte Kindness.

Ich schüttelte mich: „Bleib bloß weg mit diesem Kuhsaft! Und kein Zucker, danke."

Der sommersprossige Blondschopf grinste schief und gab mir die volle Tasse, die ich sogleich dankbar annahm und in ein paar Zügen leerte.

„Du siehst grauenvoll aus", meinte die Tugend mitfühlend, „Hast du die Nacht durchgemacht?"

„So ungefähr", murmelte ich und füllte mir Kaffee nach.

„Du hast doch nicht schon wieder die ganze Nacht an Winrys Bett gesessen, oder?"

„Ja und nein."

„Oh?" Die Tugend blinzelte verwirrt, „Erklärst du mir das bitte?"

„Ich war im Krankenzimmer, aber nicht ich saß an Winrys Bett."

„So?", fragte der Homunkulus mit mildem Interesse, „Wer dann?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Kindness."

„Sag es mir, ich bin gespannt!"

„Es war Envy."

„Ach so." Die formwandelnde Tugend goss Kaffee in eine andere Tasse, die wohl Chastity gehörte. „Das wusste ich schon."

Ich ließ fast meine Tasse fallen. „Was?!"

Kindness nickte: „Yep. Winry hat mir erzählt, dass er ihr Nacht für Nacht Gesellschaft leistet. Meistens reden sie, sagt sie." Sie lächelte, „Es scheint ihnen gut zu tun."

Plötzlich verschwand ihr Lächeln, als wäre ihr was aufgefallen.

„Moment mal! Du hast sie _belauscht_ , Edward?!"

Das wurde ihr erst jetzt klar?! Oh warte … upsi.

Ich sah, dass es kein Entkommen gab, also nickte ich. „Ja."

Kindness schaute wütend und verschränkte die Arme. „Wieso hast du das getan?", schimpfte sie.

Plötzlich schämte ich mich dafür. Kindness schien diese Wirkung auf mich zu haben.

„Ähm … ich sah, dass sie mit jemand bestimmtem gut klarkommt und wollte wissen, warum."

„Also bist du eifersüchtig", bemerkte Kindness trocken.

Ich errötete: „Was-nein! Okay, vielleicht ein biss-nein! Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf diese Palme!"

Kindness grinste: „Von Envy habe ich nichts gesagt. Du hast dich gerade verraten."

„Argh!" Ich raufte mir das Haar. Dann seufzte ich: „Wie hast du es erraten?"

Der sommersprossige Homunkulus lächelte unschuldig: „Hab ich nicht. Ich bin Envys Gegentugend, schon vergessen? Deine Eifersucht war allzu offensichtlich. Und als mich jemand darauf angesprochen hat, wusste ich, dass ich recht hatte."

Ich stutzte: „Jemand?"

Mit einem krummen Lächeln zeigte die Tugend nach links.

Ich folgte ihrem Blick und mir fielen fast die Augen aus. Da, am anderen Ende des Zimmers, im Wohnzimmerbereich, lümmelte diese Palme in aller geschlechterverwirrten Pracht auf einer Couch herum und stellte sich zur Schau, als gehörte ihm die Welt.

Ich stotterte: „Wa-wie-was zur-wie bist du-hähhhh?!"

Wie zum Henker hatte ich ihn übersehen?!

Envy öffnete die lilafarbenen Augen und grinste.

„Ach, guten Morgen, Ex-Knirps", schnurrte er verführerisch, „Ich hätte gedacht, dass ich für dich auffälliger wäre. Ich bin beleidigt!" Er schmollte gespielt verletzt.

 _Hör auf, so schwül zu reden, du geschlechterverwirrte Palme!_ , dachte ich ärgerlich.

„Soooo", sagte der schwarzhaarige Teenager gedehnt und stand auf, „Du hast uns also ausspioniert, wie ich gehört habe?"

Kindness stellte die Kaffeetassen auf ein Tablett. „Das ist mein Stichwort zu gehen. Versuch, ihm nicht allzu weh zu tun, Envy. Bis später!"

Ich gaffte der Tugend nach, die hoch in den ersten Stock ging. Verräterin! Von wegen Kindness!

Mittlerweile war die spärlich bekleidete Sünde zu mir gekommen und stand nun direkt vor mir.

Unsere Körper berührten sich fast und ich fühlte wie ich rot anlief. Warum? Wir berührten uns doch nicht zum ersten Mal! Aber nicht so! Oh Gott, er war viel zu nah!

Envy lächelte unschuldig, doch die Ader, die auf seiner Stirn hervortrat, verriet seine Wut.

„Warum klären wir das nicht draußen im Garten, Ex-Knirps?", schnurrte er finster.

Ich schluckte.

Yep.

Ich war dran.

…

Ich keuchte vor Schmerz, als mein Rücken mehrmals gegen die Mauer prallte. Dass die immer noch stand war ein Wunder, wenn man die Kraft bedachte, mit der ich gegen sie gerammt wurde.

„Du Scheißkerl!", knurrte Envy und legte die langen, dünnen Finger um meine Kehle. „Ich _wusste_ , ich hab was gehört! Ich hätte mir denken sollen, dass du es warst!"

Der Homunkulus drückte stärker auf meine Luftröhre und schnürte mir die Luft ab.

„Ich könnte dich jetzt erwürgen! Es wäre so leicht! Du kannst dich nicht mit Alchemie verteidigen, Humilitys Schatten reichen nicht bis hierher und wir sind ganz alleine!"

Weil Envy mir die Kehle zudrückte, konnte ich nicht sprechen, ich konnte ihn nur flehend ansehen.

 _Nein … bitte, lass los._

Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lehnte sich vor. „Keine Sorge, werde ich nicht", hauchte Envy mir ins Ohr, „Schließlich würde ich davon nicht profitieren, oder?"

Ich ignorierte den Stich, den mir diese Worte versetzten.

Natürlich. Es war für seinen persönlichen Profit.

Die Hände verschwanden von meiner Kehle und ich schlitterte die Mauer hinunter, hustend und nach Luft ringend.

Envys lange, blasse Beine knieten sich vor mir hin, langes, schwarzes Haar kitzelte mein Gesicht und dann war dieses blasse, feminine Gesicht über mir, irre grinsend.

„Das war nicht sehr nett von dir, weißt du", säuselte der Homunkulus, „Deine Nase in anderer Leute Sachen zu stecken! Aber alte Gewohnheiten halten sich, was? Du warst immer schon so ein neugieriges Gör."

Envys Hand umschloss mein Gesicht und zog es nah an seines. „Jetzt muss ich dich bestrafen. Aber keine Angst – ich treib's schon nicht _zu_ weit. Keine Lust, Wunden und blaue Flecke zu erklären."

 _Auf dem Rücken kriege ich definitiv welche, du Arschloch!_ , dachte ich wütend und versuchte, den Kopf wegzudrehen, doch Envy hielt ihn fest wie ein Schraubstock. Plötzlich zog der Homunkulus mich an den Haaren hoch. Genau wie in der Nacht, als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten.

 _Hier kommt der Part, wo er mir sein Knie in den Bauch rammt..._

Doch dieses Mal blieb das Knie aus. Envy zog mich nur auf die Füße und sah wütend zu mir hoch.

„Zieh dein Shirt aus. Sofort."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „W-wie bitte?!"

„Tu es! Sonst reiße ich es runter! Viel Spaß dabei, das zerfetzte Shirt zu erklären!"

Ich errötete, tat es aber, denn ich wusste, Envy meinte es ernst.

Die kalte Morgenluft ließ mich schaudern und der Homunkulus nahm sich Zeit damit, seine amethystenen Augen über meinen Oberkörper schweifen zu lassen. Ich senkte beschämt den Kopf. Er pfiff anerkennend.

„Ach, was für ein Kunstwerk du doch bist!"

Ich wurde noch röter und schaute weg. Ich war immer noch unsicher wegen meines Körpers, vor allem des Automail-Beins und der Narben an der Schulter, wo einst mein Automail-Arm gewesen war. Mein ganzer Körper war mit Narben bedeckt.

Und Envy, mit seinem perfekten androgynen Körper, seiner makellosen elfenbeinernen Haut und dem seidigen schwarzen Haar, nannte das ein Kunstwerk?!

Ich verkrampfte mich, als der schwarzhaarige Teen mich mit Händen berührte, die kälter waren als die Morgenluft. Ich spürte, wie seine kalten, glatten Hände über meinen Torso glitten und sein Atem über meinen Hals und Schlüsselbein geisterte.

„Kein Grund, gleich so auszuflippen, Ex-Knirps." Der Homunkulus klang amüsiert. „Du tust ja, als wolle ich dich vergewaltigen oder so." Envys linke Hand blieb auf meiner rechten Schulter ruhen, wo früher mein Automail-Arm gewesen war und jetzt ein richtiger Arm war.

„Letztes Mal, als ich dich so gesehen habe, hattest du noch deinen Automail-Arm", erinnerte sich Envy und kicherte: „Ich bin reingekommen, als du geduscht hast, weißt du noch?"

Ich stöhnte: „Erinnere mich nicht! Ich war ausgerutscht und du bist ohne anzuklopfen rein geplatzt und hast mich so gesehen! Weißt du wie verdammt peinlich das war?"

Envy hob eine Augenbraue: „He, ich bin auch ausgeflippt und hab geschrien, schon vergessen? Meinst du _ich_ bin dran gewöhnt, nackte 15-jährige Knirpse mit Metallgliedmaßen so vor mir ausgebreitet zu sehen?!"

„Wen nennst du h-" Doch bevor ich die Tirade beenden konnte, riss mich Envy von den Füßen, packte meine Handgelenke und pinnte sie über meinem Kopf gegen die Mauer.

„Dich, Ex-Knirps!", stichelte der Homunkulus.

Ich hätte ihm gern eine reingehauen, aber Envy drückte mich gegen die Mauer, also ging das nicht. Der kalte Stein im Verbund mit Envys kalten Gliedern ließ mich wieder zittern. Ich hoffte, dass der Homunkulus es nicht bemerken würde, aber weil heute einfach nicht mein Tag war, tat er das.

„Kalt, Ex-Knirps?", kicherte er mir ins Ohr. „Keine Sorge – ich werde deine Qualen kurz machen."

„Oh Freude!", sagte ich sarkastisch, „Und du kannst mich nicht einfach … nicht foltern?"

Ein Kichern war die Antwort. „Nein. Aber sag mir Bescheid, wenn es zu viel wird."

„Hm. Versuch war's wert-ahhh!"

Ich jaulte vor Schmerz und Schreck, als der Schwarzhaarige ohne Vorwarnung seine Fingernägel meinen Rücken runter zerrte und rote Striemen hinterließ, ohne dass Blut floss. Glaub ich jedenfalls, denn ich habe keines gefühlt. Der Homunkulus hielt weiter meine Arme mit seiner linken fest, während er mit der anderen meinen Rücken malträtierte.

Ich hatte keinen Schimmer wieso, aber die Art wie Envy sich an mich presste, während er seine scharfe Nägel meinen Körper entlang zog, wie der Schmerz sich anfühlte, hatte etwas Erotisches. Er machte eine Kunst daraus, mir wehzutun!

Endlich hörte der Homunkulus auf, meinen Rücken zu quälen und packte mich wieder bei den Haaren. „Dreh dich um", knurrte er kehlig und ich gehorchte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass jetzt meine Vorderseite an der Reihe war zerkratzt zu werden. Ich zischte vor Schmerz, als er seine Finger meine Brust entlang zerrte und dabei an eine meiner empfindlichen Brustwarzen ran kam. Plötzlich wich die Hand, die meine Arme gefesselt hielt, einem seidigen improvisierten Strick aus Envys Haaren. Gestaltwandler oder nicht, an die Fähigkeiten dieses Kerls werde ich mich nie gewöhnen.

Jetzt wurden mein Bauch und meine Brust von zwei Händen misshandelt. Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, fühlte sich mein Rücken an, als würde er brennen. Selbst Envys kalte und zarte Haut fühlte sich jetzt dagegen an wie Sandpapier, und ja, er presste sich schon wieder an mich. Sein Atem kitzelte mich im Nacken. Oh toll, und jetzt stieg da diese _sehr vertraute, sehr unwillkommene_ Hitze in mir auf! _Hör auf, dich an mir zu reiben, du Blödmann!_

„Was tust du da, verdammt?", keuchte ich und erschauderte, als das androgyne Wesen mir von hinten ins Ohr kicherte: „Genau das, was ich gesagt habe: dich quälen!"

Zu meiner Überraschung fühlte ich Envys Haare ihren Würgegriff auf meine Hände lockern. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer stützte ich mich an der Mauer ab, während Envy aufstand.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht", schnurrte der Homunkulus, „Aber ich glaube, es reicht jetzt. Du solltest deinen Rücken sehen, er ist fast so rot wie der Mantel, den du früher getragen hast."

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?", knurrte ich und stand ebenfalls auf.

Envy hörte auf zu grinsen und blickte mich finster an. „Deine, Dummkopf."

„WAS SAGST DU D-", fing ich an zu brüllen, aber der Schwarzhaarige hielt mir den Mund zu.

„Du bist zu laut!", zischte Envy, „Dein Gezeter weckt noch alle auf. Und du hast richtig gehört! Du musstest mir und deiner Winry nicht verfickt nochmal nach spionieren! Es geht dich nichts an!"

Ich riss seine Hände von meinem Mund, packte den Kleineren bei den Armen und knurrte tief: „ _Ich_ glaube schon, dass es mich sehr _wohl_ was angeht, wenn du hinter meinem Rücken mit _meiner_ Frau Sachen machst!"

„Sachen mache?", zeterte Envy, „Bist du irre? Was hast du geglaubt mache ich mit ihr? Sie vergewaltigen? Ihr einreden, dass du sie nicht liebst? Versuchen, sie glauben zu machen, dass _ich_ es tue? Sie ausnutzen oder langsam vergiften, um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen?"

Mein Griff auf seine Arme wurde stärker und ich sagte hitzig: „Ja! Vielleicht habe ich das!"

Sobald ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde mir klar, was ich gesagt hatte und meine alten Freunde Schuld und Reue stellten sich ein.

Es war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben, wie verletzt und gekränkt Envy aussah.

„Nach allem was ich für dich _und_ sie getan habe", sagte er tonlos, „Denkst du _so_ von mir?"

Ich wollte was sagen, konnte aber nur stammeln: „E-Envy, e-es tut mir so l-"

FLATSCH! Der Schlag riss mich fast von den Füßen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden registrierte ich den Schmerz auf meiner Wage und dass der Homunkulus mich geohrfeigt hatte.

Plötzlich lachte Envy hysterisch: „Eifersucht setzt dir den größten Mist in den Kopf, nicht wahr? Lässt dich auf Dinge wütend sein, die du nicht verstehst! Hahahaha! Jetzt weißt du, wie sich _das_ anfühlt, Ex-Knirps! Hast du echt geglaubt, das fällt mir nicht auf?! Ich bin Envy der Eifersüchtige, verfickt noch mal! Ich erkenne doch Eifersucht, wenn ich sie sehe! Oh, ich verstehe wie du dich fühlst, wirklich! Aber ich kann garantieren, ich hatte nichts von alldem vor, als ich das erste Mal zu ihr gekommen bin!"

„Was hattest du vor?" Die Frage klang verzweifelter als von mir beabsichtigt.

Der androgyne Teenager grinste und zuckte die Achseln: „Ach, ich wollte nur wissen, warum sie sterben will. Sie hat es mir erklärt und irgendwie haben wir dann die ganze Nacht geredet."

„Worüber?"

Plötzlich umfasste Envy mein Gesicht mit seinen kalten Händen und zog mich auf Augenhöhe. „Das ist mein Geheimnis", schnurrte er, „Das du _nie_ erfahren wirst!"

Der Homunkulus ließ mich los und wandte sich zum Haus. „Geh duschen", empfahl er mir, „Kalt, dann warm, das ist gut bei blauen Flecken. Oh, und kümmere dich um dein _anderes_ Problem."

Ich guckte verwirrt. _Anderes Problem? Was meint er da-OH MEIN GOTT, WARUUUUMMM?_

Ich wurde scharlachrot, sprudelte, versuchte meine Erregung zu verbergen und rannte an ihm vorbei ins Haus, verfolgt von Envys schadenfrohem Gackern.

Verfickter Mistkerl … der hatte das absichtlich gemacht!

…

 **Ich: So, Envy, du durftest es ihm heimzahlen. Zufrieden?**

 ***Ein wilder Envy taucht auf***

 **Envy: Sehr zufrieden. :3**


	35. Die Alchemie liegt in der Familie

**Kapitel dreiunddreißig: Die Alchemie liegt in der Familie**

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

„OhmeinGottohmeinGottohmeinGott! Leute, seht euch das an, schaut, schaut! Kommt! Seht!"

Aus irgendeinem Grund rastete Edward wegen etwas total aus.

Alphonse, Hohenheim, Mei Chang, Mrs. Bradley und Humility, ich und Selim, der zufällig gerade unten war, kamen ins Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, was los war.

Es war wirklich ein merkwürdiges Bild: ein Sechsjähriger und eine Fünfjährige, die verwirrt hinter einem Transmutationskreis saßen, aus dem sie einen Schmetterling transmutiert hatten.

„OhmeinGottohmeinGottohmeinGott! Sind sie nicht die süßesten, fantastischsten kleinen Genies auf der ganzen Welt! Ich bin soo stolz!", rief Edward und knuddelte sie ab.

Ich hätte mich am liebsten übergeben.

Die anderen sahen sich an. Dann gingen die drei Frauen und Selim (ja, Selim auch – warum zur Hölle duldete Pride das?!) und flippten aus, wie süß die Kinder doch waren, während Hohenheim, Alphonse und ich einfach in der Tür standen.

Alphonse schaute verlegen drein: „Früher hat er sich darüber lustig gemacht, wie Mr. Hughes sich wegen seiner Familie verhalten hat. Jetzt benimmt er sich genauso."

 _Ja_ , knurrte ich gedanklich und dachte an den Brillenträger, den ich erschossen hatte, _Genau wie er_.

Elrics Vater kratzte sich den Kopf: „Sie scheinen nach dir und ihrem Vater zu kommen. Die Alchemie liegt wohl in der Familie."

Oh toll! Noch mehr Alchemisten! Und dann ist nicht nur die Alchemie vererbt sondern auch noch die Talente, die goldenen Haare und goldenen Augen (beim Bengel jedenfalls), der Charme, der Charakter, diese verdammte Perfektion...

Mein Blut kochte, als ich sah wie stolz und liebevoll Edward seine Kinder anstrahlte.

Ich will, dass er mich so anlächelt!

Er sprang auf: „Das muss ich Mustang erzählen! Hah! Er wird so angefressen sein, wenn ich ihm das unter die Nase reibe!" Dann rannte er rüber in die Küche. Ich hatte fast Mitleid mit Mr. Schnippswütig für das, was er sich gleich würde anhören müssen.

Heh … Mr. Schnippswütig, das klingt gut. Ich glaube, so nenne ich ihn ab jetzt!

Hohenheim kniff sich die Nase und verkündete: „Ich rette jetzt mal meine Enkelkinder, bevor diese Leute sie zerquetschen."

 _Ach, wie süß! Und wer rettet mich davor, sehen zu müssen, wie alle so verdammt glücklich sind?!_

„Hey, Envy!"

Ich blinzelte. „Häh?"

Was wollte Alphonse von mir?

„Ich wollte gestern die Bücher in meinem Zimmer umsortieren, hab es aber vergessen. Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen?"

Oh. Gutes Timing, Alphonse Elric!

„Ähh, klar."

Sogleich wurde ich vom Blondschopf den Gang runter bis zu seinem Zimmer geschleift.

…

„Es gibt keine Bücher zu sortieren, oder?", fragte ich, sobald er die Tür zugemacht hatte.

„Nein", gab der junge Mann lächelnd zu, „Ich hab gesehen wie schwer das da für dich war und dachte, du wärst froh, das nicht länger mitansehen zu müssen."

„Oh. Danke." Echt jetzt. Danke.

„He, keine Ursache. Nii-san kann manchmal ziemlich blind sein. Aber sieh es so: Mustang geht immer an die Decke, wenn Nii-san ihn wegen der Kinder anruft. Das hat Hawkeye mir erzählt."

Die Vorstellung von einem entnervten Mustang, der Eds Gelabere über die Niedlichkeit und die Talente seiner Kinder ertragen musste, brachte mich zum Kichern.

„Dein Bruder ruft den Kerl also _jedes_ Mal an, wenn seine Kinder was Neues machen?"

„Yep", grinste er, „Einmal hat Winry Van die Automail Blaupausen gezeigt – du weißt schon, die die du von der furchtbaren Party mitgebracht hast – übrigens danke dafür – und er hat sie aus dem Gedächtnis fehlerfrei nachgezeichnet. Ed ist ausgeflippt und hat Mustang eine Viertelstunde lang zu getextet, bis der es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und aufgelegt hat."

Ich grinste, aber dann fiel mir was auf: „Moment … wie alt ist der Kleine nochmal?"

„Van? Der ist sechs. Und Nina ist fünf."

„Und er kopiert in dem Alter mechanische Blaupausen?" In dem Alter sollten Kinder doch mit hässlichen Spielzeugen herum albern, herum rennen und mit ihren geliebten Freunden spielen!

„Ach, er macht noch andere Sachen", lachte Alphonse, „Vor zwei Jahren hat er sich nachts in ihr Arbeitszimmer geschlichen – während sie gearbeitet hat – und einen der Automails, an denen sie gearbeitet hat, auseinandergenommen! Sie hat es nicht gemerkt, bis er damit fertig war, dann ist sie ausgeflippt, hat alle aufgeweckt und uns genötigt, dabei zuzusehen, wie er das Ding wieder zusammengebaut hat. Es war echt irre."

Ich starrte ihn an. „...Ein Vierjähriger. Nimmt eine Metallprothese auseinander und baut sie wieder zusammen..."

Alphonse grinste: „Ja, er ist ganz die Mama. Winry hat Eds ersten Automail mit zehn gemacht."

„Und das Mädel?"

„Die ist eher ein Vaterkind. Bestimmt hat sie den Transmutationskreis allein gezeichnet. Sie interessiert sich schon für Alchemie, seit Ed ihr erklärt hat, was das ist."

Ich schnaubte: „Kein Wunder, dass ihre Eltern sie so verziehen. In dem Alter schon solche Sachen zu machen. Aber wenn das so weiter geht, werden die zwei noch ganz verzogene Blagen."

Jetzt glaubte ich, ich würde sie noch mehr hassen. Was für süße, talentierte Engelchen! Wie die Eltern? Hah! Sie waren glückliche kleine Gören!

„Weißt du", holte Alphonse mich zurück, „Anfangs wollte Nii-san keine Kinder."

Ich stutzte: „Was? Wieso?" Er schien mir kein so schlechter Familienvater zu sein.

„Er kam damals nicht so gut klar mit Kindern und hatte Angst, er hätte nicht das Zeug zum Vater."

„...Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Ach, als wir ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugt hatten, war Winry schon schwanger." Alphonse grinste. „Du hättest ihn bei der Geburt der Kinder sehen sollen. Er hat geheult wie ein Baby, mehr noch als die Babys selber! Oder als sie sprechen und laufen gelernt haben!"

Ich konnte nur lachen.

 ***Winrys Blickpunkt***

Ich schmollte, als ich das hörte. „Ich dachte, wenigstens Van würde in meine Fußstapfen treten und Mechaniker werden! Verdammt, Ed, warum musst du beiden Alchemie beibringen?!"

„Damit sie die Wahl haben", antwortete Ed ruhig, „Und wer sagt, das Van kein Mechaniker wird? Er ist doch eh schon so ein kleiner Schrauber."

Ich steckte ihm die Zunge raus.

…

 **Die Kinder sind niedlich, Edward geht in den Maes-Hughes-Modus über und Envy hasst es und ist neidisch.**


	36. Ewiger Schlaf

**Kapitel vierunddreißig: Ewiger Schlaf**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Ich war misstrauisch.

Winry hatte ein Privatgespräch mit den Tugenden verlangt und jetzt saßen sie schon seit über einer Stunde darin und redeten.

Was noch verdächtiger war, sie hatte die sieben aufgefordert, eine Schreibmaschine mitzubringen. Also kam aus dem Raum kaum mehr, als ihre flüsternde Stimme, Charitys Stimme, die zu leise sprach, als das ich was verstehen konnte und entweder Diligence oder Humility, die auf der Schreibmaschine tippten.

Nachdem ich drei Stunden lang ängstlich vor der Tür gestanden hatte, kamen die Tugenden endlich raus. „Worüber habt ihr geredet?", verlangte ich zu wissen, „Was wollte Winry von euch?"

Humilitys todernste Antwort traf mich bis ins Mark: „Ihr Testament machen."

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Heute Nacht war etwas anders. Wir waren stiller als sonst. Da lag etwas in der Luft, etwas, dass uns vom Sprechen abhielt. Irgendwie wollten wir beide nichts sagen. Aber es war nicht die übliche angenehme Stille und es gefiel mir nicht. Aber was sollte ich sagen? Wie konnte ich diese eisige Stille durchbrechen?

 _Sie_ löste endlich das Dilemma und sprach. „Hey, Envy."

„Hm?"

„Heute Nacht habe _ich_ eine Frage für _dich_."

Mir gefiel nicht, wie sie das sagte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, die Frage würde mir nicht gefallen.

„Wie ist der Tod?"

Ich wusste es.

Ich seufzte: „Schwer zu sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es für dich sein wird. Für mich war es nicht schön. Aber ich bin ein Homunkulus, also habe ich keine Seele. Deshalb hab ich im Limbus festgesteckt. Aber du bist ein Mensch und hast eine Seele. Vielleicht wird es für dich wirklich ein ewiger Schlaf, wie die Leute sagen. Vielleicht wirst du schöne Träume haben."

 _Sie_ lächelte wehmütig. „Ich werde wohl nach morgen nicht mehr leben."

Mein Gesicht spiegelte ihres wieder. „Ich weiß", sagte ich traurig und nahm ihre Hand.

Der nächste Tag war schön. Der Himmel war blau, die Sonne schien. Es war genauso wie ein Spätsommertag sein sollte.

Alle waren draußen, nur ich saß an _ihrem_ Bett.

In dem Wissen, dass dies unser letztes Gespräch war, nutzten wir jede Minute.

Wir hatten wieder unsere innere Ruhe, aber diesmal war sie anderer Art.

Schließlich sah sie zum Fenster. „Trag mich darüber", flüsterte sie, „Ed und die Kinder spielen da draußen, nicht wahr? Ich will sie ein letztes Mal sehen."

Ich hob sie hoch, trug sie rüber und setzte sie im Schaukelstuhl am Fenster ab.

In der Nähe spielte Edward mit ihrem Sohn und ihrer Tochter und sie lachten.

Sie lächelte zärtlich bei dem Anblick, doch zwei einsame Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie so sehr."

Ich sagte nichts, als ich ihr die Tränen wegwischte. Ich gab nicht zu, dass ich ebenso fühlen wollte.

„Hey", sagte sie sanft.

„Ja?", fragte ich.

„Sag meiner Familie, dass ich sie liebe."

„Mhm."

„Vergiss das Versprechen nicht."

„...Werd ich nicht."

„Gut. Und Envy?"

Ich sah sie fragend an.

Sie lächelte ein letztes Mal.

„Ich danke dir."

Das waren ihre letzten Worte.

Sie verschied in ihrem Schaukelstuhl, lächelnd, mit dem Bild ihrer spielenden Familie vor Augen, bevor sie diese für immer schloss.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und befahl mir, nicht zu weinen.

„Gern geschehen. Und ich danke dir auch. Bye bye … _Winry Elric_."

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Ich war gerade von meiner Tochter niedergestreckt worden und stand auf, als Envy rauskam.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich, als er auf mich zukam.

Doch dann sah ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

Es war keine Erklärung nötig.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Mir gefiel nicht, wie ruhig der Blondschopf war.

Mir gefiel nicht, wie still er mir nachfolgte.

Und am allerwenigsten gefiel mir die Leere in seinen Augen.

Schweigend betrat Edward das Krankenzimmer und ging auf seine geliebte Frau zu.

Schweigend kniete er vor ihr und liebkoste diese toten Hände.

Schweigend, schweigend … warum sagte er nichts, verdammt?!

Nach einer Weile sprach er endlich: „Sie sieht wunderschön aus. So selig und gelassen. So hat sie ausgesehen, als wir geheiratet haben, weißt du. Und als sie nach den Geburten unserer Kinder mit ihnen in den Armen einschlief, sah sie auch so aus."

Wie konnte er das so sagen, so … seelenlos?!

Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ignorieren und gesellte mich zu ihm.

„Sie ist den Tod gestorben, den sie wollte", sagte ich leise, um das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu verbergen. Ich würde nicht weinen. Ich würde _nicht_ weinen.

„Sie war wach … es war ein netter Tag … und das letzte, was sie gesehen hat, war wie ihr drei Spaß hattet. Das … das ist doch der Tod, den ihr Menschen euch wünscht, oder? Einfach einzuschlafen … mit ihren Lieben vor Augen? Schau sie dir an! Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie einen netten Traum! Aber dieser Traum ist ewig … sie wird nie mehr aufwachen..."

Und sie wird nie mehr mit mir sprechen.

…

 **Winry stirbt, Envy kann das kaum begreifen und Ed ist geistig gelähmt. Hier gibt es Tragödie.**


	37. Lebwohl, Winry

**Kapitel fünfunddreißig: Lebewohl, Winry**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Das Begräbnis verlief still, trotz all der Leute die da waren.

Hawkeye war auch da, ich hatte sie eingeladen, weil sie Winrys Freundin war und weil sie eine der wenigen war, die von der Wiederauferstehung der Homunkuli wussten.

Die Tugenden trugen Winrys Sarg zum Friedhof von Resembool (Winry hatte sich gewünscht, dort an der Seite ihrer Eltern und Oma Pinako bestattet zu werden), auch wenn Diligence das alleine gekonnt hätte. Temperance bestand darauf, das Protokoll einzuhalten, also taten wir das auch.

Meine Frau wurde mit Skizzen von den Automails bestattet, an denen sie zuletzt gearbeitet hatte, anstelle von Blumen. Sie war noch nie der Blumentyp gewesen.

Die Sünden waren überrascht, dass sie eingeladen wurden, aber sie kamen, selbst Pride und Wrath.

Ausnahmsweise trugen die Tugenden nicht weiß. Sie trugen schwarz, genau wie die Sünden.

Und die Sünden trugen, ebenfalls ausnahmsweise, der Situation angemessene Kleider.

Lust trug ein hoch geknüpftes Kleid, das Chastitys Kleidern ähnelte, nur schwarz.

Envy hatte zur Abwechslung mal sein knappes Outfit abgelegt und trug wie seine Brüder einen schwarzen Anzug.

Alle schwiegen. Es gab keine Begräbnisreden, es brauchte keine.

Ich war taub. Ich fühlte nichts. Als wäre ich innerlich tot. Da war nichts. Keine Trauer, kein Schmerz, kein Herzschmerz, nicht einmal Traurigkeit. Nur Leere. Warum fühlte ich nichts?

Van und Nina begannen zu weinen, als Humility und Pride den Sarg, der Winrys Leiche enthielt, mit ihren Schattenarmen ins Grab senkten.

Und irgendwie war ich gelähmt. Meine Kinder weinten und ich tat nichts – warum konnte ich nichts tun?! Ich wollte sie trösten und stattdessen stand ich nur hilflos da. Warum tröstete ich sie nicht?! Mein Verstand schrie mich an, hinzugehen und sie zu trösten, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihnen zu erzählen, dass alles besser werden würde, aber...

Am Ende tat es ein anderer. Aber es war nicht Al, Mei oder selbst Hohenheim.

Alle gafften, als eine gewisse Palme sich vor den Kindern hinkniete, ihnen die Hände auf die Schulter legte und ihnen was zuflüsterte.

Nina nickte tapfer, schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen weg und ihr großer Bruder tat dasselbe.

Envy stand wieder auf und verfolgte weiter mit versteinertem Gesicht das Begräbnis, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Ich fühlte, wie die Schuld mich auffraß. Ich hätte das tun sollen … und der es tat, war … _er_.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Mein Gesicht verriet meine Gefühle nicht, aber innerlich kochte ich vor Zorn.

Verdammter Mistkerl … zwingst mich, deine Kinder zu trösten, als wär ich ihr Betreuer oder so! Warum hast du nichts getan? Du solltest doch ihr Vater sein, Arschloch!

Ich hatte das nicht tun wollen.

Aber als sie anfingen zu heulen, der Junge noch mehr als seine kleine Schwester, hörte ich wieder Winry Elrics Worte in meinem Kopf.

 _Kümmere dich für mich um ihn und die Kinder._

Das hatte ich ihr versprochen.

Und als ich mich umsah und Wraths Hände vor Wut zittern sah, konnte ich den aufkommenden Ärger förmlich riechen.

Also tat ich das Einzige, was mir einfiel. Ich packte sie bei de Schultern und sagte ihnen, dass sie tapfer sein und leise weinen sollten, und dass alles besser werden würde.

Eine weitere Welle der Wut packte mich, als ich Edward Elric böse ansah, während keiner hinsah.

 _Du_ hättest das tun sollen, Edward Elric.

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Als das Begräbnis vorbei war, blieb ich am Grab zurück. Ich war wie benebelt. Es konnte nicht sein, dass Winry, meine Winry, die Frau die meine Automails gemacht und mich mit ihrem Schraubenzieher beworfen hatte, wenn ich sie kaputt gekriegt hatte, die mir immer beigestanden hatte, die Mutter meiner Kinder, meine Kindheitsliebe nun nichts weiter war als eine Leiche begraben unter zwei Metern Erde und einem Stein mit ihrem Namen drauf.

 _Winry Elric, geborene Rockbell_

 _1899 – 1928_

 _geliebte Ehefrau, Mutter, Tochter, Enkelin, Mechanikerin und Freundin_

Es war nur ein kalter Grabstein.

Meine Winry war fort.

Sie würde nie zurückkehren.

Warum also war ich so taub? Warum fühlte ich nichts?

„Warum hast du nichts getan?", fragte eine kratzige, androgyne Stimme hinter mir.

Envy.

Wie hatte ich ihn nicht bemerkt?

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich leise.

Er trat neben mich und ließ seine Hände über Winrys schwarzen Grabstein gleiten.

„Sie ist wirklich weg, nicht wahr … ich hasse diese menschlichen Gefühle", flüsterte er bitter.

 _Natürlich tust du das_ , dachte ich, sagte aber nichts.

„Sie bringen nur Schmerz und Demütigung. Sieh nur, wie tief ich gesunken bin. Ausgerechnet an einem sterbenden Menschen zu hängen. Ich bin Envy, ein Homunkulus! Ich sollte an niemandem hängen! Und dann musste _sie_ es sein!"

Seine Stimme war so zittrig … da fragte ich mich doch...

„Hast du sie geliebt?", fragte ich tonlos.

„Nicht so wie du meinst", antwortete Envy. „Ich würde dich ja für diese Frage auslachen, aber … ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob sie so abwegig ist. Aber nein, es war nicht so. Nicht mit _ihr_."

 _Wie dann?_ , wollte ich fragen, doch dann fuhr Envy fort: „Du weißt doch, wie Greed für seine Freunde gegen seine Natur handelt? Oder wie gern Pride Mrs. Bradley hat?"

 _Oh. So hast du also empfunden..._

Endlich fühlte ich etwas, doch nicht, was ich fühlen sollte.

Der Homunkulus lachte bitter: „...Echt bescheuert. Ich bin fast hundertachtzig Jahre alt und sie war neunundzwanzig. Aber Pride und Greed haben mir mal erzählt, wie es ist eine Mutter oder Freunde zu haben und … vielleicht war es das."

Seine Stimme begann wieder zu beben. „Ich meine … sie war so nett zu mir … hat mir immer zugehört … mir nie Vorwürfe gemacht, oder mich verurteilt – obwohl sie wusste, was ich getan hatte – und sie hatte immer eine Antwort auf meine Fragen. Sie … sie hat sich Gedanken um mich gemacht! Freunde und Mütter tun das, richtig?"

Ich dachte an meine Kindheit und an meine Mutter, die mir und Al bis zuletzt alles gegeben hatte. Ich dachte daran, wie Winry unsere Kinder geliebt hatte.

„...Ja. Sie tun das." Das und so viel mehr.

Plötzlich fiel mir auf: der Homunkulus bebte am ganzen Körper. Envy … er würde gleich weinen!

„Hey", sagte ich sanft und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn du weinen willst, ist das okay..."

„HALT'S MAUL!", schrie Envy und packte meine Arme, „WEISST DU WIE SCHEINHEILIG DU GERADE KLINGST?! DU BIST IHR VERDAMMTER EHEMANN, DU SOLLTEST DIR DIE AUGEN AUSHEULEN UND ICH SEHE NICHT EINE TRÄNE IN DIESEN GOLDENEN SCHEISSTEILEN, DIE DU AUGEN NENNST! NICHT MAL NASS SIND SIE! DEIN GESICHT IST SO AUSDRUCKSLOS – ALS WÄRST DU TOT! ICH HASSE ES! DAS IST NICHT DER EDWARD ELRIC, DEN ICH KENNE! DU BIST NICHT MAL TRAURIG, WAS?! SIE WAR DEINE _FRAU_ , ICH DACHTE DU _LIEBST_ SIE! WIESO BIN DANN ICH ES DER HEULT, WO ICH DOCH NICHT MAL-"

Der Rest ging in leisem Wimmern und Klagen unter, als der Homunkulus auf die Knie sank und begann, haltlos zu weinen. „Verdammt!", rief er gequält, „Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!"

Die Art wie er weinte erinnerte mich viel zu sehr daran, wie er damals gestorben war.

Ich schlang die Arme um das androgyne Wesen und umarmte ihn fest.

„Du hast recht. Mit allem", gestand ich. „Ich will trauern. Ich will traurig sein. Bis jetzt habe ich mich geweigert zu weinen, aus Stolz. Aber jetzt will ich es und kann nicht. Ich sollte todunglücklich sein. Aber ich fühle nur Taubheit. Als wäre ich tot. Ich hätte vorhin meine Kinder trösten sollen. Und ich hab nichts getan. Nur dagestanden wie ein herzloser Mistkerl, weil ich wie verdammt gelähmt war. Und der sie getröstet hat … das warst _du_ , Envy. Danke dir."

Envy war zu sehr damit beschäftigt an meiner Brust zu heulen um was zu sagen oder auch nur was wahrzunehmen.

Mir fiel auf, wie klein und zerbrechlich der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche in meinen Armen sich anfühlte. Und das war die psychopathische, arschige Palme, die mich früher Knirps genannt hatte...

Ich sah zum Grabstein, dem einzigen Zeugen dieser Szene.

 _Winry … du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr? Du hast mehr gewusst, als ich je wissen werde. Bitte vergib mir. Ich bin ein schrecklicher Ehemann und Vater …_

Ich hielt den schluchzenden Homunkulus fester und kniff die Augen zu.

 _Es tut mir so leid..._

…

 **Hier gibt es noch mehr Angst. Ich habe keine Entschuldigung.**


	38. Letzter Wille

**Kapitel sechsunddreißig: Letzter Wille**

Eine Woche nach dem Begräbnis entschied Humility, dass es Zeit war, Winrys Testament zu vollstrecken. Ich wusste weshalb, dachte ich jedenfalls. Sie wollten uns Zeit geben, die traurigen Ereignisse zu verdauen, Zeit um damit klarzukommen, dass Winry nicht mehr war.

Für ihre Rücksicht bin ich zwar dankbar, ich werde wohl niemals damit klarkommen. Ich muss, für meine Kinder, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin.

Trotzdem weiß ich zu schätzen, dass die Tugenden uns eine Atempause gegeben haben, bevor sie uns mit noch mehr Schmerz konfrontieren.

Eines Morgens nach dem Frühstück schickte Kindness jeden, den Winry in ihrem Testament bedacht hatte, in den Salon.

Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Herz bleibt stehen, als ich sie alle da sitzen sah, auf Stühlen, Sesseln, Sofas, Tischen und am Boden auf Chastitys teuren Teppichen aus Ishval.

Auf einer Kommode saß Humility mit mehreren Blättern Papier in der Hand und neben ihr stand mit kummervoller Miene Chastity.

„Also gut, alle zusammen. Heute verkünden wir Winrys letzten Willen. Ihr seid hier, weil sie euch alle in ihrem Testament bedacht hat."

Mit 'euch alle' meinte sie mich, die Kinder, Al, Mei, Hohenheim, Selim/Pride und Mrs. Bradley, Hawkeye, Paninya, Greed und Envy.

Ich fragte nicht, warum Hawkeye und Paninya hier waren, wie die Tugenden den dunkelhäutigen Wildfang ausfindig gemacht und Hawkeye ohne Mustang herbekommen hatten.

Chastity fuhr fort: „Erst mal wollen wir uns entschuldigen, weil wir das jetzt erst machen, aber wir dachten, dass ihr nach diesen traurigen Ereignissen eine Pause vertragen könntet, damit ihr alles verdauen könnt, bevor wir euch mit dem nächsten Schlag konfrontieren."

„Danke, Chastity", meldete sich Al, „Wir wissen das sehr zu schätzen." Einige andere nickten.

Die Tugend nickte, ehe sie verkündete: „Jedenfalls haben wir die kleineren Hinterlassenschaften hier auf dem Tisch versammelt. Wir werden deren Erben aufrufen und die dürfen vorkommen und sich die Gegenstände nehmen. Und jetzt hört gut zu, denn Humility wird euch jetzt Winrys Testament vorlesen. Du hast das Wort, große Schwester."

„Danke, Chastity", sagte Humility bescheiden, eh sie sich räusperte und begann laut vorzulesen:

„ _Ich, Winry Elric,_

 _verkünde hiermit, dass dies mein letzter Wille und mein Testament ist._

 _Hiermit stelle ich klar, dass ich volljährig und im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten bin._

 _Alle vorherigen Testamente, die von mir verfasst wurden, erkläre ich hiermit für nichtig._

 _Dieser letzte Wille drückt meine Wünsche ohne fremden Einfluss oder Zwang aus._

 _Ich bin verheiratet mit Edward Elric, von dem ich ab hier als meinen Gatten sprechen werde._

 _Ich habe folgende Kinder:_

 _Van Elric (geb. 17.03.1922),_

 _Nina Elric (geb. 29.11.1923)_

 _Zur Testamentsvollstreckerin ernenne ich Prof. Dr. Raffaela Angel. Sollte diese nicht fähig oder willig sein, meinen Willen zu vollstrecken, ernenne ich Prof. Agnes Virginia Angel, Dr. Michelle Agape Angel und Dr. Ramiel Gratian Angel als stellvertretende Vollstrecker."_

Sie hatte Humility, Chastity, Charity und Kindness als Testamentsvollstreckern eingesetzt?

„ _Ich will meiner Familie und all meinen Freunden danken für ihre Liebe und hoffe, sie sind zufrieden mit dem, was sie von mir bekommen._

 _Meinem Gatten hinterlasse ich unser Haus in Resembool und mein Auto. Des Weiteren bitte ich ihn, unseren Kindern ein guter Vater zu sein und für sie zu sorgen, bis sie alt genug sind, um es selbst zu tun. Meine letzte Bitte an ihn ist, weiterzuleben und jemanden zu finden, der ihn lieben und bei ihm bleiben wird."_

Mein Herz verkrampfte sich und ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

Winry, verdammt!

Humility fuhr fort: _„Meinem Sohn Van Elric vermache ich meine Werkstatt mit allem darin, bis auf die Bilder und den blauen Werkzeugkasten, die an Paninya gehen sollen."_

Vans Augen wurde riesig. „Mamas Werkstatt? Alles meins?"

Humility nickte lächelnd und bat Paninya, nach vorne zu kommen und sich besagte Bilder und den Werkzeugkasten zu holen. Die frühere Taschendiebin lächelte traurig, als sie sich wieder hinsetzte und den Kasten und die Fotos in ihren Schoß legte.

Die weißhaarige Tugend las weiter: _„Meine Tochter Nina Elric erhält ein Bankkonto mit dem Zweck, später ihre alchemistische Ausbildung zu bezahlen, wenn sie groß wird. Leider ist es das einzig Nützliche, was ich ihr hinterlassen kann."_

Die Fünfjährige guckte verwirrt: „Papa, was ist ein Bankkonto?"

„Nicht jetzt, Sonnenschein", murmelte ich und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Humility.

„ _Meinem lieben Schwager, Alphonse Elric, der mein Bruder hätte sein können, gebe ich all meine Notizbücher, damit er seine Studien in Alchemie und Alkahestrie niederschreiben kann. Meine letzte Bitte an ihn ist für meinen Gatten da zu sein, wie er es immer war."_

Al kniff die Augen zu, um sich vom Weinen abzuhalten, und packte Meis Hand.

„ _Als Verlobter, Mei Chang, die mir wie eine Schwester ist, lasse ich den blauen Schminkkasten, den ich nie benutzen konnte. Möge sie Al immer eine liebende Gefährtin sein und ihm beistehen, in guten wie in schweren Tagen."_

Mei konnte gerade noch nicken, bevor sie anfing, an Als Brust zu heulen. Ich beneidete sie, weil sie etwas fühlen und es so offen zeigen konnte. Da die xingesische Prinzessin zu überwältigt von ihren Emotionen war, kam Diligence rüber und gab ihr den Schminkkasten in die Hand.

„ _Meinem Schwiegervater, Van Hohenheim, hinterlasse ich die Hütte, die meiner Großmutter gehörte, Pinako Rockbell. Möge sie in ihm schöne Erinnerungen an ihre Freundschaft wachrufen."_

Hohenheim drehte sich weg, damit die anderen ihn nicht weinen sahen. Ich wünschte mir, das Gleiche tun zu können, aber alles was ich fühlte war … nichts.

„ _Mrs. Bradley, die immer so nett zu mir und meiner Familie war, hinterlasse ich meine beheizten Decken in der Hoffnung, dass sie gegen ihren Rheumatismus helfen."_

Mrs. Bradley lächelte wehmütig: „Wie nett von ihr. Die werden mir wirklich helfen."

Dann trat sie vor, um die Decken zu holen.

„ _Selim Bradley vererbe ich mein schwarzes Notizbuch, das neben meinem Krankenbett lag, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nützlich finden wird. Des Weiteren ernenne ich ihn zum Tutor meiner Kinder, so wie mein Gatte der seine ist."_

Selim holte sich sein neues Notizbuch und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, neben seine Mutter. Ich fragte mich, was Pride davon hielt.

„ _Die Weinsammlung, die meine Großmutter mir hinterlassen hat, soll sowohl an meinen Gatten und seinen Vater gehen, als auch an Greed und Diligence, die damit mehr anfangen können als ich. Sie sollen bitte darauf achten, dass mein Mann seinen Kummer nicht in Alkohol ertränkt, zum Besten meiner Kinder."_

„Klar", murmelte Greed.

„Natürlich", nickte Hohenheim.

„Wir tun unser Bestes", versicherte Diligence.

„Na vielen Dank auch, Win. Vertraust du mir denn gar nicht?", grummelte ich für mich.

Hinter mir schnaubte jemand und ich drehte mich um, um die Person finster anzusehen.

„Niemand mit gesundem Menschenverstand würde dir zutrauen, auf dich selbst aufpassen zu können", sagte Envy kühl.

Greed spielte mit seiner Jacke: „Ich stimme ihm nicht gerne zu, aber weißt du..."

Al kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf: „Tut mir leid, Nii-san, aber da ist was dran..."

Ich starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Verdammte Verräter!

Als ich gerade explodieren und Streit anfangen wollte, feuerte Hawkeye einen Schuss ab, der durch eine Fensterscheibe ging und alle aufscheuchte.

„Miss Hawkeye!", rief Mrs. Bradley, „Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

„Verzeihung" entschuldigte sich der Leutnant.

Chastity funkelte sie wütend an. „Sie bezahlen für das Fenster, Madame."

„Natürlich", seufzte Hawkeye, „Ich dachte nur, dass dies der falsche Zeitpunkt für einen Streit ist."

Humility räusperte sich hörbar und fuhr fort, das Testament vorzulesen:

„ _Meiner Freundin Riza Hawkeye vermache ich meine Ohrringe, weil sie mich dazu gebracht hat, so viele zu tragen und im Allgemeinen eine mutigere Person zu werden."_

Chastity winkte Hawkeye vor und die Frau holte sich die Ohrringe.

„Und zu guter Letzt", kündigte Humility an,

„ _Envy vermache ich meinen Glücks-Schraubenzieher, den ich immer bei mir hatte. Er weiß, was er damit machen soll. Ich danke ihm für die netten Gespräche und für die Gesellschaft, die er mir in meinen letzten Wochen geleistet hat. Zudem bitte ich ihn, an das Versprechen zu denken, er weiß, welches."_

Envy kam und holte sich den großen Schraubenzieher, den Winry ihm hinterlassen hatte. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass Winry gesagt hatte … oh mein Gott! Sie hatte dem Gestaltwandler erlaubt, mich mit diesem Schraubenzieher zu schlagen!

Greed stutzte und besah sich den Gegenstand in der Hand seines kleinen Bruders/Schwester.

„Sie vermacht dir einen Schraubenzieher? Wozu denn das?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage", meldete sich Pride, „Und was meint sie mit 'netten Gesprächen' und 'Gesellschaft, die du ihr geleistet hast'?"

„Fragt nicht", seufzte Envy und sah seine Brüder sachlich an.

Humility machte weiter: _„Des Weiteren ernenne ich ihn zum Vormund meiner Kinder, sollte mein Mann nicht imstande sein, sich selbst um sie zu kümmern oder sie allein zu erziehen."_

„WAS?!"; kreischte ich.

Al schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht: „Oh mein Gott, Winry, warum … ausgerechnet er … er soll ihr Vormund sein?! Das kann nicht sein. Das ist Wahnsinn. Was hat dich da nur geritten?!"

Mei glotzte erst Humility, dann Envy an und stotterte: „...W-was?! I-ich fasse es nicht!"

Hohenheim runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

Hawkeye murmelte etwas, das klang wie: „Was zur Hölle..."

Die Kinder, die Envy nicht so gut kannten, schauten nur verwundert und neugierig drein.

Selbst Greed und Pride starrten den Gestaltwandler mit offenem Mund an.

„Der", sagte Greed tonlos und zeigte auf die Palme, „Vormund zweier kleiner Kinder. Was?"

„Das ist absurd", Pride schüttelte den Kopf, „Dieser Mensch muss wahnsinnig gewesen sein."

Envy hingegen schien gar nicht überrascht zu sein. Warum? Was zur verfickten Hölle! Er rollte nur mit den Augen, was mich noch mehr aufregte.

Ich starrte Humility an. „Du lügst", sagte ich langsam. „Das ist Envy, verdammt! Niemals hat sie _ihn_ zum Vormund _meiner_ Kinder gemacht! Das muss ein Witz sein!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht."

Ich starrte sie fassungslos an: „...A-aber … er … er..."

Envy seufzte genervt: „Ach, reg dich ab, Ex-Knirps. Ich knall sie schon nicht ab!"

Ausgerechnet so musste er das ausdrücken?! Er wollte wohl von mir gekillt werden!

Van sah jetzt noch verwunderter aus: „Uns abknallen?"

„Er meint, er wird euch nicht erschießen", übersetzte Selim. Pride hatte sich wieder in seinen Kopf zurückgezogen, wohl um die WTF-heit der Situation zu verarbeiten.

Van und Nina lächelten. „Okay", sagte Nina.

„DAS AKZEPTIERE ICH NICHT!", brüllte ich und sprang auf, „NIEMALS HAT SIE-"

Humility hob die Hand um mich zu zum Schweigen zu bringen: „Genauso hat sie es uns diktiert. Und glaub mir, wir waren genauso überrascht wie du. Aber es ist ihr letzter Wille, ob es dir also passt oder nicht, Envy der Eifersüchtige ist von jetzt an der gesetzliche Vormund deiner Kinder, bis sie volljährig sind. Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben … ach ja."

Jetzt kam die weißhaarige Tugend endlich zum Schluss:

„ _Ich verfüge, dass nach meinem Tod meine Überreste neben meinem Eltern und meiner Großmutter ruhen sollen._

 _Gezeichnet, Winry Elric, geborene Rockbell, Angel Manor, 15.09.1928_

 _Zeugen: Siehe Vollstrecker._ "

Greed spöttelte: „Was sind das überhaupt für menschliche Namen, die ihr euch da zugelegt habt? Ist euch nichts etwa nichts Besseres eingefallen?"

„Klappe", erwiderte Charity, „Wenigstens haben wir welche. Wer von euch Sünden hat einen?"

Doch bevor sie weiter streiten konnten, warf Envy den Schraubenzieher und traf beide am Kopf. Als das Ding zurückgeflogen kam, fing er ihn geschickt wieder auf.

Diligence pfiff. „Guter Wurf, Envy. Voll ins Schwarze!"

Er ignorierte sie und sah Charity und Greed böse an: „Haltet die Klappe! Streitet ihr euch echt über so was Nichtiges wie Menschennamen, während wir über _ihren_ letzten Willen reden? Ernsthaft?!"

Für diese Aktion war ich ihm fast dankbar, denn ich war in den letzten Minuten immer wütender geworden. Und anscheinend nicht nur ich, denn Humility und Charity kniffen sich genervt das Nasenbein.

„Danke, Envy", seufzte Humility, „Jetzt wo dieser lächerliche Streit vorbei ist, Winry hat euch allen je einen Brief hinterlassen. Kindness, verteile sie doch bitte."

Die sommersprossige Blonde reichte jedem, der in Winrys Testament bedacht worden war, einen versiegelten Brief. Als sie bei mir und Envy ankam und uns unsere Briefe reichte, sagte sie: „Euch beiden hat sie je zwei Briefe hinterlassen."

„Und warum kriegen wir nur einen?", fragte ich emotionslos.

Kindness zuckte die Schultern: „Sie hat gesagt, dass ihr erst mal nur einen bekommen sollt und wir die anderen in Verwahrung halten sollen, bis ein _bestimmter Moment_ kommt."

„Wieso?", fragten Envy und ich gleichzeitig.

Die Tugend erklärte: „Sie hat gesagt, dass die anderen Briefe Dinge enthalten, die ihr noch nicht wissen sollt. Sie hat uns gesagt, wann wir sie euch geben sollen und sie bis dahin wegzuschließen."

Die Sünde und ich sahen einander an und ich sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige kurz davor war, auszurasten. Ich entschied, die Situation zu retten, bevor die Palme an die Decke ging.

„Envy, warum machen wir beide nicht einen Spaziergang?"

Ich wollte sowieso mit ihm reden. Der, gesetzlicher Vormund meiner Kinder, hah! Dass ich nicht lache! Über meine Leiche vielleicht!

Der Blick, mit dem der Homunkulus mich anschaute, schrie förmlich: Ernsthaft?

Kindness sprach: „Äh, dir ist klar, dass Envy immer noch unter Hausarrest steht, richtig?"

„Das scheint nicht zu gelten, wenn wir draußen arbeiten oder trainieren", erwiderte ich scharf, „Außerdem bin ich doch bei ihm, das sollte zählen. Ich will nur unter vier Augen mit ihm reden und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Außerdem..."

„Ich bin immer noch hier, wisst ihr", knurrte Envy gereizt, „Darf ich auch ein Wörtchen mitreden?"

„Nein", blaffte ich ihn an und handelte mir sofort einen Schlag mit dem Schraubenzieher ein, der jetzt Envy gehörte. Okay, ich gebe zu, das geschah mir recht.

„Verzeih, mein liebes Gegenstück", entschuldigte sich Kindness, „Aber in Anbetracht des Ärgers, den du immer noch gern verursachst, darfst du ohne Begleitung mindestens einer Tugend nirgendwo hin."

„Mir recht", zischte Envy, „Ich hätte eh nicht eingewilligt – ich will nur alleingelassen werden!"

Dann rauschte er hoch in sein Zimmer, wahrscheinlich um den Brief zu lesen und sich privat die Augen auszuheulen.

…

 **Winry hinterlässt ein Testament, das an WTF-heit kaum zu überbieten ist.**

 **Winry's Geist: Entschuldige mal, du schreibst diese Geschichte!**

 **Ich: Ich weiß, ich habe keine Entschuldigung.**

 **Ed: Was ist nur los mit dir?!**

 **Ich: Halt's Maul, ich tu, was ich will.**


	39. Tu etwas, verdammt!

**Kapitel siebenunddreißig: Tu etwas, verdammt!**

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Es ist ein halbes Jahr her, dass sie gestorben ist.

Ein paar Dinge haben sich in den letzten Monaten geändert.

Hohenheim ist tot, er ist im Januar gestorben, als er das Grab besucht hat, dass der Mutter von Edward und Alphonse gehört. Alphonse, Mei Chang und die Gören trauern natürlich. Die Tugenden auch. Er war ihnen wirklich wie ein Vater, was?

Die Bradleys sind ausgezogen. Die Tugenden haben entschieden, dass sie nicht mehr überwacht werden müssen, also sind sie weggezogen. Selim besucht uns oft, aber manchmal ist es auch Pride. Vielleicht will er sicher gehen, dass wir keinen Unsinn machen. Selim will auf jeden Fall nach den Elrics sehen, vor allem den Kindern. Pride duldet es. Er mag den Bengel wohl.

Die Tugenden haben auch Lust und Greed erlaubt zu gehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollen sie bleiben. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sonst nirgendwo hin können, jedenfalls noch nicht. Nicht dass mich das stört. Ich will nicht mit Gluttony und Sloth zurückbleiben. Sie sind unnütz.

Und ja, ich bin immer noch hier. Wo sollte ich auch hin. Und ich habe hier zu tun. Jetzt, wo ich zwei Gören, Edward verfickt Elric und die turtelnden Alphonse und Mei Chang am Hals habe. Oh, und die Tugenden natürlich. Und ich musste aus meinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock ins Erdgeschoss zu den Menschen ziehen. Für die Kinder, sagen sie. Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, musste ich in _ihr_ Zimmer ziehen (das Krankenzimmer wurde verlegt). Scheißleben.

Die kleinen Knirpse sind jetzt sechs und sieben, der Junge hatte vor ein paar Wochen Geburtstag.

Edward ist immer noch in Trance.

Er fühlt immer noch nichts.

Er spricht immer noch kaum.

Selbst an den Geburtstagen seiner Kinder hat er kaum Gefühle gezeigt. Es hat mich genervt, also habe ich ihn raus geschleift und ihm mit dem Schraubenzieher eine reingehauen, bis er wenigstens so tat, als würde er sich für seine Gören freuen.

Ich hasse, wie leer diese goldenen Augen sind.

Ich hasse diese leere Stimme, wenn er überhaupt mal spricht.

Ich hasse, wie er sich wie eine Maschine bewegt.

Ich hasse, wie er niemandem zuhört.

Ich hasse, wie er sich wegschließt und mich, Alphonse und Mei zwingt, uns um seine Gören zu kümmern.

Ich hasse, dass ich sie immer trösten und ihnen versichern muss, dass Daddy sie lieb hat.

Ich hasse, dass ich Entschuldigungen dafür finden muss, dass er nicht da ist.

Und wisst ihr, was ich am meisten hasse?

Ich hasse, wie zerbrochen Edward Elric ist.

Ich will ihm Vernunft beibringen, aber ich habe versprochen, mein geerbtes Werkzeug nicht zu missbrauchen.

Und ich will ihm wirklich sagen, er soll mit dieser Selbstmitleidsorgie aufhören und sich endlich der Wirklichkeit stellen.

Aber noch mehr will ich mich irgendwo verkriechen und mir die Augen ausheulen, weil diese Situation einfach so abgefuckt ist.

…

 **Edward kommt mit Winrys Tod nicht klar und Envy gefällt das nicht.**


	40. Endlich etwas!

**Kapitel achtunddreißig: Endlich etwas!**

Das Abendessen verlief still. Wir aßen wortlos. Die Atmosphäre konnte nicht angespannter sein. Jeder Versuch seitens der Tugenden die unangenehme Stille zu brechen war vergebens.

Die Kinder warfen ihrem Vater ab und zu verstohlene Blicke zu und ließen die Köpfe hängen, als er keine Gefühle zeigte. Als wären sie ihm egal.

Edward starrte nur auf seinen Teller und spielte mit seinem Essen. Und das kotzte mich an.

„Kannst du nichts sagen?", fragte ich ihn wütend und knallte Chastitys Silberbesteck auf den Teller. Es klapperte, aber ich achtete darauf, den Teller nicht kaputt zu machen, weil Fräulein Ach-So-Keusch mir die Haut abziehen würde, wenn ich einen ihrer wertvollen Porzellanteller zerbrach.

„Was gibt's zu sagen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war immer noch so hohl. Das kotzte mich noch mehr an.

„Oh, keine Ahnung", fauchte ich und stand auf, „Red mit deinen Kindern oder so? Oder wenn du schon nichts sagst, dann _tu_ wenigstens was!"

„Und was erwartest du, was ich tue?", fragte er heftig. Er wurde wütend. Endlich.

Alphonse und Mei sahen das als ihr Stichwort, die Gören wegzuschaffen. Auch meine Geschwister ergriffen die Flucht. Perfekt. Jetzt konnte ich endlich alles rauslassen.

„WEISS ICH DOCH NICHT!", schrie ich ihn an, packte ihn bei den Armen und schüttelte ihn heftig durch, „ICH WEISS ES NICHT, VERDAMMT! HÖR AUF, DICH WIE EINE MASCHINE ZU BENEHMEN! TU EINFACH WAS! IRGENDWAS, VERFICKT NOCHMAL! WERD SAUER ODER TRAURIG, SCHREIE, BRÜLLE, WEINE, IRGENDWAS! IRGENDWAS, VERDAMMT!"

Klang ich echt so verzweifelt?

„HÖR EINFACH AUF SO VERDAMMT TOD ZU SEIN!", schrie ich wild, „IST DIR DENN ALLES EGAL?! JA, NATÜRLICH, WENN'S NICHT SO WÄR, DANN WÄRST DU DA FÜR DEINE VERDAMMTEN GÖREN ANSTATT MICH UND DEINEN BRUDER ZU ZWINGEN, SIE IMMER ZU BABYSITTEN! WAS IST LOS MIT DIR, VERDAMMT?! DU TRAUERST NICHT MAL UM _SIE_! IST DIR ÜBERHAUPT KLAR, DASS SIE TOT IST?! TJA, ICH HABE NEUIGKEITEN FÜR DICH, EX-KNIRPS! DEINE GELIEBTE _WINRY_ IST WEG UND SIE KOMMT NIE MEHR ZURÜCK-"

Er schlug mich.

Genau wie damals, in Gluttonys Bauch.

Doch diesmal machte es mich nicht wütend, weil … weil …

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Envy zuckte nicht mal, als ich ihn schlug, aber nicht das überraschte mich.

Das hatte er schließlich damals auch nicht getan.

Was mich überraschte war, dass er diesmal nicht zornig wurde. Nein. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte er mich entgeistert an. Dann warf er den Kopf zurück und lachte.

Ich glotzte ihn ungläubig an. Was war denn so lustig?

Dann sah er mich mit leuchtenden Augen an. Was?!

„Wurde auch Zeit", sagte er leise, „Endlich … hast du Gefühle gezeigt. Du hast endlich was getan!"

Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass er recht hatte – seine Worte hatten mich wütend gemacht – wütend auf die Wahrheiten, die er mir entgegen gebrüllt hatte.

Ich … ich fühlte endlich etwas! Es war Wut, aber es war … etwas!

Die Leere in mir schwächte sich endlich ab!

Ich umarmte den Gestaltwandler fest. Er erstarrte, dann entspannte er sich und erwiderte die Geste.

„Danke", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Er lachte leise. „Gern geschehen, Ex-Knirps."

…

 **Hier bringt Envy Edward etwas Vernunft bei. Mal sehen, wie lange es währt.**

 **Envy: Was soll das heißen, mal sehen, wie lange es währt? Und wieso muss ich babysitten? Ich hasse Kinder!**

 **Ich: Ich bin eine Fanfic-Schreiberin, ich scher mich nicht drum!**


	41. Lügner

**Kapitel neununddreißig: Lügner**

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Ich dachte, nach diesem Ausbruch würde es ihm besser gehen, jetzt wo er endlich etwas fühlte.

Ich dachte, jetzt würde er endlich trauern, seine Gefühle zeigen, alles rauslassen.

Ich hoffte, dass er endlich einen Schlussstrich würde ziehen können.

Ich lag falsch.

Er vernachlässigte seine Kinder nicht mehr so wie vorher, aber oft, vor allem abends und nachts, überließ er sie mir und Alphonse und verließ das Haus, um weiß die Wahrheit was zu tun.

Er betrank sich wohl kaum, er kam immer nüchtern zurück und noch vor Sonnenaufgang.

Ich wusste, was er tat.

„Ich frage mich, was Nii-san nachts treibt", seufzte Alphonse eines Abends, nachdem er die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte.

Ich sah ihn trübe an. „Bist du sicher, dass du das wissen willst?"

…

Er gabelt seine Nutten nicht immer in heruntergekommenen Bars auf. Manchmal bringt er eine mit. Es sind kurze Affären, die nicht länger als ein paar Wochen halten, dann lassen sie ihn fallen. Chastity ist fuchsteufelswild über dieses Treiben. Ich kann sie verstehen. Okay, sie ist Chastity, aber wer wäre nicht sauer, wenn jemand Huren in sein Haus bringt?

Ich hasse sie. Mein Blut kocht jedes Mal, wenn er eine Blondine heimbringt. Ja, sie sind immer blond. Ihm fallen Frauen auf, die _ihr_ ähnlich sehen. Geht's noch oberflächlicher?! Das soll wohl ein verdammter Witz sein!

Niemand heißt gut, was er tut, nicht einmal Lust. Das ist ein wenig tröstlich.

Edwards Kids hassen sie auch. Ich hab aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele „Mätressen" von ihrem Papa sie schon mit gemeinen Intrigen und Streichen vergrault haben. Ich glaube, ich könnte sie mögen.

Wie kommt er überhaupt an diese Schlampen?

Ach, halt – er ist ein berühmter und attraktiver Mann, natürlich würden die-

Nein, streicht das. Er ist gnadenlos schön.

Seine mittlerweile hochgewachsene, muskulöse Gestalt, sein wunderschönes Gesicht, wie er lächelt und geht, diese umwerfenden goldenen Augen, das goldene Haar, und wenn er es offen trägt und es über seine Schultern fließt, dann sieht er aus wie ein Engel, mehr noch als die Tugenden mit ihren hellen Haaren, gelben Augen und weißen Kleidern. Und wenn er ohne Shirt herum läuft und diesen fantastischen Körper zur Schau stellt, oh heilige Scheiße!

Aber am meisten gefallen mir seine Makel. Mein perfekter androgyner Körper ist einfach so blank daneben. Er ist so unvollkommen menschlich, so zerrissen, vernarbt und beschädigt. Ich kann sein ganzes Leben erzählen, wenn ich nur seine Narben anschaue. Die Narbe an der Schulter, wo früher sein Automail-Arm anfing, sie ist immer noch da. Die an seinem Kopf und die gebrochene Nase von all den Malen, wo _sie_ ihn mit ihrem Schraubenzieher verprügelt hat. Die Brandblasen an seinen Händen von all den Malen, da er versucht hat zu kochen (mittlerweile kann er es ganz gut). Die an seinem Finger, wo er sich versehentlich einen Nagel in den Finger gehämmert hat anstatt in was auch immer er da gerade bearbeitet hatte. Da sind sogar Narben, die ich ihm zugefügt habe, die sind mir am liebsten.

Edward Elrics Körper ist ein Kunstwerk. Ein Kunstwerk, das mein sein sollte.

… Oh. Oh Scheiße.

Oh nein, oh mein Gott, nein, bitte, nein!

Das darf nicht sein!

Das _kann_ nicht sein, es …

Wem mache ich hier was vor. Ja, kann es.

Das erklärt, warum ich seine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr will.

Scheißleben … ausgerechnet _er_!

Nach dieser eiskalten Erkenntnis schloss ich mich in mein Zimmer ein und heulte mir die Augen aus. Nach so drei Stunden klopfte Charity an meine Tür und fragte mich, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Es war nicht alles in Ordnung.

Sie und Kindness sind die verschwiegensten der Tugenden, deshalb erzählte ich ihr von meiner Misere. Wir sprachen Stunden lang und das tat gut. Es war fast, als spräche ich wieder mit _ihr,_ auch wenn es nicht ganz das Gleiche war. Charity kannte sich aus mit Liebe. Jedenfalls mit dem geistigen, emotionalen Aspekt.

Lust ist versierter in körperlicher Liebe, aber ich war sicher, was ich für ihn fühlte war mehr. Ich begehrte nicht nur Edward Elrics Körper, so viel war mir klar.

Ich wollte, dass er lächelte, vor allem für mich, ich wollte, dass er er selbst war, dass er glücklich war, mit und wegen mir. Ich wollte seine Stimme hören, das Feuer in seinen Augen wiedersehen.

Charity verstand das. Sie gab mir keine Ratschläge, ich hätte sie auch nicht angenommen. Aber sie hörte zu. Das war genug.

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Ich kam todunglücklich nach Hause. Meine Freundin hatte mich verlassen, weil sie keine Kinder mochte. Jetzt wollte ich mich nur einschließen und in Selbstmitleid suhlen, bis es mir besser ging. Es war spät, also war ich so leise wie möglich. Als ich durch den Flur schlich, sah ich gedämpftes Licht aus dem Zimmer meiner Kinder kommen, die Tür war halb offen. Ich ärgerte mich, dass man ihnen erlaubt hatte, so lange aufzubleiben, also beschloss ich, nach ihnen zu sehen und ihnen zu sagen, sie sollten schlafen gehen.

Was ich sah, als ich reinschaute, ließ fast mein Herz stillstehen.

Die Kinder lagen ihren Betten und auf dem Stuhl vor ihnen saß Envy im Schneidersitz, mit einem Buch im Schoß, den Rücken zu mir, und las ihnen vor. Was, konnte ich nicht ausmachen, er sprach zu leise.

Plötzlich sagte meine Tochter: „Mr. Envy?"

„Nenn mich nicht Mister. Aber ja?"

„Papa sagt, dass Sie sich in andere Leute verwandeln können und sich mal in Mama verwandelt haben, für den Militärball letzten Sommer. Stimmt das?"

„Ja."

„Können Sie sich bitte nochmal in Mama verwandeln?"

Diese Bitte hätte mich nicht überraschen sollen.

Er war es definitiv nicht.

Envy seufzte, rote Funken tanzten um seinen Körper und er wurde zu Winry.

Mein Herz zersprang in tausend Stücke, als ich meine tote Frau neben unseren Kindern sitzen sah, sie große Augen machten – aber es war nicht _sie_. Es war nur Envy in ihrer Gestalt.

„Mami?", fragte Van unsicher.

„Winry" nickte und wuschelte ihm liebevoll das Haar. „Ja, mein kleiner Mann?"

Mein Herz zersprang in noch kleinere Stücke. Winry hatte ihn immer so genannt. Woher wusste Envy das? Hatte sie es ihm erzählt?

„Kannst du uns was vorsingen?"

Ich wartete neugierig. Konnte Envy eigentlich singen? Mit seiner Reibeisenstimme? Und selbst mit Winrys Stimme, würde er überhaupt den Ton treffen? Doch dann begann er zu singen und ich fand, dass, ja, er tatsächlich die Töne traf. Es war ein eigentümlich klingendes Lied, wohl aus Xerxes. Plötzlich fiel mir Hohenheim ein. Wie hätte er sich gefühlt, wenn er seine Heimatsprache noch einmal gehört hätte? Der Gedanke machte mich trauriger als ich ohnehin schon war.

Traurig wie die Melodie, die Envy sang.

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Natürlich! Warum hatte ich nicht eher daran gedacht?

Das Lied war lang und als Envy fertig war, schliefen die Kinder tief und fest.

Er wurde wieder zu sich selbst und machte das Licht aus. Der Mond schien auf sein Gesicht, als er sich umdrehte. Ich konnte ihn erbleichen sehen, als er mich im Türrahmen sah.

Er stotterte: „E-Edward, ich kann das erkl-"

Ich hob die Hand, damit er verstummte. „Komm mit mir", sagte ich ruhig.

Envy schluckte hörbar, ehe er mir folgte.

 ***Envys Blickpunkt***

Wir gingen in sein Zimmer, er trat nach mir ein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Obwohl ich wusste, dass er mir nichts anhaben konnte, schrie mein Selbsterhaltungsinstinkt mir zu, ich solle aus dem Fenster springen und um mein Leben rennen. Das ist ein menschlicher Reflex, aber Homunkuli haben ihn auch, ich jedenfalls.

Als ich ihm ins Gesicht sah, war es ausdruckslos.

Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Es war doch nicht wieder alles beim Alten, oder?

Endlich sprach er und seine Stimme war zu ruhig: „Envy, was du da getan hast-"

Ich geriet in Panik. „Hör zu, ich weiß es war falsch, es tut mir leid, bitte, bloß-"

Er hielt mir mit der Hand den Mund zu, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Was du da für die Kinder gemacht hast … tu es auch für mich."

„Was?", fragte ich tonlos, nachdem ich seine Hand von meinem Mund weggezogen hatte.

„Du hast mich gehört. Werde zu Winry, für mich."

Ah. Natürlich.

Ich hätte es wissen sollen.

Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er das früher oder später von mir verlangen würde.

Er wusste, er konnte _sie_ nicht zurückbringen, aber warum auch, wenn man einen Gestaltwandler hat, der ihre Gestalt annehmen kann? Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, kniff die Augen zu und versuchte, die Verbitterung in mir zu unterdrücken.

Dann wurde ich zu _ihr_.

Mein schwarzes Haar wurde blond und änderte seine Struktur, mein Körper schrumpfte und wurde weiblich, Brüste wuchsen mir, meine Haut wurde etwas dunkler und meine Augen groß und blau.

Er hatte diesen seltsamen Blick, den ich nicht deuten konnte, als er mich so sah.

„Winry", flüsterte er.

Ich nickte und zwang mich, zu lächeln. „Ed", hauchte ich mit der Stimme, die _ihre_ war.

Er kam zu mir und nahm mich in die Arme. Seine Berührung war elektrisierend und quälend zugleich.

Ich wusste, was jetzt passieren würde.

Ich kannte dieses Märchen nur allzu gut.

Eine Hand glitt um meine Hüfte, die andere umfasste mein Gesicht.

Dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen.

Ich hätte ihn wegstoßen sollen.

Aber ich konnte weder die Kraft noch den Willen dazu aufbringen.

Ich habe mehr Leute geküsst, als mir in diesem Moment einfiel, doch die Gefühle, die sein Kuss in mir wachrief, waren so fremd, so belebend. Sein Geschmack war berauschend, ich wollte mehr.

„Sag mir, was du willst", hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr und zu meiner Befriedigung schauderte er.

Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich und ruckte mit dem Kopf nach links. Der Blick in seinen Augen war schwelend. „Mein Bett. Sofort."

Ich ließ es geschehen.

Ich ließ ihn mich berühren, mich anbeten, mich schmecken, oder eher die Person, die ich spielte.

Er lächelte mich an. Nicht grinste. Lächelte. „Du bist so schön", flüsterte er und küsste mich innig.

Ich wollte weinen.

Schön?

Das war nicht an mich gerichtet. Sondern an _sie_. Er sagte es, weil ich aussah wie _sie_. Er küsste mich, tat all das mit mir, weil ich aussah wie _sie_.

Meine alte Freundin Eifersucht stellte sich ein. Fast stieß ich ihn fort und hörte auf, aber wie er mich hielt, mich berührte … ich konnte es nicht. Diese widerlichen menschlichen Gefühle! Ich hasse, dass ich so fühle, warum muss ich von diesem Mann angezogen sein!

Was fühlte ich überhaupt? Euphorie? Schmerz? Beides wohl.

Euphorie, weil Edward mich berührte, liebte, weil ich all dies mit ihm machen konnte, weil ich ihn berühren, küssen konnte, ihn lüstern stöhnen lassen konnte, ihn dazu bringen konnte sich vor Verlangen zu winden und zu wimmern, mich voller Begehren anzusehen, weil so bei ihm zu sein sich einfach so verdammt gut anfühlte.

Schmerz, weil all das nicht für mich war. Nicht meinen Namen stöhnte er, sondern _ihren_. Die süßen Lügen, die er mir zuflüsterte, waren für _sie_. Er ließ mich so nah an sich ran, weil ich so tun konnte, als wäre ich _sie_.

Ich liebte, wie er mich küsste, mit mir schlief, mich Wollust fühlen ließ, die ich noch nie gefühlt hatte, nicht mal beim ersten Mal, als Lust mir meine sogenannte Unschuld genommen hatte.

Ich hasste, dass nicht _ich_ es war, den er liebte. Es war _sie_. Es war immer _sie_.

War das seine Art, seine geliebte _Winry_ zu betrauern? Das war krank. Das war auf jeder Ebene falsch und glaubt mir, aus dem Mund einer Todsünde will das schon was heißen.

Edward kam zuerst, natürlich.

Ich hatte mir Zeit damit gelassen, ihn heiß zu machen, bevor ich ihm die Befriedigung gegeben hatte, mich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu ficken.

 _Ich_ verführte _ihn_ , nicht anders herum.

Mein Vorsatz war, ihn zu befriedigen, wie es noch kein anderer getan hatte und keiner je tun würde. Egal, wie fähig seine Huren sind, an mich kommen sie nicht ran. Er würde an _mich_ denken und nur an mich, wenn er sie fickte, dafür würde ich sorgen.

Aber ich muss es ihm lassen, er ist verdammt gut im Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich selbst der Leidenschaft nachgab und für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich fast glauben, dass er mich liebte.

Fast.

Es war nicht echt.

…

„Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte ich, setzte mich auf und wurde wieder ich selbst. „Bist du zufrieden?"

Klang meine Stimme wirklich so hohl?

Er war zu sehr außer Atem um zu antworten, aber sein Blick bestätigte mir, dass ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte, es ihm zu besorgen wie kein anderer.

Endlich sprach er: „Envy … warum hast du...?"

Das zugelassen? Mitgemacht? Dich nicht weggestoßen?

Ich konnte ihm nicht von meinen Gefühlen erzählen. Ich war mir ihrer nicht mal wirklich sicher. Außer Neid und Eifersucht sollte ich nicht mal welche haben. Also sagte ich nur: „Weiß ich nicht."

Lügner.

Ich wusste ganz genau warum.

Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und ich kletterte raus und stand auf.

„Es war nicht wie mit Winry – nur die Ruhe, das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet", fügte er hinzu, als ich ihn so böse wie möglich anschaute. „Aber … es hat mir gefallen … es war … wundervoll."

Das überraschte mich. Nicht, dass er es genossen hatte, soviel war offensichtlich. Sondern dass es ihm wirklich gefiel, wie ich ihn vögelte.

Ich sah weg. „Gut. Nett zu wissen, dass ich nicht ganz eingerostet bin. Doch Edward …"

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn traurig an.

„… Verlange nie wieder von mir, das zu tun."

Ein Teil von mir wollte es wieder tun, von ihm berührt und geliebt werden, einmal seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Aber war es das wirklich wert?

Er sah mich ernsthaft an, so sehr, dass ich ihm fast hätte glauben können.

Fast.

„Werde ich nicht. Ich verspreche, das werde ich nicht."

Lügner.

…

 **Envy denkt über seine Gefühle für Edward nach und Dinge geraten außer Kontrolle.**


	42. Selbstsüchtig, rücksichtslos, abgefuckt

**Kapitel vierzig: Selbstsüchtig, rücksichtslos, abgefuckt**

 ***Edwards Blickpunkt***

Als ich Envy versprochen hatte, dass ich ihn nie wieder auffordern würde, Winry zu spielen, was das eine Lüge. Ich wusste es und er wusste es wohl auch. Er war jedenfalls nicht überrascht, als ich ihn ein paar Wochen später nach meiner nächsten Trennung wieder darum bat.

Was mich überraschte war, dass er wieder gehorchte. Auch beim ersten Mal hatte es mich überrascht. Als ich ihn gefragt hatte warum, hatte er behauptet, er wisse es nicht. Wir beide wussten, dass er log, aber so sehr ich die Wahrheit wissen wollte, entschied ich doch, nicht nachzubohren. So wie ich Envy kannte, würde er mir eh keine ehrliche Antwort geben.

Er war gut. Nein, streicht das, er war fantastisch. Nie zuvor hatte ich sowas in meinem Leben erlebt. Nicht mit Winry, nicht mit all den Frauen, die ich seit ihrem Tod gedatet hatte.

Ich wusste, dass es falsch war. Ich wusste, ich sollte Envy nicht als Ersatz für Winry ausnutzen, nur weil ich keinen Schlussstrich ziehen konnte. Es war selbstsüchtig, rücksichtslos und abgefuckt.

Winry hätte mich dafür gehasst.

Ich fragte mich was Envy darüber dachte, was wir taten.

War es ihm egal?

Und wenn nicht, war er wütend? Traurig? Verletzt? Genoss er es?

Wahrscheinlich irgendwas dazwischen.

Ich sah, dass er es genoss, an der Art wie er mich ansah, stöhnte und seufzte, wenn ich ihn liebte, wenn er Winrys Gestalt annahm.

Ich sah, dass es ihn verletzte, an der Art wie er sich danach benahm. Ich versprach ihm immer, ich würde das beenden, aber wir beide wussten, dass ich log.

Ich hätte spätestens nach dem ersten Mal aufhören sollen.

Aber ich konnte nicht.

Ich musste meinem selbstsüchtigen, rücksichtslosen, abgefuckten Wunsch nachgeben, sie zu sehen, ihre Stimme zu hören, mit ihr zu sprechen, sie zu berühren, zu lieben, nur noch einmal.

Aus nur noch einmal wurde jedes Mal, wenn meine Beziehungen zu Ende gingen.

Wir vögelten nicht immer. Manchmal saßen wir auch nur und sprachen.

Envy hatte Winry besser gekannt, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte. Mit ihm in ihrer Gestalt zu sprechen war fast, als spräche ich mit der echten Winry. Er wusste, was er sagen musste, wie er auf meine Worte reagieren musste. Nur manchmal fiel er in sein eigenes Muster zurück, aber ansonsten spielte er seine Rolle perfekt.

Er spielte seinen Part und ich meinen. Wir benutzten einander.

Es war eine Farce, eine selbstsüchtige, rücksichtslose, abgefuckte Farce.

Selbstsüchtig, weil ich mich meinem egoistischen Wunsch meine Frau wiederzusehen ergab, ohne daran zu denken, was sie darüber gedacht hätte und was Envy, der so tun musste, als sei er sie, darüber dachte, nur weil ich glauben wollte, dass ich noch nicht verwitwet war.

Rücksichtslos, weil, obwohl ich eine Ahnung hatte, wie Envy sich fühlte, wenn er Winry spielen musste, wenn wir miteinander schliefen, wenn ich mit einer Frau nach der anderen ausging, immer mit diesem Spiel weitermachte.

Abgefuckt, weil, egal wie sehr ich mich dafür hasste, Envy der Einzige war, mit dem ich das tun konnte. Kindness hätte abgelehnt und mir gesagt, ich solle mein Leben in den Griff kriegen, aber ich _musste_ sie zurück haben, nur ganz kurz, auch wenn ich wusste, dass mir das nicht dabei helfen würde, über sie hinweg zu kommen.

Ein besonders niederträchtiger Teil von mir befahl mir, nicht daran zu denken, Envy war eine Todsünde, ein mörderischer, bipolarer, geschlechterverwirrter Homunkulus mit einem noch verrückteren Stil.

Am liebsten hätte ich diesen Teil von mir angezündet.

Nur weil Envy ein Homunkulus war, hieß das doch nicht, dass er keine Gefühle hatte.

Ich wusste es besser. Natürlich konnte er anderes empfinden als Neid, das hatte ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich wusste, wenn er litt und das war hier der Fall.

Und weil ich wusste, dass er unter meinem selbstsüchtigen, rücksichtslosen, abgefuckten Verhalten litt, fühlte ich mich noch schuldiger. Niemand sollte so behandelt werden, wie ich ihn behandelte.

Und das Schlimmste war das Wissen, dass wir beide je die Gefühle des anderen ausnutzten, ich noch mehr als er.

Ich bin ein abscheulicher Mensch.

Es tut mir leid, Envy. Es tut mir so leid.

…

 **Ed denkt über seine abgefuckte Situation nach und suhlt sich in Selbstmitleid. Kann ihn mal jemand eine reinhauen? Ich kann es nicht, weil ich sonst eine Heuchlerin wäre.**


End file.
